Men of Mayhem
by Blushingminx
Summary: The Grey's are a motorcycle club trying to keep their little town safe until the unknown dealers come into town and start changing things around. OOC. HEA and No Cheating. Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 _ **Present Day...**_

It must have been close to three hours that Christian Grey sat on that floor thinking and rethinking what exactly he just got himself into. He looked around him, eyeing the clutter that surrounded him, there were some plastics bags and some boxes laying on the floor. He looked once more at the horrendous pieces that were laid out before him. Then he looked at the hammer in his right hand and at the screwdriver on his left, neither doing him any good. He wasn't ready for this, tackle this shit on his own he knew he needed out side help to fix those indescribable treacherous pieces that belittled him. Ridiculed him for his unworthiness of this task he took upon himself. He knew he had a big problem, part of him talked himself into staying that he could conquer it on his own the other half talked himself into letting it go and let someone else handle it. But as he smoked his joint and sat on the hardwood floor indian style, legs frozen in place and ass so numb, he had already thought he lost it. Shaking his head and fleeing out the inglorious recurring thoughts he decided to give it another go. It just laid there lifeless, no pulse, no heartbeat, no life, it should have been easy, he didn't realize how much hate you can feel for another thing. So he adjusted one of the screws on his screwdriver and drove it inside the head, but the fucker wouldn't budge. He had made a promise to take care of it all, leave no mess behind, clean up after himself and take the lead for his family. Time was not on his side today and things needed to get prepared for tonight. Taking a deep long breath, a pull from his joint and putting aside his pride he made that call to the people that will ride it out with him, and not dare tell a soul. Christian Grey knew that in his family secrets were taken to the grave. He knew that whatever happens in this lifestyle you stare death in the eye and prepare for the inevitable but nothing ever prepares you for fatherhood.

"How the fuck did you get stuck with this " His brother Elliot asked stepping into what is suppose to be his son's room but just looks like a tornado chased down a dirtstorm. Elliot now second in command of the MC since Christian had stepped out of the position professed the same question Christian had been asung himself. His father Carrick had let Christian become the vice president for their motorcycle club Men Of Mayhem, but after everything that he touched turned to shit, he didn't want to risk and lose the most important thing in his life Anastasia again so he got out of the outlaw lifestyle instead. He lost her once and he knew that gut wrenching feeling, the hollowness that pierced his heart, he'd rather get shot or knifed then ever go through that ever again.

"Cause his old lady asked him to" His oldest brother Jason responded taking the joint out of Christians hand and inhaling. "We already know how much this fucker's head is wrapped and whipped by her pussy" Jason then exhaled the smoke into his little brothers face with a smirk looking for a rise. Christian's jaw clenched and his fingers twitch ready to slug his oldest that lived for this typed of mayhem. It's because of that attitude and that arrogant bravado that his father couldn't leave him the position as president of the MC. Carrick had given that position to Christian but Christian refused it when he stepped out and although Christian was the youngest of the boys but Elliot was a stubborn prick that listen to no one and was easily lead by pussy and Jason was ruthless, nothing leads him, not a tear, not a apology, or a plea so Carrick chose to hold position still "I mean who the fuck in leather owns a farm?"

"Outlaw farmers you pussy" Christian spat at his brother. He was a bit cold-hearted as well but he usually kept his emotions in check that is until he met his Anastasia.

"Where's Jarius?" Christian asked as soon as he saw Ana stepping into the room looking around the turmoil and smoke that was right in front of her. Christian didn't approve of her traveling alone, so she was always escorted especially when she had gotten her way with him once awhile back when they first moved to Rose Creek that all would be well, since no one really knew where they were living at yet so convinced he had left her alone when trouble came knocking on her front door. Now, no matter how much pleading and petulance act she'd put on he would not budge.

Her beautiful crystal blue eyes landed on her biker tatted boyfriend who sat with a loose fitting tank top that read Rotten Carcass and cut up ripped jeans had looked clueless until their eyes met and she saw him light up in front of her, displaying a big boyish smile that had Ana smiling back. Ana knew the reaction she had on him cause he stirred up the same effect in her. A love like theirs wasn't easy, you couldn't buy it and it could not be torn apart easily, it had been tried plenty of times but that just brought them closer. It was inevitable, sin and lust mixed with retribution something worth fighting for, something worth living and dying for. She had known ever since she laid eyes on him that he was going to shift and turn her world upside down but she took it all with lots of tears and a few smiles, fragile but remained strong for the both of them. Christian had many downfalls against him, many demons to battle but she learned that being his old lady wasn't just a term, it wasn't just a label. It was to be strong when he wasn't and to fight when he can't. It was to keep him sane and whole and it was not an easy task but she vowed never to give up on him. He was rightfully hers. There was nothing she would not do for him, and there was absolutely nothing that Christian would not do for her.

"He went to take Annabelle for a walk" she laughed when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face. Standing up and making his way towards his soon to be wife, he already knew she was it for him he just didn't know the right time or when chaos was planning to return a visit. Christian stoop down in front of her and gave his safe haven a kiss, she was tiny next to his 6'3 stature then lowered himself a bit more and kissed her growing belly. "He said since she's pregnant it's best she takes as much walk as there is. I'm not sure if he was throwing ice my way too" Ana laughed at Mia's soon to be boyfriend direct jabs. Mia had been crushing on that for awhile now.

"So he's walking around with a cow?" Ana nods laughing answering his question then tippy toeing planting a kiss on his scruffy chin. Taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom quickly so she won't notice the other messes surrounding the other rooms. "How was the market, got everything you wanted?" He asked sitting her on the bed, bending down by her feet untying and taking off her sneakers then her socks, massaging the soles of her feet. Ana leaned back on the bed with a moan rubbing her belly. How much he loved to hear that sound, loved to be near her, loved to be balls deep in her. She was his enigma. He had battled himself for so long to let her go, but the thrill of the chase, her innocence and yet cunning attitude, that pleasurable sin, the prohibited rule of not going after her, he was in deep when he set his eyes on her and there was no way he was ever letting her go again. Although he had tried to set her free he couldn't bare to be without her. "I think so" she patted the side next to herself on the bed so he could lay down beside her.

"Tired" he asked wiggling his eyebrows laying down next to her making her giggle, his other epitome of a downfall. "A little bit there's so much to do" Laying his hand on her belly and buries his head in her neck. "You are not going to do anything. You are going to relax. I have everything under control" he mutters breathing her in

"Babe the house is a mess, and I need to start dinner" Yup, Ana had noticed it all which Christian kinda figured. She never loses sight of anything, maybe that was part of their attraction to one another.

"No. You need to sit back and watch your man work or you need to sleep. I suggest sleep thou, or otherwise I get nothing done with you around" his hand slowly making it's way under and up her blouse

"You had the house to yourself for hours while I was at the market, it looks worse from when I left" Ana states matter of factly pushing up her breasts into his wandering hands "Babe we don't have time" she moaned yet she made no attempt to stop him

"We still have time" he responded kissing the base of her throat. She was his drug and his fix. Some called it fixation he called it an a healthy dose of addiction.

"No. we don't. They will be here in a few hours"

"Fine" he conceded smirking at her "but when everyone leaves, I'm giving my beautiful girlfriend a whole body massage"

"Then what"

"Then I'm going to fuck you" he whispered in her ear biting it lightly "just like you like it...hard... deep... and agonizingly slow. Then I'm going to make love to you" Hearing just those words in that masculine voice of his had her squirming, taking this as his queue to keep going he puts his hand down the waistband of her leggings and palmed her now wet pussy. He knew the effect he had on her, shit, she could make him cum with just a look. "You're wet baby" stating the obvious stroking his middle finger around her clit making him grow hard, her eyes rolling to the back of her head relishing the feeling of his hand, Ana knew she couldn't give in they had some issues to work out although she was just hanging on by a thread but it had to be said.

"Are you nervous about my dad being here?" and now that conversation made his dick shrivel due to Mr Steele's mention. Taking his fingers out of her leggings, and raising it to his lips sucking on her juice "always my favorite treat" he muttered more to himself but she had heard him. Winking at her and lifting himself off the bed, now in a sitting position Christian answered her "He's not my biggest fan babe"

"It will take him some getting use to but he will come around. Either way we are in this for life" Ana did not know if she was convincing herself she knew Christian sometimes was unpredictable but it had to do more of trying to keep them safe and alive but what she did not realize was those words caused an uproar emotion in him. She was his lifeline, his dependency, his beating heart and his whole world.

The bedroom door then came wide open and his little sister barging in like she owned the place.

"Mia, why don't you just come in"

"Oh, gladly Christian. Scootch over prego" she says slapping Ana's ass and slumping down right next to her rubbing Ana's belly. "I'm so tired" Mia huffed

"What did you do all day" he asked her a bit confused since she doesn't work and still lives with his mom and dad.

"Do I have to do something for me to be tired? I did shit all day" Rolling his eyes at his sister Christians stands leaving the girls to talk but before doing so he kissed Ana and made guarantee promises of setting everything up and fucking her later he left the room afterwards. The girls laid on the bed, Ana's eyes droopy and ready to fall asleep but Mia's constant chatter keeps her up.

"Do you miss it?" She could never lie to Mia she was her best friend her anchor and a world wind of invited chaos. She was always there for Ana no matter what, showed her the ropes around the club, fought for Ana's and Christian relationship. Mia had been by her side every step of the way

"Sometimes I do" Ana confessed. Mia gave her look saying for her to go on "Sometimes I see Christian battle so much for us, for what he's trying to leave behind. Drinking his coffee in the morning thinking that he's alone not even realizing I'm watching him sharpening his knife, always looking over his shoulder every day checking the safe and every night making sure he's strapped. It hurts to see him lost being away from what he knows for such a long time.

"I didn't ask about Christian girl. I know my brother would be fine as long as you are by his side. I asked about you"

"Well I don't miss the bullets and playing with death that's for sure, but the thrill of it yes just a bit, but it's just not about us anymore ya know" Ana says patting her belly.

"Atta girl. You have to be a fierce lioness and take care of your cub, it's a jungle we live in"

"Discovery channel again?"

"Fuck girl you have a farm, I have to get to know the animals right? I think we should name the chicks" Mia states bubbly like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Now?" Ana asked perplexed

"You have something better to do"

"Yes. Sleep"

"Fine, we'll sleep but at one point we're gonna have to name them"

"Why if we are just going to eat them afterwards

"Girl you have to name your food that way when people ask you what kind of eggs you are eating you can answer them with you're eating Pamela sunny side up" Mia laughs but Ana notices it seems a bit forced

"What's going on Mia? Why are you so shaky and so talkative" Mia kisses Ana on her forehead. "hard times calls for hard answers and I don't have them. Talk to Christian first" but Ana knew in her heart that was not going to be a possibility. Christian has a hard on for strictness on giving her any type of information that could get her locked up, tortured or put in a body bag so she would just have to put the pieces together. Deciding to just let it go and sleep later on she stood up and headed to the shower.

The house came out great Ana smiled to herself looking around the rooms after her shower. The crib was put up in their son's room and although that was all the furniture that was in the middle of the room, Christian had made it his main priority to put it together himself and convinced himself that the baby might come earlier then promised. Entering the kitchen now, tearing up a bit, her hormones every where, she saw all the activity going on and laughed at all the tatted biker boys in the kitchen with aprons on top of their leather cuts giving Christian a hand with the food. As flawed, hoodlum and defective as they were this was her family now and she was every bit there's.

Christian had put on his Sunday's best to try and impress Mr. Steele trying to hide some of his tats. He looked good in anything, he was one fine piece of specimen from his wavy copper reddish locks all the way down to his feet. The man had it all, even wearing just a long grey long sleeve shirt and his black jeans and white sneakers, he still looked like he belonged in a runway. How did she get so lucky? That rough around the edge exterior he forced to pose, he had a soft spot but not all were prone to know. Ana knew he have a long road to success with her father, but Christian did give it his best, although he already had his own business now, he had went back to school just trying to tie loose ends and give them a fresh start and try his best to give Ana the life he promised and the life he wanted her to have, Ana was very proud of him not because he wanted something better it was because he made the deed to do it, he pushed and isolated himself from what he was taught.

Ana walked about barefoot choosing to ditch any shoes to put on her swollen feet. She wore a simple white baby doll dress with blue flowers and left her hair in a sloppy bun. His family and some friends came over to their house warming with presents for the house although they've been living there for six months already, but Christian felt it best to have the house warm and friendly first. With all the tattoos leather bikers anyone would think it wasn't warm.

"How is my grandson and future MC president feeling in the oven today?" Christians father asked Ana. She quickly glanced over at his wife knowing Grace would be looking for a reaction from her. Ana knew deep in her heart she will do anything in her power for her kid not to grow up in that life. There's was nothing wrong with it if one chose to live it as a social rebellion and not as the Greys liked to live it as outlaws.

"He's actually quiet today" Ana smiled and noticed the strain smile Grace put up "that is till he hears the engine to his father's bike. Which was true, the little guy not born yet was able to tell apart his dads bike from the others. He would kick and buck each time he would hear that roar.

"It's in the Grey DNA" Grace lipped always making Ana feel like an outsider. Ana guessed that would never changed. Grace never sugar coated or hid the fact that Ana and Christian were not a good combination. She never accepted Ana as one of them, just played it out for the sake of not losing Christian.

The chatter and the jokes was becoming a bit easier now with his parents. Before that their relationship was very stressful Ana did not know if it would ever change especially when it came down to Grace his mother. That woman made Ana's life hell, first because of the age difference then because Mr. Steele's was ex-military and a retired deputy in Blossoming Peak where they lived and business were plus they had a bad history with the club. Then Grace chose to focus on something entirely different. Ana assumed it was because of their mother and son bond that they shared and she just felt jealous and threatened. When Christian finally caught wind of what his mother was trying to do he stopped all ties and communications with her with no remorse whatsoever. His dad and his brothers came around eventually especially when Ana did time in the County jail for them but Mia had never left her side.

Once everyone was gone her father never showing up Ana just swallowed the sad feeling, knowing it could set Christian off with his loathing. He promised her no stress especially after coming close to an miscarriage she had experienced a few months earlier, which was due to her ex knocking on their front door trying to have his way with Ana, so Christian feeling guilty for leaving her alone has been trying to make it up to her. What Christian needed to comprehend was that she wasn't that stupid or naive girl anymore. Their lifestyle and their choices had opened her eyes to an ugly dark reality. Trouble was always lerking, and this was their story about staying alive, staying strong for one another especially when one was weak and fighting for a love that matters.

"Never thought I would see the day that I Christian Grey would dress up for another man" Christian chuckled softly patting his lap so Ana could sit on it. "Should I be jealous" she asked him staring into his gray vibrant eyes, that feeling from earlier rising up, their need for one another showing face once again.

"Now about that massage" he whispered in her ear and Ana was at her mercy.

That night he gave her a whole body massage and sure as hell made use of his promise fucking her hard then making sweet love to her. The man was relentless when it came down to his sexual needs but Ana loved every minute of it. The feel of making her feel wanted, needed, how his eyes always went looking for her in a crowded room it made her feel special. He was a jealous, overbearing, overly protective, possessive asshole at times but shit his attitude made her wet. Laying naked in bed fully sated while he played with her hair she asked him about the conversation she was dreading to ask.

"What's changed" Ana whispered and she felt his had tensed up in her hair.

"What do you mean"

"Mia was a bit distracting today" she turn toward him and stared into his pensive gray eyes.

"Nothing" he tried to get away but she grabbed his cock hard making him yell out in pain or pleasure she didn't really know anything would turn him on when Ana is involved, either way she got his attention

"Don't dismiss it Christian. Talk to me I have a right to know" Ana pointed to her stomach making him understand but instead what she got in return was Christians face hard and impassive.

"That doesn't give you the right. That right there further tells me you shouldn't know. That maybe this time you should pack your bags and leave for good" she could not believe what he was saying she wanted to punch him square in his face.

"Not this shit again"

"Language"

"Oh Mr. Grey language my ass don't start pushing me away again" he flipped her so quickly on her back grabbing both her hands in his raising them both above her head pinning her down with his body.

"I don't need your fucking lip now Anastasia, don't test me" he growled. Now after everything he wanted to prove today, everything he pushed himself toward, all that they did five minutes ago she was Anastasia getting berated like a child. Pushing him off her she hopped off the bed, anger making it easier to get up pregnant and all.

"If you want to lay there and wallow in your self guilt or whatever the fuck it is then fine, all you have to do is tell me to go and I'm out of here"

"Yes we all fucking know how easy it is for you to run. Your stubborn ass won't listen to anything else but that moment of fucking running and you got your sneakers on"

"Fuck you" she spit at him and turned to leave the room grabbing the handle to the door swinging it wide open but stopped in her track and turned to face him once again. He looked like that boy she met long ago lost and undecided in thought

"You make it so easy for me to love you but you make it much easier for me to hate you" and with that she left and slammed the door behind her. Grabbing some sheets from the linen closet she went into the guest room throwing the sheets on the bed and taking one to wrap her naked in and sat down on the rocking chair close to the open window instead. Fuck he knew how to make her blood boil and with the way he just acted she knew it had to be bad news. There was always an obstacle they had to face what was it with her life that they couldn't endure happiness for long. It was a fucking curse yet she loved him and would happily go through hell with him. But this time she couldn't there was a little person inside her that made her see things differently a little living being that deserved a better chance of this life. A small erring sound made her look up and take her out of her thoughts. There he stood by the door in all his naked glory and his perfect toned up body with six stars. Five black stars above his abs each for his family member and hers which was the last one was pink because of her blush.

"Are we still arguing?" He pouted and Ana just wanted to slap it right off his chiseled face instead she shook her head and wiped her tears. Christian walk to her and stooped down next to her taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry babe, I know how much better you can do without me" she hated when he put himself down she was no saint. He was wrong she had tried for something else, something different, but it wasn't him so no there was no other for her but instead she chose to stay quiet and hear his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long groan indicating his battle to tell her the truth or to spare her from it.

"Dad's stepping down as president of the MC and wants me to lead them, he's an OG now and can't handle it no longer"

Her heart stopped. This was worse than bad news. She knew what this meant for them and she didn't like it one bit. Change was brewing and it wasn't the one you'd brag about it was the one you keep people away from.

 **A/N this is the first chapter let me know what you think. Also it will not be updated regularly like Love & Cuffs. If you've watched Sons of Anarchy this will be a bit like that but not a Jax cheating on Tara relationship. I had a love/hate relationship with him but he made up for it with that nice ass of his. But the storyline drama close to it, hopefully I would be able to write it :)**

 **I'm trying my hand on third POV... thoughts?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Five years ago**

The breeze that surrounded him made him feel reborn. Riding his Harley glider that rush of adrenaline mixed with fear knowing anything could happen going at least 100 miles per hour. He felt free, felt at one with peace and death. This was Christian Grey's sanctuary, his solitary. His thoughts vanished along the air that surrounded him, the wind blowing them away with the earth. The powers and the danger associated with riding were what might might think dangerous, but to him it was somewhat spiritual and theraputic. There was nothing more than the feeling of fresh air that his bike provided for him, leaving your trust and shills in the palms of your very own hands, throwing in danger and speed gave him more of a determination in twisting the throttle and going faster.

His place where he shut out all thoughts and became one with the road, a twin of nature. He loved the smells the sights and sounds the feeling of being out in the open road. The pugnant musty smell of cruising through a swampy area or the fragrant smells of spring flowers. The vibrant sights of the leaves turning colors, and falling joining it's own. Riding along the rivers, the aroma of warm spring waters in the air and the peacefulness of the rushing. his bike was a sexy beast, with it's purring of a roar, her curviness and how it completely understood him, gliding with his every move.

They had already finished up their business. Partaking pallets from an electronic truck, they stuffed up the van that the prospect Jarius was driving in the middle of them. Protecting their fallen items as they called it, four Harley's rode behind the van and five four on the front. Heading back to their small town Blooming Peak in Oregon to put away their merchandise in their warehouse at the woods then to go to their bar/club Rotten Carcass that was right next to their other place of business Grey's mechanic shop. They kept their town quiet, peaceful. People, store owners even the sheriff trusted them enough to look after Blooming Peak. Yes, they were a bit unorthodox but no one outside the club knew what they were doing and no one got hurt. The towns sheriff was the only one that really knew about their business others just gossip but not having any true intel to facts. They just assumed and had their own stories about the Grey's. Sheriff Leonard Welch was on their payroll to look the other way, plus he was a long time friend to the Grey family.

"These should sell quite nicely" Elliot his middle brother stated holding up an Ipad in his hand

"These too" Christian help up a wireless speaker then place it inside his backpack "I should help myself to one" Jason his older brother other known as bear punched Christian right in the arm making him stop putting the rest of the other items away "You have to pay for that shit, no freebies you cheap shit"

"Fuck you, you prick you're just jealous about me getting to vice over your old ass"

"You may be upped to vice president but I'll never follow your cheap ass"

"Wow. What a great friendly way to start the brotherhood" Christian quirked kicking his older brother in the knee while Jason just laughed. They fought at times, but this was how they understood one another especially with Jason. They took shit from no one. They brawled with local clubs or gangs never leaving no man from their MC club behind. They were somewhat outlawed, didn't live by rules or pussyfooted around the law but they didn't give a fuck either. The Grey's were well known in their little town. Carrick their father was president, a position given to him from his father. So this lifestyle was already planted in them, ran thick in the Grey's blood.

Christian who was nineteen years old had finished high school by a scratch not because of lack of intelligence but because his short fuse of a temper would always get himself in a fight. Never caring about college he had other means of making money, dirty and clean. He chose not to mess with any gash and kept to himself although pussy was easier than making money for them. His brothers on the other hand were a different story. Elliot was a twenty three year old, pussy digger his father Carrick didn't trust him enough. Elliot's head was always about fucking and his Harley. Jason was twenty seven the oldest and the craziest. Christian thinks it might've had to do when he joined the army but was later discharged for fighting with a seargant. Dad didn't trust him much either, the fucker was deadly, but if dad had to go on a run he wasn't to sure of, it was Jason he took beside him.

Now Mia was the baby of the Grey's and the princess not only because she was the only girl, but because she battled cancer for years finally beating it. Now Christian and Mia were thick as thrives. That wireless speaker he had put away in his bag although stolen was for her. Today she was going to finally get her wings into the club and the first female in the Men of Mayhem.

Mom was queen of it all, she wasn't in the club priscesly, didn't ride, didn't wear a cut but she played a major part in their lives and she honored all of it. There was nothing she wouldn't do for any of them. She trusted no one and knew the game nicely, she could mind fuck you with absolutely no words. Grace represented the club, got respect where ever she went. She would get them all together for family dinners, and although she had four kids the club were her children as well. She was a protective mother hen and hid as many secrets as a diary would. Not anyone could get close to her family she'd make sure of that.

Christian, was known for being a loner, he would go on long rides on his bike solo just how he liked it. Him with nature or him versus death depending on his mood. Christian was more like a fuck em and duck em, getting laid was easy. He had a somewhat platonic friendship with Helena, Elena Lincoln's daughter. His mom best friend who owned a porn studio. They known each other ever since they were in diapers. Helena was the same age as Christian, they tried once for a relationship but Helena was too much of an adrenaline junkie, always stirring shit up plus the fact she fucked his older brother Jason well he wasn't too enthusiastic about her, but from time to time he'd hit that they had a understanding that they were nothing more than just a good fuck, but that didn't stop her advances of wanting more.

When they finally got to the bar, night already befallen them, he parked and climbed off his bike and noticed Mia standing outside laughing with her friend she was bringing tonight. From far he smirked at what her friend was wearing, she had on overalls, a tee and converse, looking like the odd duck. She was tiny, shorter than Mia even, and Mia was 5'5. But his sister talked about her friend Ana non stop that her brothers made fun of her having a girl crush, in which they fully supported. Getting closer he wrapped his hands around Mia's eyes who yelped at the contact. She tried to elbow him but he just dodged it, making him laugh at her defense.

Her friend just standing by staring at them with big beautiful blue eyes. Whoa he thought to himself she's cute when Elliot boomed out "Mia... Mia.. Mia. Who do we have here? Is this treat for you or our beloved little brother?" Christian laughed and snaked his arm around her neck mouthing thanks to Mia. She was up to his chest. She didn't even try to move but he figured he was blessed with good looks and grey eyes that could make either male or female melt, so he was pretty sure of himself. None of his siblings or parents had those colors eyes, but his grandfather from his father's side. That innocent, bookish type wasn't exactly his style, plus what could he possibly do with her. He was certain they have no common interests but being close to her though she smelled like the forbidden fruit and hope. Fuck that came from?

"This is Anastasia" Mia introduced with a smile playing on her lips staring at Christian and Ana's reaction to one another. She knew that even though her brother might not know it but Ana was exactly his type. Although Ana was quiet and shy and maybe inexperienced, Mia knew her friend was a bit rough around the edges. Mia loved that about her, she would be able to keep her ass of a brother grounded. Ana was not shy speaking her mind and dislikes, that's what had Mia interact with her when she first met Ana her first day at school. "This is Elliot" Pointing to the tall, built, tattooed blond with blue eyes "this is Jason the oldest of the bunch" Mia pointing to the bald headed blue eyes giant with a beard also tatted "And the one hanging around your neck is Christian, the youngest of the boys he gets to be positioned as Vice today"

Though Ana didn't know what was going on in this place or what Mia was exactly talking about she thought to herself about his name "Christian". It was such a beautiful name but he looked nothing like the religion. No this man had sin written all over him. Ana intended to move from his grasp, but her knees were weak. Damn when he spoke Ana surely thought he was trouble, his voice was like velvet, silky and smooth yet rugged.

"Anastasia pretty name. How old are you Anastasia?" he purred close to her ear Ana crossed her legs feeling a rush of moisture between them and whispered softly "16" damn those intense piercing grey eyes were going to be the death of her and those perfect lips that were made to do forbidden things add that with the perfection of that chiseled jaw with a stubble around it Ana knew this man was no man he was a god, coming to test and destroy her perfectly kept world.

"Whoa" Mia brothers bellows out "jailbait" Christian immediately took his arm off her "I'm not about that life sweetheart"

"Well you should keep that mind next time you decide to touch me" Elliot and Jason laughed out loud and Christian looked at her with amusement and lean over her once again and chuckled by her ear "feisty" she shiver at the closeness of his voice. Noticing her reaction he walk away his brothers joining them, looking back over his shoulders once at Anastasia. When he stood close to her Ana could smell his unique scent, masculine, woodsy, a slight of linen and something else she couldn't quite recall. Okay so he was gorgeous Ana thought, but right now she wanted to slap that arrogance right off. His good lucks does not justified him acting like a big jackass.

Walking towards the entrance of the club Ana hung back with Mia walking behind them. She noticed the way Christian walked so confident with a a bravado attitude and leadership that all eyes seem to follow him. Mia wasn't lying about this place being packed, a fly wouldn't fit in this place. Inside the crowd hollered about the boys being back, some other guys wearing the same leather vest with the words Men of Mayhem inscribed on them hugged and slapped them on their back. Girls were throwing themselves at them, wishing to gain their attention, puckering their lips and puffing out their chest. Most of the girls were under dressed compared to what Ana was wearing. Some wore panties or skimpy shorts on top of their fishnets stockings. Some wore very skin tight jeans or very short skirts. Ana eyes widened when she noticed some were topless with just glitter adorning the areola of their breasts. She then saw Elliot and slamming his lips on a red head his hands grabbing her ass and retreating somewhere "Yo V.P I'll be out in 5 minutes"

"You shouldn't brag about that" Christian yelled over the other voices cramped in this place. He looked down at Anastasia amused at her shocked expression "Crow-eaters" Ana bit down on the bottom of her lip his eyes turning dark immediately followed where her teeth sunk on that bottom plumped flesh. Feeling a twitch in his jeans, he frowned inwardly dismissing the feeling rapidly.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" He laughed at her innocence "stick around and you will find out on your own" looking over her head he walk away from her in which had Ana turning her head as well, and saw a dark blonde female dressed in a black leather skirt and a black leather halter top kiss his cheek, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the back. Dis she honestly think she can gain the attention of a man like that. He did state that her age was a problem so that in itself should tell her nothing would happened between them. A bit saddened she made her way with the crowd, Mia coming to her offering a drink "Don't worry it's virgin" she wink and that put a smile back on Ana's face though her thoughts were in that back room. "Oh, there goes my mom, come let me introduce" Mia grabbed Ana's hand and lead her towards the woman, pushing people out of their way.

"Mom this is my friend Anastasia. Ana this pretty old lady is my mom Grace" Ana smiled holding out her hand and wondered why would Mia call her mom old, especially to her face. She was actually young looking, and well kept. Grace had a black tank top with a crow displaying on it and roses sleeve tattooed on her shoulder. Ana noticed she had copper red hair like Christian and blue eyes like Mia. Eyes that were staring at her up and down, studying her finally Grace shook Ana's hand with a forceful smile "Pleasure" She then turned to Mia "Now where the fuck is your brother I want to thank everyone for coming tonight" Ana heard that silky voice that gave her goosebumps behind her "Lets' get this over with then mom"

"Where were you?" his mom asked Christian

"With Helena" He saw a curve form on his moms lips "Not what you think she just wanted to thank me"

"Sure" She winked but it was meant for Ana "let's go" Grace then sounded a loud whistle making the crowd quiet down

"We welcome you and thank you for being with us this day. Our baby girl, the jewels of the Grey's had battled cancer for years until she beat it and gave it a big fuck you" Everyone in the crowd including Grace, Mia and Christian raised their middle fingers in the air "and tonight we celebrate her victory and the first and most likely the only girl initiated in the Men of Mayhem MC club along my son Christian who today becomes vice president" Grace finished letting Mia take the floor

"I won't say much as all yous know I'm a little chatter box" The crowd around them laughed and agreed with her "but thank you cause today I get my wings" Mia yelled out raising her arms in victory the crowd clapping and hollering. She moved over so Christian could say his part. He wasn't one for words so he just said what was in his heart

"Let's drink to that" he raised his shot glass of patron to his lips and chugged it down. The crowd going wild joined him in raising their glass or bottles of whatever it was they were drinking as well mimicking his move. Music started to play loudly over the speakers and Helena makes her way to him and starts to dance on him. Arrogance at first he shrugged his shoulders and let her do her thing grinding her ass on his cock but then his eyes wondered to Mia's blue eyed friend laughing at whatever Jarius was telling her. Frowning now, though not understanding why exactly but something deep in the pit of his stomach didn't like that at all.

While Mia got her wings tattooed on her back by Jarius Ana decided to walk around the club, sticking out like a sore thumb. Ana noticed a sign that read, bikes, pussy and bud, another one that read Ride or Die and another one displaying a big crow eating a carcass. She then came across a ladder that lead to a slanted window on the ceiling. Climbing the ladder and pushing up the slanted window panel, she noticed it was the roof. Ana climbed out saw a crate on the concrete that was left there. Sitting down on the crate leaning back on the palm of her hands, breathing out deep in thought staring at the night filled sky. Ana didn't belong here no matter how much Mia tried to paint a pretty picture, she knew this wasn't her place. Intrigued, curious yes but not for her. This town itself needed life and it was sucking her dry.

"So you found the magical escape door?" looking up she saw those intense gray eyes smirking at her.

"Yes. The one with the secret hidden ladder" he laughed actually laughed at her sarcastic comment. Damn he was handsome everything about him was alluring.

"Not for you... the tatted show?" He asked sitting right next to her his scent invading her nostrils with a bottle of what looks like patron and a unlit joint in his hand. Yes that was the other scent he had on him she laughed to herself.

"Just needed air" he nodded at her confession understanding "why aren't you enjoying your party?"

"Needed air"

"So crow eaters... what does that even mean?"

"It means they land in whatever branch there is". Oh she didn't want to push that conversation at all especially with her lack of there of so she just nodded her head staying silent

"I don't like my pussy violated" he continued lighting up his joint inhaling Ana eyes growing huge by his crassness of his choice of words

"How about you how'd you like your peckerwoods?" he grinned slyly smoke escaping his lips.

"Peckerwoods?"

"One eyed monster, weiner, snake?" he continued naming names for the male private form she puts out her hand up to stop him "I got it, I know what you mean"

"So?"

"That's private, I don't know you like that"

"What? I shared with you. Don't be shy" he pushed her shoulder slightly with his. Ana open her mouth and closed it not really knowing how to answer so she went with the truth.

"I don't know I haven't you know"

"You haven't what seen one, touched one, or done one?" He questioned he was curious but he took another drag of his joint to look uninterested

"I haven't done the deed... yet" she blushed shyly at her confession and lack of experience. She still haven't reach first base, she was always into her books and studying she had no time for boys plus Ana seen it all with her mother, she didn't want what that lady had. Men after men.

"Sex?" she nodded answering his intrusiveness but Christian was quite fascinated with the fact that she was untouchable. No hands or other human being had that. He shook his head at where his thoughts was heading. What could he possibly do with that as tight as she was, she was young, pure and different. The bud and the tequila were fucking with his mind. Christian then laughed out loud due to his thoughts and Ana felt anger rising, her cheeks burning she stood up rapidly

'Well not everyone wants to land on branches or whatever the fuck you call it" There was that spark he enjoyed in her eyes. She was a stunning, intriguing creature.

"Waiting for marriage?" He kept on with his questions

"No" she simply replied

"So what prince charming?" he took a gulp from the bottle. Ana tried hard not to stare but she noticed his lips on that bottle, the way his adams apple bobbed she also notice "grey" tattooed across his fingers. Where else is he tatted she thought to herself but when she looked at him she saw those eyes staring back at her a smirk playing on his lips "so happily ever after and that fairy tale shit?"

"Actually I the vigilante always piqued my curiousity" She sat back down on the crate

"Why is that?" he whispered taken by surprise at her response

"Prince gets the girl, end of story. But the vigilante is only looking for an escape, his story is only the beginning" He stared at then really stared at her. It was in that moment that he thought there's more to this mousy beauty. The fact that she was a virgin a virtue to his fascination. Yeah she was young but he lost his at 14 and most of the girls here were well known for opening their legs. There wasn't much to do in this small town. He liked her she was young but could he wait? Nah, she wasn't for this or for him. She would probably hang on his dick and he didn't want that either he liked his freedom, enjoyed being alone with no attachments.

"Well I better go. Its getting late. Enjoy the rest of your party" She stood up and Christian followed as well putting away his joint in a cigarrete box, placing the bottle next to the crate.

"You need a ride?" where the fuck that came from no one rode on his Harley but family

"No thank you, I have my dads trans am?"

"No shit trans am huh, what year?" Ana shrugged and he caught himself smiling again at her

"Its blue its all I know" she pointed to the car parked below them in the lot

"Old... wow that's a 1979 Pontiac Firebird" He whistle impressed. "Hot. You can bring it to the shop and I could work on it for you"

"Maybe" Ana shrugged "Let me go say bye to Mia first. It was nice meeting you Christian" He stood standing waiting till he saw her leave the club once he saw her walking towards her car he yelled out

"Stay alert and be careful in the streets" she smiled up at him opening her car, getting in and turning on her car. That engine definitely needed work Christian could hear it rattle from where he was standing.. He'll work under her hood, laughing and shaking his head all to himself at his double pun joke. There was definitely something about her. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you as well Anastasia"

* * *

Early next morning Ana stood laying on her bed thinking about last night. Christian was cocky and blunt, but there was something else about him other than his looks. Was it all an act though? Just an exterior of a man? And why was he so invested in her, asking her all those personal questions?

Ana thinks back to when she met Mia. Black motor crossed tight leather pants a red tight fitted tee with wings painted on the back. Black short hair with white dyed tips, which Ana later found out it was a wig. Mia was still growing out her hair. Ana liked her right away. Her nonstop chatter, and taking no shit attitude, Ana knew Mia was different from all others of this small populated town which held 12,756 people. Ana had only been living in Oregon for only a month but Mia and Ana had gotten real close after one week in school.

Ana decided to go downstairs and get breakfast started for the man she was only getting to know... Raymond her dad. They were estranged, her dad was always invested in his work way back when, Ana hardly saw him growing up. So her mom Carla filed for divorce when Ana was about seven years old and moved down to California. Now Carla was a different story she was always around but not always alone. There were men and woman coming in and out of their apartment. Ana usually was stuck with the babysitter next door Mrs. Frankie. Frankie was hardcore but sweet to Ana. She was the one that phoned Raymond worried, that Ana was a grown woman now and needed out of that apartment, so that's when her dad intervened and moved her back down to Oregon. Now retired from being sheriff he now worked as security whenever their was a job or a favor for his friend Leonard Welch, the towns new sheriff.

"What's for breakfast? I smell bacon" her dad happily sat down

"Well sorry but that's for me, you have oatmeal" Ana placed his bowl and front of him watching her dad scrunch his nose in disgust "You need lots of fiber for your age"

"Well isn't that another nice way of calling me old?" Her dad replied grabbing the newspaper from the kitchen island where Ana usually left it for him "why don't you give me a plate of prunes instead"

"That's for iron Raymond, but if you want I can add it to the oatmeal"

"No favors" he lift his hand to stop Ana. It hurt Raymond Steele that his one and only daughter called him by his given name but that was his fault. H was hardly ever around, his head was always in and about invested in a case, even on the quiet and easy days he had made it his business to find something to do instead of spending time with Ana. He figured sending money would soften the blow, that he at least took care of his daughter never needed anything, he always took care of that. He didn't even try to fight Carla on the divorce of course Ana didn't know that Carla had cheated on their marriage. This time he vowed to be different and make up for lost time, he did cherish although he was beginning to hate oatmeal that she tried to take care of him and make him go on daily walks. Opening up the newspaper he started to read it to himself

"Seems another merchandise truck got robbed again"

"Oh, weird this is such a quiet town, now kittens stuck in a tree that's something" Ana laughed at her sarcasm making fun of the small towns news

"Just last week a truck full of sneakers and clothes got robbed. This is a weekly thing I suppose"

"What did the scoundrels rob this time" Ana teased making Raymond frown

"Ana this is serious stuff, just electronics but still there's a thief in this town"

"Maybe it's in another town"

"Maybe" he huffed "but it is happening here. I will call Welch and see if he's looking into this, maybe I can help somehow" looking up due to Ana silence he saw her with a sad face, Putting down the paper "Sweetheart, I can't stay home and do nothing I will go out of my mind. It won't be like last time I promise... plus hey it's healthy to get out the house" he smiled

"I know" she breathed " I won't be home much anyway. I have lots of studying to do with these finals. I'm going to Luke's if that's okay"

"Of course sweetheart, that's a fine young man" he wink at her

"No Raymond we will not talk about boys, plus he's just a friend, geek just like me" Ana pointed at herself

"You're a beautiful geek baby doll. Brains and beauty" her dad complimented and Ana blushed at his playfulness. This was how she always imagined them to be. They weren't there yet, but they were getting there. At first there was no chit chatting whatsoever, they were strangers living in a house. Her father had looked lost having a girl living with him, he hardly approached her so Ana had made the first step in what he was usually invested in doing, reading the paper. Even that was boring but Ana had made the effort on starting a conversation that first time and getting to know the man that is her father.

After she did the dishes and tidy up downstairs, Ana went upstairs to her room and opened up her books to begin studying for her prenatal neo surgeon test. An hour in the books she heard her phone ping and noticed it was Mia texting her

 **Mia: Whatcha doing?**

 **Ana: Bit of studying. You?**

 **Mia: Girl, my entire back is bandaged up. Can't wait to heal to show of my wings**

 **Ana: Need anything** Ana didn't know why she asked, Raymond was taking the car today. Crossing her fingers she hoped Mia would say no.

 **Mia: Other than that fine Rican Jarius...**

 **Ana: Silly rabbit tricks are for kids**

 **Mia: This girl needs some tricks lol. Come over**

 **Ana: What for, you're bandaged up plus Raymond is taking the car today**

 **Mia: Because I need some Anastasia loving**

 **Ana: No you need Jarius for that**

 **Mia: I wish... can you believe all that ink he put on my back he didn't even try to cop a feel. I would have let him too with my brothers watching lol**

 **Ana: lol Your brother Jason was like a hawk sitting right next to him**

 **Mia: I know what a nipple blocker they all are**

 **Mia: I'll have Christian pick you up. He'll be there in thirty minutes. Be ready.**

 **Ana: Don't I have a say**

 **Mia: No ;)**

With that Ana quickly showered and got dressed. She put on some dark washed denim jeans and a yellow camisole, shrugging on a white knitted sweater over it, leaving it open. Putting on her converse she heard the roar of a motorcycle. No time to do her hair, so she just left it wet and loose thinking it will dry and curl on it's own. She ran downstairs checking the kitchen first. Good Raymond left already. She didn't want to answer any question especially ones due to a tatted, leather wearing vest biker boy.

 **"** Ever been ridden before" he chucked handing her an helmet and Ana stood next to him on his bike

"Is that a double sentiment joke?" She asked taking the helmet from him and putting it on over her head. she hopped on feeling Christian shrugging "I'm all about safety"

"That's quite unbelievable" Ana mutter

Ana couldn't believe the feeling of riding, or of a motorcycle. That purr between her legs was overwhelming. But that free flying feeling she felt like a rebel. Something inside her had awaken she feel in love with her surroundings, the breeze, the adrenaline, her arms being wrapped around him, trusting him enough with her life. She felt power excluded from him and felt a sense of protection. Ana took it all in, laughing at the full speed Christian was going in. In that moment she felt bliss and so did Christian laughing as well at her enjoyment. He was glad, ecstatic actually that he was the one to give her this feeling. When they finally reached the bar, Ana felt her knees weak she almost fell from the feeling. Christian rapidly grabbed her arm standing her still but didn't make any eye contact with her. The feeling of just touching her was becoming too comfortable, to familiar and he didn't want to get lost in her crystal blues, he was terrified of failing both of them and he didn't want to lead her on.

"Hey Ana" Jarius greeted her when she entered the bar. He was cute, young, and their age. Puerto Rican, light brown skin, with green eyes and brown hair. He wore a leather vest like the other the does, but his read prospect on the bottom and on its back. Mia had told her that Jarius needs to be with the club for a year, gaining their trust and to fully become one he has to do all that he was asked to do, no questions asked. That was what a prospect does Mia had explained when Ana had asked.

"Who are you?" the girl from last night dancing on Christian asked sitting on a stool by the bar.

"Anastasia and you?"

"Oh Helena is just the friendly neighbor whore from next door" Mia chimed crossing her arms in front of her making Helena roll her eye's

"Drink?" Christian asked Ana a playful gleam in his eyes, knowing she would decline. He liked to tease her on purpose. Where did this playful side come from, he wasn't sure maybe it was because of her similar age to his Mia.

"Yes she'll have a Shirley Temple on the rocks" Helena chuckled and if that comment was suppose to offend her it didn't. Shirley Temple's were delicious so Ana nodded making Christian lean over the counter. "I don't know how to make those"

"Can I make it? he waved her over to come around the counter. Ana felt this electricity with their proximity. Hands, elbows, those little touches that were really nothing but they sure were making Ana feel light headed. He watched her closely making this girly drink. Lemon lime soda, grenadine syrup and a maraschino cherry on top. Easy he thought.

"Here try it" Ana handed him the drink

"Keep the straw"

"What the fuck, you pussy you're gonna raise your pinkie as well" Elliot patronized his brother coming in the bar with Jason sitting on one of the other stools

"Nah this one" Christian flipped his middle finger at Elliot taking a sip of her pink reddish drink. "Not for me" he commented trying to wash out the after taste with a bottle of water "I prefer my drinks with a kick or just plain ol' H2O"

"Can I try it, it looks kinda pretty with a cherry and all" Jason asked chugging the glass back that Christian gave him he asked for another

Ana laughed and started to make another one for Jason when she started feeling eyes on her. So she glanced over her shoulder and caught Christian staring at her ass. Laughed when he got busted and laughed at the ordasity to feign innocence

"Jarius would you like some as well?" She offered while handing Jason his second glass.

"He's good" Christian answered glaring at Jarius

"Oh brother" Helena complains standing up "where are your balls at"?

"That girl gives me..." Mia states when Helena left but Elliot finishes her sentence

"A disease" he quips

"Ask Jason that" Mia laughed pointing at Jason who threw his pink straw at her.

"Ask Christian he was with her yesterday" Jason implied making Christian glance over to Ana

"What?!" Mia yell

"Not even like that. She just congratulated me on being V.P is all"

"Towards the back?" Jason questioned curiously

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to none of y'all but whatever" he stared at Ana like if that statement was for her. She didn't ask but she would be lying if she said she didn't care, but why was he trying to subtly tell her it's none of her business.

"How about you Ana, would you hit that?" Elliot asked about Helena

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Ana answered smirking making Elliot and Jason cheer loudly banging on the table "but no.. She didn't even try my Shirley Temple"

"That would be a first" Mia quipped chuckling

"Ana's pure" Christian stated glaring into Ana eyes. She wanted to elbow him in the face for saying something so private, but there was a certain look on him she didn't understand. Damn this fool was complicated.

"Pure?" Elliot asked like if was the first time he ever heard of the word

"Pure, dipshit" Christian knew he was wrong but he wanted to embarrass her. He wasn't sure why, but it was easy to get close to her, she was sweet. He wanted her to dislike him instead. That would make it easier for him to stay away.

"Shit, where have you been all my life. Can I have your autograph I've never met a virgin before"

"Boys" Grace yelled making her way in the bar "your father said chapel in 5 minutes" and with that she left. Elliott and Jason stood up to leave Christian staying behind. Mia took this as her queue to leave as well.

"I'll clean up you can go" running his fingers through his hair he softly thanked Ana

"You're welcome" she smiled not realizing the battle going on in his mind

"What time you're leaving?" he asked standing right behind her while she wiped the counter

"Wow you made fun of my drink then you kick me out. You sure have a way with the ladies Grey's" Ana quirked

"Just with one" he whispered closely behind her then turns around and leaves. "Text me I'll take you home" he shouted over his shoulder

Was he flirting? She had no idea she never flirted nor would she know how. But that definitely sounded like flirting. He was sending her mixed signals Ana didn't know what to think. She would have to Google it.

* * *

There were eight of them sitting around the table. A huge crow feasting on a carcass design was inscribe on the table itself surrounding them. His dad Carrick, president Christian V.P. Jason the bookkeeper, Elliot, Nathan, Xavier, Alex and Tony were the completed group of Men of Mayhem. Jarius wasn't yet entitled to these private conversations yet.

"So let's talk about this new job we have been selected for" Carrick starts the discussion staring intensively at the men sitting before him.

"Dad shouldn't Mia be with us?" Christian questioned

"That was your moms doing. Not mines" Carrick dismissed defensively. Men of Mayhem was born for a reason... For us men. But for this particular conversation she shouldn't be" he countered

"What's up dad?" Elliot asked next

"Let's talk guns"

"What about them" Jason asks his eyes lighting up. This was his kind of conversation

"Mk-47's, handguns and rifles" Carrick answered grinning at Jason reaction. He knew he would be the one going for this new transition

"Okay so what about them? Christian question rather rude folding his hands together in front of him. He wasn't liking where this conversation was leading.

"We're going into the gun business"

"What do you mean!?"

"We're selling guns son"Carrick stated matter factly to his son asking all the questions

"Why?"

"Money"

"We have money already"

"More money, plus protection" Carricks face becoming hard. He didn't like being questioned

"Seems like more problems and greed" Christian retorted

"Let's vote. All in favor of Men of Mayhem going into the gun business raise your hand"

Six hand raises Carrick's, Xavier's, Nathans, Jason, Alex and Tony's

"All against"

Two hands goes up, Christian and Elliot's.

Carrick hits the gravel down making this new transition solidified "Men of Mayhem are now in the gun business"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

Christian left the chapel room pissed. He wasn't into selling guns, not that he didn't have any experience with them as the Grey's did own their share, he just knew this was going to bring big problems. From stealing and robbing merchandise trucks at nights to selling firearms. For what, a war they would surely be put them in the middle. Carrick said they were selling to the Black's charter The Reapers on the northern side. This was going to obviously be an issue from the Mexicans charters Los Hijos de Dios from the south side. They had started to make peace with the Mexican's just about a year ago. Both guaranteeing from one charter to another never to do business in each other territories. This new alliance that they settled made things more peaceful in Blooming Peak. Why, why did his father want to go into the gun business?

He needed to talk to his mom about this situation. He needed to know if his dad confided in her, he needed to know if Grace set his ass straight. Storming into the bar, there was only the usual bikers, drinkers and gashes. So he stomped out walking towards their other place of business Grey's Mechanics which was right across their bar. It was the other place his mom spent her other half of the time. He barged right in the office, not bothering to knock and saw her sitting down by the desk talking on the phone. Signaling him one minute with her index finger to hold on, she started to book an appointment on their books. Grace hanged up her call and glared at her son's rather rude behavior.

"We need to talk" he huffed pacing as far as the small office would let him go.

"You need to calm down young man" Grace reprimanded. Christian ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to his mom "now what's wrong? What has you huffing and puffing?"

"Do you know about the club getting into the gun business?" If she didn't know anything then he basically just ratted on them, quite frankly he didn't give a fuck. But noticing her nonchalant behavior and leaning back into her chair, he figured she already knew. It didn't surprise him though, dad usually spoke things over with Grace first. Fuck he thought she would at least be on his side.

"I do" she simply replied

"You don't think its fucking dangerous"

"Language young man, I'm still your mother"

"Sorry" Christian mumbled "mom this is insane. We shouldn't to this. Men of Mayhem goes against everything we stand for"

"And what is that Christian?

"Peace"

"Peace?" She quirked her eyebrow "Men.. Of... Mayhem " She spoke slowly empathizing each word "men of mayhem stands for peace?"

"Well that's what we've been parading and bragging about to the town"

"No honey, we keep the peace in our town. The Mexican's and the Black's sell their heroin and their drugs. How do you expect us to protect ourselves and our town if they decide to bring that shit here?"

"So selling them guns, would be the appropriate thing to do. Mom that shit.. I mean that doesn't make sense"

"It doesn't have to make sense to you Christian, this club runs in your blood are you turning against them, the same people that will protect, fight and keep your ass alive whether you're wrong or right?" This is your brotherhood Christian, are you going to stand or go against them?" Frowning at himself he already knew that answer. He wouldn't go against them, its the same way he wouldn't stand up to his father. Their was a fond respect to all of them

"No mom, I wouldn't go against them. These men are my brotherhood. Its more than just wearing a cut, its fucking earn through it hard work. "I just feel this is a bad move, we're going to lose ourselves in this, stuck in a situation we aren't going to be able to handle"

"Christian, sweetheart" Grace stood up lightly caressing his face with her hand "do you think your mom or dad would put our kids or the club in any danger?"

"No" he whisper letting out a deep slow breath

"No worries son, just follow and protect your father, brothers and the club" she bend down and kiss his forehead " Your father may I remind you President of this charter made a decision, don't question him" Christian took a long deep breath and let it out slowly, massaging his temple with his fingers. Grace said what she said, but he still wasn't convinced. This was going to be chaos. "Now let's talk about you"

"About me?" He asked perplexed

"What's with you and Mia's friend Anastasia?"

"She's exactly that, Mia's friend"

"What do you know about her?"

"That she's Mia's friend mom"

"I see the way you look at her Christian, there's a spark in your eyes when she's around. One I haven't seen since Mia was born"

"Mom you are hallucinating. Ana is young and doesn't know anything about our lifestyle"

"That's right she's young you wouldn't want to bring her into this"

"Mom again there's nothing going on" he knew his mom was right he couldn't bring her into his lifestyle especially now in the gun business. What could she want with a outlaw?

"Good, because if there was you need to nip it in the bud"

"Where's Mia anyways?" He decided to change the subject. He hated being told what to do or what not to do. Why was she so invested in this, and what spark was she talking about? Christian didn't feel anything for this young girl, at least that's what he told himself over and over again.

"She went home with Ana and Jarius. She felt worn out"

"Jarius?" was all he could muster

"Is there something wrong with that" Grace stared right into her sons eyes for an immediate reaction. She wasn't born stupid. Something was there and she was going to get to the bottom of it. This young girl wasn't going to change what she long hard worked for.

"No" He shook his head turning from his mothers glare, which was in fact the reaction she was exactly looking for. Her boy couldn't lie to her. "maybe I should check up on her"

"No. Your four o'clock is here. Check on that red Honda coming in" he nod his head in agreement went to the lockers to change into his work uniform his mind repeating the conversation with his dad and the guns, the conversation with his mom and fucking Jarius alone with a sick Mia and a healthy Ana. Its not that he didn't trust or like Jarius, the prick was practically family. He was always around them, his mom a crack whore and a dad doing life in the pins. His parents took care of Jarius for years, he was a good kid with straight A's. It was just that he was Ana's age and most likely held some common interest with her. He was just a tatted mechanic, a thief and now into selling firearms. He was no good for her.

Christian went out to the red Honda taking the keys from the elderly woman dismissing any type of pleasantries. He wasn't in the mood of playing nice, in fact his hand itched to punch someone in the fucking jaw. He was a quiet inferno waiting to exploded.

* * *

"Mia you just finished battling cancer, maybe this tattoo has got you worn out" Ana express laying down with Mia on her bed.

"Shit, bitch you were suppose to be talking with Christian, Jarius was suppose to take me home" Mia quoted suppose with her two fingers "my plan backfired"

"You were suppose" Ana quoted back making Mia giggle "to imprison him is what you're saying?"

"Damn right" she nodded once enthusiastically "girls gotta do what a girls gotta do when her brothers are out of sight"

"Christian was just leaving to a chapel when you left... And why did you want me to be alone with him?"

"Girl a chapel is where they hold their meetings, its not an actual chapel but sacred to them... And why did they go without me? I'm telling mom"

"No Mia please don't snitch on me, I got the impression your mom may not like me"

"She likes you, you're my only friend. I'm an outsider to the world, even once to my own family, she justs doesn't trust easily or is really welcoming to outsiders"

"So I'm an outsider"

"Yup just like I was"

"Mia you were never an outsider from your family they love and cherish you"

"Yes, I was. They were all part of something and I wasn't" Mia gets up from the bed and crosses the room, opening her top drawer, taking out a small box. She lifts the lid open and takes out a joint "What it's for my cancer" Mia answers Ana's questionable look "It has to stay away somehow... now with that being said bring that fine Rican in here, so we can light up"

Ana gets from the bed up rolling her eyes at Mia "Why can't you get him?"

"I can't look conspicuous" Mia smiled at her friend sitting back down on the bed and lighting up while Ana calls out for Jarius who's in the living room watching T.V. Jarius then comes into the room and Mia passes him the joint. He takes a long hit and passes it to Ana. Ana looks at the joint horrified but decides on taking one hit just for curiosity. As she inhales she feels a tickles in her throat and begins coughing uncharacteristically. Jarius rushes out and brings back with him a glass of water. "Here this will help" Ana drinks the water fast and notices Mia smirking up at her "Virgin lungs" Mia explains. They sit and talk about everything and nothing. Ana"s head feels like it's in a fog from that one hit she took, vowing it will be her last. Drugs aren't good for the brain she thought to herself and she has an agenda to her study she cannot risk. So she passed each time Mia or Jarius handed her the bud. Ana hears a far away noise, distracted looking all over the room from where it came from. She notices Jarius reading something on his phone and she wanted to face palm herself, she felt her cheeks redden at her being paranoid.

"Sorry girls, but I'm needed back at the shop"

"Who says?"

"V.P just texted me"

"Well we're going with"

"Its okay you should rest, you don't feel good"

"Nah" Mia waved him off. "That drug is truly a miracle, I feel better already"

* * *

Back at the shop Christian was wiping down the tools he used on that red Honda when Mia came riding on her Harley and Jarius and Ana on the other. Gripping the handle on the wrench he got that damn feeling in his gut again. She should ride with whoever she wanted to, she wasn't his. They were as different as night and day, but that didn't stop him from throwing the wrench down with force unto the table. He looked up to see Grace peering out the office window so he just shrugged up at her. What was her problem?

"Hey Christian" Mia smirked. "need help?" Like she knows anything about cars. They had shown Mia how to ride a Harley, when it came easy to him like breathing it took Mia 2 years to learn. That action and learning experience was hilarious she complained, whined and fought but she never gave up. That was exactly how it was when she battled cancer. Looking at his sisters sly smile he knew she was up to something, but what? Fuck was going on with the Grey woman in this family?

"Help?" He chuckled "You can't even handle the grease on on your pretty little finger nails" Mia yelped out loud when Christian smeared grease on her cheeks "I stand correct" he implied his eyes following Ana walking in and sitting down on one of the chairs that were around.

"You said fingers asshole" Mia corrected punching her brother's shoulder. He just laughed it off like it was a tickle, looking over his shoulder when he saw a flash of siren lights. It was Leonard Welch the town sheriff. Now what?

"Hello" Welch greeted once he made his way in the shop "I have something I want to disclose to your father. Is he In?"

"He's at the bar" Christian answered following Welch's eyes fixed on Ana. "What's this about?"

"I should talk to him" Welch commented turning around making his way across the lot to the bar. Christian decided he should clean up and head down to the bar as well. He wanted in on this little chat with his father. He started to unbutton the one piece of his uniform when he felt eyes on him. Turning around he faced Ana, blue to grey eyes. Narrowing his glare he continued to unbutton his shirt slowly till his wait and shrugged off the top piece wearing only a fitted white tank top underneath and tied the arms of the uniform around his waist.

Ana bit the bottom of her lip, felt her checks flush suddenly feeling hot and bothered. Damn he was sculpted to perfection. she noticed his tatted built arms, a black sleeve from the shoulder to his wrist and a skeletal outline drawing on the top of his shoulder. On his forearm on his other arm was a scripture that read The Road is Eternal, The Wind is Constant. That shirt left nothing to the imagination, she could tell and see his figure was well worked for. Dammit she was going to be a pool of water if she didn't focus on something else. She meant to cast her eyes away from his body instead on their own accord they traveled slowly down the length of it, is that his? Ana quickly pivoted herself a bit on the chair and took off her knitted sweater. Was it the drugs that were making him look aroused. Christian inwardly smirked to himself he knew the type of reactions he got from girls but the one from Anastasia was entertaining and endearing. He licked his bottom lip and then bit down on it tremendously and agonizingly slow, then turned and walk away with a grin on his face. Could she get any redder, Ana looked fainted. So okay, he couldn't make her his but he liked her attention on him, and that was going to be how he was going to keep it.

What both of them didn't know lost in their own was Mia pleasantly enjoying the show from the side line. These two need to bump heads like ASAP she thought. It was why she needed Ana to ride with Jarius on his bike, using the excuse of her back still being bandaged up to Ana. She wanted to see the reaction from Christian and she got it. Her brother actually thinks no one could see through that perfect exterior he likes to play, but sometimes at least now, he's quite transparent. Mia knew right away when Christian texted Jarius about being needed at the shop. There was no emergency there's a damn crew in here and its not even that busy. Wanting confirmation, and informing Ana to stay put and that she would be right back she waltz right into the office where her mother caught the whole preview of Christian practically strip teasing as well. Grace was not too happy at she was witnessing, in fact she wanted to confront Ana and warn her to stay away from her son, but What kept her glued to her chair was this was in fact Mia's friend and her daughter loved and cared for this girl. Grace would just have to find another way and she was already planning on how.

"You feel better sweetheart?"

"Yes"

"Good" Grace stated breathing out "What's with your brother and your friend, be honest with me Mia?"

"Nothing right now. Don't you think they are perfect for one another" Mia gushed bubbly

"Perfect?... No, I really don't. They are far from it"

"What?" Mia frowned "I think Ana's perfect for Christian"

"Why would you think that?" Grace hand flying got her hips

"Because we need someone to keep him stable mom, if not we're going to lose him" and with that she turned her back at her mom, meeting Ana. Grace was not losing her son, and what the fuck was Mia raving about to keep him stable. Christian was the sanest one from her boys, he was smart and driven. He didn't do anything from emotion he used logic. If there was anyone that knew Christian it was her, she thought to herself fanning her hair away from her face. Picked up the phone and pressing the first line she called Jarius the computer whiz "Hello Miss Grey"

"Jarius how many times I have told you to call me Grace"

"Yes ma'am.. I mean Grace" He stammered over the phone. Feeling her patience growing thin she took a deep long breath and breathed out "Jarius I want you to find out about more Mia's friend, she goes to your school right?"

"She does but I take night classes ma'm... Miss Grey... I mean Grace"

"There are other ways Jarius so find out"

"Will do"

"Oh and Jarius this conversation will stay between us understand"

"Yes ma'm" and with that confirmation she hung up. Grace needed some type of leverage on this girl, to keep Christian away from her and she needed Helena

* * *

"Anyone called for back up" Carrick teased out loud due to the Welch's appearance "What brings you in sheriff?"

"I came to talk to you about Raymond Steele" Welch commented standing and looking at the clubs charter sitting around the table at the bar. He wasn't privileged to go into the chapel so they talked openly.

"What about him?" Christian felt his body tense. He felted hatred towards that man. It was because of him that he got sent to a juvenile facility when he was 15 years old and did 6 months inside. christian felt Jason's hand tighten around his shoulder, indicating to stay calm.

"He came down to the station asking questions about the stolen merchandises"

"Why would he care when he's no longer the sheriff, he's a nobody?" Christian felt his anger rising within clenching his fists on top of the table.

"It's in his blood son, I'm sure you can understand that" Welch replied throwing daggers at Christian "Don't go looking for any trouble now, ya hear?"

"We can have a peaceful adult conversation with him" Jason sneered which that wasn't his plan of action at all "Is he still living on Main street?"

"Nope" Welch was not going reveal where Raymond was living at now. he knew how the Grey's felt about him and Raymond felted the same way about them. Welch honored Raymond, he was his friend. He was dedicated and he was loyal he wasn't a sell out like himself. "Leave him be will ya. If you go confronting him you will look suspicious. I'm just giving you a heads up that he's onto this sp keep a low profile will ya"

"Let him" Carrick shrugged a smirk playing on his lips "he won't find anything. Took the man a long time to find out his wife was cheating on him" Everyone sitting around the table including Welch looked at one another nervously, unconvinced. They all knew they would do some time if they got caught, each and everyone of them had a record. "I mean it" Carrick warned with a pointed look especially at Jason and Christian "No one touches him"

Once Welch left they all went to the chapel to talk business. Planning on seeing their connection later on tonight so they can sell the stolen merchandise and then ride over to the north side to meet The Reapers charter afterwards. They decided to strap up just in case anything happens and someone decides to get greedy. That situation happened at least a couple of times with different clients. Didn't want to pay and rob them blind. The Men of Mayhem always settles their score though, they kicked ass to whoever was in charge and did what needed to be done, kill and bury. Christian was the only one left in the group that hands were still clean from taking another lifes. Carrick noticed his youngest son seemed stress out, running his fingers in his hair and groaning to himself.

"Hey everything okay"

"I don't like this at all"

"Have I ever let you done or the club?"

"No dad"

"So get you're head in the game son" with that he turned to the rest of his crew "Go get some pussy, we never know what tonight might bring. Carrick was going to do just that, get some from his old lady at the office. They all scattered about to do different thing when Christian walked into Helena. "Hey handsome" she smiled her cleveage popping out of her tight v-necked tank top. "Going on a run?"

"Not yet"

"So let's do something together" Helena pressed her breast into his chest, her hand wandering to the front of his jeans. "You know like we used to" she started to massage the length of his cock. They haven't had sex for a month but she usually got her way with him. "I could get the other girls if you want" To him it was tempting and he was growing hard at the sight of her titties popping out of her shirt and the touch of her hands. It was just sex to them, no strings attached. Helena smirked up at him, her eyes batting knowing she was about to have him, took his hand in hers and lead him to his room that was by the back.

Helena started to get undressed while he sat on his bed, taking out his dick from his jeans, stroking on his length "This is what you want?"

"Mmmhmmm" she got on her knees naked and crawled over to him "I always want that big dick"

"Always" he frowned. For some reason that didn't sit well with him. It wasn't always his dick, she had fucked his brother. That never mattered to him before, they had shared girls before why now. It was true it was one of the reasons he broke up with her and her need to always cause trouble, but they usually fucked, he wasn't about to put a ring on her. Waving it off he let her hands start to pump him and just when Helena was about to put her mouth on him the door became wide open "Oh, I'm sorry" Ana squealed surprised startling Christian with Helena still jerking his length "I... I thought this might have been the bathroom... I... I'm sorry"

"Either go or join us" Helena retorted her hand still working him while Christian fought her off now. Ana cast her head down hesitant to move from what she just witness. She swallowed back her tears, rounded her shoulders lifted her head high "Continue on" left and slammed the door behind her

Ana began to reprimand herself walking back over to Mia, bathroom forgotten about. Mia and her had munch over honey wings with mac and cheese swallowing it down with large sodas, she needed to pee but now it can wait. Did she actually think this picture perfect man could want anything with her? He was messing with her earlier, teasing her and it was just for show. She was his game and he was playing her well with his flirting and constant staring. That was his goal to gain her attention so she would have a crush so what so he can feel like a heartthrob, well fuck him. She slumped down on the chair, her bottom hitting hard against the wood and crossed her arms, she was furious but more with herself. She's the ugly duckling here, the oddball, why in hell was she still coming here?

"Everything okay" Ana nods rapidly up and down looking like a bobble head. Mia could feel her friend's tension rolling off from her "Ana what happen?"

"Nothing can we get out of here" She was close to the verge of tears, but damn all of them with the exclusion of Mia to see her cry.

"Sure let's hit the new mall, maybe we can get ideas for prom" They got up ready to leave when Christian came to view with Helena, Grace coming around the corner. Christian stopped in his tracks he couldn't face her. He saw the look in her eyes when she caught them, disappointment even though she tried to look as tough as nails.

"Mom we're heading over to the new mall and get ideas for prom" Grace smiled at her daughter, prom she didn't think Mia could make that when her daughter was so sick and skinny.

"Sure honey, go to the safe and take out some cash just in case you girls sees something you like" Grace turned her attention to Ana "It'll be my treat"

"Oh no I couldn't impose Miss Grey I... " Grace held out her hand and stopped her "It will be my treat Ana, please" was she being sincere, was this a way of letting her in and not be labeled like an outsider?

"Thank you Miss Grey"

"No pro" Grace open her mouth to speak but Christian interrupted her "Who you're going with?" everyone there stood quiet staring up at him except Ana who now was looking at the back of Grace's head "I mean Mia. Who are you taking to prom?" Mia shrugged at her brother she knew exactly who she wanted to take but she needed to tell him that in private man code and all.

"Hurry along girls before it gets dark" Mia and Ana made their way towards the exit when Christian hurried after them grabbing Ana's hand. She forceably snatched it away from him. A little taken aback from her reaction he stumbled on his words "still need a ride later?" Ana stood silent and kept from looking up at him focusing on the door in front of her

"No I'm taking her afterwards Christian" Mia interjected oblivious to what was brewing "Makes no sense to come back here. Come on Ana"

As they left Christian stood by the door staring at his sister and Ana getting into his moms car. Why did she reacted like that with him like he was dirty, worthless? Was she upset? Why the fuck for she wasn't his old lady he could fuck how many girls he wanted to. This was why he didn't do relationships, the emotions and drama it brought along but this wasn't a fucking relationship. She didn't know him, they just met yesterday, so he doesn't owe her any explanations. But as he thought all this trying to justify the situation he waited by that door.

A/N I updated the first chapter to what you will most likely see in the following chapters and know where this story is going. Christian will try to fight his attraction to Ana, but jealousy still rears it's ugly head. They will be fighting against one another, their parents and the drama that the other things will rise against them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All character belong to E.L. James**

That evening when Mia came back from the mall he questioned her about how Ana was acting. Mia confided that she was acting fine but sensed something was off with her. Mia of coursed asked if Christian knew why, but he just told her that Ana seemed a bit off to him earlier. Mia thinks it might have to do with all the finals Ana has to take this week. He couldn't help feel guilty at getting caught with Helena no matter how much he talked himself into that they are not together and that Ana didn't, for no reason whatsoever should have lashed out on him. His mom was right he needed to nip this quickly, he couldn't afford this girl to get wrapped up into thinking there was something between them and why would she think that anyway? What gave her that idea? One she didn't even know what she would be getting herself involved with and two she didn't know who she would be getting involved in. Christian knew he was going to push her away every step of the way. He wasn't an easy person and he'd had committed enough crimes to having an golden ticket to hell already. It was the right thing to do and he was doing Ana a favor.

That night Men of Mayhem met up with their connection the Italian brothers Julio Marrino and his right hand men Alfonso Marrino. They checked and tested out the goods first. All that was heard with the booming sounds of the guns and the ping hitting their intended metal marks. The transaction went smoothly guns for money no one got greedy. The two brothers helped them load up the weapons in the van that Jarius usually drove. As usual four bikes rode at the front and four rode at the back protecting their goods. Men of Mayhem were now riding over to the north side of Oregon, to sell the guns to the other charter The Reapers. Once there The Reapers were already waiting with the rest of their charter. Mayhem parked their bikes and hopped off greeting the other MC club in fists pumps and hand gestures.

"Suga, long tome no see brother" Carrick approach grinning to his long time business associates. Mayhem sold most of their stolen goods to The Reapers and the other half to the Irish. "What's up O.G.? You hustling with the big boys now" Suga joked.

Suga was an African American brother black low cut hair and brown eyes, and was president of The Reapers MC club. When they had first arrived at Blooming Peak years ago, they had tried to sell their drugs where the Men of Mayhem resides. Of course from one MC club to another to come to an understanding they brawl and then made their peace. The Reapers stick to their side and Mayhem on theirs out of respect for one another's charter.

"Well as you know this lifestyle doesn't really come with benefits and a retirement plan" Carrick chuckled. Suga then congratulated Christian on his V.P status and shared stories from when he had that title as well. They joked around with one another like a true brotherhood and long time business partners. Suga informed them that there was a new crew trying to call the shots in their part of town named Tribe called Quest ran by a Jamaican dude who called himself Hightower.

"He's a young motherfucker too, tall as fuck though, but I will say his crew his huge"

"You want us to help you sort out this problem Sug" Christian asked

"Nah, for now I think we settled and squashed it, just giving you guys a heads up just in case they ride over to your side"

"Thanks for looking out" Christian nodded once

After everything was settled they went back home to their side of town. Late and exhausted Christian decided to stay at the bar and sleep in his little dorm room. It was where he was most comfortable. He had his own apartment but hardly ever slept there and mom and dad had their house, but this was where anyone would find him. Every since he was a kid all he ever wanted was to be a part of this charter, so he stayed mostly to himself here sometimes with one of the regular crow-eaters, but they never stood the night. Christian got rid of them afterwards quickly even with Helena. She was no one special to him, she did't hold or hold his heart, but he did care for her like a friend should and she knew most of the clubs secrets and his. Tonight it was just him and his thoughts.

Taking a hot shower he was relieved that all turned well tonight. No one got hurt, no one got stabbed or shot, and their was no throwing punches. Suga gave him that information on that new crew and Christian kept it in the back of his mind making sure to ask Welch if he knew anything about them. Finally laying on his bed he drifted off sleep just only after a short period of time to wake up in a ball of sweat. Heaving and breathing hard he laid on his bed trying to figure out his nightmare. All he really remembered was Ana leaving him, but what he didn't comprehend was why she had two boys with her. Who were they and why would he care?

* * *

The next morning Christian went for a run and afterwards stopped by his parents home to eat breakfast. He showered and dressed there and got Elliot to drop him off back at the shop to retrieve his bike. Elliot offered to ride beside him but today he wanted to be alone. So he got on his bike and rode by himself just the way he liked it, it calmed and fulfilled him at the same time. It was at these slow paced ride he noticed everything around him, he never had to looked for a specific scenery it just came to him, calling for his attention.

Being cautious because of the kids he rode around the park slowly when a ray of sunshine bounces off a thick mane of Auburn caught his attention. Enthralled Christian then parked his bike and neared the playgrounds entrance, walking slowly taking in the view that was her. Ana was flipping a sheet above her in the air and placing it down unto the grass with a blue knee length dress on. She was beautiful, graceful even as he watch her lay on the blanket opening up her books and getting lost in whatever she was reading. He smiled to himself at her being so peculiar, so invested at what she was reading. Watching her nose crinkle and then scribbling something down on a pad. She was different from the other girls he had been with, and maybe that was the pull. He didn't know but as he thought about it, his legs moved on their own accord towards her.

Ana looked up then when something blocked the sun that was providing light for her. She signed when she saw what it was and stood laying there getting back to her books. "You're in my light"

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm studying now" She answered not even bothering to look up at him. He chuckled softly at her dismissal, biting his lip afterwards. Never once had a girl done that, and if he was honest it turned him on "It will only take a second of your time Ana"

"I promise" Christian finishes when Ana doesn't answer. Ana inhales deeply and exhales slowly, showing how his presence is unwelcome but sat up indian style on the cloth beneath her and conceded "Fine"

"So may I sit with you and share some of your blanket" he asked smug. She rolled her eyes at his egotistical attitude "I'm a bout to change my mind if you don't start talking. Christian stared and that flame that shine in those clear blue eyes of hers and took a seat right beside her. His knees folded to his chest, his arms touching hers. He couldn't help the electricity he felt due their closeness, his eyes darted taking a quick glance at the little skin showing, when her dress lifted by her thighs. He flexed his fingers repeatedly itching to touch her pale, creamy like skin, deciding at last to wrap his arms around his knees instead. He felt foolish he haven't done this in years. Just sit down in the middle of a park under a tree, it felt somewhat childish yet liberating.

"What you reading?"

"You came down all this way to ask me that"

"Honestly I was riding past the park and saw you"

"Okay so what now?" He frowned not understanding her question "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Actually its more like an apology. Yesterday..."

"You don't have to explain and I really don't want to hear the details"

"It was careless of me and I should have locked the doors"

"Seriously?" she asks pissed and surprised by his confession. Was he densed?

"Well... uh" Fuck she still looks pissed, girls love apologies and all that shit he thought to himself "It wasn't right to see... to catch me in that uncompromising position... uh especially in your case"

"What case is that Christian?" She asked saying his name with disdain.

"You being a virgin" Ana held back her clench fists. He thought this was because of her being inexperienced... about him not locking a damn door so he could get his rocks off or whatever guys called it. This was about his cocky ass thinking he can just play with her emotions, toying with her feelings when he was just flirting with her earlier. Maybe she looked to much onto it, and that is why she held that fist back because she knew it was immature to hit him and to be this mad at him. They weren't together, but didn't mean she wasn't hurt but Ana was not going to voice that out loud and get shot down or worse laughed at, so she coward out.

"I accept your apology, are you done?"

"You don't really seem to accepted it, you actually seemed tense" Ana just stared ahead of her and kept to herself. Christian just wanted to lift her up, sitting her on his lap and coddle her, placing that strand of hair behind her ear, that's been blowing across her face. Maybe she was angry at the strand because it was surely distracting him. Weirded at his thoughts and awkward silence he stood up to go "You coming over to the bar, I think Mia would like it if you're there?"

"No" She answered finally looking up "I have a lot to study for, thanks"

"What are you studying for anyway?"

"My finals for fetal surgery" frowning at her answer that brings to mind the nightmare he had earlier "Babies?"

"Yes babies" Ana frowns back at his reaction

"Why babies?"

"Because I find it fascinating, something so tiny fights for their life so early on"

"What if they can't be saved?"

"Then they go on to a better life" her answer and sincerity struck him dumb. With just a nod and a I'll see you around Christian turned to leave. He didn't believe in the afterlife, he believed in living then dying turning into ashes and your remains just swim forever in an ocean or forever buried six feet deep. But Ana sounded almost mystical.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Mia asked Ana after class about her test, meeting her by the door. They took turns walking one another to each other classes.

"I think I did good... I hope I did excellent" Ana gushed excitedly walking Mia to her class when Luke called out her name. Turning around she saw him practically running to her "Hey Mia" he breathed out waving at her, Mia returning his wave.

"Can I talk to you Ana.. in... in... private?" he stammered "Yeah sure what about?" Ana replied her eyes darting to Mia questioningly and Mia just shrugged smiling at herself, kinda figuring what it was about. she knew Luke had a major crush on Ana. Luke grabbed Ana by her elbow leading her away from Mia, so she couldn't hear.

"Ana if you don't have a ... have a date for prom... I... I mean... Would you like to... uh.. go with me?" he finally finishes his proposal looking hopeful and Ana didn't feel right breaking his heart, brushing him off. She didn't have a date yet and she wasn't asked so why not. "Sure Luke, I love to"

"Good" he smiled a toothy smile "I'll see you after school then" Ana noticed he had a extra skip in his walk when he left. She wasn't attracted to Luke they were good friends. Though he was nerdy, he wasn't bad looking. He was tall, blue eyes, wore glasses with black hair usually slicked back.

"What did he want?" Mia smirked knowingly

"Prom"

"He asked you?" Ana nods and Mia shrieks loudly "I knew it.. T knew it. Luke is like obsessed with you"

"I said yes" Ana bites her lips nervously when Mia eyes widen in surprise "I never had a date, and no one have ask me yet"

"No one has asked me either, who wants to take a girl that has biker brothers that will kick their asses"

"You're old enough to take a date, plus they are not innocent" Ana states remembering Christian with his man thing out and Elliot the first time she'd met him "plus this is your last year"

"Soooooo.. you're saying I should ask them about Jarius taking me then?"

"Is Jarius taking you?" Mia shrugs "I don't know but I should ask my brothers first before I start planning how to make Jarius ask me"

After school Ana waits with Luke till Jason picks Mia up. They all look when they hear the purr of the engine. "That's weird, he never picks me up"

"Ready Mia" Christian ask taking off his helmet "Hello Anastasia" He smirks. Ana just smiles and waves at him "Who's this?" Christian asks Mia nodding towards Luke. Mia giggles to herself, should she or shouldn't she... yes she should "Ana's study buddy Luke" she quips hopping on behind Christian. Luke moves forward, stretching out his hand "I"m Luke Stephens" Christian narrows his eyes at him, staring at intensively. Luke takes his hand that was left rudely hanging back and snaked his arm around Ana's neck instead "lets go Ana"

"Bye Mia, see you tomorrow" Mia waves at her friend feeling Christian tense underneath her arms wrapped around his waist. Good this should get things moving along, Mia thought with Christian riding off. Good luck Luke.

After he dropped off Mia at home, Christian decided to go to the gym instead to work of some stress that his bike ride couldn't provide today. Studying alone with a boy? Who does that? What kind of parents allows that? Boys only have one thing on their mind especially a 16 year old boy. Christian's mind was wondering about while he punched and beat that punching bag, working up a good sweat. Wait he thought to himself and stopped punching, why was he so worked over? He was sure he could persuade Ana. He could revert her attention to him. He had looks, he was confident enough on a good day. He could do this and he already knew how.

Later on that night Christian's mind was set in visiting Ana after he came back from the cabin in the woods the club had by their warehouse that held their merchandise. When they got to the warehouse, he was surprised at what he was looking at and anger filled his veins. Flames were high burning everything turning it into ashes. Smoke filling the air in the woods. Their warehouse was filled with some of the stolen electronics and some of the left over guns, but there was also two prospects of the club that stood watch at the warehouse. Hopefully they got out safe, but there's no appearance on their behalf.

"What the fuck is this" Christian yelled slamming his helmet on the ground "Who the fuck did this?"

As he sat on that dirted ground he finally came to an conclusion looking at the fire above him. Let her be Christian, let her be. Ana deserves a normal guy, not this one. This was his life, although given he chose it as well. All he ever wanted was his wheels and his cut when he was small, and now, this life was getting in between to what may be had been something.

 **A/N I changed the name to one of the charter clubs to The Reapers just in case you guys were like WTF :)**

 **This was just a filler with Christian and Ana hopefully next one will be longer with a bit more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James except the ones that are mine :)**

Arriving back at Rotten Carcass we go into the chapel and take our usual seats. I'm on high alert, blood pumping in my veins, feeling quite irascible. I'm ready to take action. Fuckers burnt our warehouse, now we would need a new place to store our shit. We also need to set a plan in action to set these pricks straight, whoever it is. It has to be immaculate and well planned to send the proper message. Men of Mayhem are not to be fucked with.

"It could have been that new motherfucker Suga was warning us about" Jason assumes digging in his vest pocket, pulling out his box of cigarettes's and lighting up.

"We haven't heard anything about anyone seeing a new crew around here" Christian comments mimicking his brothers actions, leaning back on his chair blowing smoke

"Think it was Raymond? He was asking questions" Xavier asks reaching for Jason pack but pulls out a joint instead, lights it up and inhales, "He sounds good for it" he chokes out passing the joint to Elliot.

"What we need is a plan"

"We'll take these motherfuckers down in plain sight. Go at them hard" Jason errupts, very imitated his hand balled up into a fist making contact with his palm

"No asshole, that's just a stupid way of getting one of us killed" Christian states annoyed. Jason is thee most likely to get himself or one of them blown to pieces.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm ready to die"

"You sound real stupid "Christian berates his brother and his tactics, while the rest of the crew sit, nodding their heads, they all know Jason well. "You might be ready to die but I'm not ready to lose a brother"

"Or a son" Carrick protested his eyes glued to Jason for a good minute or so, he then turns his attention to the rest of them "Alright everyone needs to calm down. We can't do shit if we don't have shit. First we need a new storage spot. This Friday we have a new shipment from Rossi. Second we get back in contact with the Marrino brothers and make another artillery order. We need guns if we're going blaze" Everyone sits there silent taking the information in, nodding in agreement "Okay now that we agree on that... where can we keep our goods?"

"I have a secure basement" Tony points out. Carrick dismisses that idea quickly "No. No ones homes, that's how you get a one way ticket to prison, no matter how secure you have it. Tony's about his mouth but Caricck beats him to it "How are you going to explain all that stolen merchandise?" Tony shrugs at the presidents question and his bleak expression

"We could buy another warehouse" Xavier remarks

"Not yet, we just got our merchandise and the rest of the guns turned to ashes. Money we wasted, money we didn't make back yet"

"We could keep it at Elena's porn studio" Christian suggests "She has that cellar in the basement"

"I love that fucking place. All those kittens" Elliot drools out. Christian inwardly rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Elliot business first not pleasure" Carrick reprimands him

"We also need to get the other Men of Mayhem's charters to join us if it is this Hightower douche Sugar mentioned"

"Let's find shit out. Christian talk to Elena see where's she's at on letting us keep our stuff there... For free" Carrick adds afterwards

"Why can't mom do it, that's her B.F?"

"You have a certain way with her, your mother will demand it of her"

"Fine"

"We'll go back down tomorrow to the warehouse early morning and question Barney. He will be in charge of the investigation" His father informs picking up the gravel by his side "All in favor of keeping our items at Kitty's Toy Barn" we all raise our hands. Dad knocks the gravel down and they all stand to leave. As Christian exits he sees Mia standing across the chapel doors wearing a sly smile and a mischevious look in her eyes

"You know you guys have these meetings without me"

"Since you don't know shit you don't need to be involved in shit"

"So why make me a part of idiot"

"Moms idea, it was one of your death wishes, so she complied" Mia took his remark under consideration. Mom did tried to give her anything she'd had ask for, but that's what mother's do when their only girl is laying on a bed looking like death. Mia decided to let it go and ask what she really was waiting by the door for.

"I want to ask you something, but please " She pleads "think about it first before you get all brotherly on me and you know " she gestures with her hands moving up and down towards him "all you" Mia takes a breath and goes for the kill "What do you think about Jarius?"

"Why?" Christian asks frowning at his sister, what is she playing at?

"I want him to take me to prom"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

Fuck him Mia thinks to herself, she needs to switch this plan ASAP "Soooo, he could take Ana then?

"No"

"Why not?" Mia stomps her feet, well that didn't go according to plan actually none of it did, no matter how smooth she thought she was. Christian was the more understanding, true he was also the overly protective. But Elliot would not let her live it down, he'll always have a comment or a joke, those kinda people that will share the same story every holiday, and Jason... well Jason will knock sense into Jarius... like literally. She figured if Jarius could take Ana, she will take Luke and switch at prom. But her brother didn't need to know that.

"Because he's part of our lifestyle, which she isn't" At least that's what Christian told himself, and that's why he himself is staying away.

"But I'm part of it..."

"Mia no. Bro code and all. There's rules"

"That's stupid you trust him enough but he can't take your sister"

"I'll think about it but I'm sure the answers no" Mia stood there thinking on how to play this, her eyes narrowed up at her brothers her mouth set in a hard line, her arms folded in front of her chest "I guess I'll be like a third wheel with Ana going with Luke" she shrug afterwards going for nonchalant

"That punk I saw earlier today?" Mia simply nods, smirking inside. Christian takes it in but shrugs it off afterward "so be a third wheel then Mia" He watches her give him her puppy eyes and that fucking pout he gives into, he breaths out sullenly and caves "Look I'll take a vote in the club" Mia faces changes quickly, smiling a genuine smile, clapping her hands, jumping up and down excitedly at her brother and skipped off yelling "thank you" over her shoulder

So Anastasia has a date to the prom. It shouldn't bother him, but prom was where you fucked that's a known fact, everyone knows that. He never went to his, didn't want to be surrounded with those hypocrite that swore they knew him and the story of the Grey's. Nah, he got drunk and high and still got his cock between a couple of legs. A present gift wrapped by Elena. She should be able to have fun, and lose her virginity with whom she pleased. That pussy wasn't his. But as he thought about it, he felt rage creeping up within, he clench his fist so hard, his knuckles turned white. Head out and into the game, shit was brewing in Blooming, and she didn't have no part of.

Its been two days and nothing yet as to who burnt down the warehouse. All Barney had told us was that is was arson, and found our two missing prospects deep friend locked in a small cubicle. They killed two of our own in training shit was going to get ugly.

Christian had been able to ignore Ana, even when she visited the bar. In his defense he was very busy. Talking to Elena, making the runs, the orders, the crew, the meetings, and finding out intel. He still tried to gain her attention though whenever he had the chance, which wasn't much. He'd seen her at least once or twice while she hung out there. Now on the third day Ana, gained all his attention, bringing in her trans am over after school wearing a pair of tight fitted jean shorts and a loose top, that came off the shoulder looking delectable. Her fucking legs going on for miles.

"Damn" Alex whistles, stopping his work on a green Toyota" Mia's friend looks fine" he's ready to make his way to Ana's car, but Christian swings his palm out, hitting Alex hard right on his chest, stopping his stride and his game.

"Back off cujo, I'll look at her car" he walked towards Ana looking lost at the mechanics

"What's wrong with it?" Christian ask totally eye fucking her

"I need new breaks" Ana smirked she could tell in the way he was eyeing her up and down that today she got his attention. Good. Mia had informed her once, while Ana took note, that pussy has power and that it doesn't mean we have to neccessarily have sex, but the good good stuff between our legs is like Fort Knox, gold for honey. Behold the power Christian

"You most certainly do. You're showing a lot of legs today"

"Is that a problem for you?" She bit down on her glossy plump lips, his eyes advertingly following on it's own, burning with need.

"It could be" Christian leaned on the side door of the trans am his face going impassive

"How" she asked leaning on the hood as well, closing in the space between them. Christian bent down his face close to hers "If you were mine.."

"Oh so problem solved then, I'm not" and with that Ana turned and sashayed away, Christian stood there watching those hips sway, amused, and aroused at her boldness. Was she flirting with him or telling him to fuck off? Uff, this girl drove him nuts and at the same time fascinated him as well.

Later on that day, Ana came by again to pick up her car. Christian had fixed other stuff as well, but he wasn't going to charge her for it. He took very good care of it like if it would have been her.

"You're all set, ready to slow down when needed" he says with a twitch in his lips

"Would I be able to stop?" Great more lip biting again, she's fucking killing him. Looking around the place he noticed he has an audience and Fuck he was growing hard.

"I sure hope not" he mutter to himself, but Ana heard him and a light blush colored her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a loud clap by her ear bringing her out her aroused trance. The guy didn't have to touch her for Ana to feel a certain way... just imagine she had thought to herself. "Fuck, yes" Elliot hollered "The twins are here" Ana turned to see who Elliot was talking about and saw two blondes look a like, with killer heels, short skirts and a tube top walking towards them, smiling radiantly with their colgate smiles.

"Hi Christian "the twins purr ignoring Elliot who was standing near by with a megawatt grin. Ana noticed Christian looking uncomfortable, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes darting towards her and the twins. Ana instantly knew they share a story, and felt like shit. She thanked Christian and left in a hurry.

Late that night Christian felt the need to talk to Anastasia. He prefer calling her that name although she seemed to enjoy plain ol' Ana. There was nothing plain about her, especially when he was gifted that fire in her eyes. As he rode on his Harley glider to her house, he thought of a good excuse on why he would be visiting so late at night. It was a half an hour ride, yet he came up empty. Reaching her house, he parked his bike in the middle of the block, so its roar wouldn't wake up anyone and walked the rest of the way.

Fuck which was her room? Searching around the blue house that sat on the corner of Oaks street, he hoped no one would see him sneaking. He could call Mia, but she would have non stop questions. Looking up to the second floor he noticed a small light that beamed out the window, the curtains displaying different girly colors. That must be it, he thought to himself, picking up small pebbles that were laying around on the ground, he started throwing it one by one at what he hope was her window. He waited impatiently, if he had to throw a rock to make her come out, he would. He didn't come down all this way for nothing, but what for he didn't know, he was making it up as he goes. Finally he saw movement by the curtains and little hands sliding the window up Ana peering out."Christian?" She whispered loudly and he just stood there limpdick with no words a small wave and a smile. Real smooth dipshit

"What are you doing here?"

"If you come down I'll tell you"

"Is it Mia?" her sweet voice laced with worry

"Just come down"

Ana went back inside, was she coming out or what? Christian then saw her throw an rope ladder and start to climbed down. He groan when he was treated to a great view of her little delectable butt cheeks popping out from under her pajamas shorts. Ana jumped of the remainder of the rope when there was no more braided thread left.

"What happened?" she asks in a hush tone

"Want to go for a ride? Ana looked around her, but didn't see his Harley. " Its park in the middle of the block"

"Its late and I have school tomorrow"

"I won't keep you past your curfew"

"Its already past my curfew" A small pout on his lips and Ana was convinced, with a small laugh she answered him "lead the way"

"You're going in your pj's? It might get cold"

"You didn't give me much of a choice, did you now?" Ana stated wearing only her pajamas shorts with clouds printed on them, a cami and a thin button down sweater

"Come on you little rebel" he teased. They walked in comfortable silence side by side to his bike. The night breeze blowing her scent towards his nostril, awakening him. She smelled delicious, tempting even. Vanilla and apples a great mixture of pure and evil. They reached his bike, hopped on and rode off. Ana loved this feeling, it was purely addicting, the sense of flying without wings.

Reaching his destination, Christian parked and helped Ana off.

"The park" she asked beaming up at Christian who just answered with a slight nod of his head. Yup, the same park, under that same tree where she lit up right in front of him, with her don't fuck with me attitude, but tried to remain with mannerism. Fuck he should have brought a sheet. Next time. Next time? Yup next time asshole you're just going to give in, stop fighting it.

"My bad, I forgot to bring a blanket" he confess sitting on the grass under the tree.

"Its fine" Ana waved it off sitting beside him "I'll just have grass stains on my bottoms. Wait... you said you forgot so you planned this?"

"I hopped on my bike and it lead me to your house"

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask my Harley" Ana rolled her eyes at his playfulness

"You don't know? You are a mystery Christian Grey"

"That I am, but so are you Anastasia...aaand I don't know your last name" he added

"Its Ste... Hold on how am I a mystery" She quirk pointing to herself

"I never met anyone like you honestly. You're beautiful, sweet, I'm guessing smart, life planned out for you already, but I catch a glimpse of a slow burn in you. That there's this wild streak... Just something entirely different from what everyone else sees" she beamed at him, a twinkle lighting her eyes. He saw her. She was all those things, not really beautiful, but everyone went with the bookish, mousey, shy, naive look. She was those things, though she really didn't know what exactly, but she felt there was more to her, one that it would take someone special to bring it out.

"Your going to just sit there grinning? You're creepy" his mouth twitching in amusement

"You think I'm beautiful?" Ana asks, her face falling when he shook his head

"I know you're beautiful, don't you?" Ana shrug at his question "I'll show you in bits and pieces I guess, don't want your head exploding now"

"Jokes?" she laughed

"Sometimes" They sat there and just talked about nothing that mattered, nothing personal, laughing at one other jokes. Little touches that weren't so little to either of them, but getting familiar. Time just flew by, but to them the world stood still. This was their time, Christian and Anastasia.

He felt Ana shivered next to him, so he took off his leather vest and wrapped it around her sweater

Damn she looked good in that. It was huge on her small frame, but fuck just the sight of her wearing his cut with his last name and title was intoxicating. "Mine" he immediately thought about the meaning playing in his head and the bewitching beauty that was sitting right beside him. He felt that twitch in his pants and couldn't help imagining Ana wearing just his cut with nothing else on. His dick danced around his jeans, approvingly. "Tattoos and chilvary what a dangerous combination" she winked at him, earning her a boyish smile in return. Was he blushing? God he's illegally gorgeous!

"This is heavy" she whispered about the weight of his vest on her. He sat silent, stunned and deep in his thoughts, all that was heard around them were the crickets and the trees leaves, blowing mildly at the nights breeze. It was heavy, she just didn't realize how much it weighed to him. The fact that nobody, no one not even anyone of his family members touched or wore his vest. It was a known fucking rule in their world. They sat there staring into each others eyes, not knowing the effect and changes that were happening between them. Christian mind started to span out of course, his usual berating on what kind of life he would be leading her to, running his fingers through his hair, and groaning out loud, his battle within. Ana instead sat there cool as a cucumber thinking on how it would feel to kiss his lips, her fingers slightly tracing them, or his hands wrapped around her waist this time. She became distracted when he ran that hand through his hair again, she wanted to do that

"Can I do that?"

"Do what?" Although he asked in a small whisper, his voice was heavy

"Run my fingers through your hair"

"That's a little creepish don't you think?" he chuckled lightly, adjusting his position on the grass so they could sit face to face, giving her the go, their knees touching both sitting indian style now. He closed his eyes when her fingers lightly grazed his head, making it drop forward. Fuck, he was going to lose it from her touch. So soft, gentle, tantalizing... like being in cloud nine. Christian wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her chest closer, she felt hot by their close proximity. She bit down on her lip, and when his head snapped up and opened those greyish eyes, instantly turning dark, catching a glimpse of that plump lip, he pulled her closer in, his breathing picking up. It's when she felt that rush of moisture seeping onto her panties, gaining courage or just the lust fueling inside her, she leaped onto his lap. Christian didn't fight her off, instead his hands crept higher up, her breast pressing on his chest, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, the feel of her nipples turning hard on his chest. This should be her throne.

"Kiss me Christian" she breathed heavily

"We should go its late" he debated though he was as worked up as she was. he could smell her arousal, and it was bliss

"Kiss me" Ana leaned in. Her lips began to caressed his neck, traveling towards his ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps on their way. He couldn't hold out much longer "stop fighting it" she whispered with a flick of her tongue on his ear "Fear and doubt will ruin you" Christian grabbed her face in between his hands his eyes darting rapidly from her mouth to her eyes. Ana took this as her cue and planted her lips softly on his. Earning a gasp from the both of them with the slight touch of their lips. He took it slow, agonizingly slow, nipping and sucking on her top then her bottom lip. Slowly their tongues touched, smoothly caressing against one other, their breathing heavy carried with lust, Ana hands pulled his hair, moaning loudly in his mouth, their kiss turned desperate, their tongues battling for control, hands everywhere, hungry for one another, gasping for air but neither wanted to break away, so they bit and sucked until Ana grind her hips onto his hard dick, Christian pulled away his eyes lidded matching Ana's, their breathing rugged and rapid. he knew he needed to stop or else he would fuck her here, and she would be too helpless to stop him, which he knew Ana wouldn't.

"It's late" He stammered trying to catch his breath "please Ana I'm trying to do the gentlemanly thing here" he added when she tried to protest. Ana conceded her eyes dropping, he places his finger to her chin lifting her head and kisses her lightly trying to soften the blow. She smiled sadly but knew he was right. She would be putting out in the grass, but did she really care? In the moment... no

As they rode back completely in a daze, Christian glanced at his rear view mirror and saw other bikes gaining speed behind them. Once they got close they started to form a triangle on the road, surrounding them. Christian noticed it was the Mexican's Charter when Marcus the president of the crew glided his bike in front of Christians Harley.

Christian slowed down the throttle, curved to the right of the road and stopped his bike. Marcus followed and did the same as the rest of his crew stopped and waited in the middle of the road. Fuck, this can't be good, he was no pussy but he had Ana with him. This was the type of shit that had him rethinking. This was the type of lifestyle he would be leading her to. Marcus got off his bike a walk the few steps to them.

"So I hear Men of Mayhem are now in the gun business" Marcus stated. Damn this wasn't the information Ana needed to hear. This was private matters Marcus himself knows that. "This your old lady? She looks young don't you think Grey?"

"Fuck you want Marcus?"

"Stating the obvious, seeing she's got your vest on" fucking cut had Marcus guessing Ana belonged to him. "I have a primo her age, if she likes bad boys" Marcus lifted his fingers to touch Ana's chin, before he made contact, Christian pushed Marcus hands and got off his bike, "don't fucking touch her" he sneered readying his stance, to throw the fuck down. He was one and there were at least 6 on the road. But that never stopped him

"Protective Holmes?"

"Next time you touch her I'll kill you" Christian spat

"We all know you'd never kill anyone boy" Marcus chuckled turning his head slightly to his crew laughing behind him

"Test me Pendejo, and find out"

"Just a little warning Ese huh, deal to the blacks again and see what else goes up in smoke"

"Do what you have to do Marcus" Christian growled his face in Marcus's looking dead in his eyes and his fists closed, beside him ready to drop Marcus "Men of Mayhem don't take orders from no one"

Marcus spits the ground beside him, turns, hops on his bike and leaves, his crew following behind. Christian now had the facts that it was the Mexican's that burnt down their spot.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't" Christian pointed to her, a sign to back off right now. She should have taken his mood, this anger penetrating from him as a premonitory

Hopping back on his bike, Christian rode off his knuckles gripping tightly around the throttle. He parked by the middle of the block, the same as before walking Ana back to her house in silence

"You don't say anything about what you just heard" he warned angrily as if Ana was the enemy

"I would never" Christian began to take off his cut that was wrapped around her, it wasn't the same gentleness, and caring way he used earlier, no, now he tousled and turned her around harshly, practically ripping it off her. He stared at her his eyes narrowed, his voice intimidatingly low "Go"

"I.."

"Go Anastasia" he growl pointing to her window. He watched as she tsked dismissing his attitude jogged off, climbing back up the rope ladder, pulled her window opened and crept right in, leaving the window open, just in case he wanted to talk. But when a few minutes pasted she stuck her head out and Christian was no where in sight. Ana grabbed the the ladder rolling it back up and closed her window. After changing her pajamas, she laid on her bed, glancing at the clock that sat on her nightstand reading past 2 in the morning. She only had a few hours to sleep, and tonight sleep wasn't on her side as she tossed and turned in bed thinking about today's events. What exactly was he involved him that he reacted that way?

* * *

Christian sped off toward his parents house. He needed to give this information to his father. After parking his Harley, he fumbled in his jeans and took out his keys and let himself in. Rushing to his dad's bedroom he knocked repeatedly in a hurry, hearing commotion behind the other side of the wooden door. He learned his lesson the first time to always knock, catching his parents in sex stunts Christian assumed they were too old for.

"Christian do you have any idea what time it is" His fathers head popped out the door brooding, "Christian?" He heard his mother sleepily in the background "is everything okay"

"Its fine mom, go back to sleep" he yelled out then lowered his voice "Dad it was the Mexicans to burnt the place down" This got his father's attention, closing the door behind him "How do you know this?"

"I was riding around and Marcus crew surrounded me"

"Did they fucking touch you?"

"No, but he threatened that if we do business again with Suga, something else might go down in flames"

"Fuck" his dad punched the door, then ran his hands over his face "alright meeting at the chapel, before the rooster crows" his son nods in agreement and leaves. That night Christian decided to sleep in his old room at his parents he was already here, and he'd have to be up in two hours. But as he laid in his queen size bed, sleep was hard to come by. His thoughts drifted off to Ana, and their time at the park. That kiss was gentle then turned to desperate. He hated how much of this is his life, hated that she witness some of it. She didn't need to know anything. First thing you're taught in this lifestyle, they always come after the people you care for, and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive if he put her in harm's way. Was he ready to make that commitment and let her go, he honestly didn't want to, tonight proved it, but tonight also proved that shit was going to start happening.

* * *

Early fucking morning and with no sleep, just a cup of coffee his father gave him after their meeting in the chapel. They rode off to the Mexican's place of business, and parked behind some trucks unseen. Elliot see's one Mexican walking towards one of the trucks, to check out the noise, and grabs him swiftly slicing his fucking throat open, the guy's hand rapidly raises trying to hold his neck but dies instantly his blood pouring out of his throat. Christian didn't know if he had it in him, bit it was either do or die. Jason pats Elliot on the back, proud of him, glowing delighted at the sight of the bloody Mexican on the ground.

His father signals, across the street behind another truck that there's two of the crew members sitting in a pick up truck. Crouching down Christian, Elliot and Jason run off towards the pick up. Jason runs to the driver side at the same time Elliot runs to the passenger's. Shoots them both with the silencer on their gun while Christian pours gasoline all over the back of the pick up then to the front, trying hard not to look the the two dead bodies's lying in the truck, ignoring all the blood splattered, and pours all over. Carrick's drags over the body of the other guy that Elliot sliced and they help their father pick him up and throw him in the back of the pick up. Christian lights up a cigarette inhales and throws it into the truck. They watch while it goes up in flames.

Hurriedly the Men Of Mayhem run in the Mexican's shop and starts shooting who ever are in sight. They haul ass out of the shop, Jason then throws a grenade through it's door running off when it explodes. As they rush to get to their bikes, Christian sees another one of the Mexican's crew members running away and chases after him, tackling him from behind. Both of them stumble on the ground, Christian grabs him before he could get up and starts throwing punches one after the other onto the dude's face. Blood dripping on his mouth, and nose, his eyes already swollen Christian grabs him by his shirt and in a menacing voice "You were the one we were going to leave alive to tell the story"

Jason comes around him quietly, and presses a glock on the guys temple and blows his brains "Not" and spits on the now slumped body.

They run off to their bikes Christian quickly picks up the hem of his tee shirt and cleanses the blood from the dude that was shot off his face and puts on a hoodie on top of it. Showing no blood on him whatsoever and they sped off. They decided on going back to the bar just in case something pops off, and put the family of the Men of Mayhem in lockdown.

That same morning Ana went to the kitchen freshly showered and ready to go to school. Her father already in the kitchen drinking his coffee, eating a wheat bagel with butter and reading his newspaper when the breaking news blasted off behind them. Raymond dropped his paper unto the table and took his coffee with him to the living room and sat on the sofa, raising the volume, although it was already high. Ana listened as the news reporter showed a video of a fire, broadcasting that they weren't sure how many bodies were in the place as the firemen were trying to hose down the flames, the camera moving to the firemen working then back to the reporter who added that they found one dead men who looks to be in the Mexican MC club was single shot in the head, claiming it could be a gang rivalry. Ana couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as her hand clutched to her heart. Remembering the crew from last night and Christian's threat.

Was he involved in this blood bath? Was Christian a killer?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Friday. May, 28, 2012**

 **This chapter is just Christian and Ana, no drama :-(**

Ana felt disturbed, she sat quiet all morning through out her classes, she couldn't help the thoughts that kept swarming in her head. She didn't have all the facts, but how hard can it be to figure it out by yesterday's outcome? Maybe she was wrong about everything, maybe this town wasn't so dry and boring, maybe if she'd looked hard enough this town might be a warning sign. Where would she look, she felt like a big hypocrite when she asked herself that question because right after Christian and the Grey's popped right in her mind like an answer. Mia didn't show up for school today nor texted her, she would usual notify Ana if she wasn't coming in. Can she ask Christian straight up, would he be honest or would he hold back? Does she even want to know the truth and most importantly could she handle it? Last night that kiss they shared and the little things spoken meant something to her, especially the fact that he rode over late at night just to see her. It couldn't have been for a booty call, because Christian stopped it when she was quite turned on, maybe he wasn't feeling it like she thought he was, but that hard rod she felt between her legs said something else plus there was also the fact that he defended her and got quite territorial when that Latin guy tried to touch her. Damn it, all it takes is one guy to turn your brain into mush. The big question that Ana was dreading to ask herself was can she see past all that enough to be with Christian?

"Uggh, why am I so focused on this?" she mutter to herself playing with her food that sat idly in front of her untouched on the lunch room table

"Because green beans are good for you Ana" Luke stated taking a seat across from her. Ana smiled up at his comment, her thoughts were much more complicated than vegetables

"I guess they are" she replied softly as she continues to pick at her lunch she just didn't have the stomach for it, Luke examines her reaction "I'm guessing you weren't really talking about your lunch, you want to talk about it?"

"Just finals is all" Ana lies

"Everything is going to be fine, you're going to be accepted to that training from that clinic you applied for and then all types of colleges are going to fight over you" Ana stared and smiled at Luke, he was sweet but she wasn't in the mood for talk. Luke takes notice of Ana's silence and continues on with the conversation trying to fill the void that sat between them "You are still going to volunteer in that clinic right?"

"Of course, If I get accepted. Why would you think I wouldn't"

"Because this looks a lot like boy problems, having for sisters and all I see it daily. I could see your heart skip a beat when Mia's brother came by yesterday after school to pick her up"

"Luke with all due respect I really don't want to talk boys with you, especially about Mia's brother, she's my best friend"

"Are we still on for prom, it's in two weeks" Luke ignored her comment, He still needed to know that was the plan. He had taken notice how tense she felt when he snaked his arm around her neck when Mia's brother was there.

"Of course" Ana answered scrunching up her nose

"I thought maybe you changed your mind" He shrugged

"I gave you my answer already, I wouldn't go back on my word. We're friends Luke" she sees Luke swallow hard looking nervously around him "I like you Ana and I was hoping if we could try for more" Ana didn't want to hurt his feelings, Luke really is a good guy and a great study partner but she didn't want to lead him on only to spare his feelings.

"Luke I'm flattered but..."

"But you like Mia's brother?" He answered for her with a matter of fact stern voice

"NO. This isn't about him, I just see you as my friend Luke and I hope we can still remain friends" She was sincere, she really did see him as just a friend, Ana didn't have too many friends here in Blooming and she would hate to lose Luke as one.

"Of course, we could still remain friends" Luke stands in deep thought, frowning he says "Ana just be careful okay, you already heave your life mapped out for you, don't let a guy especially like him, throw you curves"

"Thanks Luke, no worries there" Ana stands as well "I'll be fine" and with that he walked her to her next class

Christian was a bit on edge listening to the morning news about what they did, nothing had seemed to be said about who might've done it. He already knew sheriff Leonard was going to catch a fit and come at them. All someone really has to do is put two and two together to figure it out, but they also need to prove it, and that right there was the tough part. Even though it seemed reckless Men of Mayhem covered their tracks, this wasn't the first time they had to send a message to a crew. He hoped that Ana didn't watch the news. He was sure she will figure it out and he would have to lie dead to her face. Fuck he would have to look deep in her eyes and lie. Whatever was going on between them was going to based on exactly that, how could she really feel for someone she hardly knows, a fake, a monster, a fucking killer. So he didn't shoot or stab anyone, but he was a part of it, and what his father or his crew demanded of him, it got done, except if they put it up for a vote.

Mia didn't go to school today because his family wanted to be on the safe side, good thing school is almost officially over. Christian wondered if Mia had applied for any colleges, she really has not mention it, she should get out of Blooming's and make a life of her own. He hated that he couldn't ask Mia if she saw Ana or if she was acting strange due to yesterday details and how he manhandled her, if he was honest he didn't want to face her. But there he was sitting on his bike, waiting for her to come out from school. A group of girls walked over to him to admire his bike, trying to get his attention, puffing their chests out, batting their eye lashes, some even winked and threw him kisses. Christian just sat there with a fake smile plastered on his face to be polite, that smile soon faded when he saw Ana coming out of the school doors with Luke beside her. When he saw them walking towards him, he took of his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair, knowingly he would catch Ana's attention he inwardly did a fist pump when her eyes immediately glued only on him, a slight blush shading her cheeks.

"Hey Ana" He greeted smoothly

"Hi Christian" dammit does he need to look this fine in a black hoodie and his usual leather MC crew vest with raybans shades on. Simple yet so disturbingly sexy wearing a boyish smile on his perfectly shaped lips but then spits where Luke is standing besides her. Luke on the other hand glances down on the spit mark left on the ground and remains polite.

"Christian, it's nice to meet you again" Luke stretches out his hand and Christian leaves him hanging for a second time and gives him a slight nod. Ana frowns at Christians rudeness but he dismisses it "get on" he gestures with his head towards his bike

"Same time tomorrow Luke" Luke agrees and walks away leaving Ana and Christian alone "Did you really have to be so rude, what you're to cool to introduce yourself?"

"What's tomorrow?" he asks dismissing her question, she looks incredibly cute with her eyebrow raised and her little arms crossed in front of her.

"Luke is coming over to my house to study, and I asked you a question" she frowns when he doesn't answer but has the nerve to throw her another one, Christian on the other hand wanted to kiss that V between her brows but held back enjoying their little arguement, he knew he was getting to her but he needed yes needed to know about this study business. Maybe he could take her out instead?

"Why? There's no school tomorrow?"

"Duh, but I have a test on Monday I have to prep for, what's with the interrogation anyway's?

"Are your parents going to be home?"

"No he works. Do you want me to get on or are you going to continue giving me the third degree?..." Christian stretches out his hand taking hers in his helping Ana on his bike. Ana puts the helmet Christian hands her and wraps her hands around his waist.

"Work right" Christian mumbles to himself. Ana feels him tense beneath her hands as he turns on his bike twisting the throttle and they ride off. She was surprised when he parked at the middle of the block on her street.

"Home?"

"Yeah, I have some things I need to take care of" he had a meeting with the crew, the sheriff had dropped another unannounced visit as he assumed.

"You do know I go to the bar to see your sister not you"

"The bar is closed today" Christian lies, he didn't want her to see all the family holed up there because of the lock down, she would know something's off. Plus Grace would catch a fit alone, knowing Ana was there and wasn't privy to the lifestyle. Also there was the fact that someone was bound to talk, maybe Kate since she came back from her trip in California. Kate was Elliot's old lady which meant Elliot was on his best behavior when she was around, or she would have his balls or fuck up whatever twit he had, but she would never leave him, no matter how much Kate complained she was tired of it. Elliot would always sugar coat his way in, promising that it was a spur in the moment fling and that it would never happen again. That Kate was his ride or die, not those other jealous crow-eaters, that he seemed to have no self-control over. Kate wasn't a snitch, but she was known to have a loose lip when she got together with the girls.

Now Gia was Jason's old lady, what a pair those two were, ruthless, cold and both stubborn. They had a different relationship, they fucked whoever they pleased as long as the other knew about it, or joined in. There were no secrets kept between them. Christian on the other hand like to own his pussy, it needed to be completely and only his.

"Closed?" Ana asks not believing him. Christian nods, his lips spread into a hard thin line

"So if I call Mia, she's going to tell me the same thing"

"Look if you want to go to the bar then go, but I'm not taking you" He ran his fingers through his head once more, damn she was frustrating, but he was smitten

"I know how to get there Christian" She says his name with venom in her voice "my goodness you're so... so UGGH!" Ana throws her hands up in the air exasperated at this men standing in front of her.

"Anastasia I did you a favor today" Christian explains taking a step towards her, trying but failing to intimidate her but she doesn't budge "I picked you up from school so you didn't have to walk and I brought you home like you would have done, what's with the fucking lip?"

"Thank you, but I didn't ask you to" he huff in resignation and chuckled softly "I'll come by tonight"

"So you can come here but I can't go there, what are you hiding Christian?" At first she thought that it might be what she saw in the news but then she remembered what happened between him and Helena and the looks on the twins faces when they came down to the shop.

"Look forget it, I won't come have a great study session with your little friend'

"If you want to be alone with Helena it's fine, just stop leading me on for your ego booster"

"This isn't about fucking Helena, there's nothing between us, she's my friend"

"It sure looked like there was more last time I was there, what happened after I left Christian? Did you get two finish?" She didn't care how she sounded, he questioned her earlier and was rude to Luke for nothing, so it goes both ways.

"Why are you even questioning me, you aren't my old lady?" As soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to punch himself. She wasn't his, but that didn't mean he didn't want her and judging by the tent in his jeans, this arguement though frustrating was exciting him. Yet so small but so fierce was his Ana.

"I don't even know what that means Christian" she yelled out frustrated, He was really getting to her

"It's like a girlfriend just with deeper roots I guess, it can't be any girl though, it has to be thee girl, someone that will take the same hits as you and keep you sane, complete and strong, someone that's going to put their foot down no matter what" Just as Christian was explaining it, he didn't know why he went into specifics but could he really ask this of her, to be all that for him. It's a big commitment and if she ever talks about the crew to others... fuck no, he couldn't think about that. Ana listened intently at his definition of an oldlady, she wasn't none of those things, she didn't even come close to the word old or lady she was a 16 year old teenager, and that sounds like a lot of work. She wasn't that responsible, Ana needed to take care of Ana right now. They stood there eyeing one other, taking it all in "Nothing happened between me and Helena after you left" he exhales taking her hands in his, Christian raises them to his lips, brushing her knuckles gently against them "I don't have an excuse for what I did, and I am sorry for hurting you" He kissed her forehead before letting her know he had to go. He stood watch as she got into her house safely and headed down to the bar

After his meeting with the crew, and they filled him up on what Welch had said, Christian ate and showered and decided on going back to Ana's. There was nothing for him to do at the club and he just wanted to be with her. Carrick had informed him that the sheriff was beside himself, cursing and yelling at what he "assumes" they had committed, but since he really didn't have a clue and payroll or not, they don't bury themselves in the truth to anyone especially the towns sheriff. Carrick had taken the old Sheriff out back by the bar to remind him of his role, you're either with or against, choose wisely.

Once Christian parked at his usual spot, he walked towards Ana's house and saw her window open. Christian didn't need no rope ladder, that's what trees are for and Ana had a perfectly good one with lots of limbs standing tall beside her bedroom.

"Breaking and entering, just my style" he smirk all cocky as he came through the window seeing Ana in her nightie laying on her bed with earbuds in her ear. Ana didn't hear him coming up, but she figured he might come by, so it didn't surprise her that Christian was there. She should be appalled and horrified, but she felt far from that, she felt thrilled and excited he was in her room alone with her while her father most likely was in the living room laying on the couch in front on the television, fighting with his sleep. Raymond would knock on her door to let her know when he was going to bed.

"So am I like a night thing?" She asked sitting up on the bed, placing her earbuds by the night table

"Night thing?" he quirk striding slowly to her and sat beside her, pulling Ana close to him

"You know a booty call"

"No" he simply answered with a light chuckle "first I didn't call you and I haven't asked you for booty"

"Well if you want specifics you didn't really break into anything either, the window was open"

"Did you leave it open for me?" he asked looking hopeful and shy

"A girl never tells" he saw that blush creep up her face and when she bit down on that plump lip he needed to have her close to him in whatever way he could. Christian slammed his lips against Ana's. Their appetite for one another instantly advanced, hands touching and grabbing everywhere, and when they come up for air, their lips found other places to attached themselves onto another piece of flesh. Christian hands traveled to her breast, pinching and twerking them, and when she pushed them up unto him, he lowered her nightshirt, his mouth following right behind, sucking and licking. Ana's moans and whimpers goads him, while his tongue continue to lap around her nipples his hand slowly crept inside her panties, fuck she was drench, he groaned on her breast his finger circling around her clit.

"I want to stick my finger in you babe" he whispers peppering kisses on her neck, his voice hoarse and full of lust

"Please" Ana moans he was driving her crazy but in an oh so good way. She wanted to stop because the feeling was so intense, she never felt this before but that wicked pleasure he was giving her wouldn't let her so instead she widened her legs wanting more.

"But I want it to be all of me on our first night" She stops grinding her hips on his palm which makes his hand stop as well, looking up at her confused and breathing hard.

"First night?" she squeaked by his admittance, but then he began to massage her clit again, making Ana's eyes and head roll back, whimpering in surrender, killing her in the process she forgot all about it what she had asked. He could feel her juices dripping down his fingers unto his hand, Fuck he wanted to taste her. He was sure he was going to leave with blue balls tonight.

"The first night I make you mine Ana" He growls biting her neck now, leaving his mark. He was so turned on he was grinding on her leg like a dog "I want my dick thrusting in your slick folds first, not my fingers" her wet pussy felt so good but watching her come apart was a incredible sight, he knew if he even inched one finger in there he was going to lose his shit

"You will be" she cried out feeling herself getting close to something stronger either from his ministrations or from his words she didn't know but she let go to his touch.

"I know. You're already mine babe" he kissed her on her lips to muffle her moans she was getting louder and louder not caring if her father heard, she was falling deep in the satisfaction he was giving her, and he was glad he was the one witnessing her in her heat. She was sexy and his, he couldn't deny it, like he couldn't deny he needed air. "Let go baby, let go" Ana moans loudly in his mouth, her body jerking underneath his, her hips grinding rapidly on his hand, relishing everything he had to give, she was a quivering mess. Once Ana came off from her high, Christian palmed her pussy smearing her juices all over her pubes, his hands continued circling slowly, Ana bucks underneath his touch, her clit was overly sensitive.

"You came" he mewls "I want to taste you but I don't want us to move fast" instead he raises his fingers to his mouth and sucked, addictive she tastes like drug and Christian was satisfied for his fix. it was one way of having Ana inside of him.

"Taste me?" she asks surprise "like down there?"

"Kissing your other lips" he smirks burying his head in her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nipping on the flesh afterwards. He was far from finished with her.

"What about you, you were humping on my leg?" she admits. Christian lowered his head quickly to check if he left a wet spot from his precum on his jeans

"I'm good" he lies, he was rock hard "I love the way you let go" he confesses his lips traveling to her breasts. A slight knock on the door had them stilled "Ana" Raymond calls out

"Yes?" Ana answers glancing at Christian nervously, then covers her laugh rapidly with her hands when she sees him, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lip enjoying this forbidding scene in front of him

"You okay Ana? I heard some strange sounds from your room"

"I'm fine, it was just the TV"

"Could you lower the volume sweetheart, I'm off to bed"

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Your dad?

"No the butler" she giggled at her own sarcasm

"Smartass" He quip kissing her once more. He couldn't help himself she had the perfect lips to match his and the most smooth skin, he couldn't keep his hands to himself

"Christian" Ana whispered hesitantly

"What babe?"

"What is this?"

"Its called an orgasm" she felt him laughing in her neck

"No I mean us" Christian stops kissing her swinging his legs over the bed, sitting on the edge with his elbows on his knees his head falls forward "I don't have a label for us" he sighs

"Oh" was all Ana said to his comment though she didn't understand. Seeing how far away he was from her now, Ana got up from her bed embarrassed, grabbed her robe that was hanging behind the door and covered herself. pulling on the belt harshly. What was this then she asked herself as she stood silent standing on the other side of the bed. A dead air replaced the laughs and the moans from earlier. How could she had been so stupid to let him have so much control over her body and there she was laying on that bed begging him.

"Anastasia" he spoke in a low voice "I'm not the kind of boyfriend for you, but I want you and I won't let anyone else have you" Ana swallowed back, so this was just about her virginity? She felt her blood boil and she saw red "So I'm just this little virgin you could conquer?" she spits out angrily forgetting her dad was right across the hall Christian turned his upper body slightly towards her, his index finger raise to his stupid lips wearing a frown on his stupid face "Shhh, your going to wake your dad" the way she felt right now, feeling used, Ana was about to answer him that she didn't give a fuck but Christian spoke up instead "I'm not trying to conquer you Anastasia, if I was I could've had you the day at the park, or right now"

"Maybe you were trying to make me believe you were Prince Charming"

"I'm far from it and I never lead you to believe that" feeling resigned from everything he was feeling Christian sighed "Ana, I'm just no good for you... you belong with someone worthy, someone that didn't have so much baggage and responsibility that comes with the club. There's decisions that I have to make and things that I have to do, that there are going to be times that I can't be with you... or give you whatt you want"

"Christian why are you talking future wise, can't we just take it one day at a time and get to know one another and see where it leads us?"

"That's the thing Ana" He stands rapidly from the bed and starts pacing the room "you can't know all of me, there are some things I can't tell you. Things you wouldn't understand"

"Does Helena know all about you?" She sounded so immature when she heard her own words jealous yes, but she wasn't going to admit it. Christian stops his pace, raising his hands on his hips, stares up at Ana bewildered his mouth shaped like an O then lowers his head, defeated. Helena knew him better than any chick but that's because she's part of the lifestyle. Her mother Elena was married to Linc, one of the crew members who is now serving life. "There's history between us, yes " he confesses in a soft tone "but there's nothing going on there"

"Clearly" Ana rolls her eyes but he didn't see her with his head staring on the carpet he was standing on

Christian's head snaps up "I'm sorry about that, I was pissed you were spending time with Jarius and I know that's not an excuse but we weren't together and Fuck" he ran his fingers through his hair, agitated this wasn't how everything was suppose to go down, it was suppose to be like the day in the park before the Mexicans "Ana... I... I wanted you, I was attracted to you that first fucking day I saw you standing with Mia with your cute overalls looking so out of place but I know who I am, I can't give you anything else except a lie of a man, I tried to stay away... talk myself out of it, but each time you came around you made it so difficult, and if you weren't around I just had to see you"

"This is so confusing" she huffed exasperated, Christian quickly crosses over to where Ana is standing. He grabs her face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks together, her plump delectable lips puckered up on her face and stared deep into her blue's hoping she could feel how sincere he was "There's nothing confusing about me wanting you and I'm not just talking about the sex stuff. I'm talking about the other stuff... the talking, the jokes, even our little spares" He chuckles" I like having you on my bike with your little hands wrapped around my waist" letting go of her face he wraps Ana's arms around his waist "and your head when you're feeling tired laying on my back" he then places one of his hands on the back of Ana's head and lays her gently on his chest, holding her waist and stroking the back of her hair. "You're the only person outside of my mother and Mia that I have ever sit let down on my bike, but you're the only person, the only girl, that has ever wore my cut.. Just you"

"So we're just..."

"Christian and Ana" he finishes. Ana didn't know what to feel or how to act from his confession, but she was blown away by it. It didn't make much sense to her, or maybe she was just pushing him to put a name on them to make it easier on her thoughts. The best thing was to let it go and see how it all works out from there. You don't swim against the current, you swim with it.

"So those twins from the shop" she whispers on his chest

"I have a past Ana, but they mean nothing" Ana looks up at him a little wary, her chin resting on his chest, he looks just as lost as she does.

She was so inexperienced, not having a clue as to all of this happening between them. Sure she witness some things living with her mother but she chose to stay locked up in her room or at their neighbors. Ana didn't need to be saved, she didn't need Christian to be her Savior, she just need to feel alive, to be needed and to belong somewhere. With her dad leaving early in her life and her mom not having the time for for her but for others, Ana doubted herself, her demons becoming to loud in her head that she was not good enough. Ana was an outcast, a castaway, always watching by the sidelines she didn't fit anywhere like the rest.

"I can't compete with that" Ana lowers her head embarrassed "I'm not like the others"

"Good" he grinned placing his finger under her chin lifting her head back up and places his lips on hers muttering on them "because you're all mine babe"

* * *

 **Saturday, May 29 2012**

Christian woke up in Ana's bed the next day, she had fallen asleep with her night shirt on and him just wearing his boxers. Although they didn't have sex they did explore one another with just their hands. Her fucking inexperienced hands had him cumming hard like a freight train. She was so cute when she questioned him, on how to jerk him, and if he likes it this way or that way.

Ana was surprised and extremely turned on when she caught view of all his tattoos, he was a piece of art that Ana appreciated and greatly admired. It wasn't just his arms like she had seen that first time he gave her a little peep shoe. His strong muscular back was a whole compass of a map, small crows etched on different places with their open wings. There was one slightly bigger than the rest just like the sign Ana had seen her first day at the club, a crow feasting on a carcass inked on his upper back close to his shoulder. Men of Mayhem spelled out across his shoulders in bold letters, and five black stairs under his chest, above his six figure abs. The stars represented each of his family members he had explained.

There he stood looking down at her, debating on waking her up to say he was leaving. Christian didn't want Ana to wake up and find him gone, but he didn't want to wake her up either when she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Instead he found a notebook and a pen and wrote her a letter and left it on the pillow next to her. Frowning at the sheet he felt she needed more, it looked so plain laying there. Fumbling around in his pockets he found his cigarettes, his bud and a condom he carries around, just in case he might need to wrap it and chose to leave her the condom, so she could remember their time together and his vow, she make Ana his. Plus today she had that home study with Luke. He didn't have anything else worth of value on him, so he kissed her forehead and then her lips, staring down at Ana for a few seconds inwardly smiling, then left the same way he came in, content.

"Why the fuck you smiling" Elliot asked him as we walked through the kitchen, taking a seat at the table at their parents home. "You smell like pussy" Elliot states sniffing his little brother like a hound dog

"Who were you with?" Mia jumps up from the table pissed off, her breakfast forgotten. Why was she getting so angry at him "I hope it wasn't with Helena again"

"So if I was, I don't answer to you"

"Who were you with Christian?" his mother asks with a stern look on her face "The place is on lock down and you went in search of pussy. You weren't with Helena cause she was here waiting for you"

"I don't know why "He shrugs "I didn't tell her to wait and we're not together"

"So who were you with?" he frowns at his mom why was she acting this way? Grace never asked and respected all her boys "Why are you upset mom?"

"Because Christian if you were with who I think you were with then it needs to stop right now"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Are you going to lie to your mother?" she asks with a quirk of a eyebrow, a single hand resting on her hips.

"I was with some chick fuck. I rode down to the north and got some ass, happy?"

"Language" his father berates him "This is your mother and you will respect her, she just needs to know that you were safe"

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's all she wants" Christian mutters under his breath, standing up ready to leave to go up to his room

"Yo bro" Jason grabs his elbow stopping him "I'm all up for pussy and all, just know where your priorities lies"

Grace knew she couldn't push Christian, not now, not when she knows her own son is keeping the truth from her. She had seen it that first time when Ana came around, how different Christian was joking and smiling how he started to question the life style he grew up in, the life that shelter, provided and protected him all these years. This chick had to go, she needs to push Jarius to give her something, something to keep both of them apart.

Grace went upstairs to find out more, this doesn't sit right with her. After knocking and no answer she let herself in, hearing the shower running in his bathroom, she started to look around his room. Picking up and smelling the clothes that Christian was wearing from the hamper, it smelled like apples and vanilla. She didn't know if that was Ana's scent but he was with a female that she was sure of. She fished his pockets and only found his cigarettes and his bud, but the condom that he carried wasn't there, so at least he was smart and use protection. Fuck she heard the shower turn off, she threw the clothes back, and sat on his bed, she had yet to find who he spent the night with, Christian never ever did that.

"Mom?" he asked looking perplexed standing there with a towel draped around his waist.

"Christian darling who were you with was it Ana baby? Graces soothes trying to get the truth

"No, just a chick" Christian admits, annoyed didn't they just have this conversation?

"You never spend the night baby"

"I didn't we fucked" His mother eyes him cautiously using that tone with her, but he was losing his patience with Grace "What we fucked most of the night and then I rode out here, it was a long trip" Grace got up from the bed and took Christian hands "I just want you to be safe baby" He nods at his mom remaining silent "I don't want you to get hurt, and I know you may think I don't like Ana baby"

"Mom" he complained upset letting go of her hand

"Let me finish" she reprimanded him softly "I see you two interact with one another, I could see it in the both of you's. She is a lovely girl... but she's not about this life baby. She's young, innocent and has her whole life ahead of her, you can't get in between that. Soon she will leave to college and where does that leave you, where does that leave the two of you?" Grace study's her son's serious face looking for the smallest reaction. She takes notice when he runs his fingers through his hair groaning out loud. To him it might seem it was his way of letting her know he was tired of having this talk, but Grace knew her son, he was predictable. He was battling with the words she was throwing him so she continued "You can't ask her to stay or to choose that would be small of you, if there is something there... protect yourself Christian and let her go" with that she kisses his cheek and whispers I love you and hugs her son tightly, she feels him deeply sigh "I love you too mom"

After Grace left his room Christian lets the towel drop and slumps down on his bed, laying down he covers his eyes with his arms, and sighs hard. Now what the fuck was he suppose to do was he suppose to keep Ana a secret, keep a lid on what was becoming something real. Christian could already sense this relationship or whatever it happening between them was was going to be a disaster and someone was likely to get hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time. I have no excuse, I have been reading books after book after book. I'm a bit rusty :) but I still hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't hate me!**

 **Saturday, May 29, 2012**

Ana woke up that morning with an extra pep in her stretch her body mewled and purred like a lazy cat waking up from it's slumber. Damn did Christian make her body sing. Boy, she was in for trouble, she could feel it. The way his eyes penetrated deep into her soul and her libido, his touch was hypnotic to the point of addiction, his scent that invaded her nostrils like a shark when it smells blood, his scent still lingered about in her room, his deep manly voice that sent goosebumps throughout her body, yup she was in deep trouble she thought to herself as she pressed her thighs together due to thoughts of him. Christian Grey Vice Prez of the Men of Mayhem MC Club made her feel alive. A tigress had awoken.

Ana threw her arm around the pillow and just realized she was alone. Panicked and embarrassment started to seize opportunity in her mind, reminding that she wasn't good enough till she heard a crinkling sound on her pillow. She glanced over with one eye open and saw it was a piece of paper with a condom lying on the pillow. Grinning like a child on a Easter egg hunt she opened up the paper reading:

 **My little firecracker,**

 **Didn't want to wake you, but I had to go home and take care of some things. Anastasia, if I thought you were beautiful last night coming apart in front of me, you again have proven me wrong. You're even more gorgeous when you're asleep. Maybe it's because you don't talk back to me. Let ol' Luke know to keep his hands to himself. Laters Babe and keep that window open for your villain**

Smiling like a kid strung out on candy, Ana skipped out of her bed and took a quick shower her thoughts on that letter and the condom. She was going to save it because yes, she already made up her mind, she was going to give him her virtue. Either way Christian had firmly stated she was already his, but did that make him hers? One thing Ana already knew though was she wasn't going to share him.

"Good morning Raymond" Ana greeted happily when she came into the kitchen after her shower. A toothy smile playing on her lips and her mind in a daze with the birds from a fairy tales circling around her head and singing.

"Morning sweetheart" Raymond said quirking an eyebrow, setting his newspaper aside. He has not seen her this chipper since well shit he didn't know. "What's got you in that mood?"

"Nothing just good grades and all" Ana smiled setting up Raymond's breakfast

"Talking about good grades, you got mail sweetheart" Ana giggled at his statement, with a amused mutter of "Oh Ray". It wasn't really funny but just about everything tickled her fancy today. Ana continued preparing Raymond his breakfast which consist of a bran muffin smeared with low-fat butter, poured him his coffee, orange juice and set it on the table. Wiped her hands on the paper towel, turning around she grabbed the mail from the island counter. Opening one of the letters, excitement coursed through her bones, when she saw she got accepted to the clinic she had applied to, volunteering for work to earn more credits. Tearing up the other letters, Ana read she got three college offers. One to California, the other to New York and the other to Florida. She would be leaving, and that thought right there shot the birds and their songs down... all she saw now were scattered feathers all over her thoughts. She had just found someone that saw her, knew her without really saying who she she was, what's the outcome of that happening again? Ana swallowed back her fear, maybe she could talk to Christian about it. But maybe he will look at her like she's crazy, he is just a guy and they were just starting, and this was her future. Would he wait for her? Yeah right, her conscious cracked, look at that man and that chiseled jaw, are you blind? Have you not seen the woman, yes woman, not inexperienced girls throwing themselves at him. Shaking her head and throwing her thoughts to the side she went back up to her room after eating her breakfast to get ready for her study session with Luke.

After four or five hours of studying with Luke, Ana finally took a break when he left her house and peeped at her phone, noticing Mia texted her.

 **Mia: Skinny dipping you D?**

 **Ana: Yes. Sounds like a plan. I'm down lol**

 **Mia: Think you can drive over here? My bike is at the shop and Christian is getting on everyone's nerves especially mines**

 **Ana: Yup. Raymond left the Trans Am today. Be there in a few**

 **Mia: Cool**

While driving to Mia, Ana drifted to her thoughts about what Mia had said. Why is Christian getting on everyone's nerves, he hadn't texted her at all today, but then again his note mentioned he had things to do but, why would he be in a piss poor mood? She hoped it had nothing to do with Luke and her studying, she knew Christian could get territorial and didn't care who noticed.

Parking at the Mayhem's lot she saw Christian bent at the waist hovering over a bike, glancing over his shoulders at the sound of her car. She saw his brows dipping low, a menacing and annoyed look in his eyes. In short, Christian did not look ecstatic to see her there. Damn she huffed to herself as Ana watched him throw down the greased rag he was holding in his hand and stalked quickly toward her, his eyes blazing, this can't be good. Ana got out of her car but stood standing next to it

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a stern voice, giving Ana the once over from head to toe

"Mia invited me"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"How long do you think I need to study for?" Christian ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the ends looking around him cautiously. What the hell was his problem?

"I can't be with you right now, I'm busy" Ana not liking the way he was acting and his tone, eyed him up and down and then rolled her eyes at him, spitting, "I didn't come here for you Christian" as she said this she saw Mia from the corners of her eyes skipping over "Ready Ana?" Ana nodded her eyes glued to Mia's stupid brother. Christian then looked to Ana then Mia, then back to Ana.

"Where you going?" He growled leaning into Ana'a face. She tilted her head slightly and replied casually "out"

"Anastasia, where?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Tell me now!" Ana ignored him, gave him her back, turned around grabbing the handle to her car, opening the door, angering Christian further more. The fact that he couldn't kiss her, touch her, hold her had him acting like a complete dick. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist to stop her, glancing around quickly making sure no one's eyes were on them. He noticed it was just Mia watching them with a huge grin on her face, standing by the trunk of Ana's car.

"Anastasia, so help me" Christian threatened

"You're not my father Christian" Ana snipped narrowing her eyes, and jerking her wrist away from him. His frown changed smoothly to a sly smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes painted his face "but I can be your daddy" he slid his index fingers through each of her loopholes on her jean shorts, pulling her close to him

"Christian" Grace called out, standing by the door of the garage "you have your five waiting"

"Fuck" he mumbled to himself but Ana heard him. She watched as Christian's whole demeanor changed and let go of Ana's loophole.

He better start acting like he got sense and not struck dumb. Can't even stay away or stay angry at her, he thought to himself. That was suppose to be the plan when he looked up and saw her ride parked at the lot. Mia didn't mention Ana coming over, and yes he still hadn't figured out how to maintain their whatever was happening between them a secret, But one thing he was for sure, that fucking lip of hers was going to get her a good licking, he growled internally as he imagined Ana bent over his knee, his hand flying down making contact with her flesh and leaving his mark on her ass. She would probably still argue.

Practically pushing Ana away, to play it cool as his mom watched he stride the few feet over to Mia who was standing watching their interaction from the sideline, smiling "where you going?"

"To Red River"

"Take one of the guys, we're still on lockdown, I don't want you guys alone"

"Jarius?"

"No. I'll have Xavier and Tony follow you guys" Mia rolled her eyes as her brother jogged away to the garage with a twitch in her lips. What the fuck has been eating him? All damn morning and afternoon he's been grumpy.

"So what's with you and my brother" Mia asked as soon as she and Ana started to drive away from the garage and towards the river.

"Sorry but your brother makes my head spin"

"That's because he likes you"

"Is that it?" Ana questioned "Seriously, its not normal, one day he's charming in his cave man way and the next second he's... He's" Ana let out a frustrated scream instead when there were no words left to describe Christian.

"That's my brother for ya" Mia laughs out loud "he... Christian... I don't even know he knows how he is"

When they got to Red Rock's River before the other two members came, they took of their clothes openly, and went skinny dipping just like they had originally planned. Mia had a bucket list hidden away, she had written it when she had cancer, and decided that it was still in effected, life was too short to not grasp it and make the most of it. After that the other two crew members came and park their bikes looking bored at the two girls. But after an hour when the sun started to disappear Helena, Elliot, and Jason came down also to Red River. Ana turned her attention away, not wanting to watch them take off their clothes.

Mia and Ana swam towards the big rocks, that had a little stream flowing through them when she heard the sound of another roar dying down. Ana looked up and saw Christian getting off his bike, his eyes on her. Taking off his cut and planting it on his bike, then off came his tee, Ana stayed staring, her eyes grounded only for him, she licked her lips, and saw him smirked. He started unbuckling his belt, then his pants, sat on his bike and took off his boots and socks, when he heard a "yes baby, take it all off for mama" Ana glared towards Helena, her heart sank just knowing they were intimate, though it happened way before her, but still their bodies knew one another.

Christian didn't pay Helena any mind and continued to take off his jeans and decided to leave his boxers on. With that he went in the freezing water. Although it was hot and humid, the water was brick. That should keep his lower man down, with Anastasia close and naked.

"I thought you'd never come" Helena purred stretching out her hand on the water reaching for Christians, but he ignored her, sinking his tall, strong frame in the water swimming to Ana. Ana stood there not knowing what he was planning to do, staring Helena down. Helena smirked and mouthed "I had him"

Before Ana could reply, Christian stood up from the water close to her, the length of his body gliding on hers, one hand resting on her waist. Damn he looks delicious with water dripping down his sculpted body, his hair slicked back, those grey eyes piercing her. Her body began squirming, as she bit her lip with want. Screw Helena and whatever happened at the garage.

"You're naked" he pinpointed accurately, smiling down at her.

"Is that a problem?

Christian leaned down, pulling her closer to his body, his lips close to her ear and whispered "Might be" sending shock waves all through her body.

"So are you" feeling his manhood hardening. Ana didn't even think about it as her small hand reached for it, wrapping itself around him, and started stroking him slowly. She watched his delectable mouth open in a O

"What are you doing?" his breath rugged asking the obvious

"If you don't know, then your the naive one" she smirked and began pumping his length a little faster, his head falling on her shoulder

"Babe" he moan heavily Ana continued her ministration, enjoying his reaction. He pulled her in closer and pinched her nipple, no one could see what they were doing. Ana was shorter the water was up to her collarbone, and it reached Christian under his chest, plus it was starting to became dark. They just stood close by one another, like if they were sharing a secret, lost in their own world, enraptured in their pleasure. Christians palm her pussy, and started playing with her clit, one of his favorite body parts.

"Are you guys together?" Mia asks excited coming out of nowhere. Christian had to hold back the moan that almost escape his lips, he was close. Ana wouldn't stop she kept her tortures fingers working his dick

"Can you give us some privacy" he gritted through clenched teeth

Yeah" Mia squealed and swam away

"Naughty girl" he whisper biting down on her earlobe. Ana was close but since she couldn't make a sound she bit down on her lip hard,

"Babe, no" he whines, staring at her lips, his hips jerking in her hand. Ana paid his plea no mind, if she didn't bit her lip she was going to scream and blow their cover.

Ana felt his finger tightened at her waist, digging into her flesh. Her head fell onto his chest as she rode her release and his hips flexing faster she squeezed his cock just like he showed her and watch him come apart biting down hard at her neck. Damn that hurt, but she took the pain. Christian kissed her forehead quickly while she watched his little minions swim away on the water. She laughed to herself.

"Ready to go?" Christian asked and Ana nodded not able to look at him. She felt like a fool. Giving him what he wanted or maybe what she wanted, but with the way he acted earlier and now that he found his release, they were going to call it a day. As Ana looked around she noticed no one was around. Did they realize what they were doing?

"I have to go back to the club first" Christian stated as he started wrapping a towel around Ana's chest

"You coming?" Ana asked smiling down at him, sitting on the seat of his bike, just looking at him gave her goosebumps. He was a fine sight.

"I already did" he grinned

Ana slapped his arm giggling, Christian stood up, snaking an arm around her neck and pulled her to his side, walking towards some bushes so they could get dressed. After he walked Ana to her car and Mia was already sitting there, dressed, and listening to some tunes, eating a sandwich, offering one to Ana and her brother.

"I'll come by later" Christian whispered on her lips pressing the weight of his body on her, trapping her by her car door, planting a chaste kiss on her lips, then turned around slowly to walk towards his bike,

"I'll leave the window open", Christian looked back and caught Ana as she winked, biting down on her plump lip.

"Behave" he reprimanded over his shoulder, smiling

"Don't even start" Ana squealed to Mia as she got behind the wheel, noticing Mia's huge grin, as they rode off in laughter.

Christian didn't come by the night. She went to sleep around 1 waiting for him, he didn't text or call her

Sunday was the same thing no call no text. Ana was furious. She had spoken to Mia earlier but neither one said Christians name and she didn't want to seem clingy. But if Christian thought he was going to touch her again and make her feel like shit, he had another thing coming.

* * *

 **Monday, May 31, 2012**

"Hey babe" Christian greeted, picking Ana up from school. Ana swung a leg over on his bike, pushing his hand away when he reached out to help her, needing no help whatsoever she snatched the helmet from his hand and remained silent "you mad?" he asked before turning his bike on. She still didn't answer

"Fine behave like a child" Christian pushed trying to get a rise outta her. When she still didn't say anything his bike roared to life and sped off.

Reaching her house he parked his bike and got off, but Ana had already leaped off walking quickly down her block.

"You still want me to come over tonight?" He asked when he reached her "You could still ignore me if you'd like" Silence

"What the fuck Anastasia?" he lost his nerve when Ana still didn't answer nor looked up at him. Shit, screamed at him or something, he didn't give a fuck, he needed her attention, needed her eyes on him, Christian hated that she wasn't talking to him

"You really are dumb, if you haven't noticed I'm not talking to you" She yelled still not looking at him. If she did she knew she would cave

"Is this because I didn't come over yesterday, I told you I can't at times"

"Call then Christian" she barked, stopped walking, grabbed his phone quickly from his vest pocket "with a fucking phone"

Christian snatched his phone from her hand, towering over her "you don't need to know all the details in my life"

"Fuck you and your details" with that she turned and ran towards her house. Christians wanted to hit something, but there was nothing in this uptight block to hit except tress, and no one fucks with a tree. He stalked towards his bike, and sat there surprised by her tone and actions. His little Ana had spunk. That fire was growing more and more.

That night Christian came by, but her window was locked. He tapped lightly on the window but she didn't open. Ana heard him but no, she wasn't going to give in. He tapped and tapped for a good 5 minutes and then called Ana's phone, picking up she answered "see how easy it is to use a phone"

"Open the window Anastasia" He demanded

"Goodnight Christian" and with that she hung up on him

His taps were urgent now, Damn he was going to wake Raymond up. He called a couple more times and Ana turned off her phone so he text her instead when his calls were getting getting sent to her voice mail.

 **Christian: You're showing your fucking age** she read his text but didn't respond although it hurt. But who does he think he is? He could question her and beat his chest all alpha like and she was suppose to be all yes Master. She knew if she didn't put her foot down and show him her feelings count this was going to spiral out of control Christian finally left.

* * *

 **Tuesday, June 1, 2012**

Next day Christian texted her and said he wasn't able to pick her up from school. It didn't matter though cause she left with Mia on her bike and went to her house. Mia mentioned her family had some important things to do but when both girls got there, Grace, Carrick, Christian and even Helena were there talking in the living room, but stopped once the girls face got there. Ana said hello to Mia's parents but ignored Helena and Christian, and tried to ignore the stab she felt in her heart when he too didn't look up at her. Ana watched as Mia kissed her parents cheeks and ruffled up Christian's hair playfully.

Deciding to sit on the front porch, and enjoy the cool breeze, Mia talked animatedly about prom getting closed. The girls glanced up when they heard the roars of a lot of motorcycles riding down the neighborhood and stopping in front of the house. This grabbed the girls attention. Ana could feel the bad vibe in the air. Christian stood by his door and dragged his feet, clenching his fists, as he walked to this MC Crew. Christian was already pissed so this was just the icing. The leader Christian assumed, since he was the first that spoke up and also was the first parked ahead of the other bikes. Taking off his helmet he said in his accent "Boy, we're going to own these streets and now we gonna own you, You feel me?" He raised a gun to Christian's forehead still sitting on his bike. It was this Jamaican crew that the Reapers had informed him about. Christian showed no fear, instead he leaned in closer to the butt of the gun. This was his life, death was always welcomed, but not fucking today.

"You need a gun to fight your battles?" Christian asked calmly as he lifted his shirt and turned around slowly so they could see he wasn't carrying

"You got heart" the Jamaican said hopping of his bike and Christian slugged him hard with a right to his jaw. His crew jumped off their bikes and on top of Christian who was throwing punches one after the other, adrenaline firing in his blood, he didn't feel shit. "What the fuck" Carrick roared jumping in the fight. It all happened so fast. Ana found a bat in her hand, swinging it to whoever, Mia broke a bottle on someone, and Helena was swinging a knife. By the time the girls jumped in Jason and Elliot were there as well. When and where they came from she didn't know she was still swinging a bat and caught someone on their backs, he moved she hit. They were out numbered but fought back, dirty, yes, but a form of survival.

When Christian caught that auburn mane of hair flying wildly in the air, he hurried over to her, grabbed the bat started swinging and shielding her away from the mayhem. When one got close he swung so hard, he heard his jaw crack and his body went down. Suddenly all that was heard were sirens and on that whatever was left standing of the other crews got on their bikes and hauled ass outta there.

"What the fuck Anastasia" Christian towered Ana, his lip bloodied and his cheek was bruised

"You guys needed help" her body trembled as she spoke. She had never experienced anything like this.

"We didn't need fucking shit" he screamed in her face, spit bouncing out of his mouth. Ana's lips quivered

"Christian let her be" his mother demanded "Ana go clean yourself up, I'll have someone take you home" When she walked into the house with shaky legs. She glanced over her shoulders and saw Grace stop Christian by the door when he tried to follow Ana to the bathroom "mom"

"I'll take care of her Christian, have Helena clean you up" Christian didn't budge "Now young man"

"Fuck this" Christians temper was flaring, his father tried to calm him and so did his brothers. He got on his bike instead and rode the fuck off. Grace stood watch of all while Carrick spoke to the cops. After she cleaned Ana's bloody hands that had some splinters from the wood of the bat, she took Ana out through the back door, Grace didn't need cops questioning this girl. Although Grace herself was the one who handed a bat to Ana, noticed that fire in her eyes, that this girl although she didn't belong with him would do anything for her son. Do what you have to do for her boys but that doesn't automatically make you family

Christian watched, standing behind Ana's tree, the one he climbs to crawl in her window, as his mother dropped Ana off. He left his bike parked at a lot two blocks down. She was going to talk to him, no matter what. What the fuck was she thinking? She could've gotten herself hurt or worst. This life is not for her, and he will do anything to protect her, and keep her far away from it. When his mom drove off in her Mustang, he came out from his hiding spot. Ana stopped automatically

"Christian?" Her voice low. He swallowed, but got closer to her, but not too close he wanted to give her space. He noticed her hands were bandaged up and tried yet failed to keep his cool.

"You had no right to get involved" he growled

"You're welcome" did she just sass him with everything that just happen? Christian saw her blow her bangs exasperated "Are you done? I'm wiped" yeah, she did, she did just sass him. He didn't have the time, nor the patience for this, she needed to be reminded who the fuck she was trying to stand tall to. Stalking towards her rapidly, he grabbed her by the neck, "Stand down Anastasia"

"Get off me"

"Stand. The . Fuck. Down"

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me" Ana calmly replied but Christian could hear the venom in her voice. He smashed his lips to her, ignoring the pain and dried up blood but she pushed him away with her bandaged hands, bucking back, he still held her by her neck.

"Listen to me" he whispered in a low but violent way "you are not from this life"

"I know" Ana cried out hitting him in his chest, ignoring the pain in her hands "Stop reminding me. I'm no good for you. I'm not from this life. I'm just naive. We can't be together"

"Ana would you listen to me?"

"We have nothing to talk about, leave me alone"

"Fuck, why you always pushing me?"

"I'm pushing you Christian?, You. You push yourself"

"I can't be with you"

"Now?! What happened to you want me and that no one else can have me nonsense, fuck I can smell your bullshit from here"

"Would you just shut the fuck up and listen" Ana backed down from his tone and his glare but still managed to roll her eyes and huff loudly uninterested about what he was going to say "You're not from the club and it's hard for them to trust you so we have to keep a low profile, that's why I couldn't come around those days to see you, their eyes were latched on me and...

"Do you want me or not?" Ana asked tiredly

"What?" he asked frowning how can she even ask that of course he wanted her, couldn't she see that

"Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Yes... I"

"So then be with me, if not then be gone" she had already been kept hidden, and this stops now or else she will be stuck just like living in California with her mom

"It's just not that easy" she smiled up at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"I'll make it easier on you then" and with that she ran towards her house yelling over her shoulder "the window will be closed"

"Ana... Ana" Christian yelled, fuck she got wits. Now how the fuck was he going to keep a low profile with her and still a secret? Maybe it's for the best with the shit that happened today. She doesn't need this shit in her life, and what the fuck was she going on about earlier. Christian wondered if Grace told Ana something that made her snap or was it all the events of the days that lead to this. Looking back at the house he knew he couldn't let Ana go, she already had a hold on him.

When Ana opened the door to her home Ray was already there sitting down on the couch with two police officers awaiting her arrival. Ana didn't see no cop car parked in the front.

"Ana these are Officers Mr Smith and Mr Jones here to ask you about a brawl you were involved in" Raymond quickly scanned his daughters hand

"Am I under arrest?"

"No, ma'am but we ask that you come with us to answer some questions down at the station"

"Why can't I answer them here?" she eyed Raymond

"Your father can go and you can even have him in the room if you like since after all you're a minor"

"So, he's present now, why do I still have to go to the station?"

"It's our job ma'am please don't make this hard on yourself"

"Anastasia, I'll meet you down at the station, go with them" Raymond stated matter factly. Ana took a deep breath following in the officers.

Great, now what has she gotten herself into? Blind and stupid and for what for a guy who couldn't make up his mind about her. Ana thought this to herself as she walked quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks, with the two officers towards the back door, as soon as they left the house Officer Jones cuffed her bandaged hands, next to the awaiting patrol car that was awaiting her arrival


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer" All characters belong to E.L James**

 **To the guest reviewers. If ya'll can log in or PM me, I could answer your question better instead of here. So to Christian having to stand up and be a man... In these MC lifestyles, its all about brotherhood, loyalties, you choose the club before anything, especially a woman. Woman are second and don't have a say... which that will be talked about later on, including with Grace and Christian.**

 **On to the next guest: Ana turns 17 soon. In high school, you have that main subject, the career you want and you have those classes from the beginning of the school year and progresses through out. Also biology ain't biology anymore, just like math, and social studies have changed titles. My son is 16 years old, studying to be an engineer, they have him work with variety of tools, technology, and even go to shows. Preparation starts early and with the crap he works on... girl let me tell you he's on his own with all that :)...**

"Miss Steele what is your involvement with the Men of Mayhem MC's club?" Detective Williams asked.

Detective Leila Williams had introduced herself as soon as Ana stepped inside the interrogation room. Brought in by the two officers who had picked her up at her home, uncuffing her and directing Ana to take a seat behind the cold metal table, the two officers then left the room, leaving Ana and the Detective by themselves. Detective Williams got right to the point after her introduction was made. Ana had decided to leave Raymond out of it, letting him wait outside the interrogation room where she was being questioned, not because she was embarrassed, or had anything to hide, she just knew how to take care of herself, she didn't need someone holding her hand.

"There's no involvement. My best friend is Mia Grey" Ana simply stated, keeping her cool and looking directly at the woman standing with her arms cross in front of her chest, on the other side of the table.

"Have you seen or ever been involved in anything out of the ordinary, like maybe something that occurred today?" the Detective shrugged, her eyes darting down at Ana's bandaged hands insinuating the brawl

"Like I explained earlier to the officers, Detective, I smashed my hands on a door, and to answer your other question, I'm hardly around the club to see or know anything"

"We have pictures that put you in the club Miss Steele" The Detective threw some pictures on the table and Ana calmly raked her eyes over them. Although she was sweating and could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears, she refused to let her see her nervous "like I said before, I'm hardly at the club. These pictures show me outside of it" Ana pointed out.

The detective smirked down at her "And how about this handsome man you're talking to over here" Detective Williams asked, her index finger pointing to a picture of her and Christian talking by her trans am "Christian Grey, hear he was promoted, now a VP"

Ana shrugged her shoulders nonchalant, but she could feel the sweat from her armpits dripping down her hips, making their way to to the band of her panties "we're just talking"

"Standing a bit too close for just talking" the detective shrugged mimicking Ana

"It is a garage, so it tends to get loud"

"We have a witness" Detective Williams said, ignoring Ana's statement. Bending at the waist over the table, slamming her hands down on it, her face getting up close and personal to Ana's, with a look of determination in her eyes, firing out the information she had at hand "that puts you in that damn brawl from this afternoon. We saw his brothers with bruises on their faces. We have three fucking bikers at the hospital with minor injuries, one that's getting a fucking metal piece placed in his jaw. So I will ask you again, and let it seep through your little young brain, before you decide to lie again" leaning closer and speaking through gritted teeth, a single vein protruding on her neck "I wear the badge, I ask the motherfucking questions, and do my job. So If I bring in the witness and question these bikers, and they point to you or give the slightest description that puts you there, a fucking strand of hair or even a fucking eye lash, your ass is going to do time for assault, for lying to a detective and whatever else I feel like adding to your report, so go ahead get cute and lie"

"If you have a witness," Ana stared backed, eye to eye at the detective. Knowing if she flinched, squirm or even glanced down, it will give Miss Williams the upper hand, knowing that body language told a story "And others you could question, then I suggest you let me go and get the information you're after from them. Other than that you have nothing to hold me for except a third party, who isn't even present" She confidently answered, not backing down from the death glare that was right in front of her

The detective stood up and crossed her arms again in front of her chest, staring intently at Ana. This little girl had some brass balls, she couldn't intimidate her, but she was going to try her best. Through this girl she was going to find a weakness, through this girl she was going to put Men of Mayhem away. Every single leather wearing bandit.

Detective Williams let Ana go. Handing Ana, her card in case Ana changed her mind, letting Ana know that she will be in touch again with a guarantee. When Ana closed the door behind her, she didn't even let out an exhausted breath, thinking the cameras from the station might be on her, giving Detective William ammunition to haul her ass back to that room for the smallest reactions. She went through the first doors and saw Grace standing there, waiting

"What did you tell them?" Grace asked harshly. Her mind was already made up with what happened in that room

"I told them nothing"

Grace eyes narrowed at Ana, looking up and down with much disdain, circling Ana slowly, leaning close she asked again "What did you tell them?" Ana's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, annoyed, this woman has been on her case for awhile. Ana understood that she wasn't a part of the lifestyle, understood how much Grace cared for Christian, and didn't want to see him hurt but she was unbelievable. With the day she had today, Ana had enough.

"If you want to know, go ask Detective Williams yourself" Ana pointed at the door behind her and continued walking, without a glance back

"Young lady do not turn your back on me" Grace yelled, but Ana kept right on walking. It's been a long night. She was tired, hungry and questioning herself. Was this really all worth it? Christian and her didn't even know each other well, it's only been weeks and already so much going on. Walking towards the sliding doors, that lead outside where she assumed Raymond was waiting for her since he wasn't nowhere in sight at the station, she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around

"So Miss Steele is it?" Jason asked. Elliot standing tall next to his brother with a look of disgust. Ana wondered why

"So?" was all she said. Ana never been so disrespectful, but with these folks, it seemed that's the language they spoke and understood. Mia was different.

"So?" Jason quirked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief "little girl you don't even know the half of it. So why don't you head on over to your crib and have that scum of a father tuck you in" Ana rolled her eyes at Jason. Not knowing why they were treating her this way, she had made him a Shirley Temple got goodness sakes.

Shaking her head, she took a long agonizing breath, not answering him, and turned to walk away "Oh better yet" Ana stopped and glanced over her shoulder, when Jason continued, seeing a look of pure sin in his eyes that would have the devil cower, gladly giving him his pitchfork "Why don't you have that whore of a mother milk you her titty, we all know how she likes that, yeah?"

That got Ana's attention, turning around she looked at Jason dead in his eyes "I don't know what you know about my mother, but yours probably isn't to far from her, yeah?" and with that she turned and headed through the sliding doors of the station, hearing Jason furiously lashing out explicit words.

* * *

 **At the Compound/Bar Rotten Carcass...**

"Christian I just got word they took Ana in" Mia barged into his room at the compound, looking nervous, interrupting him from relaxing

"Who took Ana where? Fuck you talking about Mia?" he asked

"Cops picked her up" that made him shoot out of bed rapidly, grabbing a tee and pulling it on his naked chest, then grabbed his cut, leaving his room.

Christian was already walking past his sister, making his way towards the exit with just those words, looking over his shoulder he asked "How do you know this?"

"Skank Helena called me to bark up my ass about if Ana talks..."

Christian stopped by his bike and glared at his sister "She's not going to talk, and if that bitch calls you again put her on to me. I'll set her straight. Got me Mia?"

"I got you Christian. Where you going?"

"Station" he replied putting on his helmet

"Mom and dad are already there"

"Fuck for?"

Mia stood silent. She didn't want to anger her brother furthermore or start a family crisis especially with Ana. But truth be told her parents went to check if Ana would rat them out. The club was safe for now, since the sheriff's on payroll but that doesn't mean other cops don't get involved. It's been years and even generations that the law have been trying to bring the club down. That's why someone with a brain not only muscles could lead them in the right direction. Hopefully that someone was her father and after him it will be Christian that takes the gavel. God forbid it comes down to Elliot or Taylor. Now that Ana was involved justice might think they will have a way inside the club, use her, but Ana really doesn't know anything and if she did know, Mia would bet her left tit knowing Ana won't say anything. Shit, I'm their daughter and they keep me in the damn dark, Mia thought to herself.

"Fuck for Mia" Christian repeated, bending down to get eye to eye with her

"For the same reason as Helena" with that Christian jumped on his bike, kicking off the kicked stand, put his bike on neutral, pulled on the clutch lever with his left hand, pushed the start button, by the right side of the handlebars, backed up and revved away.

Some fucked up shit, one after the fucking other. Yesterday Christian had received a call from The Reapers informing them that the Jamaican crew were around Blossom. Him and his dad were trying to come up with a solution when Grace and Helena walked into the living room and to make matters better, Ana and Mia walked in after. He knew she must have thought something wrong, he felt it. The way her eyes kept roaming the room, ignoring him, swinging her hips side to side , holding herself. Although she tried to play it off cool that she wasn't there for him, he caught those sapphires quickly shining at him, glancing away quickly when their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

The club is already on lock down. They already did their bid to the Mexicans crew, now was the time to lay low, but fuck, Ana was involved now. One would think he would be grateful, but when he saw her swinging that bat he felt his heart squeeze, letting all the air out of his lungs, he had to protect her. The dude he hit on the jaw was sent to the hospital and Christian didn't feel fucking bad about the outcome. But Ana, who knows shit about anything, yet already Mayhem is getting closer to her front door and that was something that Christian can not and will not let happen.

Once he got to the station, he parked his ride, took off his helmet, kicked up his kickstand, jumped off and jogged towards the entrance. Inside he caught Jason casually leaning his shoulders on a wall, sharpening his damn knife in a fucking police station. What a adrenaline junkie.

"What's good?"

"What's your game brother?" Jason spewed, dropping his hands to the side. Christian step back a bit, stunned by his brothers tone

"Same as yours brother"

"Mines?" Taylor asked his eyes widening "My old lady she's part of this MC, not in it but part..."

"I fucking know all about your old lady, get to the point yeah?"

"My point is your little fucking crush" Jason sneered. Christian rolled his eyes, and let out a deep breath, annoyed. But Jason didn't care he kept going. "Yes, crush you prick, she's a child. You trying to get locked up again for some tween pussy and jeopardizing the club?"

"Again. Get to the fucking point Jason"

"All she has do is give a replay of what happened yesterday and we're all fucked. Think with your head not with your dick brother"

Christian took a step towards his brother, Jason did the same, standing nose to nose. If it came down to a fight, Christian could land a few good ones but knowing his brother, who was still holding a damn knife in his hand will stab him with no remorse and then apologize later. "Don't talk to me like I ain't got no sense"

"You acting like you don't got any, maybe that badge needs to be taken down a notch, VP"

"That's what it comes down to Jason? Take it down then" He gritted through clenched teeth, his jaw ticked, with his fist balled up by his sides, ready.

"Boys" they both turned around to see Grace "How you acting out in a damn station like ya'll fucking invincible? Jason put that thing away"

"Mom, what's with Ana?" Christian asked, turning his attention to his mom. Jason was still standing close to him, breathing fire down his neck.

"They let her go"

Christian didn't want to ask, because it would seem like he himself believed she would talk but he had to ask, needed to know any information about her "Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, mother fucker that's what I thought" Christian was about to take a swing at his brother, who was now smirking at him when his mom got between the two, grabbing Christian's by his elbow, turning him around and glaring at Jason, then her attention went back to her other son, shrugging her shoulders "Don't know, Welch hasn't picked up his phone. We'll know something once, they come looking for any of us" Christian nodded and started rubbing his hands on his face, swiftly in an up and down motion.

"You listen to me Christian and you listen good, you could have killed that man yesterday for that girl"

"If it was Mia or anyone from the club, would it have been all good Ma? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Honey, this could only get worse your feelings are too involved"

"Ain't that the truth" Jason muttered

"So help me brother, I'll bash your fucking teeth in" Christian roared, his eyes cut to his brother. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he looked back at his mom and said "Mom there are no feelings, she's young she could have gotten hurt"

"Blind and in fucking pussy denial" Jason instigated, spiting on the station's floor. Ignoring his brother's outburst, he told his mom "I'm gong for a ride" Graces eyes slit at her son for a good minute, sensing he was lying "Go to the club" she demanded

"What?"

"The club"

"I'm getting on my fucking bike"

Jason stalked the few steps to his brother, grabbing Christian by the front of his tee, knotting his knuckles around it, pushing Christian's body towards him "Watch how you speak to Ma" he breathed through gritted teeth

Just when Christian was about to clock Jason, they heard their father voice bellow out with fury "You boys get to the damn club Now, chapel meeting"

Christian pushed Jason off him, bumping his brother's shoulder deliberately and followed out the doors.

The detective that questioned Ana earlier heard all the commotion taking place at the station. She was wrong, it was Christian Grey, Vice president of the MC club that had a weakness.

* * *

"We're going to extend lock down" Carrick stated sitting in his place on the chair. "Since this Mayhem with this new crew started. Every one of you especially you Jason" Carrick eyes sliced right through his stubborn son, pointing at him "stays clean till this blows over. We have a shipment, the one we couldn't make on Friday coming in. I want Christian to go with Jarius in the van and only two of you's protecting the merchandise. I need everyone else at the Compound. Who wants in?"

Taylor raised his hand and so did Alex and Xaiver. "Jason I want you here at the Compound looking after the place. Carrick pointed at Alex and Xavier, dismissing Jason's request "you two ride along, and no fuck ups"

"Since when I'm a fucking baby-sitter?" Jason inquired

"Since I just told you to stay here and look after the place"

"What shipment?" Christian asked

"Are you questioning me son?"

"Not at all, just asking"

"You'll know once you pick up the shipment, yeah?" Christian swallowed back, with his fathers edged answer he already knew what they were picking up. Also knew why he had to be the one to go, it was because of his trepidation of it.

"What are we gong to do with the Jamaican crew?

"What we always do retaliate"

That wasn't a surprise to Christian. After their meeting was over and his dad pounded on the gavel on the long wooden table, Christian stood and left the room, heading towards the doors before Elliot stopped him

"Hey got a minute" Christian tipped his chin, indicating to his brother to say whatever needed to be said.

"If you're going to see that girl"...

"Anastasia" he corrected, "Nah, I'm just gonna ride and clear my head"

"Anastasia, right. Be careful Chris, you hardly know her. Think brother, and look around what's happening and what's going to come. Right now she's your weakness, a flaw in your lifestyle, and that's exactly the ammo our enemies need to attack first Christian, the root of the heart"

"I know this" Christian retorted agitated

"Do you brother?"

* * *

When Raymond parked at their driveway he couldn't believe who his daughter was friends with. He hated that MC club with a passion all of them, he didn't care who. But he also knew deep in his heart Mia was his daughter's only friend. Other than Luke who was more crushing hard on Ana than being there for her as said friend.

It was years ago but that hurt and betrayal, he did was forever ingrained in his heart and in his mind. It wasn't right, he knew that. He could've lost his badge, and his position as sheriff, and that was the only thing he had left at that time, since losing his wife and his daughter he couldn't lose his status then. Retired now from that life and wanting to start anew with his girl, that damn MC club is right back in his life. Raymond had a wrenching gut feeling this was only going to get worse as he spoke the words to his daughter

"I don't want you with that club anymore, Mia visits you"

"Okay. So I guess we're speaking here, now, since you haven't said one word to me since those officers picked me up"

"I don't want you involved with that club"

Ana turned her head, tilting it to the side, watching her father stare at the front window of the car, with no emotion, just wrath pouring from him, Ana could feel that conniption threatening to swallow her up whole "Seriously Raymond?" she rasped

"Dad" he injected with an alarming tone that had Ana surprised. Raymond never pushed her before, why now?

"Seriously Raymond?" Ana repeated" A father is someone who raises and cares for their child, loves and protects them. We're trying to start that, but you can't tell me who I can be friends with especially not when I'm 16 years old"

"That's in the past you can't throw that at me every time. I know I fucked up but I'm still your father, my name is on that birth certificate" he snarled raising his voice

"Yeah there's that. But your also a stranger to me, sharing only his last name" twisting the handle, she opened the car door, swung a foot out, halfway out the door when her father grabbed her wrist

"You're still living under my roof and your under age, something to think about" Ana huffed loudly at her dad's words, slamming hard the car door, and left. She raced to her room and took a shower to wash the day off, water cleansing her thoughts. When she finished she wrapped a towel around her frame and went back to the room to put on her pj's, but stilled when she saw Christian standing there, his hands in is jean pockets, lust and worried swirled in those grays

"How'd you get in?"

"Babe, I'm a biker, from the school of badass motherfuckers" truth be told that lock on her window was a bitch, almost tempted to just smash his hands through it.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

He knew what she was implying, if she was being kept a secret. He ignored her question and instead tilt his chin gesturing to her hands, asking "How's your hands?" Ana had removed the bandages while she took a shower, there were only a few cuts of various sizes, though still small, it wasn't so bad.

"Good. How's your face?"

"Never looked better" Christian scoffed

"Your mom doesn't like me"

"Nah, she just doesn't trust you. What did she say to you?" Ana shook her head sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Ana" he warned. Stepping forward, he crouch down by her, getting to her eye level, fixated

"Ana" she mocked him using the same warning tone in his voice "just the same ol' thing you remind me of. Said I'm young, not in the lifestyle, she's just protecting you. From what? I don't know I'm harmless.

Harmless his ass, she could break him in two. Taking her small hands in his he spoke with sincerity and conviction, at least he hoped. "Ana, this is all new to me, your age, your background, the feelings. I don't know, I want to protect you and keep you safe yet I want you on the back of my bike, wearing my cut with your arms wrapped around me. But in this lifestyle there's always trouble lurking, the Grim Reaper's determined to destroy innocent or lost souls. Death doesn't care who you are or what's your story, as long as it can drag you down to hell, engulfing you with it's flames. And babe your beauty does not belong there, I don't think I can put you through that. It's why I suggested we keep us a secret. We have to many enemies, you witness that yourself.

Ana smiled up at him. Those damn mesmerizing gray eyes, penetrating through her, holding the key to her heart, mind body and soul. Scary as it was she would follow him anywhere with eyes wide open, just staring into his. She didn't care where it lead, even if it meant getting burned. Yeah, she told herself, he was so definitely worth it "From what I've heard hell could really use some beauty"

He smiled a genuine smile at her. Standing up, her hand still in his, he sat down beside her on the bed, once he felt he was in safe territory. She wasn't pushing him away and hadn't kicked him out. He saw her glancing down looking at their hands that were joined together, biting that smooth pouty pink flesh that enticed him so much "Something on your mind baby?"

"I'm sorry for earlier... the way I was acting... the words I was saying... I shouldn't have pushed..."

"No" He cut her off "I like your sass babe, you give and take, turns me the fuck on. My dick salutes you. I rather hear your honest thoughts though, not having to beat it out of you, although I wouldn't mind that either" tilting his hips, he grabbed her, picking her up like she weighed nothing, straddling her on his lap. Christian smacked her ass, roughly squeezing and caressing her butt, a small groan escaping his perfect lips.

"We should go slow" Ana confessed softly. Her body said otherwise, betraying her words. Her hands itched to touch him, her lips begged to be kissed, and her body needed to be consumed yesterday.

"How slow?"

Ana laughed at his tortured and serious profile, his hand stilled around her ass"Just slow. Not jumping into anything"

"Anything?" he drawled out slowly, not quite sure he was understanding. His dick was pissed. "Man, can't even cop a feel?" He laughed, his hands slipping underneath her towel, grazing her hips. He heard her breath hitch, but Ana stopped his movements that were now, sliding up, towards her breasts.

"Before anything going forward, we should know where this is going" She said gesturing her hands between them "I'm okay with keeping this a secret, it makes sense to me now" It did, she was seeing how everything and almost everyone was against them. Ana didn't know if that was a good thing. Fight or plight? Run or stay? Create or slay?

"Ana what is this exactly" Christian asked mimicking the same hand gestures she used. Dipping her eyelashes, Ana simply shrugged her shoulders. Christian hand came up and wrapping it firmly around her neck, lifting her head up, their eyes met, absorbing one another. His grays spoke volumes, but only one definition was clear **_His._**

"We're building something, yeah?" Ana nodded "I'm going to kiss you now" he stated pulling her close by his hand wrapped around her neck. His tongue glided slowly on her plump bottom lip, growling his teeth sunk into them, biting down hard.

"Christian" she moaned, digging her fingers into his forearms

"You like that baby?" he whispered on her lips, his words vibrating against them, sending goosebumps all over her body

"Shut up and kiss me"

 **A/N Who do ya'll think is the witness?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N Thank you all for your reviews. I don't have a schedule for updating, though I'll try not to leave y'all hanging for long. In the upcoming chapters you will find out who was the witness. Most of you got it right though.**

 **Also, I gots me one of them betas. YaY. ? Welcome Miss Lanie Loveu. I'm sure y'all all know her. If you don't, whatcha waiting for?! Go check out all her stories. You'll have a love and hate relationship with some of them. Also check out her page on Facebook The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood.**

 **Lastly: Sorry, if everything is written in bold was trying a new app and didn't realize till half the chapter. Long story short, I wan't going to rewrite it. ;)**

 **Wednesday, June 3 2012**

 **Morning peeked through the shades, Ana's eyes lazily opening. Suddenly she sprang up from her bed immediately when she heard a loud banging sound coming from her door, squinting as the morning sun blinded her eyes. Her dad's voice sounding far away on the other side, calling out her name as her mind was still fogged in sleep mode.**

" **Ana, you awake?" Raymond called out.**

 **Glancing quickly at the clock on her night table, reading 10:10 a.m.** _ **Crap. Sh. was going to miss school today.**_ **Laying beside her Ana noticed Christian was still sound asleep laying right next to her.**

 _ **Damn what a fine sight to wake up to.**_

" **I'm up now Raymond," Ana yelled out, making Christian stir in his sleep. He opened one eye and was ready to open his mouth but Ana quickly clamped her hand down over his lips, shutting him up. He lifted an eyebrow, arched in questioning.**

" **I'm going out and taking the Trans Am," Raymond continued to yell to his daughter on the other side of the door.**

" **Okay."**

" **Are you okay?" He asked sounding skeptical**

" **I'm fine"**

" **Open the door." Ana heard him playing with the door knob.**

" **I'm naked. Just finished showering." she lied in a high-pitched voice**

" **Oh," he said and she could hear the awkward embarrassment in his voice. "See you later then. I left breakfast on the table."**

" **Thank you."**

 **When Ana heard his footsteps falter, waiting to hear the front door close. When she heard it slam shut she took off her hands covering Christian's mouth.**

" **Sorry," she apologized. "My dad."**

 **Christian sat up on the bed, slowly stroking her lips with his thumb."Morning Ana," his voice rugged from sleep stirred naughty things in her. Leaning in, he pecked her lips, a small smile crept his lips**

" **Morning Christian," she smiled brightly. "I didn't hear my alarm go off and you sleep like the dead."**

" **Must have been from my balls emptying out last night"**

" **You're crude." she responded**

" **You love it." he retorted.** _She did actually._

 **Ana slapped his arm playfully, then got up from her bed to do her bathroom duties.**

" **Where you going?" he asked, watching her ass walk away with dirty-minded fascination as she went.**

 **Damn he hated when she left but loved to watch her go.**

" **Bathroom. Can't you tell?" she sassed, holding up her robe in her hands, her other on her hips.**

" **Want some company?"**

" **Hmmm, maybe after I tinkle."**

" **Tinkle?"**

" **Tinkle, yes" she nodded once**

" **As in taking a piss?"**

" **As in ladies tinkle and men piss."**

 **He stared at her dumbfounded taking in her small frame. Standing there with a serious expression painted on her adorable face, in her cute light blue pajamas with stars and teddy bears on them. He burst out laughing then "Tinkle, what type of shit is that," he asked in between laughs.**

 **Ana threw the robe she was holding at him**

" **Babe, go tinkle," he quoted with his fingers, still laughing, not caring that the robe landed on his bed head.**

" **Can I get my robe back? I need it."**

" **Nope."**

" **Really?"**

" **How bad do you want it?"**

 **Her eyes slowly trailed his body on their own accord, taking in his tattoos on display and his well defined sculpted body.**

 **He took off his tee last night when things started heating up between them. He had unwrapped her towel with skilled exploring fingers, taking in everything she had to give. He was real adamant about not sticking his fingers in her folds. She might have begged him. She might have sold her soul. She might have even sold her first born.** _ **So embarrassing!**_

" **Forget it, I'll just dress up in there."**

" **Coward" he smirked, baiting her**

" **Am not."**

" **Fight me for it." Christian challenged. But before she could open her mouth. He jumps up from the bed with lightening speed, pounced on her, throwing Ana back on the bed, making her shriek. She tried to block him when he jumped on top of her. They wrestled for her robe, gripping and pulling the poor fabric, turning and straddling one another, fighting for dominance, till Christian's eyes turned a dark shade of gray. His lips crashing down on hers, holding her arms up over her head with one hand.**

" **Fuck," he growled, pressing his pelvis onto her sex when he heard Ana moan, her legs widening to accommodate his hips, his lips traveling down to her collarbone, his other hand grabbing and touching whatever he could of hers.**

" **Christian." she purred, lifting her hips to meet his.**

" **That's me baby." he breathed**

" **Morning breath."**

" **Don't give a fuck. I'll wake up to that shit any day." And that was true. He didn't give two fucks. What he wanted he took, and what he wanted was Ana however possible. Christian didn't care how long it would take to get her virtue, he enjoyed their teasing sessions, their talks, even their fights, he enjoyed everything about her. His dick however was saying otherwise.**

 **Ana thought about it for a quick second, her breathing rapid her face flushed, from their impromptu makeout session.**

 **Any day huh. What did he mean by that?**

 **She made a quick mental note that she still had to talk to him about her options for college. But was it really necessary? Was this long term that she had to broach the subject? Nope. She decided to hold on to that conversation, to see where things go from here. No need to poke the bear.**

 **Christian kissed her lips one more time, grabbing her hand in his, pulling Ana up, letting her go so she could do what she had to do.**

" **What do you feel like doing today?" he asked while she opened her bedroom door. Stopping, Ana smiled over her shoulder. "Let's go for a ride."**

 **Christian smirked, stretching his lean muscular artistry body on her bed, his tattoo hand grabbing over his brief-clad junk "Got your ride right here Babe, fully loaded."**

" **All talk, no bark." she teased**

 **Christian stood up, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her tiny delectable body to his, brushing his lips lightly on the soft sensitive spot of her neck**

" **Gotta make it special, yeah?"**

" **Yeah." she sighed. Letting go of her, Ana smiled up at him and left for the bathroom**

 **Fuck. He never had these strong protective feelings for anyone. But for Ana, he was primal, dominant, and territorial. He'll piss on her if he has too, claiming her. She's his and that's that. No ifs, ands, or fucking buts about it.**

 **Well maybe** _ **her**_ **butt.**

 **Christian never experienced anal. He could leave his mark there and everywhere else on her luscious body. Thinking about it got his dick rock hard, throbbing and pointing in the direction of the bathroom.**

 **Ending the thoughts in his head, and being lead by his dick, he headed towards the bathroom.**

 **Standing in the shower, Ana's thoughts drifted to last night, the conversation and his hands pursuing every inch of hers. He could really use those hands. She practically begged him to stop after her fourth orgasm.**

 **Ana gasped when the shower curtains opened. Christian standing there butt naked in all his glory and she quickly looked down, eyeing his one-eyed monster.**

 _ **Oh my god, look at that thing.**_ **She thought to herself.**

 **She's played with it, jerked it, but never this close. I've never seen one so close, it's pretty big,.. Or pretty and big, she couldn't decide, all she knew it was staring right back at her.**

" **Nervous," he asked, eyes raking her body before stepping inside the bathtub, grabbing Ana by her waist, pulling her body close to him, her back to his front, the warm shower hitting them.**

" **It's pretty." she blurted out. Mentally palm slapping her face.**

" **What's pretty?" He chuckled behind her, his teeth nipping her shoulder.**

" **Your um manpoint.."**

" **Pretty?"**

" **Pretty and Big." She felt his pretty big, twitching on her back.**

" **Is it photo worthy?"**

" **What?"**

" **I'm kidding, but it's all man not pretty." He said with a stern voice, his tongue circling and kissing her neck. Ana shivered from his touch and his voice "You're pretty. No scratch that you're beautiful." His hand roamed about, pinching her nipples, his mouth nipping and trailing kisses, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Ana then felt slight movement on her backside. She started to panick.**

' **What are you doing?" she swallowed nervously, clenching her buttcheeks together.**

" **Stroking my pretty dick." Christian joked, whispering in her ear, biting it afterwards. Spinning her around, her eyes immediately looked down and yup that was exactly what he was doing. Her breathing increased,** _ **God, he was gorgeous**_ " **Sit on that ledge baby and play with your pussy." He pointed to the little chair-like on the corner of the tub.**

 **She blinked.**

" **Not gonna say it again."**

 **She went and sat down on the ledge like he demanded.**

 **Christian continued stroking his cock. Her eyes went to him and his manhood.**

" **Spread your legs baby?"**

" **Wh-..?"**

" **I'm in the mood to watch." He smirked, cutting Ana's question off.**

 **Biting down on her lip nervously, Ana spreaded her legs wide for him.**

" **Fuck me, babe. Now that's pretty." he groaned, licking his lips, hand still pumping "Work your clit, like my fingers do."**

 **She did. Circling her nub like he does**

 **Hearing Ana moan and watching her hips grinding to her self pleasure was going to be his undoing. "Pin-" his voice croaked, clearing his throat afterwards Christian demanded "Pinch your nipples baby"**

 **Ana caressed her breast, taking her nipple in between her fingers and giving it a squeeze, closing her eyes, relishing the feeling.**

" **Look at me," he growled. She did. Her eyes slowly drifted down to his cock. "So fucking beautiful"**

" **Would you like a taste?" he asked in a husky tone, his hand still working his length.**

 **Ana looked at him up at Christian with hunger in her eyes, without answering him, she nodded.**

" **Give me the words babe" he groaned. This was fucking torture.**

" **Yes. I want to taste it"**

 **He came closer to her, brushing the tip of his dick on her lips. Ana timidly peeked out her tongue, licking his head painfully slow.. Her eyes didn't know what to look at, his hand stroking himself on her lips or his face. Eyes hooded with desire and his mouth opened in pleasure. His taste aphrodisiac.** _ **Pure Perfection.**_ **Ana continued circling her tongue on his tip, she then wrapped her lips around his head, sucking.**

" **Fuck, yes." his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. Badly wanting to thrust his dick so hard down her throat till it hit her esophagus.**

 **Christian removed his hand from his cock, giving her free reign. "Just like that baby. Don't stop working that pretty pussy."**

 **Christian could feel his balls tightening, sliding out of her mouth, he grabbed his cock, jerking his semen on Ana's breast.** _ **Marked. Fuck him, she didn't even deep throat, but he couldn't stop his knees from shaking, he was in a high trance above clouds**_

 **Ana's moans woke him the fuck up, kneeling on the tub, bringing her legs over his shoulders, feasting on her pussy. Ana grabbed his Christian's hair, holding on to her sanity, her sex induced mind had her grinding his face with no remorse. Christian felt Ana quiver, her sex clenching, her legs tightening around his neck. "Come for me baby" the vibration from his lips was all it took.**

 **Ana chanted in pure ecstasy "Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Oh damn"**

 **Christian wanted to beat his chest, pride swelled in him knowing he was the first to make her feel this way and the first cock she ever sucked. Ana didn't usually curse but when she did it was like music to his ears. One that he'll replay over and over again.**

 **After their shower, Christian dried Ana off. Both going back to her room to get ready for the day. Having no other choice, he opted to go commando and changing his tee afterwards, keeping an extra shirt in his bike.**

 **Ana wore a pair of ripped jeans, plain fitted red tee and her converses. Taking a sweater for later.**

 **Once they finished eating a quick lunch, since it was already afternoon. Christian and Ana got on his bike riding for a good two hours till they reached Rose Creek. Ana loved it. It looked like a dream.**

 **As they strolled around, his arm sluggishly hanging around her neck. Ana gushed and pointed at the little ponds with ducks, the pink fields and purple orchid trees. They decided to sit down on the field, watching the ducks go by.**

 **Christian listen intently to Ana ramble on about how she wants a barn with stalls for the horses, chicken, cows and goats. A garden to grow fruits and vegetables. An apple tree, he didn't know if those grew here, but to see her express herself with so much frenzy emotion, he'd fucking grow one just for her. Her dream house-** _ **in which Christian mentally corrected to their house,**_ **would have an porch going all around it, a porch swing for reading or napping.** _ **He included fucking**_ **and of course the backyard will have a playground for her future kids.** _ **Again, their future kids.**_

 **They sat there, talking about anything. Christian spoke about his upbringing in the club. Not much to tell there. It was in his blood, his veins, ingrained in him at birth. Generations after generations of one of the Grey men always held that gavel. While he was a kid, that's all he ever wanted. His ride. His cut. One day the gavel. Other than that he didn't give much away about the club. His loyalties laid at his brothers and his patch.**

 **How did you and Helena meet"**

" **She was our neighbor. Daughter of ma's best friend, Elena. Elena was married to one of the brothers, Barney. So she was brought up into the life and that was pretty much that." He was honest. Anything Ana would ask about his proclivities, he would tell her. No matter what. No sugar coating and no lying.**

" **Barney?" Ana giggled. "Doesn't sound hardcore."**

" **Nope. We called him Max short for, Barney Maxamillion Jones. We use to give him lots of shit about both his names. His name was shit but he had brass balls."**

" **Where is he at now?"**

" **Death row."**

" **Oh."**

" **Helena and I played together as kids, was always at the compound, shooting range family gatherings. Always around us, so when she started to take interest in me, I didn't give it much thought just went with it. But we never were exclusive. I did my thing and she did hers."**

" **And those things got together at one point." She states matter factly, knowing they had threesomes and an huge orgy for his 16th birthday. Mia's words.**

 **Christian stood quiet for a bit looking down at the grass beneath him. Not really knowing how to continue with this conversation without her getting pissed. So he just laid it out for her and deal with the outcome later. He'll smooth his way in one way or another.**

" **We had.. Um.. Lots of sexual partners." he explained uncertain to what Ana would think of him**

" **So you were with a man?"**

" **What? Fuck no. I love slits not dicks"**

 **Ana chuckled. Conversation going better than what he thought.**

" **I didn't really care for who she brought along for whatever it is we had. Til she slept with Jason.**

" **Isn't he with Gia?"**

" **Yeah. Which is why those two can't be in a room together. Gia's cool but she has to be in the know. Helena's tough but Gia's all types of crazy. Helena backed down when Gia stepped to her. Jason had a raging hardon."**

" **Is that something you want from me?"**

" **Hell. No. Your only mines baby"**

" **Are you only mines?"**

" **Fuck yes"**

" **How about Elliot?"**

" **Elliot hasn't dipped his tip in, which is odd but he did have her suck his pretty." he smirked nudging his elbow on hers continuing "She had a knack for chasing bikers from other clubs, bringing drama and chaos with her to the club. Things got heated. Riled up. Became a crow eater. Now she doesn't belong to just one man. Not that she ever did. She belongs to the club."**

" **What does that mean?"**

" **Any brothers could get a taste of that. No hesitation. But… clubs got her back if she gets into any problems which is on a regular basis."**

" **Oh." she simply answered. Leaning over Christian presses his lips on her shoulder. "Aren't bikers suppose to have nicknames?**

" **We do. I'm known as Grey cause of my eye color. Dad is Stats he's a fucking genius, sticks to statistics and shit. Jason is Bear, douche growls at the damn sun for shining. Elliot is Peanut and I'm not sure if that's his man size or his brain size" he laughs "We call Alex, Lee he has a weird fascination with Bruce Lee. Xavier is X and Tony is One nut" Laughing at Ana's expression, mouth open and eyes wide he said "You don't want to know" Ana nodded because honestly she didn't want to know why Tony had one scrotum, Christian continued. "Mia is Jewels. Mom, well we still call her Grace. Kate is Lolita, and Gia's Red".**

" **And Jarius?"**

" **Jarius is Prospect for now, he'll get a name once he's in"**

" **What is a prospect?"**

" **Just that. Jarius and the other Prospects gotta wait at least a year to be fully in the club. They have to earn our full trust and do whatever it is we tell em' to do. No excuses"**

" **What would you call me?"**

" **Rare"**

" **Um yeah. I don't like it" Ana said scrunching up her nose**

" **I'd call you Pink" Christian said tapping his finger once, on her cute nose**

" **Why Pink?"**

" **Cause when I slap that ass that's the color it'll turn".**

" **Damn caveman" she said rolling her eyes, but admittedly she loved it**

" **How bout Helena"** _ **If Mia were here, she'd say Trash.**_

" **She's called Helena"**

" **So what about the twins from a few weeks ago that showed up at the shop?"**

" **Elena owns a porn studio" Christian simply stated giving nothing else away like it explained it all. To him it did. Although he has nothing against "easy pussy" but it's not something to lure him in. Christian was not the type of guy impressed by easy or flexibility. He loved the chased. Loved someone standing up to him.**

" **Oh" Ana bit her lip, picked at the grass, trying to process this all in her mind. Christian has one hell of a reputation.**

 **They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the horizon in front of them and the passerby's "So. Excited about prom?" Christian asked changing the subject to safer grounds. Prom was getting closer. Mia mentioned it every fucking day. Ana not once. Christian already knew that turd Luke was taking her. As friends. Not her date. He'd have to make that clear to Lukey.**

" **Yeah." He made to open his mouth but Ana cut him off. Probably due to his frown most likely to threaten Luke. "I'm more excited about getting accepted to volunteer at the Free Clinic."**

" **Calls for a celebration yeah?"**

" **Does that celebration include sex?" Christian opened his mouth and closed it again.**

" **Do you not find me attractive?" Ana hated the fact that she sounded desperate. But she needed to know. Being abandoned by her father at an early age, her mom never being there made Ana believe she was unworthy of love, of someone special, and yes even sex.**

" **What? No. I'm fucking hard just talking to you. I feel like a fucking pubescent with you. I just.. Just… want it to mean something."**

 **This was true, knowing she was a virgin, and he would be her first. It was happening. He was going to be her first. Claiming her, marking her ruining her. But he didn't want her to have any regrets. True they've fooled around. And with that he still got pains in his balls not being buried in her tight pussy. To Christian, Ana wasn't just anyone. She was a rare diamond. Something you'd have to swim to the bottomless depths of an ocean to find. He wanted perfect. No regrets. No intrusions. No troubles. Just him and her. Their sweat dripping, the sounds of their rapid breathing and their body parts slapping against one another.**

" **Oh." she said unconvinced**

" **Baby, look at me." He pressed his palms around her face, stroking his thumb on her lips. Looking deep in her eyes "I don't want no one else but you. Fuck. Babe I'm all types of bad and you're pure… and I wanna give you something honest and real…**

 **You know how many times I've jerked off to your sleeping pics?"**

" **You have pictures?"**

" **Fuck. Yeah. On my phone"**

" **You're not bad, maybe a bit deranged but not bad"**

" **Is that why I haven't met your dad yet?"**

" **No. It's just.."**

" **Has he met Luke?" Ana saw the hurt in his eyes and the way his jaw twitch**

" **Yeah but…" Framing his face with her hands, she spoke quietly but with sincerity "He's a bit freaked out by what happened at the station. I'm giving him time. Plus we're not even sure about us" Her dad wasn't the only one freaked out, she worried as well, especially about Christian, hoping he will be safe. But not to the point to be without him.**

" **I'm sure about us" he answered defiantly**

* * *

 **Monday, June 15, 2012**

 **Two weeks have passed, Christian and Ana have been inseparable. They were pretty solid. Were they a couple? Far from it. To Christian they were more than a couple. There were no damn boyfriend, girlfriend bullshit with them. He was her man and she was his woman. Together? Fuck yes. His old lady? Not yet. Too much weight to carry on her shoulders. Does he want her to be? Yes and No. Fearing that's where he might lose her. For now? Ana belonged to him and he belonged to her. Ana's inner thighs were marked from his love bites. Although no one could see them, he knew they were there, and prided himself. Ana had objected to the neck or any other visible place because off school and her dad. Also there would be question from the club, if she came back marked.**

 **They spent every night together in her room or their park, where they first kissed. Weekends they took a ride out of Blooming's. Just the two of them.**

 **One day he'll take her to his house. Maybe when they come out of secrecy. Having his own place, Christian never brought any girl over, not even Helena. Crow eaters were fucked and left at the compound, where they belonged.**

 **Lying back on his bed at the compound, Christian thoughts drifted to Ana, and the conversation they had last night. Ana told him about Detective Williams which he thought was strange. Why the fuck is a detective involved in a street brawl? But when she mentioned that Williams had pictures of the club, Christian rapidly kissed her and got going to inform the crew. Which is what brought him to the compound. Things have been quiet, which puts him on the edge. The Mexicans or the Jamaicans haven't retaliated yet. What the fuck are they waiting for? No crew ever backs down. If they want to squash it, then they hold a church meeting, where both crews talk it out.**

" **Christian?" Mia squeal opening his bedroom door, barging right in.**

" **You ever knock?" Fuck she's a pain in his ass, jumping on top of his bed with animated energy. Though he rolled his eyes he was glad to see his baby sister so carefree and alive.**

" **Mom said I could use the compound for Ana's birthday."**

" **What birthday?"**

" **Ana's birthday, moron."**

 **He put her in a headlock. And nudge her head with his knuckles while she tried to squirmed out of his hold.**

" **I didn't know she had a birthday coming."**

" **Everybody has a birthday coming"**

" **Fuck, Mia." he yelled rubbing his forearm, letting go of his little sister when she bit him on his arm**

 **Mia smiled a toothy grin up at him, fixing her hair he messed up "You gonna help me or what?"**

" **For what?" he complained, still rubbing where Mia bit him, Mia grumbled "big baby" rolling her eyes to the ceiling**

" **Ana's surprise party."**

 _ **A/N : Before I get asked or told about the purple orchids trees. They are not real. I think you'd have to grow them. The place Rose Creek is fiction. It's mine and Ana's happy place.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

 _ **Date: Friday, June 19, 2012**_

Standing in front of the Marino brothers, Christian, Jarius, Xavier and Alex checked and counted the shipment. 15 riffles 15 glocks and 25 handguns. 10 knifes.

"Here's a special order for your father" Julio points to one of the wooden crates displaying on the ground "it's just for his eyes only. That was the deal" his voice thick with warning like that was going to make Christian retreat. He simply didn't give a fuck.

"Julio, I like you but I don't give a fuck" Christian shrugs off but his jaw twitched "He didn't tell me about this deal so as VP it's my duty to know what we're loading in the van and carrying on us"

Opening the wooden crate, lifting and moving the first wooden plank, the wanna be fruits they use as cover up, Christian sees there's at least 10 grenades. What the fuck is this? Was his dad planning a war he knew nothing about? Can they not get more creative at hiding this shit? True it's been eerily quiet at Blossom as it should be the shipment last week proved that but why wouldn't his dad let him know about the grenades? They are the ones risking their lives loading this shit in the van. God forbid they get stopped, how were they going to explain all this shit. Christian doesn't ask questions, instead he pays the Marino brothers off and they get back on the road after they load the ammunition in the van. He still had to help Mia "decorate" and get ready for Ana's party.

As they ride on I-95 Christian thinks about just that. First why the fuck Ana never mentioned her birthday was coming up to him? They've been spending every night together. Everyday he picks her up from school, takes her home and every night sneaks up to her room. So why hasn't she mentioned it to him? Second why the ever loving fuck was there a party at the Compound, a party she knows nothing about? He doesn't mind, it is for _**his**_ girl but she has no friends there, knows no one other than just him, Mia and his family. So why throw her a party with people she doesn't even know?

"Yo G" Jarius hollers bringing Christian to the now "Seems we have company" Christian looks at the rear view mirror and notices motorcycles approaching fast. "Fucking Mexican" Christian growls "Press on the gas J"

"I am"

Picking up speed, the van flies by I-95 the other cars on the interstate blurring past them, and the motorcycle's speed up, moving right behind them. Xavier and Alex toy with them swirling their bikes on the street, giving them no way to pass. But more of them gains speed moving right on the side of the van.

Christian takes out his gun from his waistband on the back of his jeans. Sticking his head out the window he draws his gun, aiming at the tires of the crews bike and shoots.

"One fucking down" he says as the bikes goes in the opposite direction of the intersection losing control and falls down, going for another tire he pulls the trigger that one loses balance, he repeats the same action on the other bikes. But there's too many for only just 4. Sticking his head back in, a bike comes roaring to the front of the van, pointing a rifle at their direction, "Get the fuck down" instead of breaking Christian swings his legs over, his foot on top of Jarius pressing down on the gas. The van picks up speed, hitting the bike's back tire. Dude swivels of the ramp shooting a shot mindlessly in the air.

"Make a quick turn mother fucker and shoot" Jarius does a quick U-turn, all that's heard is the honking of horns, screeching of brakes, Christian doesn't afford to look back if there were any crash vehicles, what he does instead is leans in to Jarius side, both of them, drawing their guns again, shooting out of Jairus window, taking bikes down.

Xavier and Alex right on their trail. Shooting and losing the rest of the crew. No one was following behind them know. Getting off the interstate and taking the back roads to stay in the clear.

"What the hell happened?" Carrick roared back at the compound at the chapel room once they got there. No one was sitting down, too agitated and hyped up with the shit went down. Nothing was taken everything was accounted for. But fuck they left lots of aftermath on the interstate.

"Marcus crew that's what happen"

"We still have the merchandise?" Carrick asks

"Yeah. But this shit is gonna hit and it's gonna hit hard. We don't know the Jamaicans plays and now the fucking Mexican's on our ass. No way this shit is not gonna make waves"

"This is fucking war" Jason roared

"No shit Sherlock"

"You feel like the man cus you finally aimed and shot your bb gun? When your gonna have the balls and shoot their fucking brains?"

"I'm not taking a life"

"Be less life to take if you got rid of em"

The crew looks up at Christian wary. They all know he wasn't one to take a life. Probably figuring if he would take a life if it came down to it. If it came down to pull the trigger for one of them. He would.

"Too many witnesses" was his way of explanation "Lots of shit leads back to us that fucking detective has pics of us. Who knows what else?."

"Oh yeah cus your "source" said so" Jason quirp with sarcasm

"How do we go about to clean this shit up?" Christian asked ignoring his brother's antics due to being riled up of today's outcomes

"Store it at Elena's with the rest" Xavier suggests

"No" Christian shakes his head" Get rid of it. Its for the Reapers that shipment needs to go out today asap"

Carrick agrees sending this time Jason, Elliott, Alex, Tony and two prospects. The rest of the members leaves the room leaving Christian and his dad alone.

"Could've gave me a heads up on those grenades"

"I could have but I didn't" His father says lighting up a cigar.

"We're all in this together"

"Don't you tell me what I already know"

"So why the fuck keep it from us" Christian snaps

"Let's get this straight. I'm the damn pres. I make the decisions"

"That's bullshit and you know it. We take votes. We make the decisions yeah?"

"Really Christian" His dad asks in a condescending voice blowing out the smoke from his cigar "Do we take a vote when you disappear every night as well?" leaving Christian stunned his dad leaves but not before tilting his head sideways stating "I didn't think so"

Nothing good could come out of this. Hopefully seeing Ana could calm his nerves. How the fuck was he suppose to stay away from her and keep the crew from finding out 'bout Ana and him. He had a bad feeling about this fucking party.

Going back to his room his thoughts drift to Ana's. He wanted to give her something special. Something she should be proud to wear. Something no one else was privy to at least from him. She couldn't show it off yet, but just knowing what it meant to him and hopefully to her, Christian figured Ana could get creative. Like hiding a tattoo or a love bite. Although he smiled his nerves were shot. The life he has. The life she has. What kind of life could they have together especially since it was one no one knew about? What else could today bring? And why the fuck were they being followed, how the fuck did they know?

* * *

"I can't wear this" Ana exasperates looking at herself in the mirror "I don't think I could move or breath"

"You can and you will"

"I don't know Mia" Ana interjects feeling self conscious looking at herself in the mirror at her bedroom

"No one ever says no to a cancer survivor" Mia says with a pout. Trying to make Ana feel guilty

"I'll be your first then"

"Nope" Mia shakes her head, twisting he lips "Won't work. Plus Christian bought this. It's his gift to you. He'd want you to wear it" So it was a fib. Christian gave her the money to shop for Ana. He was going to flipping flip when he sees Ana in this get up. Mia beams to herself proudly

"He bought this really?" Ana asks with a quirk of an eyebrow surprise that Christian would be anywhere in a women's department store, picking clothes. For him maybe

"Well he gave me the money" Mia rolls her eyes at her friend in the mirror "same thing. Now go do a catwalk in those heels. Practice makes perfect"

Ana stumbles a bit. In her mind she was taking her converses just in case. Nothing good could come out of 6 inch heels. Sure the booties are to die for, but a sprained ankle hurts. She would take the pain for Christian though so she tried harder to walk in them.

"Werk it Ana. Act like your shit don't stink" Mia encourages with a hand on her hip.

"I'm trying" Ana laughs out loud. "I'm trying to work it like my shit don't stink"

"A bit more sway and sash on em hips" Mia demonstrates swaying her hips, then pauses looking thoughtful, like if a light bulb turned on in her little head "Girl, just think my milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard"

* * *

He felt her before he saw her, every inch of him went on alert. Turning around he saw her. She was hopping off from Mia's bike. He took her in, appreciating every fine detail, every curve on her delectable body, every expression. Her black leather pants ripped at the knees and a red and black leather jacket ruched on the elbows. The outfit looked hot on her and fit like a glove, like it was painted on her and shit he was in trouble. Ana had on fuck me heels.

Mia whispered something in her ear, making Ana blush. Mia's exasperated expression had Christian frowning. Ana then opens up her jacket and his dick stands in appreciation. She was wearing a black tight halter style corset with leather embroidery gliding down her hips, defining them. He adjusts himself in his jeans trying not to make his erection obvious. How the fuck was he suppose to stay away? His eyes moved around, scanning the outside perimeters, but kept on going back to Ana, he was fixated on her.

Damn she stole the scene, every fucking eye was glued on to her, even his fucking brothers who were surrounding him and shitting the shit, were quiet, watching her. Christian notices Ana stumble on her shoes, grabbing onto Mia's arm for support, her head bowing backwards, her beaming smile penetrating him, she was laughing it out. It made him smile. Fuck she was adorable.

Anytime he passed her either outside or inside the compound, his hands would brush hers. At one point he stood close behind her, inhaling the back of her neck, she had her hair fix in a ponytail, giving him the perfect dose. He needed _**her.**_ Craved _**her.**_ Dying to touch _**her.**_ He clenched and unclenched his hands, fighting the urge to touch her, till he almost lost it, saved when someone called out his name. Ana stood oblivion to Christian standing behind her. His scent invaded her space, knew he was behind her she felt him. The little shivers awakening her body from his presence. The little strands of hairs stood up like static only when he was around. It had nothing to do with the summer's night breeze.

Inside Carcass, Christian was not listening to whatever Helena and Taylor were going on about. He couldn't care less if they told him they found a cure for cancer or that the ebola virus had striked and they had to Quarantine. What his main focus was on was Ana. What he did care about was Ana laughing and dancing with Jarius and Mia.

She looked good to eat and that was exactly what he was going to do. Planning to devour her pussy till it was red and raw. Slapping it, punishing it, letting it know who its owner was. He wouldn't stop till she begged him, till she couldn't take it no more.

Christian prowled towards the dancing crowd slowly with a tent in his jeans, his balls were heavy. His menacing glare locks with Jarius eyes. Fucker takes the hint and hauls ass taking Mia with him. _Smart_ Christian not being much of a dancer, puts his hands on her hips, pulling her ass close to his groin, one hand joining hers and the other, caresses her stomach, gliding up towards her breasts, her collarbone, till it finds her neck, wrapping his fingers around it, pulling her head back to his chest.

Leaning down close to her ear, he whispers "Happy Birthday baby. I don't know whether to spank you for not telling me, or for looking like sin. You're mine" It wasn't a question it was a statement. Biting down on her earlobe tugging it with his teeth. "What's mine doesn't let any man touch her"

Instead of feeling appalled at his barbarian behavior, she feels her panties getting wet when he tightens his hold around her neck.

Letting go of their joined hands, turning her around, he takes Ana's hand, placing it on his visible bulge "Feel that yeah? You own it" his hand skims lower palming her pussy "I own this pussy" brushing his lips around her ear, jaw, shoulder, inhaling her scent, his mouth making the same movement brushing up towards her ear again.

Oh god. She could climax just by his words, and have a word-gasm. She loves this side of him. The possessive side. The side that makes her think she's someone special. The side that makes her feel worthy, taken.

"Say it he demands" biting the side of Ana's neck sucking hard. Bound to leave its mark, not giving a fuck anymore, all secrets out the fucking window.. He tried. He failed. Fuck it. "Say it baby. You're mines" he holds up her chin between his index and thumb.

"You're mine" she bites her lip, a sly smile displaying her pillowy glossed lips, a sparkling gleam in her blues

His eyes roam her face, landing on her mouth. Christian presses his lips on hers, smirking "smartass" his mouth moving lower, indulging on her neck, nipping tiny pieces of flesh, hips flexing on hers, slowly losing his control. He wanted her. Needed her. A vicious growl escaped his lips tightening his hands on her ass squeezing her butt cheeks, pulling her closer.

Ana whimpers, her hand reaching for his hair grabbing a fistful, tugging his head back and bites down on his neck. Fuck. She's feisty and untamed. They need to leave the dance floor before they give everyone a show. He takes her hand and quickly leaves making his way to his room at the compound.

Once he locked the door Ana pounces on him "mine" she says trying to lift his shirt off his body. But Christian hold her hands down.

"Wait baby. I want to give you something first" walking her over to the mirror "Close your eyes". Ana smiles nervously but does as she's told. Instantly she feels something slightly heavy on her shoulders and when Christian tells her to open her eyes, she sees she's wearing a black leather vest that matches his. Instead on the back it reads 'Rare Diamond' in pink on the bottom of it says 'Property Of Grey'. Silence fills the room other than the music blasting from the club. She didn't want to bother with words. This right here, spoke volumes.

"Here" he whispers placing a small box in her a hand

"What is it?"

"Open it" he urges with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He's nervous but why? Ana opens the box and inside are 2 patches 'Men of Mayhem'- and another 'Grey'

"My first patch. You belong to me. I'm claiming you"

"Yours?"

"All mine baby" Ana pulls his head down crashing her lips on his, their tongues hungry for one another.

"Skin" he growls lost in her touch, her lips, he lifts his shirt off.

Ana hands roam his body frantically, he buries his head on her neck, licking and sucking

"Please" she begs

"Please what?" he asked voice hoarse, hands fumbling with the button on his jeans

"Fuck me"

"What?" He stops, his chest heaving rapidly, his hooded eyes looking intently in hers. He was so wound up and turned on, but realizing he didn't want it here. Not Ana. Not where he fucked others. His dick not registering with his thoughts was pulsating with anger.

"Pleeease" Ana begs again, taking his silence as an rejection "I'm yours" her hands shimmies down his chest cupping his balls.

"Tonight you're riding my face yeah?"

"Where we going?" Ana ask pulling him back when he joins their fingers together, opening the door, stepping out

"To my house" he answers over his shoulder, then stops when Ana looks confused. Holding up a finger placing it on her lips when she was about to open her mouth "Don't ask why, at least not now" He didn't want to tell her the Compound was where he usually fucked. "But I will say this to ease your pretty little mind, I never brought a girl over, you're the first" She lit up in front of him like a christmas tree, he had to smile back.

"Leaving your own party?" Grace counters her hip leaning on the door, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her expression unreadable.

"Taking Ana to my house" Christian replies narrowing his eyes, daring her to go against it. Before Grace could open her mouth Mia bounces, literally bounces over to them.

"OMG" Mia shrieks jumping up and down like she's on prozact "Property Of Grey" Mia reads then goes and smashes her body unto Ana's, hugging her tight "I always knew" she whispers. Ana smiled back, looking up at Mia when she let her go, dreading to look up at Grace. The woman appeared like she was about to explode.

"Save us some cake mom" Christian winks pulling Ana out the door with him.

* * *

As soon as they made it to his house, Christian opened the door with one hand the other holding Ana by her waist. Their lips never letting up once they got off his bike, fierce, uncontrollable, lust spurring them on. Her hands wildly touching, scratching, grabbing, his hair, his neck anywhere she could put her hands on. He never did put back on his tee just his cut, his jeans hanging low on his hips and damn he was sexy and glorious.

Once inside he kicked the door closed with his foot and locked the door with a few attempts. Her legs latched on to him, around his waist, grinding her heat on his dick. Not bothering to turn on the lights, lamps fell with whatever particles laid out. Trying to keep control of his movements and holding on to Ana, legs walking and scrambling upstairs to his room. Their bodies hitting the walls, frames that were hanging on it fell down.

Giving up halfway through the stairs, he peels off Ana's leather pants stripping off her vest, unbuttoning her corset, her perky breast coming into view, groaning loudly he pops one in his mouth, sucking hard and does the same to the other. He grabs the vest lying on the stair, and puts it back on her, "Tonight this is all that your be wearing"

They both jumped when they heard a voice booming out, Christian wraps his arms protectively around Ana, moving her lithe body behind his, she almost stumbles on the stairs. _Damn shoes._

"My bad G. Door was unlocked" Elliot smirks

"Bullshit. I locked it" Ana bashfully buries her head in his neck, hiding her discomfort and embarrassment of being naked.

"Oh. That's right I have a key" Elliot laughs holding up a key in between his fingers. "A word bro"

"Kinda in the middle of something Elliot" Christian grits through his teeth

"Oookay. A quick word then. I'll be outside" Elliot closes the door behind him.

Standing he let's Ana know he'd be right back or else Elliot won't go away. Christian mumbles underneath his breath, something that sounds like motherfuker. Break his neck. And fucking hard and wet.

Christian meets Elliot outside. Standing by him is Helena. "What's the intervention for?" his eyes darting to his brother and Helena

"How much do you know bout Ana's father?" Elliot asks

"E. I love you but don't have time for this bullshit "Christian huffs annoyed "Tell me what you know"

"Steele" Elliot seethes with a tilt of his head, his fists on his side. Just saying this and knowing what that man did to his little brother had him on edge. Now shit was about to hit the fan

"Sure?" Christian frowns, his fury taking over the lust from earlier. Elliot and Helena nod their heads at the same time.

Opening his door, Christian stops to take a deep breath, before he lashes out but seeing her there did nothing to how he felt in that instant. To say he was livid was a understatement

"What?" Ana ask sitting on his couch, already dressed - not knowing if Elliot was going to stick around -, coming face to face with a look she's never witness before on Christian when he came back inside. She felt the atmosphere change, rage vibrated from him. He prowls towards her, his eyes dark with something she couldn't place but it wasn't nice.

"When were you going tell me?" He asks calmly but looks anything like it. His eyes were dark and wild.

"Tell you what?"

"Who your father is"

"My dad? What does he have to do with us?"

"Everything" he spoke through a clench mouth

"Is this about introducing you?" Ana stands but Christian grabs her by the shoulders and pushes, her back hitting the wall. Long gone was the Christian she knew, replaced was mayhem.

"We don't need introduction. I know him well enough"

"How do yo-"

"And your gash of your mother"

"Gash?" not understanding the terminology.

"Tell me are you a whore like her?

Ana's eyes go huge and anger rippled through her chest but he continued his assault "If you are I wouldn't have treated you so fucking special".

He palms her pussy and she tries to squirm out the way "Christian don't-"

"Don't act all innocent now, you've been begging for this dick" his anger was clear and cut, pulsing in his veins, any moment, he was going to detonate like a bomb

"I don't kn-"

"You never know shit" he spat "when were you going to tell me? He roars so loud the windows vibrate, his calm dissipating "Fuck were gonna tell me who your fucking father was?" he repeats slamming his hands on the wall, between her face making Ana jump.

"I don't understand where this is all coming from?" Her lips quivered, her bones trembled

"Thought you can get shit from us? Thought you could break this club this family?" He yelled then his tone went frighteningly soft "Just a whore like your mother. Acting innocent. Gotta admit you're good. Trying to weave your magic pussy to bewitch me".

"Let go of me" she whispers in fear. His body weight pressed on hers. His hand squeezing her cheeks together.

"Whores get treated dirty. Tell me my sweet Anastasia" he seethed barely a whisper "is that why you so badly want to give me pussy cause you're trained already?

"Let go" she rasp trying to wiggle her way out.

"You're just like her right?"

"Get the fuck off. You're hurting me"

"Oh no sweetheart. We're about to get rough and dirty"

He was blinded by uncontrollable rage. His past, the club and his parents suffocated him. Sunk deep, stealing whatever sanity he had left like a thief in the night.

Leaning in she bit him hard on his lip, squirmed out of his hold, elbowing him across his face, making contact with his jaw, then knees him hard in his groin. Loosening his grip clutching his cock in his hands, his body folded she runs hearing him behind her garbling out in pain "Always fucking running"

Once she got to the door she kicked off the shoes and ran. She forgot her damn bag with her converses at the Compound. Damn if she was going back there again. She saw Helena standing with Elliot outside, tears streaming down her face now this chick had to see her weak.

Let her go" Elliot says loud enough for Ana to hear, when Christian appears standing at the front of his door "She knows her place now"

"You're not one of us" Helena quirks loudly "Don't come back. He's ours"

Ana stops her run, her head bowed in shame and regret. Quickly wanting to get rid of the clothes she projected to be. This is not who she was. They knew. She was not welcome. She knew. A tactic to remind her and embarrass her to ever show her face again. They succeeded. With tears in her eyes she took off the vest he had given her lifted up her head in pride, dropped it on the grass and, walked away barefooted.

* * *

"What happened? Mia asks when she sees Christian back at the Compound but no Ana

"Your friend that's what happened" he yelled pacing the club back and forth "she's a fake"

"Wheres Ana?"

"I'm not her fucking keeper Mia" he growled out

"Well you fooled me. Where is she you jerk?"

"Don't give a fuck" as he said this he felt his fucking lungs given it. His heart beating rapidly. His head and body pounding with excessive adrenaline.

"She's not at the club" Mia cried out worried "I brought her here, where is she?"

"Thought she might've come here" it seemed logical to him, the bar was only a few minutes away from his house. She lived a good hour away and that was on wheels.

"Fuck did you do?" Mia screamed violently. "You let her leave your place thinking she came back here and then you end up here? What kind of game are you playing? And on her fucking birthday Christian" Mia accuses, her arms flailing around in the air "Goodness. You really don't know what you have till you lose it"

"She's not mine to lose Mia" he seethed stopping his pace. His heart jumped in his throat, beating down his words. _Why the fuck did he come back to the club? She's not his anymore._

"You're really an asshole. Can't seem to think for yourself. What's with everybody huh?" Mia shoves her brother back, her hands on his chest "Is this all because she spoke to the cops. Mind you she didn't have too. She didn't even ask for a lawyer. Why? Because she didn't have anything to hide and anything to say. Get your facts straight"

"There's more to it Mia. Ana's not who she says she is"

"Everyone's been on her damn case since day one. Cause she's different? Cause she's not one of us?" Mia questions her voice laced with ice, shoving her brother's chest again "Y'all would've used whatever against her, even if she fucking farted ya'll would assume she blew toxic poison out her ass on purpose"

"They're my family. I fight for them. Fight for what's right you know shit Mia" he spit getting all in her face

"Fight for them huh, who's fighting for you asshole?" and with that she left him there dumbfounded.

He got back on his bike and hauled ass to go look for her. He couldn't wait around and see if she came back to the club. She had no car and left her shoes back at his place. _Her vest too asshole. She's not yours anymore. Let her go._

But shit went down earlier today, so who knows who might see her and snatch her up.

Ana sneaked up behind a garbage bin when she heard the roar of an engine. It was dark he couldn't see her. She saw him though. Christian riding slowly down the street, looking around most likely for her. Ana couldn't help the tightness in her chest. The pain he planted there. They couldn't go on. They weren't strong enough to stand against chaos. Her soul was fragile his loyalties laid elsewhere.

She didn't hate him but she would give him an out. His lifestyle was all he had and Ana wasn't going to go up against it. She'd give him up before he had to make that decision and leave her dry like everyone one else in her life. It was the right thing to do but her heart constricted tightly, like a boa wrapped around it, sucking the life outta her. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. The tears rolling down in a frenzy. The open wound that only she could heal. Everybody leaves she thought. It's her against the world.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raymond yelled when he opened the door, seeing Christian standing there.

"Mr. Steele I just want to know if Ana made it home safe" Christian tried to do polite as least to know if Ana was home safe. That didn't go as planned.

"What's it to you?" When Ray didn't answer, Christian shouldered his way in, barging through the door calling out "Ana!"

"Get the fuck outta my house. I won't hesitate putting a bullet in your head for trespassing" Ray growled trying to grab a hold of Christian from barging in. Christian stopped walking the few steps over to Ray seething "Just like you won't hesitate planting evidence yeah?"

"You listen to me you fucking lowlife."Ray yelled grabbing a fistful of Christians tee "I don't want you around my daughter damaging her. Tainting her future with your lifestyle".

"Tainting her?" Christian growled surprised, pushing Ray's hand off his shirt "How bout you almighty Ray? Have you told her what you fucking put me through? Two fucking years you took away from me…. From my family" his voice going a few octaves high

"You would've ended there anyway" Ray spat

"So you were just playing God, is that it?"

"I was doing my job"

"Your job?" Christian yelled taken back "Fuck that. You hurted and envy consumed you. You did what you thought was right for you".

"Get. Out. Of here".

"I want my two fucking years Ray" Christian roared furiously in his face. Stomping out before he pounds the ever loving hatred outta Ray. He sits down by his bike near the tree by Ana's bedroom, calling Mia to see if she got any word on Ana's whereabouts. She didn't pick up. Breathing heavy he decided to wait instead for Ana. For what he wasn't sure. But he knew he had to fix what he already knew. He royally fucked up.

"You were with the Men of Mayhem tonight?" Raymond asks in a harsh tone once Ana made her way inside the door barefooted. He glanced down to her feet but didn't comment.

"Doesn't matter" Ana says in return heading up the stairs to her room

"Yes it does matter Ana. You're going to end up screwed by this delinquent punk" Raymond continues yelling, following Ana but not going up the stairs. Ana stops from going to her room, turning her attention to Ray who continues "Look at you. Make up smeared and no shoes on. Your neck has love bits. What happened to my little girl?"

"Your little girl Raymond? She snarled, holding on to the banister "You don't even know who this girl is"

"I'm trying" Raymond roars, arms flairing in the air. "I'm trying to get what I lost. You are not to see this guy anymore do I make myself clear. I know this crew. They take what they want without remorse. Don't throw your life away. Don't become one of their whores"

"Whores?"

"I know how they treat woman. You think you matter?" he asked incredulous "When they're done with you they hand you over to the crew. They don't give a shit or have any respect for anyone. Don't throw your life away for this prick"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

Ray stared at his daughter's swollen eyes, red snotty nose contemplating on telling her. "Their bad news Ana I just know from experience" He huffs, hanging his head "They stick to their own. You're nothing to them but a pawn"

Ana swallows back the hurt in her chest that keeps on expanding. That's exactly what she saw today. She means nothing to Christian his crew does, why did she choose to believe any different? She meant nothing to her dad, he'd given her up for his job. She meant nothing to her mom. Her friends did. Crushed and defeated from reality she mumbles "I'm going to bed"

"Sweetheart did you um.. You know with this guy?" Raymond ask looking sheepish. Ana knew what he meant.

"No" she barely whispers, her tears rolling down her cheeks. She swipes her hand over them but she can't keep up at their pace. If he only knew that his only daughter was begging to break her hymen. Begging and pleading. Could she be any more pathetic?

"You deserve better. You always have" Raymond turns around but stops "promise me Ana no more with these people"

"I promise" but she didn't look at him, fearing he might see the pain and vulnerability in them. Her heart hurt. Her head pounded. Her self esteem gone. Christian broke it but she couldn't deny she still felt something. Still she vowed to stay as far away. Her life, her choices, her future was what was important. Raymond nods. Content on hearing Ana promise.

Ana shuts off her vibrating phone, that's been going off non-stop. Not bothering to look at the thread of messages or the incoming calls. She deletes everything. Without contemplating she blocks Christian. It didn't make her feel better but it was a head start to heal.

"Ana" She hears Christian whispers in agony when she closes her room door. She stays standing looking at her door. She didn't want to look at him so she simply said "Go" in a harsh whisper

"I want to talk"

"Talk or belittle me?"

"You don't understand" She turned around exasperated "I understand very well. It seems you don't understand. Go Christian" Ana points to the window, his way in and out. She wanted him gone.

"I'm not going anywhere till we work this"

Ana strides quickly over to him, standing by her window and starts pounding her fist on his chest. "Leave me alone. Get away from me" She yells hysterical. Christian tries wrapping his hands around hers. Trying and failing to calm her.."Go... Go" she continues shuffling from his hand, hitting him repeatedly wherever she could land. Now he wanted to talk. Fuck him he had his turn and he degraded her.

"Ana" Raymond yells behind her door.

"Go" she shrieks losing it, backing away from him "you belong with them"

"Open the door" Ray roars. A thumping sound being heard. No doubt shouldering the door trying to break it down

"I'm not leaving" Christian says determination and sadness in his voice "we have to straighten this out"

"Ana" she hears Raymond again then a booming crash this time breaking her door down. Ray's eyes goes wide when he sees Christian standing there "I called the police. They'll be glad to have you"

"Don't give a fuck"

Raymond pounced on Christian "stay away from her you're no good" Throwing frantic punches. Christian blocks most and tries not to hurt Raymond instead he goes behind him and puts Ray in headlock.

"Stop!" Ana cries out "Christian just leave please. You ruin everything" she chokes on a uncharacteristic sob

Her words pierced him. True, but still they hurt like a bitch. He swallows back his pain, defeated but locks eyes with Ray's indicating their shitstorm was not over.

Hearing sirens in the background, Ana looks to her dad bewildered "You called the cops?" she shrieks at Ray. He said he did but Ana thought it was just to put fear into Christian.

No one answers her. Christian lets go of Ray quickly, and lands a good fucking hit to Raymond's jaw, making Ray stumble back. Christian then punches him in the stomach. Throwing his body across the room, striding towards him in rage he grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling Ray up.

"This is ain't over old man" he warned in a low venomous growl his nostrils flaring, then drops Ray. Striding towards the window, about to climb out, Christian stops, and speaks over his shoulder at Ana fuming with pent up aggression, he couldn't even look at her "This has been fun" and heads down.

All that's heard is Ana's sobs and the words from a pa speaker sounding out loud "put your hands up in the air"

 _ **A/N: Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine**_

 _ **Thank you Lanie Loveu, Carmel Rhodes (check out her stories and Follow her author page) And Kelly Corbett Russo for your time and feedback.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Date: Saturday, June 20, 2012**

Christian couldn't sleep in his jail cell, he tossed and turned and completely gave up. The cot he had the pleasure of rooming with was hard as fuck too. His thoughts kept drifting to last nights events. It wasn't because he felt guilty, already knowing they had nothing on him, he already knew that. This was Ray's MO. Bastard shattered his fucking life all because his ex wife couldn't keep her legs closed. It wasn't no one's fault she gave her snatch up so willingly. Chicks dig the bikes, tattoos and the power that do the crew holds. Living life dangerously, carelessly and freely. While others feared it, others loved it. Wanted an in. Except Ana.

 _Her._ She was the only one he felt guilty for. Could she be like her mother, deceiving? Is the saying true, an apple doesn't fall far away from a tree. Worse could she be like her father, selfish?

Fuck. He should've talked to her. Except he let his blind hatred for Ray devour him entirely. To make matters worse he fucked up her birthday. Royally fucking screwed it up. Can he came back from this? Can he make it up to her? Could she ever forgive him? Did he even trust her? Ana never gave him any reason not to. He degraded her in the worst possible way ever.

The pain in her eyes was evident. He put it there. She left barefooted, _humiliated._ She took off his vest, _alone._ She basically said it was over without words, _numb._ The one girl that turned his heart and thoughts to mush, he broke, _destroyed._ _Fucking party._ Knowingly knowing nothing good was going to come out from it. Then a thought crossed his mind. _How long did Elliot know? Why did they choose to tell him last night?_

 _Is their hatred for Ana all because she's not one of them or is it because of who her parents are?_ Sure he's pissed at that information. But he's more angry at himself. Never asking her personal questions, instead his hands and mouth took over whenever he was around her. Not her fault his dick responded so easily to her.

"Good morning Grey" looking up Christian sees Barney standing by his cell, shoulders leaning on the steel bars, ankles crossed, toothpick in his mouth "Whachu' get into now?"

Christian laughs "Haven't you heard this one before sheriff. I'm innocent"

"Listen Grey I know Ray a long time. Had a long talk with him, he's not pressing any charges as long as you stay away from his daughter and from him"

"Tell that prick to press those charges then cause I'm not staying away from her. She should know the truth about what her father did"

"Is that gonna make matters better?" Barney asks sounding irritated.

"We shooting the shit sheriff or you're gonna let me out?" Christian retorted, ignoring Barney's tone and words.

Barney breaths out hard staring intently at Christian "I'm letting you out son. Your mom's out there raising hell" Barney says opening the cell.

Standing and pulling his arms over his head stretching out the tension from the day before and the uncomfortable cot he had the unfortunate gratification to spend the night with. Christian strides towards Barney in a low voice asking, hands on his hips, arching a brow "heard anything about The Tribe Called Quest crew?"

"Only thing I heard is that they're trying to recruit as much people in their crew"

"For what? What the fuck could they want in Blooming?"

"Well son if you hadn't have knocked him out you could've asked him yourself" Just when Christian was about to open his mouth a brown haired, skinny, tall woman spoke instead. "Are you always this close to your inmates sheriff?" though she asked Barney her brown eyes bore into Christians grays "seems awfully intimate"

"Hell Detective this is my precinct" Barney spews, plucking out the toothpick from his mouth "I run it the way I want to run it. It'll probably do you some good 'round here to get close to someone since clearly you're not welcome" _Detective? Christian thought this must be whom interrogated Ana, who is also investigating the club. His club._

"No one told me we were holding a celebrity"

"No celebrity Detective" Christian smirks cocking his head to the side "Maybe most wanted" Walking past Barney and the detective he leaves hearing Barney yell out behind him "Stay outta trouble will ya"

Turning around with a mischievous twitch playing on his lips he answers "Hard to do sheriff when nothing but trouble follows you" _ain't that the truth._

"Trouble with the in laws huh" Leila quirked up matching his smirk. Glancing down to her bare ring finger Christian responds "If you were married, I'm sure you'd get the same reaction… Detective"

"You think you're cute" the Detective spits narrowing her eyes, stalking slowly towards him. Her calm demure, gone. "Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"Sorry Detective. You heard the sheriff, I'm free to go"

"We're just talking" She tsks "Nothing wrong with that unless...?"

"Seem to have a boner for me detective"

"What I have a hard-on for is for your crew that think they are untouchable"

"Think you should get that checked at Detective" pausing he stares at Leila, his eyes darkening with a spoken threat behind them "sounds awfully painful" With that he turned around, but not before he got the reaction from the detective he was looking for _Fear. Enforced or not, they could make her disappear in an instant. Hopefully the skinny bitch backs down and they won't have to go there._

"Can't believe that bitch put you behind bars. This shit isn't over. Helena is going after her, hope her father's smart and let them hatch it out" His mom shouted once Christian got inside the car, closing the door afterwards. Grace pulled out from the precinct looking rather disheveled.

"No one touches her" he said firmly in an even voice

"Christian she can't get away for what she did to my son"

"Let her be mom. It was my fault anyway" he breaths out annoyingly "You claim peace but you keep fucking with her" His conclusions on Ana was that she was an innocent in all this, a pawn to her family though. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had no clue about his past with her dad or the indiscretion with her mom and his dad. Ray never told her. No one did. But he will.

"I did no such thing" his mom retorts defensively

"Come on ma. How long have you known about Ray? Why'd you want her birthday at the compound?"

"She..she's Mia friend" Grace stammers "why wouldn't I?"

"Bullshit mom. You hate her. You wanted to embarrass her. So" he pauses looking out the passenger window "How long you've known 'bout Ray?"

"At the station when he was waiting for her"

"Almost 2 weeks ago?" he asked incredulously and pissed "Why'd you wait till yesterday?"

"You were taking her to your house"

"Yeah. And?"

"You never take anyone there, not even Helena"

"Yeah. And?" he urges. _What's the big fucking deal. Its his home. She should be glad he's not a manwhore. Women coming in and out his home. Now the compound is a completely different story._

"Christian you fucking claimed her. What's with yeah. And?" Grace yells gripping her hands tightly on the steering wheel "This child parents fucked you over. Fucked us over. Don't give me that yeah, and, shit"

"Can't deal with this shit today. Pull over mom"

"No. You're going home"

"Pull the fuck over ma"

"Language" Grace yells losing her shit. Christian grabs onto the steering wheel and steers the car over to the curb. A car passing by curses at them for not using their signal light.

"Why'd you choose her birthday to embarrass her?"

"No son that one was all on you"

"Yeah. It was" he sighs frowning "but you knew how I would react. You did it purposely. Take that hate out your heart ma before it becomes you" grabbing the handle of the car door he opens it and climbs out.

"Christian" she yells but he ignores her closing the car door behind him, hovering over the window to ask one more question.

"Why did you have her birthday at the compound anyway?"

"Because Christian you're blinded with this girl. You leave every night. I wanted to keep a close eye on you two. God knows what would have happened. I don't want no grand babies yet especially from her womb"

"Go home ma" walking off pounds the hood of the car twice with his fist, he leaves his mom yelling out his name in the car, choosing to walk over to Ana's instead. He had to talk to her somehow. Make her see reason for him going off like a nuclear bomb. She had to know the truth about her dad. About her mom. He had to win her back or at least gain her trust. Mia words comes back to him _you never know what you have till you lose it. Who's fighting for you?_ Did he really lose her? Would she fight for him?

* * *

 **Sunday, June 21, 2012**

Holy hell a broken heart hurts. Ana understood that saying now the pain in her heart apparent. The feeling of crying and screaming and hitting something growing in every deafening silence. She would think that her tear ducts dried out but the heaving torture plaguing her chest was overwhelmingly uninvited.

How could she be so stupid? Grace, Helena, Jason and Elliot couldn't stand her. Why did she go over there? So what it was her birthday. _So what?_ No one even yelled surprise. No one wished her a happy birthday other than Mia, Jarius and Christian. Ugh. She didn't even get a piece of cake. There goes his name again. Wishing she could forget about him. Forget how his body use to feel pressed up against hers. His lips kissing her. His strong hands possessing her. His teeth biting her, marking her, nipping her. _Damn_. A shiver ran through the length of her body. _Don't get carried away Ana._ Bed sheets still smelling like him was not helping. She should change them but it was the only thing keeping her in one piece.

Ana hadn't talked to Mia yet. It's not her fault her brother's an ass. She just didn't want to hear anything about him. Her heart and her confidence couldn't take it.

"Ana" Ray groaned knocking on her door "you alright?"

"I'm alive Ray"

"Not what I'm saying Ana" Ray objected

"Ray" she rasped "Not in a talking mood" Pissed off at him that he would call the cops on Christian. He already had a record, he'd stated before. Sure he was mean and made her feel like shit. But he didn't deserve a cell. His crew must hate her even more. Did Mia?

"Yeah well you have a visitor"

"Ray" Ana sneered losing her patience

"Ana?" _Damn it's Mia. She was hoping to sulk a bit more in her pity party for one._ "Ana please open the door. I've been worried about you" Although Mia's voice was soft, Ana conceded rolling her eyes and got up from her bed, opening her door with a huff. Ray fixed it last night when Ana lost her last bit of logic. Her door was truly needed she had overly paced and stressed out about it.

"Hey" Mia stepped inside, arms wide open, ready to hug Ana. But Ana stopped her in her quest holding up her hands.

"Please. No pity hugs"

"How bout some pity shopping" Tilting her head to the side, Ana gave her 'a are you serious glare' "What? Proms in a couple of days".

"I'm not going to prom"

"What?" Mia yelled surprised, when Ana didn't reply Mia continued shaking her head exasperated and a bit of reprimanding in her voice "No. No Ana. As a cancer survivor-"

"Mia" Ana warned with a groan "don't guilt trip me"

"It's not a guilt trip Ana" Mia eyes darted at Ana's 'are you serious expression' again "Okay. Maybe a little guilt trip, but seriously, I missed out on a lot. I don't want you to do that because my brothers a dick and then regret it later on for not going. Live women. Live your life. Don't hide. Don't give up"

"It's only prom"

"It may be just prom" Mia quoted emphasizing the word prom "but it starts out with the small stuff. Then your life flies by you while you're living in your robe eating a bag of Doritos with dozens of cats"

"I'm guessing you're not accepting no"

Mia smiled proudly wearing Ana down "not today"

Ana huffed and stomped to her bathroom to change her clothes like a child that couldn't get their way, taking a pair of sweats and a tee shirt with her. When she came back inside her room fully clothed, Mia eyed her assemble tragically

"Honey" Mia stands from the bed, grabbing Ana's elbow turning her right back around, walking her back to the bathroom "you are not going to walk with me looking like death nor smelling like it. Shower and I'll pick out something"

Returning once again to her room when she was done, Mia had place a pair of jean shorts, a yellow lacy tank top and a pair of tan wedges.

"It'll make up for how you feel" Mia explained when Ana looked at the clothes with disdain. Groaning to herself knowing she couldn't get out of Mia Grey's wrath she took her clothes to get changed.

They shopped and walked and talked and walked some more in the mall. Ana gave up, suggesting she would just wait outside for her instead when Mia decided to enter another department store. Setting her bags down beside her on the bench Ana sat and waited for her friend.

Half an hour had already passed by when Ana decided to look for Mia and pull her out from whatever store, most likely kicking and screaming like a toddler, when a familiar scent invaded her space and those occurring goosebumps betrayed her body stopping her. Looking up through her lashes she sees Christian.

Bastard looked how she felt. Yet still so freaking gorgeous. _So not fair, but why is he smiling_?

"Hey" he waves standing there limped dick reminding him of the first time he visited her outside her bedroom window. _Easier times_ "Can we talk?"

 _Shit where did her sidekick go? Damn mall. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack to find Mia._

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Ana bit down on her lip, fidgeting from one foot to another "I'm sorry about Ray calling the cops"

Christian shrugs, running a hand through his unruly hair, his lips in a tight line now. "We should talk about that"

Ana looked uncertain. She did want to know about Christians history with her parents but at the same time she couldn't trust being herself being too close with him again. What he said was uncalled for. His words gutted her more than his actions

"If it's time you need… I could give you that" that was a lie, he couldn't nor did he want to give her that. But he had to try… say anything "Unblock me" she saw a hint of sadness in his grays, that little passing gleam almost made her crumble. _Almost_

"I think we need space. This" she gestures between them "is not healthy for either of us. Maybe for you but I've never been in a-" She stopped talking, holding up her hands when he started walking the few steps towards her. He wanted to go to her, hold her, assure her, breath her in. Stopping. He looked away resolved. Fuck. He ruined her. Ruined them. With deep regret in his heart, he couldn't even look at her.

"You shouldn't have come by yesterday" Christian laughed with not trace of humor, still looking at the opposite direction from her. He'd went by her house yesterday after his talk with Grace. When he tried opening her window an alarm started blaring. Having no time to climb back down the tree he jumped down instead running off "could've gotten yourself locked up… again"

"Can I pick you up from school then?" this time it was Ana to turn her head, shaking it "how am I supposed to talk to you then? Tell you the whole story"

"When I'm ready to talk and hear it" she snapped, looking back at him, fire in her blues. _There's my girl he thought to himself. Fuck. He missed her and it's only been a day and a half._

"Look Ana I know I fucked up. I know sorry isn't going to cut it either-" his phone started ringing cutting him off, checking the screen he saw it was his mom. Hitting ignore he continued "I let my anger presume me and fuck" He growled out in distress, his phone started up again. Pressing ignore again and silencing it he continued again "I regret you were on the receiving end. You didn't deserve-"

"Christian" Helena calls out jogging over to him "something's happened at the compound"

Christian looks at Ana rubbing his hands over his face "I gotta go babe" he says walking away backwards in a hurry "Unblock me please" turning around, he ran off leaving her standing there her mind in a fog her hand holding her heart protectively

"He's mine" Helena sneered, cutting Ana's daze. She turned her attention to her.

"You don't seem so confident Helena"

"Maybe this will assure you" Helena smirked pulling her barely there tee collar from her neck exposing a purple mark. Same as the ones Ana's neck and inner thighs resembles. Ana swallows back the lump in her throat _Did she have them there too?_ This hussy will never see her weak again. Ever. "You can keep him" Ana replied conviction and ire in her voice

"I plan to"

* * *

When Christian got back to the Compound, earlier that day he found out Mia went to the mall he had already assumed with Ana. Mia had no other friends. How Helena found them there, he didn't know and now wasn't the time to think about it. Standing outside there in the aftermath of what was a direct hit to them he took it all slowly. Some of the men were shot. There were guns on the floor. Some men were trying to clear the scene. Blood fucking everywhere. But each one there were handling and take care of one another.

Walking slowly inside of Carcass he stepped on some bullets, shattered glass from the windows, mirrors and their booze. Wood that were blown out of their establishment. Chairs and tables were thrown around, some in a heap, most likely to take cover.

"What the fuck happened?" Christian roared when Elliot came into play "How the fuck they get past the fucking gates?"

"They used one of our supply truck G" Elliot responded in the same tone. "They wore masks but when they finished shooting up the place they yelled out 'Tribe Called Quest'" Elliot pauses rubbing his palms over his face exasperated like it was going to clear out his vision "Dad got shot he's at the house" Christian looked up at his brother in disbelief and rage, his hands balled up in fists beside him "Jarius is bringing Ana in to treat him"

"Ana?" he asked shocked they would even call her.

"Yeah. We can't take him to a hospital G, and she's the only one we know with that type of experience"

"Oh. Really. So she's good enough now?"

"Look. I have no real beef with her. Just her parents. I did what mom told me to do"

"You know Elliot. That's why dad didn't choose you for VP. Jason's a fucking hot head but you, you're a fucking puppet. Get your strings pulled to tight you'll choke brother"

When Ana got to Mia's house she didn't know what she was expecting, but when Jarius lead her downstairs to the basement it wasn't what was lying in front of her. Blood and lots of it. Oozing from one of Carrick's shoulder and one on his thigh. He was laying down on a clothed table. There was already a first aid kit lying beside him, while Jason cleaned his father's scrapes and lashes. Blood spattered his brooding face as well, when he looked up at her "Are you just going to stand there or help little girl?"

"Jason" Carrick softly scolded in a gravelly filled voice, his eyes closing and opening in a haze "I don't need her pissed of working on me" Jason took a deep breath and nodded once, a pained look in his eyes. He was worried for his father.

"Floors all yours Doc" Jason whispered, moving out of Ana's way. Ana walked the few paces to where Carrick was lying. Closing her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply, swallowing her nerves and her trembling hands. Calming and sedating herself. _You got this Ana. You can do this._

"Jason can you get me the strongest bottle of rum you have"

"No time to drink now, plus you need to bring your A game, can't-"

"Not for me it's for your father" she cut Jason off "its to numb him" Jason quickly left the room without further words.

"You know what you're doing?" Carrick asked hazily

"Not really" she confessed "I've only read about it. Dissected some frogs and learned how to give the heimlich to blow up dolls at school.

"Give your best Ana. I trust ya" Carrick slurred lazily. Ana knew she had to keep him talking till Jason came back. _What's taking him so long? She asked for a bottle not the whole liquor cabinet._

"But my neighbor when I lived in California showed me a few stuff though. She was a nurse in the army" Ana says cutting off Carrick's bloody shirt with a scissor inspecting his wound. "It looks more like graze. But we have to make sure a bullet isn't lodged in there" feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Glancing over her shoulder she saw grey eyes drilling in her blues. Handing her the bottle of liquor, tipping his chin down once then Christian moved to the the other side of the table, restraining his dad's other arm with his.

Placing the bottle of whiskey to Carricks lips, he gulped it down like water, sneering afterwards from the burn of the alcohol, in his throat.

After Ana cleaned his wounded shoulder and examined it, pushing a what looked like a tong in his fresh cut, under further examination, while Carrick growled and huffed, trying to level his breathing, there was no bullet. A graze just like she guessed. She disinfected his wound, cleaning it up again. Then she stitched his shoulder up and bandaged it up. Ana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, rolling her head back dramatically when she felt a wet cloth pressing her forehead, her head now leaning back on a muscular chest, his body pressed so close against hers she heard him swallow.

"Thank you" she whispered taking the cloth from his hand, squirming out of his heat. "I should look at his thigh now"

"Do you need my help?" he asked solemnly, standing beside her, - within him was a tornado of a storm brewing.

Ana shakes her head "he looks pretty out of it now" their head pivoted towards Carrick's lying form. With the painkillers they had given him mixed with the rum he should be knocked out for awhile. Christian nodded "Holler if you need me. Gotta talk with the crew upstairs" passing Ana, he lightly brushed her chin with his fingers, tilting her head back, his thumb skimming her bottom lip, eyes roaming her face till they fell on her eyes, starring intently "thank you" he whispered placing a swift kiss on her lips, then he left the room, leaving a piece of him behind.

All heads turn to Christian once he reached upstairs, the crew sat in the living room, waiting for instructions with different expressions on their faces, but same body language telling the same story. Retaliation. The atmosphere was filled with doubt, dread, yet bone crushing adrenaline. Taking out a joint from his cigarette pack, placing it between his lips. He lights it up, puffing while he considers the fucked up plan that's likely to get a few of them wounded or killed, most likely lying beside his dad. Pulling out the joint, blowing smoke out in the air, in a eerily calm, controlled tone with out emotion, inside him was pent up aggression and extreme ferocity.

"Pearl Harbor style, while those motherfuckers sleep"

 **A/N I did not do any research on cuts or wounds. I shoulda but didn't. So for all I know Carrick's shoulder might come out it's sockets. Also no disrespect to Pearl Harbor.**

 **Thank you Lanie love u**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A/N: Where did Ana get her experience? First: It's fiction. I could add unicorns and leprechauns but it doesn't make it real. Second: Ana has no experience. She mentioned that to Carrick. She has only taken tests and when school is over she'll volunteer in the clinic... (maybe) Third: Mrs. Francis- Ana's close friend and neighbor from California (which y'all would meet in the upcoming future) was a nurse for the army and veterans afterwards. She learned a bit of everything from her.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James.**_

 _ **Date: Sunday, June 21, 2012**_

Laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought of the earlier events. Ana turned in her bed, reaching blindly for her phone that sat on her nightstand when it started to ring. She still hadn't unblocked Christian so she knew it couldn't have been him calling. Looking at her cell the screen displayed unknown. Ignoring the call she placed the phone mindlessly on her bed. Her phone then pinged indicating she had a text. Reaching for her phone once again, she opened the little enveloped and read:

 **Unknown:** _ **Babe**_

Ana sat up abruptly from her be. Shaking her head in frustration when she read the text message. Goodness he was relentless and persistent she'd give him that. Annoyed that he tried to skim his way in another way again. Earlier after Jarius dropped her off from the Grey's, Christian had phoned her using Mia's cell phone. When she heard his voice demanding her 'not to hang up' she did exactly that, hung up on him. Though she was annoyed and agitated with his consistency, curiosity won her over just to see what he wants now exactly but not before messing with him a bit.

 **Ana:** _ **Who's this?**_

 **Unknown:** _ **Who else calls you babe?**_ Ana fought back a smile at his comment. _So Christian._ Deciding to continue messing with him she texted him back. No harm in playing... right?

 **Ana:** _ **?**_

 **Unknown:** _ **Ana. Who else calls you babe?**_

She could practically hear his dominating tone asking her this question as if he was standing right in front of her. Her phone rang again and Ana sent it to voicemail.

 **Unknown:** _ **Pick up the phone**_

 **Ana:** _ **Not till you tell me who it is**_

Was he already losing his patience with her? Was he pacing or running his fingers through his unruly sexy hair she wondered.

 **Unknown:** _ **You fucking with me right? Grrr. That ass is mine**_

Yup. Losing it. She laughed out loud, her laughter booming around the walls in her room.

 **Unknown:** _ **Stubborn ass**_

 **Unknown:** _ **It's prepaid**_

 **Ana:** _ **Why do you have a prepaid?**_

 **Unknown:** _ **Pick up the phone and I'll tell you.**_ Again her phone rand and again she sent it to voicemail.

Silence. Two minutes passed and Ana had yet texted him back. He signed pacing in his room from one side to the other. She really is stubborn. He smiled at his relevance. Christian texted backed wishing she would just pick up her phone. Each time he called, she let it go straight to voicemail, choosing to answer by text instead. _So Ana._

 **Unknown: Cause it's disposable**

 **Ana:** _ **Ok. Not sure I follow though.**_

He tried calling again and again she ignored it.

 **Unknown:** _ **You're not gonna pick up huh?**_

 _ **When we're back together I'm gonna drive that sweet pussy to the edge of hallucination when I deny you every orgasm.**_

Most of that was true. But just thinking about her pussy, Christian closed his eyes, trying to stop the blood flow going to his cock. He would also be torturing himself. _What is it about her? He hasn't even fucked her but chased non-stop? He'd sure be pussy-whipped by the time he buried himself inside her._

 **Ana:** _ **Who said we're getting back together or that we were ever together?**_

Christian frowned when he received and read her message. Fuck that. She was his. Apart. For now. But most definitely his, he thought convincing himself.

 **Unknown:** _ **I did.**_

Those two little words fueled up a riot heat inside her, sending prickles of warmth through the length of her body. Crazy how she thought texting would be easier. Nothing with Christian was ever easy and for some unknown reason, Ana was content with that thought. _Never a boring day with him, each day an adventure. Dangerous maybe, yet thrilling and exciting._

In that moment her phone rang in her hand bringing her out of her thoughts, fighting a smile like if he could see her, she picked up the call. Christian spoke through the phone immediately without waiting for pleasantries "Open your window" he demanded though he sounded relieved.

Her heart thump loudly in her chest. _Was he here… close by?_

"You're here?" She squealed in anticipation and yet surprised he would take another chance being behind bars again. _Reckless bastard. I bet he thrives on it, and what does that say of her, wanting him to break and enter._ Jumping off her bed, turning on the soles of her feet, practically sprinting towards the window her forehead pressed on the closed window, her rapid breathing fogging the glass up, to see if she could see him, or hear the roar of his bike instead she heard him laughing on the other end of the phone. _Cocky much?_

"No baby. You want me there?" he asked amused "Be there in 10" _Say yes. Please say yes._

"No"

 _Fuck. Okay not a good idea anyway. You need to focus on tomorrow morning he told the despair rapidly beating in his heart._

"Liar" he chuckled unconvinced "But there's something out there for you"

"What?"

"Open your window and see"

Putting in the code for the alarm to keep it from ringing, she opened her window. Leaning out she saw a box on the branch of the tree next to her window. "Hold on" she let Christian know, placing the cell on the window sill she reached out again, grabbing the box. A beaming smile painted her face. The box itself read 'Property of Grey' in pink and gray letters. Opening the box, she gasped. Laying inside was the leather vest he'd given her on her birthday, his Grey Patch and a small crow stuffie. Weirdly it had gray eyes. Romantic? Hardly. But so him. She sniffed the crow stuffy and laughed. It smelled like pot. On cloud nine she picked up her phone interrupting Christians ranting her name repeatedly. The man had no patience.

"When did you bring this back?" her voice soft and a bit baffled. _When did he have the time?_

Does he tell her the truth and out himself like a creepy stalker or a lust crazed teenager. _Both sounded ridiculous to him._

"Don't freak out" he warned hearing Ana breath out "oh boy" in return on the other end. Christian tugged on his hair sitting on the edge of his bed his leg shaking up and down nervously. This could go either way. "I dropped it off last night while you were asleep. I might've watched you sleep for a bit" he muttered at the end "I've missed you" he whispered softly more to himself "missed us"

Ana's hand flew to her chest, clinging it to her heart. _Damn him. Damn you Christian Grey for making me ache and blush._

"Why would you take that chance?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me" Ana retorted unpleasantly, all excitement gone from her voice "Not with what you said that night"

She heard him swallow hard and almost took back her words. But held back.

"I'm sorry babe" he breathed heavily on the other end. "I wish I could take it all back… my words… my actions…"

"How's Helena?" she interrupted

"Who?... What?"

"She… um… she showed me her marks. Did you… you know with her?"

"Why would you even ask that. I know I was a complete dick. But you have no idea how I feel 'bout you to even ask me that" his voice heightening in frustration. "Baby, I want you… us… want another chance please"

"Yes or no"

"Fuck no Anastasia" yeah he was upset. "Why would I go back to that when I have you?"

"You don't have me" she heard him laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that babe" his laughter dying down "Not giving up. I plan on wooing you"

"Wooing me? She asked smitten, lying down on her bed taking the gray eyed crow stuffy with her. He felt right or maybe he felt wrong but all in all he felt hers. Her mind said let him go, her heart said give him another chance, but the swarming butterflies in the pit of her stomach at just imagining him near her, spoke volumes over what her mind and heart battled over. The butterflies roared 'take the leap'.

They spoke till midnight neither wanting to end the conversation. But he needed to regroup and stay focus on what the club had to do and she, well she didn't quite know what to do just yet with herself. After they had ended their call, he texted her again.

 **Unknown:** _ **You're mine Anastasia!**_

Those words and the aroma of him on her pillow and the stuffie, masculine, woodsy and dangerous plants, were a sweet lullaby that melted her into deep sleep with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, June 22, 2012**_

At 3:30 in the morning the Men of Mayhem rode out their bikes towards the north, meeting up with The Reapers MC crew to join them in their chaos. Vengeance was a fucking friend. They rode their bikes out farther north, once they got to the compound of the Tribe called Quest, they parked their bikes, leaving their bikes away from the scene. When they started to walked the rest of the way towards the club, Christian shouted out the instructions. "Some of you guys stand guard in the front. Prospects stay with our bikes and keep watch. Others 'round the perimeter" Christian instructed "no one comes out and if they even have the slightest chance do what you gotta" with that he took out his gun from the back of his jeans and attached the silencer on and went inside after they picked the locked off the front door of the compound.

The place was small. Just a room with a bunch of cots, a stove sat in a corner, a toilet and a small stand in shower in another corner.

A couple of guys were sound asleep. Too bad they were about to turn their dreams into one hell of a nightmare.

Christian gave a simple one nod to Jason towards one of the cots. Jason enni minnie minny moe quietly with his gun aiming it on the cots. Once he riddled his victim, he prowled to it. Elbowing the kid on his stomach hard. The kid arises rapidly gasping in pain. Elliot's forearm quickly goes behind the kid, around his neck, holding him in a headlock position.

"Rise and shine motherfucker" Jason snarled holding the gun on the kids temple. The rest of his brothers aimed their guns on the other guys who had awoken abruptly from the kids gasped. Warning them not to make any sudden movements.

"Are you crying?" Jason mocked, tilting his head to the side "not so tough now, you little pussy"

"So which one of you put a bullet in my father?" Christian asked calmly striding slowly from one cot to another, scratching his head absentmindedly with the trigger of the gun.

"We… we just started….shooting" the guy stammers nervously. Tears rolling down his face.

"I get it" Jason soothes him, shushing him with the ? butt of his gun on the kids lips "you had orders. You had to do what you had to do. Am I right pet?"

"Ye...ye..yeah. Please don't shoot me. Please don-" the kid cried out, his pleas were cut short when Jason rock him with the butt of the gun on the side of his head. His body folded and slumped down on the bed sluggishly.

"You ready to put a bullet in these fuckers V.P or shall we light a fire and sing kumbaya?" Jason asked looking at his nails, sounding bored already.

"You want to go full blast on them than that's on you. G.I Jason. I want some answers first"

"By all means"

"Who sent the hit?" Christian asked one of the guys sitting on the edge of the bed next to him watching the guys every move, every expression, every tick. The black haired guy swallowed nervously but didn't say anything. "You must think this is a game, yeah? Let's play then" Christian cocked the trigger, aiming the gun on the guy's knee. Jason walked behind him, hovering both of his hands over the guy's mouth, covering it, to muffle his cries.

"Anything? Christian asked calmly. Cocking his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. The guy shook his head and Christian pulled the trigger, blasting the guy's knee. Sweat and tears were seen, muffled cries were heard. Placing his gun on the other knee, the guy shook his head rapidly, his eyes widen with color of fear. He was ready to talk.

An hour or two passed and they had all the information they needed. After tying the guys up in four groups, they left the club.

"G. You know they gonna talk. Can't let them loose bro" Elliot said while they stood outside the compound.

"Dead or alive… wars coming brother"

"I like dead better" Jason chuckled darkly. He was about to set gas on the place but Christian stopped him, grabbing the gasoline and setting it down on the ground

"They're kids man. Not older than 16.. 17" Christian argued

"Didn't stop them from shooting at us.. Or our place" Jason roared

"Make the call Christian" Elliot urged. Christian rounded the Men of Mayhem together outside the area and took a vote. 5 outta 5 including the prospects. Frowning in question he called his dad, who would give the no or go. After hearing his dad groan out his vote in deep sleep, he handed Jason the gasoline back, walking back to his bike, riding off alone.

* * *

After school Ana went home she hadn't seen Mia all day so she got excited when she got a text from her, knowing she was feeling better after the incident with her dad.

 **Mia:** _ **Mall?**_

 **Ana:** _ **Again? They should name a store after you**_

 **Mia:** _**So noted lol… I foresee my future :)**_

Before Ana could respond she received another text message from Mia

 **Mia:** _ **My daddy would like you to come over. He wants to talk to you. In private.**_

 **Ana:** _ **About?**_

 **Mia:** _**Don't know for sure. You're gonna have to come and find out**_

 **Ana:** _ **Ok. Be there as soon as Ray comes back with the Trans**_

 **Mia:** _**Ok. Am hitting the mall. Laters babe**_

 **Ana: _Saved by Carrick_. **_**Laters**_

Waiting on Ray, Ana decided to prepare dinner then got ready to go over to the Grey's. Once she fed her dad and made small talk about school. Their relationship a bit more stiffy than before since her birthday. She grabbed the keys to the car and left with only a "be back later" to Ray.

On the drive to the Greys she hoped she didn't run into Christian. Sure they spoke on the phone and it felt nice. Splendid. Comfortable. But she still wasn't ready to talk to him face to face. He would completely bulldoze her walls down so fast without warning. She wouldn't even see them crumbling.

Parking her car by the curb, getting out Ana looked around and saw no bikes parked on the driveway. She walked the few steps of the stoops ready to knock when the door suddenly opened wide, her fist still in the air. There standing with a cane in one hand and the other holding the door opened for her was Carrick.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked

"Like I've been shot" he groans in pain holding his shoulder "twice" Carrick invites her in, closing the door behind them, when Ana stepped inside. It was quiet.

Ana didn't know what to say except nod in agreement, wrapping her arms around her chest. Silence filled the living room before Carrick spoke again "Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to especially how… well you know" Ana took a deep breath and mumbled out a 'you welcome' _What more could she possibly say about the outcome. You should consider yourself lucky you didn't die. You should get out this lifestyle before it kills you. The right thing was going to a hospital instead of involving me. Oh. And your boys are phenomenal assholes. None came out her mouth so instead she went with the obvious. Carrick had asked to talk to her._

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I had a long affair with your mother, Carla" he simply stated like it was nothing, taking a seat on the couch. Carrick waved towards the opposite leather couch, across him, inviting Ana to take a seat, as he laid down.

Sitting down apprehensively she asked "By long you mean-?"

"We started as High School sweethearts" he smiled like reliving a memory "The affair started after she finished college and came back to Blooming. Carla had already met your dad there and me and Grace were together by then"

"Sooo high school you guys were together? What happened after?" Carrick gave her a somber look but dived right into the conversation "Carla wanted to go to college and well I couldn't leave the club. I was promoted to Pres... and I had uh… had other responsibilities. We ran into each other and then one thing lead to another. She got pregnant again which is how your dad and Grace found out about us" Ana shot up simultaneously, panic setting into her bones. She was going to be sick. Placing a shaky hand over her mouth she stammered "Are… are… you saying Christian and I are-"

Carrick's eyes flew open. Understanding the words she was trying to form and her not so subtle reaction

"No. No" he explained straining to sit up, his upper body slumping against the back of the couch with a huff "we had a DNA test done when you were born. You're one hundred percent Steele"

Ana sat back down on the leather chair. Her heart beginning to wind down back to normal.

"You said again. Carla.. I mean my mom was pregnant before. What happened? I have a sibling?"

"What are you doing here?" A feminine voice furiously lashed out behind her. "Get out of my house"

"Carla" Carrick warned all eyes turned to him, he then realized his mistake, he grimaced quickly correcting himself "Grace... I meant Grace"

If looks could kill Carrick would've been cremated with the lava blazing in Grace's eyes.

"She should not be mentioned in this house" Grace roared at her husband but quickly her furry turned to Ana "Do you see what you do? What your presence brings back?"

"Grace" Carrick warned again

"My mother's fault are not mine. Why are you still so mean to me after-?"

"You thought we'd become best friends because you helped my husband? Ha" Grace laughed with no humor "Do what you have to do to help my family but that doesn't make us close" Ana stood to her feet, rolling her shoulders back, standing tall. Staring with intent at Grace asking "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Can you feel it? The hatred I have for you? Can you fucking absorb it? I must be doing a damn good job at it" Grace replied smug

"Grace. Let it go"

"I hate anything with Steele involved" Grace got closer prowling slowly towards Ana with purpose, seething rage "you're nothing to my son but new pussy"

"Am I?" Ana retort not backing down "Or am I more and that's why you hate me? That's why you continue to push every time we're together" Grace hand came flying up but before it made contact with Ana's face, Ana grabbed her wrist threatening her with the same venom Grace had just spat "Don't. Touch. Me. Don't you ever raise a hand at me" letting go of Graces wrist with more force than usual, shouldering past her, Ana left the Grey's home.

After jumping back in her car, slamming the car door shut, Ana drove off noticing she was driving on almost an empty task of gas. Making a turn to the nearest gasoline station, parking her car next to the gasoline stand. Ana went inside the store to pay for the gas. When she was about to exit out the door, a Spanish man, a tear-dropped tattooed underneath his eye, wearing a leather vest similar to Christian's stood right in front of it, blocking the door, not letting her leave. He spoke with a heavy Spanish accent "Hey cutie. I recognize you. You that puta. Grey's girl right?

Ana didn't answer him, instead she shoved past him, leaving the gas store walking quickly to her car. _What a mistake. Wrong time to fill it up._

"Hey where you going in a hurry? The party's just getting started" he grabbed her hand twisting it behind her back with unnecessary force "I suggest you be a good gringa if you want to see your little friend again"

"I have no friends" she grunted trying to wiggle out from his grip.

"That vato sister not your friend huh? Sad" he tsked "Seems we have no use for her then"

"Don't know who you're talking about" Ana said playing stupid. She was hoping it wasn't Mia. What he said next, made it clear it was. _Fuck!_

"Picked her up at the mall ese. Quite the chatter box that one, I think she needs her friend"

"Where is she?" Ana grunted when he used more forced on her wrist.

"Come with me and I'll show you" he paused for a few seconds his grip not loosening "better yet, I'll show you" with that she felt a sharp object hit the side of her head and all turned black.

***Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Love ya :)*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James…. Except Jarius and Helena.**

 **I love y'all and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story…. So to the guest reviewer: I have a thing called adulting and responsibilities. This week has not been my week. I had a death in the family and I was not in the mind-set to write. While helping out my family and planning a funeral, my husband got a call that his mother got into an accident. So there's that and lots of effing traveling.**

 **Also on a daily basis... I have a 10 yr old autistic child that needs lots of my attention. So please be kind and understand.**

 **I know this story is moving type of slowish… I somewhat know where this story is heading but when I sit down to write, I go another way. In the last chapter Ana and Mia were not suppose to get kidnapped and this chapter was never suppose to happen.**

 **Thank you for still reading! ?**

 **Date: Monday, June 22, 2012**

"Oh Fuck my head hurts" Ana groaned in pain, blinking her eyes open hazily, everything seemed in a blur, drifting slowly. Without thinking she tried to lift her hand to touch her head where it hurted but couldn't, realizing her hands were tied behind her on something long and cool, it felt like a pole on her back. She tried to turn her head to look behind her but couldn't see the object she was held onto. The room was dark, but the window gave way to the evening sunset.

"Did I really just hear you cuss?" a familiar chirpy voice responded

"Mia?" Ana suddenly felts fingers touching hers. Mia must have been tied behind her.

"No. Santa Claus. Of course its me"

"How can you sound so calm?"

"I escaped death before" Mia stated matter of factly

"I understand that but we were kidnapped, and now we're tied and who knows what will happen next"

"That means they'll just have to have untie us"

"Yeah. So?"

"So we fight"

"Fight?"

"Yeah fight"

Ana contemplated on that thought. Not really knowing how to fight, sure Mrs. Francis taught her self defense, but she's never really had to put it to the test in a situation like this. Theory shows survival is pretty common with enough adrenaline pulsing through your veins, but was she really ready to test that theory? Mia had said she survived death but that was cancer. A sickness. Are the two the same? Can they survive this? As scared as she was, Ana knew the best way to get out of this alive, was to not show fear. These types of predators got drunk on that type of power. Was that what Mia was doing? She seemed rather blasé.

"Are you not worried?" Ana asked because she most definitely was in fact worried.

"Not really. There's a tracking device on my bike, so I know my brothers are coming"

"And in the meantime?" As soon as those words left her mouth, an eerie creak of the door penetrated the room. Ana couldn't see who it was. Her back was turned to the sound but she could hear the sounds of boots hitting the floorboards, the creaks of the old wooden floors surrounding the room with each step and with each step it made the little tiny hairs from the back of her neck stand like static. Was it the same guy from the gas station or a different one? How many were out there? Their surroundings were much too quiet. Where were they being held?

"I hope you know you're gonna die and I'm gonna dance on your grave" Mia spewed

 _Really Mia? Please, don't add fuel. Don't. Add. Fuel_

"Didn't know there would be music playing at my funeral. How about you give me a private dance instead gringa" the male voice countered with a spanish accent, but it wasn't the same voice from the gas station.

"Play that funky music Marcus and you'll see" Mia remarked

 _Marcus._ Ana knew that name. Heard it before. Christian had threatened him that night they first went to the park. His words directly ' _Touch her again and I'll kill you'._ If Christian knows about any of this- this will not go down pretty. _Please. Please Christian don't do anything stupid._

"How bout you? Are you much of a dancer?" that voice turned to Ana and in the light that seeped through the window blinds she could make out this Marcus guy. Ana took him in, just in case she needed to give a description of the vulture. Light skin, brown eyes, bald. Tall and dressed like any other biker Ana had seened. Faded jeans, boots, gray tee and a leather cut. Tattoos covered both his arms, and had a tribal designed inked on the side of his bald head. He looked nothing like her Christian though.

He was a bad boy god. Marcus looked more like an imposter.

"I'm not much of anything" Ana answered honestly, looking up sternly at Marcus. It killed her to just say that outloud, confess something so truthful to this stranger but, if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then it's a duck. Ana was that duck.

"Ah" he waved her off like what she said was insignificant "you're something to Grey. Never seen anyone wear his cut other than this nothing of a pretty girl"

Marcus crouched down, one knee planted on the wooden floor. The other bended, leaning his elbow on it looking intently at Ana. The smirk he gave her made her skin crawl "I could make you feel like a worthy woman"

"Don't you dare touch her" Mia growled, tugging wildly at her bound hands.

Marcus smirk turned to a full creepy smile smile, like the Cheshire cat ready to pounce "I like that" he said, his hand raising up to Ana's jaw, caressing it softly "there's something about the forbidden. Right gringa?"

She shoulda turned her face, repulsive by his touch. Instead she stared transfixed, staring solely in his brown eyes. If she fought he would most likely get turned on. Where did her bravery come from she didn't know, but she needed to own it.

"Forbidden like the fruit Marcus"

Marcus hissed, his hand coming down grabbing on his jean cladded junk, licking his lips "venomous are we?" his hand rose and backhanded Ana with a loud slap. He hit her so hard, her face jolted sideways and plunged back, hitting her head cool object she was bound to. Her eyes rolled back in pure agony, she was seeing double now. She didn't even have time to drop to the present when Marcus backhanded her again. This time she spit out blood, groaning and coughing very unlady-liked.

Tears prickled down her face, not from fear but from pain. She could hear Mia shouting incoherent words, although they vibrated like off the walls like a far away echo.

Marcus pulled out a knife from behind him, this time her eyes widened with fear. He moved around her, his hands hugging her back, while he cut the rope from her hands carelessly.

"Ahhh" Ana screamed when she felt a sharp pain slash her wrist, feeling the warmth of her blood trickling down her hand dripping to her fingers. Bastard just laughed, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her up. When she reached for his hands on on her hair, Marcus pinned her arms behind her back with one hand, the other hand held the knife to her throat when he rasped in her ear "Don't you get any cute ideas. I'm going to use you and give you back to that pendejo with my cum dripping down your thighs puta"

Letting go, he pushed her down roughly on the wooden floors, Ana grimaced when she landed hard on her side, but she didn't have time to move when he jumped on top of her, straddling her her lower region, his weight on top of hers.

He then ripped her blue top, leaving Ana in her bra. _This cannot be happening. This is not how I saw my first time happening. How can I make it out through this? Play dead Ana. Play dead._ Her brain retorted, answering her question. _Does that really work?_ She asked back, this time it came up blank.

Terror seized her throat, cold sweat eloping her body, dragging her grey world into bitter darkness, sunk deep in the pit of her stomach. She completely froze. _Think of a happy place. Think of happy times._ Unfortunately for Ana she couldn't grasp her thoughts. The little light that broke through her mind was of her sitting behind Christian, riding on his bike, where she felt free. _Hold on to that thought Ana._

Marcus hand came down again, slap after slap, her face taking blow after blow. There was no way her and Mia were getting out of this alive Ana thought. She didn't have the strength or the energy to fight back lying there limp and defeated. She no longer heard Mia, her ears pierced with a loud ring before her world collapsed the only sound was a raspy Mia coming from Ana's lips.

Now that seemed to bring her right back to reality. She needed to save Mia. " _At one point they would need to untie us and when they do… fight"_ Mia's words came crashing down on her, hurdenling her to awaken, at least for a moment of clarity. Ana pivoted her body slightly, reaching quickly for the knife that now laid on the wooden floor next to her, she grabbed blindlessly, without further thinking she plunged it into Marcus side of the neck. His eyes widened in shock, his hands automatically lifted off from her to his neck, pulling out the knife, gurgling from his own blood this time and gasping for life, trying to apply pressure, but then the weight of his body came crashing down on hers, just like her world did.

* * *

Voices. She heard voices. Where were they coming from?

"They need a hospital" a familiar thick masculine voice yet held a touch of softness like silk demanded..

 _Christian. Was he here? Did he come for them? Where am I?_ Ana no longer felt the wooden floor underneath her, what she felt was soft, and pillow like. She tried to move but that hurted too much so she laid still instead. Opening her eyes lazidly, everything felt like a fog. The light in the room blinded her vision, so she chose to keep them close.

"They can't go to a hospital G. What are the docs going to think?"

"Well she can't go home looking like this" he roared. _Definitely Christian. Oh how I wish I could see him dragging his hand through his untamed hair._

"We're waiting on someone to check on her and Mia" _Was that Elliot? Oh shit Mia!_

"Mia" she groaned in pain, swallowing back the ache. Fuck. It hurts to speak and even swallow.

"Shhh baby" a soft yet callous hand held her head, stroking her hair lightly. His scent engulfed her, heightening her awareness. _It was him. He did come for them. What happened to Marcus and his crew? Were they safe now?_ "Don't try to talk baby"

"Christian?" a nervous low chuckle resonated from him "always so stubborn my Anastasia"

"Where's Mia?"

"She's okay. She's in the guest room"

"Where" she paused swallowing back, tasting blood "where am I?"

"In my room baby"

Oh God, Ana thought.. He had to see her like this beaten, defenseless and wounded. Not like his badass biker ex Helena.

"What happened?"

"You're fine that's all you need to know right now"

"Chris-"

"Anastasia" he said her name in a stern voice "I'm not getting into details right now with you. You need to rest" he paused taking in a lungful of air "you need to stay here baby"

"Why?"

"We're waiting on someone to check on you and Mia, plus we can't have your father see you like this"

Ana tried to pull herself up but dizziness spun around her, giving up the attempt with a frustrating huff she laid back down, turning her head slightly to take Christian in. "Why is there blood all over you? Is that my blood? Did.. Did he get to-?" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Just the thought of it had her in horrendous panic.

"No….no baby. He didn't get to"

"Yo G docs here and so is Barney"

"The sheriff?" Ana asked feeling mildly paranoid "Oh my god he can't tell my dad. He already blames you and if he only knew-"

"Shhh" Christian soothed "Don't worry about that right now"

"But...but"

"Ana please" he growled closing his eyes, taking a deep breath in, sounding just like she felt- in pain "baby please just let the doctor take a look at you and the rest I'll figure it out"

Just then Ana heard another male voice come into the room saying "Christian doc needs to tend to her, and I need to make a report on this"

"So have the fucking doctor check her"

"Son you gotta move so he can do his job"

"Nope. Ain't happening sheriff, try again"

Christian heard Barney breath out in annoyance when the doctor showed up, coming into the room introducing himself like Christian actually gave a fuck what his name was. _Just take care of my girl._

"Hello, my name is Dr. Noah Blake" _two firsts names, what a sick fuck. Maybe I should question him a bit, to see if he's even up to take care of my girl._

"What hospital you work for?" Christian asked with a quirk of his brow, still sitting beside Ana stroking her hair. It was the only decent and safe place he could touch due to the black and blue's, some purplish bruises and welts on her face. _Marcus and his boys got what they deserved. Not one bit a fucking remorse in my bones._

"I... uh" the sick two named bastard answered, scratching his head and looking around the room nervously, his eyes falling on Barney. Barney gave him a slight nod, encouraging the bastard to continue "I don't really work in a hospital. I got my license taken away a few years ago" the wannabe doctor said tensely "I volunteer now at a free clinic...but I can assure you I know what I'm doing"

"What else can you assure us of" Christian asked his eyes drilling this doctor. For sure the Doc had a story, but now was not the time for questioning. But make no mistake, he will find out everything there is to know of this two named freak. What Christian needed was reassurance the doctor won't speak of this to no one.

The doctor held is hand upwards in front of him, smiling "No worries there, the Sheriff gave me the details. Not a word from me" The doctor then gestured zipping his lips, like a fucking five year old, taking a few steps where Christian was sitting beside Ana's lying body on his bed "May I take a look at her?"

"Yeah. But I'm staying right here doc, feel me?"

Noah gave Christian a tight smile but nodded in agreement while he went to work On Ana's bruises.

* * *

Christian left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Ana sleeping from the painkillers the so-called doctor had given her. Standing and leaning his body back onto the door frame as he thought about the moment he found them. Bile rose to his throat, just picturing the scene that was laid in front of him.

He had gotten the news that Mia still didn't come home from the mall. Christian didn't think anything of it, it was Mia after all in her galore. But then he got a call from the sheriff stating that Ray called him earlier that Ana wasn't home neither. Again, he figured the two were shopping most likely grabbing a late bite to eat. Then Barney literally hit him below the belt when he said the words Christian didn't want to hear, but acted quickly "They found your girlfriends Trans Am at a gasoline station, their tapes show one of the Mexican's crew member hitting Ana with a gun on the back of her head and carrying her into a waiting car"

Christian ran to the garage's office, where Jarius was working. Thank fuck it wasn't his mom, or there be a billion questions. Christian just had one "Where's Mia bike?" he roared storming through the garage's door, Jarius who was sitting down by the computer, most likely ordering parts took one look to Christian's hardened face to know something horrible was up, he didn't even ask question it, instead his fingers started working rapidly on the keyboard.

"What did you tell Ray" Christian asked Barney, who was still holding on the line

"I told him, I would look into it"

"We got an old cabin south of Blushing" Jarius interrupted staring with purpose on the computer screen "1805 Oaks Road" Christian didn't wait for anything else, jogging back outside, to the van.

"Was that a location I heard" Barney questioned

"No" was Christian curt reply and hung up on the sheriff. Getting inside the van and starting it up he saw Jarius waving his hands and running towards the van, flagging Christian down with 2 other prospects, flagging him down. Christian impatiently waited for Jarius and the others to get inside the van. Men of Mayhem crew were partying it up with Suga's crew, celebrating their victory of killing and burning young and stupid victims. He had dropped by but left when the scene became to roudy and Helena couldn't keep her hands to herself, plus this wasn't no victory, this was war, and this was wasn't over, it had just been declared.

"You want me to call the fellas?"

"Nah" Christian answered Jarius as they pulled out of the garage's parking lot and into the street "I don't want the noise of their bikes to give us away"

"Think about this G" Jarius responded with a slight warning in his tone "We don't know what's at that cabin"

"They got my girl and Mia" he said making a right onto the interstate

"Fuck" Jarius mumbled "We could die trying to save them dude"

Christian thought about it for a minute. Hitting on the gas, screeching his tires, flying by the interstate, swerving from the other cars on the highway. "Make the call, but let em' know to leave the bikes back" Jarius nodded pulling out his disposable phone sending out a group text to the boys, but only one call was made and that was to Carrick. _Protocol._

They left the van parked close by the cabin, yet unseen. There was loud Spanish music coming out of the cabin. Christian and the boys jogged over to the cabin kicking down the door, his gun drawn in front of him _._ Not having time to scan the entry when a crew member made an appearance at the living room with a beer in his head, not realizing his life was about to be over in a couple of seconds. There laying on a sofa was Mia, hands tied with duct tape on her mouth, bloody and beaten. Their eyes met and Mia lifted hers up gesturing upstairs, signaling him that Ana or more of Marcus crew perhaps were upstairs.

"Go" Jarius said to Christian holding him by his shoulder "We got this" Christian nodded and ran up the stairs a prospect named Aries following behind him. There were two doors upstairs, once he'd reach the top. One stood to the fat left and the other right in from of him. Christian signaled to Aries to check the door to the far left, while he opened the one close to him. Opening the door, he wasn't prepared himself from what his eyes took in. Anger boiled every cell and bone in his body. Their laid Ana with Marcus body on top of her. he prowled over pulling Marcus off from the back of his shirt. Marcus landed with a loud thud, groaning in agony. Christian didn't even take Marcus in, that piece of shit didn't matter, instead he lifted Ana helpless body off from the floor, carrying her to a nearby bed, kneeling beside examining her.

"Babe?" Christian whispered his voice filled with anguish and doubt. _This is the type of life he could give her._ Anxiety started to build in him, own him, but no matter what he knew he was a selfish bastard. What he wanted he got, and who he wanted was his sweet and feisty Anastasia. Remorse couldn't hold him prisoner any longer. Acceptance did. And it was about time he started to accept he couldn't stay away from her, no matter how hard he tried. Hopefully she could accept him in the same manner with this lifestyle hanging over his head. Pity she didn't have that choice. _She's mine._

"Mia" Ana whispered in a gravely and tortured voice.

Thank Fuck she was still alive Christian thought. "She's okay, you're okay. We're gonna get you outta here" As soon as those words left his mouth there as a huge commotion outside, voices yelling, loud banging sounds, gunfire seized everywhere. Suddenly Christian heard a laughter inside of the room, a wicked grumbled laugh... Marcus. Christian then pressed his lips on Ana, kissing her on her forehead then her lips, softly not to hurt her, although she still winced from the open cut.

"You're love story is about to come to an end" Marcus continued laughing, his hand holding the side of his neck, looking pale "just hear my boys outside Grey you are all dead"

Christian stood up from the position he was in, turning around to give Marcus his full attention, rather his gun's attention. He pressed the barrel to Marcus temple feeling his rage overcome him with dark clouds, kneeling down right in front of him, staring at him, dead in his eyes "This is just the beginning of our story" he warned with a slight growl. Christian's free hand rose, grabbing Marcus neck, his hand squeezing tightly "I told you if you ever touched her... I. Will. Kill. You." he pronounced each word with a low snarl and a clench of his jaw, his chest heaving. His hand was steady holding the gun to Marcus temple, this was the calmest he had ever felt. Christian moved the gun to right in front of Marcus forehead, execution style. Marcus had a death wish.

Marcus laughed again this time a bit louder, like this was a joke, blood squirted out through Christian fingers, "You never killed-" a loud pop to the brain didn't finish Marcus sentence. Blood splattered all over his face and shirt. He didn't give no fucks as he stared into the lifeless eyes of Marcus.

* * *

"We have a report to write" Barney's voiced filled the air air, bringing Christian back to reality. His girls were now safe.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

That night after everyone left, Christian went to the guest room to check up on Mia. Opening the door slightly ajar he peeked his head in and saw that she was still sound asleep. For now all was kept quiet, his mom still didn't know anything. It was his dad's demands to keep shut and that he would take care of Grace. Barney said he would take care of Raymond, stating that he had just found out that the school was having a camping trip out in the woods in Oregon, that she would be out a couple of days and couldn't call because of the lousy signal. Christian hoped Ray would buy that, the last thing he needed was for Ray to show up here, and seeing Ana battered. Barney assured him, Ray wouldn't question him, they've been friends for a long time yada, yada, yada, and he would pull some strings over at the school, just in case Ray got a case of itch fingers and called up the school or visited. Barney doubted it, but wanted his tracks covered. Christian pushed his way in, walking inside the room, he stood by the bed, bending down, planting a swift kiss on Mia's forehead. Christian then pulled the covers up, that were tangled at her feet, covering her up with the blankets.

Mia snuggled in, getting more comfortable but didn't make a sound, other than her light snore. Her scared face told a story that only she and Ana knew, but fuck him, he wanted to know as well. Yeah, sure, it will piss him the fuck off just hearing it but he needed to know what exactly happened at that cabin. There was one question that kept haunting him _Did they touch her and Ana?_ When Christian had reached Ana her shirt was ripped opened, showing her bra but her shorts were still intact and buttoned. After he shot Marcus in the head, Christian had taken off his bloody tee, pulling off the white tank top he had underneath to cover Ana. Lifting her up delicately, he pulled his shirt over her head, inserting her arms with ease through the sleeveless tee. She had thanked him incoherently he doesn't even think she remember much. Ana's most concern seemed to be Mia. Those two had a friendship beyond words, sticking up and protecting one another. What was it about Ana that made people stick to her like mosquitoes on a summer's night. She could suck all she wants out of him, he wouldn't let her flee or bat her out the way. Running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, trying to make the thoughts of the dreadful day disappear Christian decided to check in on Ana who was or should be asleep. Closing the door behind him to where Mia slept, he went upstairs to his bedroom. After he made sure Ana was fine, he would take a shower and join the club at Carcass, leaving the prospects to watch over the girls.

Jarius did good today, shit all the prospects handled it honorably. No one died well except Marcus and a few of his members but none of the Men of Mayhem MC, which was commendable. He would have to put a good word in for them to his dad. Maybe they could get promoted before their their year was up. Opening the door to his bedroom, his heart sank and panic took over him when he saw Ana wasn't on the bed. "Ana" Christian called out looking around the room, making his way quickly to the adjoined bathroom, but then heard the twist of the shower head, and the droplets of the shower.

He opened the door without thinking due to his desperation of knowing that she was alright. Ana was already in the bathtub, the shower curtains covering her up "Christian?"

"Yeah baby it's me. Sorry to barge in but you scared me"

"Why were you scared?"

"Seriously Anastasia" he asked dumbfounded "With everything that happened today"

"It's been a long day" she whispered more to herself

"You need any help?"

"No" she answered choking back the tears that were threatening to pour out

"Baby" Christian pulled on the shower curtains, sliding them over, when Ana yelled terrified "NO!"

"Let me hold you"

"I don't want you to see me like this" she confessed sadly

"Ana, I don't give a fuck what you look like. I want to hold you, comfort you, wrap you in my arms and make you feel safe" _Damn that seemed like bullshit, she was in this mess because of him._ "Ana" he swallowed back nervously "I'm sorry baby" he heard her sniff, her back still to him.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Because you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me... my lifestyle"

Ana stood silent, letting the water soothe and wash away her anger, her hurt, her fear, but most of all her insecurities. She didn't want him to see the scars and bruises on her face, she'd been dumped more so by the most important people who were supposed to love, protect, guide and care for her. She wasn't so broken then, imagine now with her open wounds, not only on her flesh, but her spirit. Ana jolted when she felt the slight touch of Christian's fingers lacing through hers pulling her back to him,the length of his body behind her, then wrapping his arms around her tucking her head down on his chest. _Safe._ It was there in that intimacy that Ana let herself go, and cried on his chest.

Christian stood there, stroking her hair, tightening his grip around her waist, closer to him. He didn't shush her, he didn't give any sentimental value that all was going to be well, Christian just let her cry. And cry she did. Ana sobbed big fat ugly tears, her chest heaving, her body shaking, her soul broken, she screamed onto his chest, all the while he just held her, controlling his anger. He'd dig Marcus body up, untorch the bastard, just to kill him and burn his ass again. Taking pleasure of it.

"Why are you still dressed?" Ana asked through sniffs and hiccups

"I didn't want to scare you"

"It's not like I've never seen you naked"

Christian chuckled awkwardly "I know baby. It's just... Uh.. I thought it wouldn't be a good idea"

"Why?" she yelp. Did he already not want her? Can he see the ugliness that her face wore. He still has yet to see her face fully, since her head was still tuck on his chest safely. Christian felt Ana tensed up "What happened baby?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Christian"

"Anastasia" he said sternly

Damn this was embarrassing, she thought. Ana bit her lip, pressing her head closer to his chest, almost squirming underneath his armpit, trying to cover her shame "Do you not like me anymore?" Yeah they had their problems and the start of their friendship/relationship didn't quite start up like a normal one would. There were fights, late night break-ins, arguments, rivalries with parents, police station all the period of a month, but no one made her feel more alive than he did. No one made her feel more worthy than he did.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked bewildered. Christian tried tugging her off him, just so she could look up at him and see the honesty in his eyes but she latched her arms around him tighter. "If I take off my jeans right now, my dick will spring out hard and happy" he kissed the top of her forehead

"So why are you dressed?"

"Baby did they?.." _Fuck,_ He paused, not having the balls to ask but he had to know. No woman, no person should ever have to go through that, virgin or not. Christian figured he'd start out with an easier question instead of going with the obvious "Did he touch you?" He felt her head shaking on his chest and he sent up a silent thank you to the heavens.

"No. He just ripped my shirt. Oh my god did the guys see me like that?" she asked horrified.

"No. I covered you with my tank top. I wouldn't let anyone see what's mine. You should already know that" Christian felt her smile on his chest.

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"How about we shower first, maybe when I come back from the club tonight, and if your awake we'll talk"

"You're leaving me?" Damn, she just sounded so needy, whiny and accusatory.

"I have to go to the club, but I'll be back later. The prospects will stay with you and Mia?"

"Oh"

That little "oh" broke his heart. But the club came first, it was just the way things were.

"You want me to help you wash up?" Ana shook her head, but remained quiet. Was it stupid for her to feel like this, so small and redundant? Was it wrong that she wanted him to stay with her, and make her feel safe and even loved for the now? Ana knew he had bigger responsibilities, but here she was once again, second choice. Everything always came before her.

"I'll tuck you in"

"Just go Christian"

"Bab-"

"Just GO!" she screamed pushing him back against the tiled cold walls, grabbing the soap and washing herself carelessly, her back still turned to him. When she finished, she got out of the shower and out the bathroom with a towel at hand, drying herself off while walking back to his room, leaving Christian in the bathroom alone. Wrapping the towel around her body, Ana realized she had no clothes here. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked to his dresser, opened his drawer and rummaged through his clothes, taking out a pair of pajama pants with Harley bikes imprinted on them and whatever t-shirt she found. After dressing herself, she stomped out of the room, hearing Christian calling out her name behind her. Ana didn't stop, she kept going making her way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"With Mia in the guest room"

"Ana"

"Christian, I'm not staying by myself in your room"

"Fuck Ana, I have to go. I don't know how to make this better... I'm sorry but when I come back-"

"You can't make it better" she cried out on a piercing yet shattering voice that killed Christian inside, still walking away from him, he still chasing after her. Christian was sensing a theme here "you just make it worse" Ana continued yelling, making her way to the guest room, her hand stopping at the handle when she reached the door. Ana then turned to him, cold, aloof, and determined to hurt him, just like his leaving hurt "You make everything worse. This is all your fault Christian, I hate you... I HATE YOUUUUUU" opening the door to his guest room, Ana lead herself in and closed the door behind her.

Christian stood there staring at the closed door, he didn't know for how long, he just stared, his jaw ticking with each breath he took.

* * *

In the middle of the night Ana felt hands lifting her up, She buried her head on his neck, inhaling his scent, inviting those arms to soothe and protect her, take her pain away. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down on his bed, where she would always belong.

"I don't hate you" she softly whispered

"Sleep baby" Christian kissed her forehead, and laid down beside her, bringing her body close to his. Her back to his front, he laid a hand around her waist, this time burying his face to her neck "I got you. I will forever have you"

Those words she had screamed at him, Christian knew he deserved them. knew it was all because of him, she could have found someone with less baggage, with less enemies, someone maybe like Luke. Well Luke had one enemy that Christian knew of ... him. His Ana deserved a good man. That night while he sat at the table with his MC brothers those words kept hounding him. He couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying, who had what tasks, the news of the Jamaican crew and what happened earlier on, on the day. The report Barney had written up with what happened with Ana and Mia. Nothing. His mind was on his house, and the angry beauty that held his heart, but hated him. He was no use here, yet he sat quietly, his mind adrift on how to make things better for Ana.

Tony took him outta his thoughts when he tugged on Christians shoulder passing him a lighted joint. Christian declined looking over to his father, sitting on _that_ chair, the one he'd always envisioned himself sitting on, with that gavel in his hands. Presidency, is it even worth it? Christian smiled inwardly, Ana already had him rethinking about his priorities, yet he didn't even know what kind of future they held together.

Around two o'clock in the morning, Christian went home after his father dismissed the crew. Without thinking, he entered the guest room and picked Ana up gently, taking her to his room. She could hate him tomorrow he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

 **Guest: Please read Chapter 13. There's an A/N with an explanation for my tardiness….and for future references, YOU explain to me why you don't log in to state your opinions. I don't nor am I required to explain myself.**

 **This will be the last time I acknowledge you and your comments. Ya dicho, caso cerrado!**

 **(Nuff said, case closed)**

 **On to the story….**

 **Date: Tuesday, June, 23, 2012**

"I could get use to this" Christian grumbled his voice deep and groggy from sleep, pulling Ana closer to him.

"Use to what?" She mewled stretching while still laying on his bed. She'd been awake for a few hours already, the morning sun had blinded her awake coming in from the thin see through curtains. Eventually someone forgot to put the blinds down.

"Waking up next to you in _my_ bed for a change"

"I see no difference"

"Well for one we don't have to keep our voices down" he laughed picking Ana up, sitting her on his lap, her legs straddling his waist. Christian pushed his upper body up, his head and back leaning on the headboard. "Talk to me" Surely he was talking about her little out burst from last night.

"I didn't want to be alone last night" Ana confessed in a low tone. Feeling rather embarrassed of her declaration, she hid her face in her hands bending down lying on in his bare inked chest "Actually I'm tired of feeling alone"

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting her right back up, removing her hands covering her face, so she could look at him. His eyes drilling her to continue. _No my sweet feisty Anastasia no hiding from me._ She had every right to act like she did and every reason behind it with everything she'd gone through because of him. _Shit I even hate myself for putting you through that shit._

"Well, ever since I could remember when my dad and my mom were living together Ray was always working, wouldn't take a day off for nothing or nobody...not even for me. And when Ray was gone, I don't remember seeing much of Carla around. I'm guessing she must have been with your dad instead. He must have been better company than her own daughter"

Christian thought about that for a moment. He'd never met Carla but from what he knew from his dad was Carla would do anything Carrick would say, his dad was actually infatuated with her but Carla just couldn't accept coming in second place to the club. Grace however was an enigma. A ride or die for the club she loved the thrill, the chase, the brotherhood. But something else bothered him, where was Ana when Carla was getting cozy with his dad?

"Who'd you stayed with?"

Ana shrugged sadly, her eyes dipping low playing with the waistband of Christians brief, hers fingers moving from side to side. His cock jumped to life due to the proximity of her fingers. Seconds earlier he had a man to man talk to his morning wood, calming him down "Ignore him...continue" he urged.

Ana signed blowing out a speck of air "I don't remember. When we moved to California mom always had people coming and going, I was suppose to stay in my room all the time. She'd bring me my food and whatever else I needed, books were my escape. Then one day Mrs. Francis barged in through my room door and carried me out to her apartment. Said it was no place for me. She tried to adopt me but Carla wouldn't let up and when social workers came investigating mom covered her tracks well. Ana paused for a second looking up at Christian through her lashes "Did you know I had a sibling?"

"Didn't know Ray had another child" he frowned stunned by her question. Maybe he could fuck up Ray's spawn instead of fucking over his future father in law. But what Ana said next shocked the fuck outta him.

"No. Not Ray. Carla had another child before me" Ana continued when Christians frown deepened, his mouth slightly parted "My mom was pregnant with Carricks child before she met dad supposedly"

 _Holy fucking shit_ he thought. His dad never mentioned having another child. _Does mom know? So my father has secrets he hasn't splurged. Who the fuck is this other sibling?_

"Who?"

Ana shrugged again "Don't know your mom came in yelling and we didn't get to finish our conversation" Christians phone ping indicating he had a text message. Looking over the nightstand where his phone sat, he opened up the message that let him know Barney was waiting downstairs for them.

"Barney's here. He wants to go over the statement to release to Ray and have for his reports. He'll need your signature. You up for that?"

"I guess"

Christian sighed, a bit apprehensive "It's not going to be based on your story thou...well parts of it"

"Who's story will it be based on then?"

Christian scratched his head looking sheepish "Part his and part yours and Mia"

"What are you not telling me?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I mean some of the events like where it happened and who did it will be different"

"Why?"

"To protect you"

"Thats bullshit" Ana spat. "This is to protect the club"

"Well your father can't know the full details unless you want him too, and if you did, you wouldn't be here"

"Only because I'm protecting you, you guys already have a bad history. But what happens to Marcus?...To his crew? They'll come after you"

"Marcus is dead"

Ana eyes widened like saucers "what?"

"Not repeating myself"

"Did you… did yo-" Christian swallowed hard turning his face from Ana, he didn't want to lie to her but he also needed to protect her from the truth. _Keep her out of it as much as you can._

"No" he lied

"Look at me and answer me then" He didn't, instead he picked her up setting her back down on the bed, then he got up, walking the few steps to his dresser, in only his briefs "We shouldn't keep Barney waiting" he said, with his back still turned to her, Christian opened a drawer taking out a pair of jeans and T-shirt. After he got dressed he went to the bathroom, doing his morning rituals. Ana could hear him gurgling as she stayed seated on the bed, waiting for her chance to go and brush her teeth.

Ana got the answer she was looking for. Although encrypted and vague, deep down she knew the truth. Her knight in shining leather wearing armor saved her and killed Marcus just like he said he would that first night together. Coming out the bathroom, Christian handed Ana an unopened toothbrush, kissing her forehead, caressing her lips with his thumb. He then helped her up from his bed and waited for Ana to finish up in the bathroom.

As they walked silently down the hall and down the stairs, Christian took Ana's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, giving her hand a little squeeze as they made their way to the small dining room, where Barney and Mia were sitting, waiting on them.

"Good morning Anastasia" Barney stood up from the chair he was sitting on, stepping the few feet to Ana, extending his hand to greet her. Ana took his hands and shook it, giving Barney a tight smile. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm the town's sheriff, Barney" He pointed to himself with his thumb "I'm good friends with Ray. You've grown up beautifully".

"Good morning sheriff...umm... thank you"

"Morning Ana" Mia chirped in. Ana turned her head to look at her friend who sat there with a huge smile plastered on her bruised face. _How can she be so chipper?_ Mia's bright smile was infectious although with black and blue bruises on her face she lit up the room, leaving Ana with no choice other than to smile back, taking a seat next to her. Christian remained standing with a serious expression on his beautiful face, arms crossed in front of him. Ana couldn't help but blush at that muscles that popped from his arms with color. Christian of course noticed, smirking at his girl and doing something so out of character from him, puckering his lips, he blew Ana a kiss.

"Okay" Barney started, oblivious to the flirting going on in the room, ransacking the papers in front of him "from the information I got from the school you guys have prom on Friday" Mia and Ana remained silent, having Barney glance up up from the paperwork he held in his hands. The girls just nodded their heads in agreement. Barney continued "here's what I've written so far. Read it carefully... any thoughts or changes let me know before you girls sign it"

The girls looked over the statement, frowning in confusion at the writing. Ana couldn't understand what was written. Looking up and glancing over to Mia who had the exact same expression as hers.

"I can't read this shit" Mia laughed out loud dropping the report on the table" This looks like chicken scratch. Who wrote this?" Ana giggled at Mia's admission. She had thought the very same thing just didn't voice it, she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful. Ana looked up at Christian his face amused as well. His eyes held a twinkle towards his little sister. The love he has for her was clear as day.

"I did smartass. I'm left handed if it makes you feel any better" Barney retorted leaning over the small oval table snatching the paper back from the table, his lips twitched fighting back a smile. "It clearly states that you girls were attacked at the camping site. Officers were called and I made the arrest on the culprit" Barney smiled all smug at his non-existent arrest, pointing to himself again with his thumb.

"That's lying" Ana blurted, quickly covering her lips with her hand. wiping that smug off the sheriff's face

"Way to kill my arrest Mrs. Steele" he teased "but we have no choice. Ray is a good friend of mines but so is Carrick. I don't want another warfare between these two again. It could get ugly" Barney paused staring pensively at Ana, debating on with whatever was on his mind "If you want to tell Ray the truth then by all means you're entitled to"

"It's not what I meant to say" Ana mumble scolding her own mouth underneath her breath "What I meant to say was what if they... whomever... starts to ask questions? What if Ray wants to see the guy you've arrested? What if the school gets in tr-?" Barney raised his hand interrupting Ana, stopping her rambling

"You don't need to worry about the rest. I got it all under control. All you girls need to do is sign. If for some odd reason the truth comes I'll be the one risking it all"

"You're willing to do that for us?"

Barney glanced over at Christian who had stiffened his posture. "I would" the sheriff nodded.

Christian already had this conversation with Barney, both their asses were on the line if this shit ever got out. He was willing to do the time if and when shit came back to bite them in the ass. The girls didn't need to know any this, the pressure hanging over them would be too much.

"So who's taking the fault for this?"

"Don't you worry about that dear, but sleep safe and sound it's someone who shouldn't be walking around in the streets"

* * *

"What do you think?" Ana asked Mia when Barney decided to give them a few minutes to think things over dragging Christian out with him, giving the girls some privacy.

"What's there to think about? Sign it" Mia replied lifting her shoulders and dropping them with no care in the world "Barney's risking it all, not us. Plus who cares about the truth anyways, justice probably would've had those boys out in a week most likely. Our justice is served on the streets Ana, remember that"

"I just want to play it safe Mia, in case anyone starts asking questions, or...or if Marcus's and some of his guys are found" a wicked smile creeps over Mia's lips "They won't" Mia's answer really put to the grave what she had asked Christian earlier. Marcus is dead and Christian killed him. Ana let it seep in for a nanosecond to see if she would feel bad, she didn't.

"How can you be sure?"

"Ana… babe trust me" grabbing onto Ana's shoulders, staring deep into her friend's eyes Mia responded "This can only go one way, a win for us if you will. You're with my brother now and I'm not trying to change you in any way, but you gotta be badass and simply let things go. You're breathing and alive"

"Certainly sounds like change Mia" Ana admonished pushing her shoulders back from Mia's loose grip

"No. It's an attitude and I know you got it, so indulge in it"

"Mia why did you befriend me at school?" Ana asked changing the conversation, she was always curious as to why Mia chose her.

"Because you looked exactly like me Ana… Like you didn't belong"

After the girls finished signing the reports, Mia and Ana left to the kitchen to get some food prepared leaving Christian and Barney at the dining table. After Mia made some coffee and Ana put out some bagels on a plastic tray, placing it in the middle on the dining table for grabs, with whatever spreads she had found in Christian's kitchen. For a guy his fridge and cabinets were rather nicely stocked. They sat and ate in silence, clearly all of them were living in their thoughts when Barney broke the silence.

"Mia, what do you remember from that day?"

Placing her coffee mug on the table she answered the sheriff "I remember going to the mall" Her eyes widen, remembering something important looking over at Christian "oh my god, I left that in my bike"

"I got it already" Christian immediately said. _Hmmm_ Ana thought _what were these two hiding? "_ Finish Mia" rolling his eyes at his sister

"Oh yeah" she chuckled starting all over again "I remember going to mall. I went to the bathroom and a girl followed me in"

"A girl?" Barney asked surprise, his eyes locking with Christian's

"Let me finish" Mia replied banging her hands down on the table, annoyed. Barney apologized his eyes slowly moving back to Mia "A girl followed me, but when I came out the stall it was Pedro in a dress, wig and makeup. Totally played the paper" Mia turned her head slightly to Ana and explained "Pedro's Marcus son, next in line for Pres" Ana nodded in understanding, Mia continued "anyways he came at me quick, giving me no time to realize what was happening. He started to choke me till I blacked out. I don't know how he managed to carry me out of the mall without attracting attention. When I woke up I was already tied to some pole, hours later someone brought Ana to the room. Your turn" Mia grinned turning her attention to Ana, so did everyone else's sitting around the table. Christian looked green, what she was about to admit was going to turn him royally blue.

Letting out a deep breath she began "After talking with Carrick, I went to get gas at the mini mart, I don't know if it was Pedro he had a tattooed teardrop underneath his eye" pausing she took a look around to see if anyone might know who it was with that bit of description, Christian spoke through gritted teeth, his knuckles sat on the table, turning white "That's Juan, he was downstairs with Mia"

"Oh" Ana whispered, glancing at Mia sadly. Mia encouraged her to finish. _How can she act like what happened was a walk in the park? "_ Umm... He said something to me, I moved past him and left. He followed me out, let me know he had Mia and then hit me hard over the head with something...most likely a gun. When I awakened I was in a room, later hearing Mia's voice. Marcus walked into the room" she stopped deep in thought, swallowing down hard rehashing what happened "he slapped me and cut my wrist in the attempt to release me, he started to smack me around and punch me. I heard Mia far away and thought she was hurt, the knife he had used earlier was on the wooden floor, I quickly grabbed it and.. and plunge it to the side of his neck. His blood started seeping on me, then his body came crashing on top of me" Ana finished wiping her tears away, she wasn't crying for that scum. She was crying for the two seventeen year old girls that were left back there. A piece of her life tucked away in that cabin. _I heard burn it._ Mia then stood up, the sound of the chair making a loud ramping noise against the floor and hugged her friend. "When you heard me far away it was because Juan was taking me out of the room, it's probably why you were able to stab Marcus without his boys wondering what was taking him so long, and it's why we're still alive Ana"

"I guess" she sniffed. Excusing herself after she was done with her testimony and thanking Barney for his time and help, Ana went to the kitchen, she needed to do something to occupy her mind. Washing out her mug and plate in the sink, then settling them on the dish rack, Mia came with the rest of the utensils from the dining room offering Ana help. When Ana declined she let her know that she was going to take a nap, giving Ana and Christian some space. Ana tried to argue that none was needed, but Mia wouldn't hear of it. _Did Christian put her up to this? Did he want some time alone with me?_ _Was he upset that she had stabbed Marcus?_ After she finished the dishes and tidying up the kitchen, she turned to go, deciding to head upstairs to take a shower.

When Christian cracked the bathroom door opened, peeking his head in, he saw Ana standing by the bathroom sink, studying the bruises on her face. Christian instantly felt guilt suffocating him. Ana's right eye was a bit swollen, and so was her upper lip. Her nose had a deep slash. Everything else on her face was black and blue, her jaw, around her eyes, her cheeks.

"It's not your fault" Ana spoke staring at his reflection through the mirror. She could see the anguish look in his face, eating him "it was bound to happen"

"Not if you weren't with me"

"Is that what you want?"

"No... I know what this lifestyle could bring but I gotta know if you're going to run from it or if you're here to stay. I'm tired of pushing you away and reeling you back in. I'm sick of hurting you in the process"

"I'm still here" she admitted confidently

Christian didn't say anything, he prowled towards her with a warm look in his eyes Ana couldn't quite decipher. Grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him with one hand, tilting her chin back with his other hand, his lips came crashing down on hers. Forgetting the pain, the tears, the anger all from yesterday Ana let that fire that always seemed to ignite burn between. With a growl, Christian picked Ana up, sitting her down on the ceramic tile decorating the sink. The kiss was frenzy, wanting, taking from one another what they both needed, reassurance, lust, and need.

"Make me feel beautiful" she whispered on his lips.

Christian instantly stopped kissing her, panting, his penetrating grays captivating her on the spot "babe you don't need me to make you feel beautiful. That's just you all by yourself".

"I don't feel like it" she said her eyes swelling up with unshed tears.

"You're face will heal babe and you will shine. Shit you always shine to me. You clearly don't see yourself the way I see you and it's not only the beautiful part, just everything about you is more"

"Show me" she said tugging on the hem of the shirt she was wearing, lifting it over her head, throwing it to the side. He didn't even glance down to her bare breasts, just stared in her eyes.

"Not what I meant baby. You "he kissed her lips "You Anastasia Steele, you are my more"

Ana turned crimson red biting down on that juicy bottom lip, his eyes instantly dropped to them, his lips attacking hers once again, his thumb coming up caressing her nipple in a circlular motion

"I want you" Ana confessed in a sultry voice that had Christian almost cuming in his jeans.

"Fuck baby" He hissed " _You_ don't know how much _I_ want you...but not today"

"Why not?" he could see the hurt in her face. Christian started planting kisses all over Ana's face erasing the hurt away, "I want your first time special"

"Our first time" Ana corrected

"Our first time" he smiled "but I could make you feel good" that smiled slowly faded into a wicked smirk, grinding his hard length on her heat, "real good" he finished wiggling his eyebrows.

As Ana finished getting dressed in Christian's room, leaving Christian to finish his shower. If she would have stood with him, they would have never made it out the bathroom. My goodness what that man could do to her. He could make her body sing and dance with all different tunes. Play her well with his hand, his mouth and his tongue. She returned the favor of course this time swallowing his cum. Christian had lost the fight when he tried to pull out his cock from her mouth, but when Ana gripped his perfect muscular ass tightly, sinking her nails in his cheeks, pushing him farther in her mouth she felt him in the back of her throat, he let go with a roar, it was quite musical. His face was poetry.

"What are you thinking about my little firecracker?" Ana felt his smile on the back of her neck, leaving a trail of pepper kisses from her neck to her ear.

"You"

"Better be me" He countered sternly "What about?"

"Mmm" she purred, turning around in his arms, laughing at the marks she left on his neck "sorry"

"You don't sound very apologetic"

"I'm not" she giggled, narrowing his eyes playfully he answered with a twitch playing on his lips "Then why'd you said it if you didn't mean it?"

Ana jumped snorting very unladylike when Christian started to tickle her sides "because I can" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Really?" Christian said amused, stopping his ambush "what else can you do?"

"This" Tiptoeing she kissed his lips, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her height " and this" she said biting his bottom lip hard sucking it afterwards when he hissed, cupping her ass.

Ana then smiled up at him, batting her lashes "You asked"

"I did" he whispered with a intent expression, his voice filled with emotions that made Ana shiver, his eyes roamed her face "what?"

Christian shook his head, clearing his throat, "Nothing baby. What do you want to do today?"

Lacing her fingers through his, Ana smiled brightly at her man "let's go for a ride"

"I'd loved to give you a ride" smacking her ass Christian then lead his girl outta his bedroom

 **A/N:** _Next chapter is a slight time jump and prom. Thank you guys ?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

 **Date: Thursday June 25, 2012**

As much as Ana was dreading it, but it was time for her to go home and face Ray. Hopefully he had gotten the report from Barney and most importantly, believed it.

She didn't feel like answering any questions, not being a good liar and all. Christian didn't want her to leave as well, he'd like having her around. Waking up with her and pulling her in close at night was something he'd never done, never felt like doing, but this, this felt different. It came natural to him. He promise himself to stop contemplating and beating himself over the head and just go for it. Everything, whether good or bad felt right, plus Ana had called him out, calling him a sissy. That had made him laugh. His sweet Ana, little yet fierce. He was in awe of her.

Christian and Ana had spent the days together, nights he was at the club, but came back to be with her, when most times he would just crash in his room at the compound.

That afternoon on Tuesday, that they went out for a ride, Ana had insisted on visiting the cabin Marcus had held them in. Christian of course fought against that idea but in the end he concurred when she mentioned she wanted to destroy it, and watch it burn to the ground, just like that dreadful day, it would make her feel better. After he'd stared at her like she had grown two heads, he smirked and then kissed the tip of her nose, called in Jason to bring him a tank of gasoline and to bring Mia along with him.

Jason fussed like a ten year old kid till he heard the reason why behind it. He then turned ecstatic afterwards and was even coming up with different strategies to target the now abandoned cabin.

There was no police tape across it because that night there were no reinforcements needed. Marcus, Juan and some of the guys that were in hiding at the cabin, were burned, so their bodies couldn't be identified and were buried somewhere out in those woods. The cabin was actually owned by an old couple who had died from old age a few months ago, Marcus and his crew must've known that and made themselves welcomed. Pedro, Marcus son and next to take the gavel was unaccounted for. Most likely laying low, if not he'd be bury next to his father.

They sat around on the grass and watched the cabin burned. It was actually a beautiful sight to see the flames scorching high, crumbling down just like the fragments of that day. Ana felt at peace watching the billowing smoke arise and disappear into the clouds covering her like a safe blanket. Glancing down at Mia who held her hand, her head lying on Ana shoulders, Ana could tell her friend felt the same way. No one said anything for a long time just sat around watching it all crumble and turn to ash. It wasn't till Jason started passing out marshmallows, that they all shared a laughed. It would be something the Man of Mayhem would do. There darkness somehow seeps light into the unknown crevices.

June 26,2012 prom

"Here" Mia exclaimed in a high pitch voice, handing Ana a small gift wrapped box. They were in Ana's room, getting ready for prom. Ray didn't have a problem with Mia coming over. He was pretty fond and smitten with her enthusiastic vibe. Ray however, when Ana had returned home wasn't too satisfied with the info Barney had shared with him, about the alleged camp beatdown. But Ana refused to answer his questions so he just shut down with a big Hmmm. It didn't settle right with Ana. She knew somehow he would find out the truth. Hopefully, by then she would be old and gray. "This is from Christian" Mia said startling Ana from her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked taking the box from Mia's outstretched hand.

"You have to open it girl" Mia said rolling her eyes, slumping down on the edge of the bed. "Duh"

Ana chuckled a little nervously, she didn't want to open it in front of Mia. Her friend must've sensed her hesitation "I was the one that picked it up for him"

"Was this what you left in your bike?"

"Yup" Mia nodded smiling eagerly "It's why I didn't even invite you to the mall" Opening the gift wrapped box, there was a beautiful white gold plated pin, shaped as a cut with the initial G on it. _Only Christian_ she thought to herself smiling, _would need to stake his claim_.

"You look like a goddess" Mia smiled so big it made Ana feel like one. Mia did her makeup, keeping it as natural as possible, using lots of foundation to cover up the bruises, which now transformed yellowish with a hint of purple. Ana had a on a white flowy silky long length skirt, that dragged a bit on the floor, which gave a romantic feel, the band of the skirt was embedded with crystal like beads. The white cropped top, that looked kinda like a turtleneck but sleeveless was dressed in tiny white crystals stitched onto it. On the back of it sat one button on the neck and one at the bottom where her curves began. It fit like a glove. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail her bangs remained the same. Ana went with gold sandals on her feet. Not knowing what to do with Christian's pin that totally went with her outfit, Ana didn't want Ray to see it, so she had went to the bathroom earlier and pinned it on the waistband of her panty. It didn't weigh a thing.

"You don't look bad yourself" Ana replied smiling brightly at her friend.

Mia had on a tight strapless leather black dress, that hit just above her knees. The back of her dress had three straight bands, showing off skin and leather, giving it an edgy yet sophisticated look. Leopards print six inch heels decorated Mia's feet, the strap that circled around her ankles were red. She looked very badass and chic. The wig she was wearing though her hair had fully grown out was black with straight bangs, looking like a version of Cleopatra. Mia liked wearing her wigs instead, they made her feel different, she had said once.

They were as different as night and day yet they were the same sun that shined and settled worldwide on a daily basis.

Hearing the doorbell ringing downstairs knowing it was probably Luke to pick them up - Jarius was meeting them at the school, Ana sighed heavily, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before marching downstairs. She really had high hopes it would be Christian taking her other than Luke, but she had already agreed to be his date.

Christian had walked to Ana's house to see if he can find and have a man to boy talk with Luke. Crouching down by the tree, what he sees instead stabbed at his heart. His Ana looked like a princess. Luke's fucking hand on the small of her bare back, touching her while Ray took picture after picture in a camera. Ray had a huge toothy grin painted on his face, his eyes wrinkled on it's ends. He looked happy for his daughter. Talking and laughing with them, even going as far as giving Luke one of those man hugs before pulling Ana into his embrace for a good few seconds.

Luke smiled down at Ana with love twirling in his eyes, taking her hand in his walking towards the minivan that was parked at the curb no doubt his parents. Mia walked behind them, looking around her shoulders, as if sensing his presence. She then met Christian's eyes, winked and smiled before getting into the back seat of the van, doing a little wave as they drove off. He felt his hand clench and his jaw tick as he stared. It took all the control he had not to go over there and beat the ever loving shit outta Ray and knocking Luke the fuck out, carrying Ana out and placing her on the back of his bike, with his cut with that dress where she belonged. But maybe just like his sister, Ana wanted to experience her high school year and keep them memorable. She must have a few before she had met him, and turned her whole world upside down.

Back at the club Christian sat brooding on a bar stool smoking a joint with a frown that said it all. _Don't fuck with me._

"Sup' playboy" ugh Kate. Taking a seat right next to him with a shit eating grin. Out of all people why? Christian didn't look at her, nor said anything, giving her no acknowledgement at all, thinking he might just get lucky and Kate would just go away. But anyone knowing Kate would know shit like that didn't matter to her.

"How's your girl?" Now that got his attention. Looking over at Kate, with a raise of his brow, he simply shrugged taking another hit of his joint.

"Isn't today prom? Who took Mia?"

"Jarius" Kate asked answering her own question. Christian gave her a slight nod blowing out smoke from his mouth.

"Really? Wow she must be on cloud nine.. And Ana?" she asked a bit tentative

"Some douche" understanding Kate nodded and slumped her arm over Christian's shoulders, pulling out the joint from his lips, and putting it to hers. Taking a pull and puffing out the smoke she asked "so why are you here sulking your woes, what's stopping you?"

"I'm not in highschool anymore Kate" he huffed sadly

"So. Again what's stopping you? The fucking Christian I know doesn't give a fuck about petty shit like that"

"I don't want to fuck up her prom"

"Want my opinion?"

"You're gonna give it to me anyway"

"You're right" she laughed "I would want _my_ fucking man to storm in there gentleman style with a bit of street and get what the fuck is _his"_

"Ana isn't you Kate" Kate eyes widen, her head jolting back as if offended but the bitch just smirked and said "Every girl wants a beast. Go get your girl Grey"

Christian let it sink in, or so he thought but his ass had shoten the fuck up from the bar stool, already walking out towards the door. _Fuck that,_ _she turned my world upside down and crash into it… I'm getting my fucking girl._

* * *

"Well if it isn't Christian almighty Grey" the assistant principal Mr. James mocked. He looked old as shit, the years haven't been good to him. was a little guy, probably standing 5 foot 2 but he had an certain aura about him, that had him thinking he was 7 feet tall. His chest puffed out along with his belly and a tuxedo that needed an iron yesterday. His button down white shirt had a stain on it. He was bald on the front of his head, the gray hairs on the back were into a man bun. He looked ridiculous, yet he seemed confident. Although Christian only attended high school for two and a half years, he'd left behind quite a few memories.

"Are you still upset at me banging your wife?" He was only 17 years old the day of his graduation that he was suppose to attend. Instead he fucked Mrs. James on Mr. James hood of the car, on the school's parking lot. Yeah, people saw them which was exactly what he was going for. Word caught up to the assistant principal but by the time his red chubby cheeks got to them, his wife was climaxing around his dick. Andrea was pretty for her age, eager to please like a 5 dollar whore. But was an asshole always putting Christian in detention, suspending him from school for fighting, never suspending the accomplice, just Christian. So Christian wanted to depart from the school with a nice fuck you to Mr. James. Leaving the condom, he had worn warm with his seed on the driver seat.

"You're a little shit you know that? You'll never amount to anything"

"I guess you are still pissed. Where's the Misses?"

"You asshole. I'm calling security" as soon as Mr. James reached for his walkie talkie tucked inside his tuxedo jacket, Christian punched him so hard his head flew back, hitting the wall behind him. Since he was still standing Christian punched him again, this time slumped down like a sack of potatoes. Hurrying Christian dragged his body across the hall, putting him in one of the schools locker. Locking it and ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students, he went to the school's gym where prom was being held.

The place looked as if those Charmin bears took a shit of colorful toilet paper. There were streams and streams of paper everywhere, to make the gymnasium pretty. It still smelled like fucking sweat. Scrunching his nose in disgust, he looked around for Ana.

"Wheres Ana?" he asked Mia when he found his sister, who was sitting down eating a piece of cake. Beaming at him when she looked up she answers "dance floor" Christian turned catching a glimpse of Ana's hair and Luke's fucking dopey smile. Christian smiled to himself knowing he was about to wipe that smug smile right off. Turning his attention to Jarius who was sitting across from Mia eating a slice of cake as well he asked "you let her dance with the prick"

"Dude, she's not my date" Jarius replied. Getting up Jarius rounded the table. Christian took a quick look at him. He had on a black button down shirt black slacks and his cut. Pride filled Christians chest. "Luke was getting pretty fucking handsy bro. Ana kept swatting his hands away"

"How much fucking handsy?" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"He tried to cop a feel of her breast"

With nothing else Christian turned around storming over to the dancing duo.

She felt him before she saw him. The back of her hairs stood on high alert, her eyes darting everywhere seeking him out. But Luke's big head kept on getting in the way. Ana had to keep and hold his hands at her sides. They kept on wandering across her flesh, reaching for her bottom a couple of times. When she threatened him of leaving he behaved. She never noticed this side of Luke before. Maybe he was drunk, he kept drinking from the fruit punch bowl which was most likely spiked but that didn't excuse his behaviour. A thick sexy as sin voice behind her ear grabbed her attention. She stilled.

"You don't belong here" Luke growled

Ana felt a kiss below her ear, slightly turning her neck she saw those beautiful grey eyes darken, shooting daggers at Luke.

"Kept your hands to yourself Luke before I rip em' the fuck of"

"The tough biker-" before Luke could say another word. Christian got in front of Ana. His hand gripping tightly around Luke's neck. His face instantly turning red. _Oh damn he's going to kill him._ Ana wrapped her arms around Christians waist, tip toeing she whispered in his ear "dance with me"

Loosening his hold on the cocksuckers neck, narrowing his eyes at Luke, leaning in he gritted "get the fuck out before I lose my shit and chop you into fucking pieces, your parents won't recognize you. Well if they find your body that is" he shrugged absentmindedly like he didn't just threaten Luke. Luke nodded fear laced his widen eyes. When Christian let his neck go he turned and hauled ass murmuring "crazy ass"

Christian's eyes followed Luke out the gym then turned around in his girls embrace. He pulled her closer to him losing himself in her blue eyes and began to move with her. He wasn't a dancer but again with Ana everything was different. They didn't know how much time passed but in the ugly colorful sweaty gym it was just them two. He kept stealing kisses from her plump lips, smiling when she shivered and bit down on them, nibbling her neck when her little hands roamed his back, her fingers digging on his shoulders. He kept grinding his erection on her sex each time he heard her moan. She was fucking killing him. Christian abruptly stopped dancing, his jaw ticked, turning around, his hand already in a fist, when he felt a different pair of hand on his shoulder, ready to knock whoever it was out. But held back, seeing it was just Jarius.

"Dude security" Jarius nodded towards the gym doors. Christian looked where Jarius gestured and saw three big buys scanning the place with Mr. James walking in front of them with a bloody nose and a huge lump on his forehead. Christian turned his attention back to his girl.

"Come with me" he demanded a bit harsh not meaning to but these fuckers was messing with their night.

"Where?" she asked her eyes big

"I don't know" he shrugged "but I gotta go babe" Ana bit her lip nervously, fidgeting on one foot to another.

"Everything okay?"

"I can't be here" he replied ducking his head on the crook of her neck. Ana first hesitated not because of prom but because she loved the feel of them together dancing and losing themselves to one another. Intertwining her fingers through his, giving it a slight squeeze she said "lets go"

His head rapidly came up, a huge boyish smile playing on his sexy lips. Ana couldn't help but return one of her own. Pulling on her hand ducking his head once again, Christian started to lead her towards the gym doors quickly. As soon as he heard Mr. James shout "there they are" over the sound of the music he started to run with Ana holding on to his hand. She picked up her skirt with the other and ran with her man out of the gym, down the halls, up the stairs and out of the school towards his awaiting bike.

Christian helped her get on his bike. Watching her, mesmerized when she started laughing, her hand on her chest her head falling back. He never saw something so beautiful. She sparkled like a thousand stars on a dark sky. Kissing her lips, cutting off her laughter he whispered "you're so fucking beautiful" then sucked her bottom lip. Ana moaned, closing her eyes drifting into one of their kisses. Till they heard the front of the school doors open. They both turned their heads to the sound. Putting on her helmet, Christian jumped on his bike, between her legs riding off. While they rode into the night in silence, Ana leaned over pressing her body forward holding tighly onto Christian. She didn't want this night to end. "Take me to Orchid trees please"

Parking his bike by one of the purple trees, helping Ana off, he took a blanket out from under the seat of his motorcycle, settling it on the grass. "You hungry?" he asked while she sat down on the blanket "you got food?" she asked surprised

"No. Just sandwiches, 2 bags of chips and 2 drinks" he answered sitting down right next to her.

"No. I'm not hungry. Did you plan on kidnapping me?" she teased

He laughed, picking her up from her underarms unto his lap. "It's not kidnapping when you were so willing" Laying back on the blanket covered grass, so she could straddle his lap he look up at her and smiled. "Actually you kidnapped me and forced me to take you here"

"My itty bitty self cannot force you to do anything you don't want to". She said narrowing her eyes playfully at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

Christian sat up abruptly, licking his lips "I think there's a lot of things you could convince me to do" he swallowed back nervously. Fuck he felt vulnerable. But truth was, there wasn't nothing he wouldn't do for her and that scared the shit outta him.

Ana felt his vulnerability it cut her and filled her. Tentatively she pressed her lips to his. Starting out slow and innocent, quickly turned fast and ravenous. Their tongues and teeth, clashing and crashing. Sweet and primal. Moans to growls. Light touches and caresses to tugging and squeezing. Ana rolled her hips to his hard length her head rolling back.

"We should go" Christian said but he made no move.

"No"

"Ana" his voice rough with need, heavy and rugged breathing, biting down on her shoulders.

"Here" she shrieked when she felt his teeth, pulling his hair, grinding her sex on him again.

"Fuck" he growled "What?"

"Here" she repeated sultry with determination and full of desire. Ana took his hand in hers, placing it down on her covered sex. "I want you here"

Licking his lips, he started to rub her pussy through her skirt.

"What my girl wants, my girl gets" kissing her lips again, he pinched her nipples through the fabric with his other hand, cupping her breast.

"I want you now" Ana demand in a whisper. Unbuttoning the back of her halter cropped shirt, she let the top fall off. Her breast were something a blind man would see and appreciate. So pink, round, perky and _his_. He dove in face first. Licking, biting, sucking nipping one nipple then the other.

He unzipped the back of her skirt, lowering her gently on the she laid panting, with penetrable eyes, lust painted on her face, like a piece of art worth staring at. _Fuck I'm one lucky bastard._ His heart pounded in his chest as he shifted her ass up, taking off her skirt. He stood back on his knees admiring her laying there, waiting, wanting, needing. Grabbing one of her ankles, he kissed his way up to her thighs ignoring the wet stain of her arousal on her panties, grabbing the other ankle he repeated the same thing. Getting close once again to her thighs, he buried his face in her sex and inhale ferociously murmuring a fuck. His cocked begged to be free from the confines of his jeans.

Pushing her panty to the side with his thumb he lowered his mouth on her wet pussy and feasted on her like a hungry man waiting on a buffet line. Ana rocked her hips on his face. All care of the world gone. All that matter in that moment was him and her. She moaned louder, entwining her hands in his hair, pushing him further in. Gone was his shy kitten, in its place was a lioness. "Go head baby" he grumbled in between lapping her wetness. "Ride the fuck outta my mouth" he bit down on her sensitive clit, eliciting a sharp mewl.

"Push your fingers in me please"

"I'm gonna be the one fucking stretching you" he growled, unzipping his jeans, his dick sprung free. He stroked himself. Ana eyeing the beauty in his one eye monster, she licked her lips in want.

"See something you like?" he teased smirking.

Nodding she look up through her lashes shyly "you"

"I'll be gentle" he groaned the last thread of control being cut away. The way her eyes glazed over on his hard cock.

"No. I want you to be you. The rough, the bad, the sweet, you" she said cupping his face in her hands. It was true. Ana didn't want him going gentle. She wanted to know the real him in and out of bed...er...grass. Taking off her panty he noticed the pin he bought her. Fuck he wanted to beat his chest like a caged animal, seeing her wearing it. Instead he crushed his mouth on hers, taking her breath away. Lining up his cock to her entrance, slamming inside her pussy, she screamed in pain, he gasped in pleasure.

Christian stilled, letting her get use to his size and counting sheeps before he embarrass himself, cuming like a fourteen year old virgin. A lonely tear slipped down her cheek, he licked it with his tongue, and started to move in her tight wet pussy slowly.

"You feel so good" he groaned "not just your pussy… all of you"

"Yours" she moaned when the pain started to slip away and indescribable pleasure started to make its way.

"Damn right" he growled quickening his pace deep, hard, fast and deep. Ana dug her fingernails into his ass, pushing him further in, spreading her legs wider, setting both of them free into passion, into lust, into crazed sex. His hand came down between their covered sweaty bodies, and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Fuck" she screamed her eyes rolling back. Grabbing one of her legs, he lifted it over his shoulders, slightly hovering over Ana's body. A good angle he hit her g-spot and all she could feel is his dick pumping in and out her slick folds and his fingers rubbing furiously on her clit. She was so close to cuming, her fucking delicious pussy was choking the shit outta his dick and he was so ready to throw in the towel, but not before her. _Fuck that._ Pinching her clit, Ana walls tighten gripping his dick in a claimish hold. _No worries baby, I'm all yours. All fucking yours._ Ana screamed in ecstasy as he roared out his seed inside her. Dropping on top of her, leaning on his forearms, panting, and sweaty he just realized he fucked up big time "I'm sorry. I forgot to use a condom"

Ana stilled beneath him while he chanted a couple of fucks. They were both to blame. She didn't think about protection either. "I'll get the pill. The Plan B pill and I'm clean" she swallowed back remembering a month ago Helena was sucking on him.

"I'm clean too" he said kissing her cheek.

"You were with Helena" she didn't mean to sound accusatory but it still hurt her.

"I didn't do anything with her. She jerked-"

Ana groaned loudly cutting him of, pushing him off her. But he didn't let up. "Hey. I didn't do anything with her. I'll have myself get checked out tomorrow, Okay?"

She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry babe. I'm really fucking sorry. I know we weren't together and I was fucking crazy for you already, but I didn't want to be. I kept trying to figure out what made you different from the rest. Why you?"

Ana turned her head to him " so, what made me different from the rest?"

Smiling down at her and kissing the tip of her of her nose Christian answered "Everything baby. Everything makes you different from the rest"

Ana smiled so wide from his comment she was afraid she'd scare him off looking crazy "so what now. Its getting late"

"You want to leave?"

Her cheeks turned red, shaking her head "not yet"

"So we'll stay for a bit more than go home"

"Home?"

"Yeah. Home Mrs Steele" he smirked grinding his soft cock on her sex. "Tonight you're coming home with me"

"And in the meantime" she purred, her hand caressing his balls, a light blush setting on her beautiful face "I want to do that again"

"Like I said" a sly smile creeping on his lips, biting down on her neck grinding his now growing erection "what my girl wants my girl gets"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

 **A/N : Thank you Guest lol. I changed Leotards to leopard print. It made me laugh when I saw it. I swear all that proofreading and editing, everything just starts to look the same.**

… **and on that note Ana will not get pregnant… yet.**

Saturday, June, 27,2012

Ana felt the bed dip as she stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, hearing "I could lay on this bed all day with you" Christian stated as he laid down on the bed, pulling Ana close to him, a tap kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her hair afterwards "Good morning babe"

Turning around to face him, Ana splayed one of her arms over his abdomen, elbow propped on the bed with her other hand, resting her head on her fist. Raising an eyebrow, Ana realized he had on a t-shirt. _Did he leave?_ _Maybe he got cold and put on a shirt dummy._ Dragging her foot up and down his legs, that were indeed covered in jeans answered her question. Ana could have sworn they went to bed naked. _Why is he dressed?_ "You went to the club last night?" she asked, which sounded more like a statement than a question- her voice still filled with sleep and confusion

"I was there for a bit, Kate knocked some sense into me and stole my joint, but that was yesterday before your prom".

"Elliots girl?"

"Old lady" he corrected "Unfortunately, yes"

"So why are you dressed? I thought we fell asleep after round 4"

"If you were counting rounds, clearly I did something wrong"

"You made me feel right" Ana's face lit up with thoughts of their first time.

"Should have been knocked out by orgasm" he said leaning over, nipping her ear.

"So why are you dressed again?"

"I got you some clothes from your house and that B pill you talked about last night"

"How?"

"With your key" he said matter of fact "if I'd cut the alarms Ray would know there was an break in" He grinned like he actually enjoyed breaking in places.

"I meant how did you get the pill?"

"Easy, through Dr. Strange" Ana's eyebrows rose up high in confusion "The doc that checked you over" Christian clarified

"Oh" she paused scrunching up her nose "Was Ray home?"

"I could have killed him in his sleep. Did you know that old ass sucks his thumb? Gross" he said twitching his lips up in disgust

Ana giggled rolling her eyes at him. He looked so cute, so unlike him when he's not all club business, makes him look younger when he's playful. Ana stood up from the bed, stretching out the knots from last nights randevu. She felt sore everywhere. _Having great sex on top of grass will do that to you._ When her eyes met Christians roaming all over her body it's when she realized she was standing there naked. _Didn't I just finish telling him we fell asleep naked. Damn, losing my virginity makes me stupid._ Embarrassed she threw herself on top of the bed, quickly throwing the covers on top of her.

"Can you hand me my clothes please"

"No. You won't be needing them. Here" he said sitting up on the bed, reaching over to the nightstand, passing her a glass of water and a pill. "You take the other pill in 24 hours. And I had Dr strange do me a test"

"Busy morning. I didn't feel you get up from the bed"

"Knocked out by orgasm?" he laughed diving his face underneath the covers and in between Anas breasts, making motorboating sounds "I could just live here" he muffled

"Would it be so bad if I got pregnant?" she wanted to slap herself for that question. _Why Ana,why? I feel like such a bimbo._

"Yes" his face coming up from under the covers, deadpanned "on so many levels. You're young"

"You too"

"I already fucked up your life, I don't need to be irresponsible by getting you knocked up. I can't bring a child into this lifestyle. I had a huge problem bringing you in but I'm fucking selfish. Thats over now. You're completely mines. You got college ahead of you, dreams-"

"I know" Ana interrupted turning his face to hers nipping his lips to stop his ramble "it was just a question…a stupid one... and you haven't fucked up my life, you made it… interesting" she chuckled. Christian ignored her declaration and went with the obvious instead "You cussed"

"You're a bad influence in the english language" Christian smiled at her, a certain warmth look in his eyes.

"I got condoms too. I admit I don't want to use them but for now we gotta, unless you're on the pill, feel me?"

"I definitely feel you" she giggled gripping his soft erection in her hand. Groaning, he asked "How do you feel?"

"Good. A bit sore"

"Good. I got a cure for that baby" he said wiggling his eyebrows, his hand traveling down the length of her body, to her folds, massaging her clit. Ana moaned against his hand, making Christian bite his bottom lip, his head dropping under the covers again. "I'm gonna have you for breakfast"

Ana pushed back the covers, revealing his beautiful face, cupping it in between her hands, in which he bit down on "Or I could have you"

"Babe you're the bestest" he beamed in a southern accent, Ana laughing out loud "But on one condition" Christian raised his eyebrow amused waiting for Ana's to stop laughing "I want you naked, wearing nothing but your cut"

The were just getting hot and heavy, Ana had just started flicking his tip with her tongue. She was on all fours on the middle of the bed licking his hard length like a kitten lapping milk from it's bowl. Christians stood there in all his glory, his knees dipped on the bed, naked, wearing just his cut like Ana had asked, his hand roaming her up and down her back and to her breasts, the other played with her clit. All that was heard in his room where their moans, lapping, and sucking sounds hit the walls, when a loud banging, a ring of a doorbell and different female voices, yelling to open the damn door downstairs startled them.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Christians hips stopped bucking, groaning in irritation when recognition hit him "Fuck, we can't even ignore them. They won't leave, till we show face, sorry babe"

 _ **Ding Dong**_

"Raincheck?" she smiled over her shoulders, as she lifted herself from the bed. Walking the few steps to the chair, where her clothes were folded on top of.

"Yeah" he grumbled getting up as well "my balls are gonna drag"

 **Ding Dong**

" _Open up man_ " yelled a husky yet a slight touch of feminine voice

"My goodness Christian was there nothing else in my drawers other than a coffee stained t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants" she asked raising her t-shirt in one hand, sweatpants in the other, holding it up in front of herself, showing him.

"No one you have to impress. You're mine not theirs"

 **Ding Dong**

" _You think their doing it_?" this time it was a different female voice Ana heard from outside. They weren't really whispering.

"I have to meet them looking like a hobo" Picking up her panty to go to the bathroom she noticed it was red laced thongs. "Really?" Ana accused flinging him the thong, hitting his shoulder.

"Yeah. Those are for me to see" he smirked, pointing to himself "I got acquainted in that drawer" as if proving his point he walked over to his dresser showing her a handful of panties a huge smile displaying on his sexy face.

"You're an ass" she laughed

 **Ding Dong**

" _He's Elliot's brother of course they're doing it"_ said another voice answering the question

"I was pleased to find you didn't have a vibrator"

"Ugh" Ana huffed irritated in return his smile got bigger

 **Ding dong**

" _I thought she was a virgin_ "

 **Ding Dong**

" _Its Christian_ " they all oh'd in unison as if that explained it.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**

" _We know you're in there_ " yelled one

"Come out, come out wherever you are" said the husky woman

" _Probably between Ana's legs_ " Christian and Ana looked at each other as if recognizing that particular voice. It was definitely Mia.

"Go shower, I'll let the witches in" he said swatting her behind.

Leaving Ana to do her morning rituals, Christian went downstairs to let the girls in. Opening the door, standing outside on his porch was, his sister, Kate, Gia, Alexis, Tony's woman and Dani, Xavier's girl. _Fuck, this is going to be a long fucking day. There went my blowjob._

"By the way Mia, Ana was between my legs" a wicked grin crept on his lips

"Pig" Mia mutter slapping her brother's arm, entering his home.

"Babe" Christian said pulling Ana close when she reached the bottom of the stairs, his arm lazily slung around her neck "This is Kate, Gia, Dani and the one dressed as a disco ball is Alexis"

"Oh sugar, it's so good to finally meet you" she walked towards Ana, blowing two air kisses on both cheeks "You can call me Alexis, or Starr or entrepreneur" she chuckled huskily. Ana smiled at the blonde, not knowing what to make of her and her thick voice. Looking over at the other girls standing by the door she noticed Kate was a blonde with blue eyes. Medium height and skinny. Wearing tight light blue jeans, a fitted black V Neck shirt that highlighted her cleavage nicely, paired with yellow heels.

Gia was just as beautiful. Redhead, green eyes, curvy and tall. Wearing, a pair of holey denim shorts with some lace underneath that showed through the holes, an off the shoulder purple top and black converse.

Dani was an gorgeous African American women. Black shoulder length curly hair. Hazel eyes and dressed to impress, wearing black leather pants, army style tube top that showed off her pierced belly button with black studded open toe booties.

Now then back to Alexis. Now she might've been dressed a bit over the top but what did Ana know. Alexis was a bleached blonde. Lots of blue eye shadow, cat like eyeliner, bright red lipstick. Very pale looking, unless it was makeup just like her rosy blushed cheeks were. She had on a white patent leather pantsuits a pink furred vest and glittery silver looking high heeled sandals. _Is that… Is that an adams apple?_

"Oh sugar, yes I am a drag queen" answering Anas curiosity "Thee drag queen. Tony's queen. I don't bite" Alexis paused her eyes flicking to Christians "well that's a lie I don't bite girls, but for you I'll make an exception handsome" she winked

"Noted" he answered sarcastically, pulling Ana closer. "If I change from slits to dicks you'll be the first to know"

"Bet" Alexis beamed

"You look good Grey, long time" Dani went in for a hug, leaving Christian to drop his arm from Ana. She hugged Christian a bit too long for Ana's liking. Pulling back at arms lengths, Dani smiled eyeing him up and down.

Christian slowly pushed Dani hands away, his hand running through his fingers awkwardly. "Thanks. You too." _Yup, something was definitely there._ Ana thought

Dani laughed hugging Ana afterwards "you're a lucky girl" she winked when she pulled away, holding onto Ana's shoulders, a huge genuine smile on her lips.

"Go turn the grill on" Kate demanded at Christian pointing towards the kitchen that lead to the backyard.

"Dude its only 9 in the morning"

"So go makes us some coffee then"

"I'm not Elliot, you can't boss me around"

"Thank fuck you're not Elliot. Motherfucker wouldn't know how to turn on a fucking coffee pot if there was a huge neon sign blinking the on button" Kate tsk, pausing. Her lips then curled, a mischievous gleam shined in her eyes looking over at Ana "Would you like some coffee Ana?"

"I'd love some" Ana replied and Kate's attention went back to Christian, smug written all over her face.

"I'll go make a pot" the girls all started laughing when Christian walk away towards the kitchen. They then walked over to the sofas taking a seat.

Ana sat on the loveseat and Alexis followed, sitting right next to her. Her perfume was so powerful Ana started to sneeze.

"Bitch. You're gonna kill her with your flowery over the top stench. Move the fuck over and let me sit there" Dani said

"It's my own fragrance, heifer" Alexis countered, her hand flipping back her bleached hair over her shoulder, sitting in the middle between Mia and Gia in the big couch. Kate sat across them.

"They might wear the cut but we ladies hold the power" Kate interjected, stretching her legs wide open, indicating the meaning of where we ladies hold power "it ain't just pussy to them, its _their pussy"_ turning her attention to Alexis Kate corrected herself "well some of us"

"I hate you" Alexis said laughing grabbing a pillow from the couch, throwing it in Kate's direction where she sat on a ottoman. Christian came out with a tray of donuts and bagels. A coffee pot in his other hand. Setting it down on the coffee table. _Domestic much?_ Ana giggled to herself. As if hearing her, he then turned his face, a delicious smirk playing on his sexy lips, dipping down and kissing Ana on the forehead before turning back to the kitchen, reappearing after a few seconds with napkins, paper plates, and paper cups filled with cream and sugar. The girls thanked him giggling behind his back. "Good boy" Dani hollered out.

"Have you met all the brothers?" Gia asked reaching for a bagel.

"Kind of, I guess. I don't really think they like me"

"Girl, if we like you they have no choice but to like you" Alexis added. The girls sitting around the coffee table Mmhmm in response as they filled their plates.

"You get our approval you have theirs" Gia stated smearing cream cheese on her bagel.

"Shit even if I have to chant your name while riding Elliot to change his mind I will" Kate straddle the ottoman, bucking her hips, rolling her eyes back, her head falling behind, chanting "Ana Ana Ana"

"What the fuck's going on?" Christian stood by the entryway of the kitchen with a raised spatula in his hand now wearing an apron that said Men of Grills over his clothes.

The doorbell rang yet again having Christian walk the few steps, opening it. Jason, Elliott, Jarius stood on his porch, eyeing him curiously.

"Martha Stewart, can you give my brother his balls back?" Jason said looking at Christian up and down, scratching his bald head, entering through the door. His eyes went straight to Gia. Picking her up from where she sat, kissing and slobbering her lips, his hands squeezing her ass so hard, he was practically lifting her up from the floor.

"It's like Little House on a fucking Prairie up in here" Elliot joke walking towards Kate. Dipping down he kissed her on the forehead quickly trying to scurry off.

"Where you going?" Kate whined, grabbing Elliots hand, pulling him back, stopping him from leaving.

"You girls are trouble"

"Your dick is trouble when unattended"

"See what I mean, woman" kissing her forehead once again he left.

Kate tilted her head, grinning big at the girls, and shrugged "I just love riling him up… or me"

Jarius walked in as well, stopping in his tracks, his eyes wide his head snapping back like he just got slapped. He waved hello and left hurried out to the kitchen. He too looked afraid being around the girls.

"So Ana how was prom?" Dani asked

"Good"

"Christian popped her cherry" Mia said matter of fact. Ana's face turned crimson red, creeping down to her neck, hers eyes bulging out of her sockets, and her mouth wide open. Mia leaned over the arm of the couch, her hand reaching to her friend, placing it under Ana's chin, snapping Ana's jaw shut, giggling, "Well I saw him earlier when he came to the house, checking up on dad and asking me about Jarius. He looked happy and colorful, like he ate a bag of skittles"

"That doesn't mean anything, details girl" Alexis demanded " Where did he take you? How was your first time?" _How did they seem to know so much about me. Small town indeed._

"He gave nada, but the look on Ana's face sure did" Mia giggled

"So how did it go with Jarius?" Ana asked, clearing her throat, wiping her sweaty palms over her stupid sweatpants, directing the conversation to Mia.

"Did you get the D?" Kate asked

"Nope" Mia said popping the P loudly "I didn't get the dick or a kiss. He didn't even try to cop a feel"

"I should have a talk with him" Gia said

"No, it's fine. He doesn't want to disrespect his brothers"

"Does he even like you?" Gia asked

"Damn hussy, you can make a girl feel like shit"

"Just saying, all this crushing and you have yet to ask the obvious" Gia stated

"I've asked Gia"

"And?" Kate butted in

"He said I'm gorgeous but he's not looking for anything serious and he doesn't want to hurt me" Mia shrugged it off, dusting of some crumbs from her red shirt.

"That means he has a huge dick" Kate inquired. Mia slapped her shoulder "that's all you think about?"

Kate nodded "99.9 percent of the time, yeah" Turning back to Ana she asked "Talking 'bout huge dicks how big is Christians?"

"So Alexis how do you fit in the lifestyle. You look more like a diva?" Ana asked, again trying to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

"Thee Diva, sugar. But that doesn't mean I would hesitate cutting off a man's balls. Not at all honey" Alexis answered crossing her patent leather legs looking around at the girls in the living room.

"Speaking of balls-"

"I grew up in this lifestyle. Gia explained cutting Kate off "My dad was a President of the Loyal Knights. I met Jason at a charity event"

Each girl explained how they met their significant other. Kate was 15 when Carrick found her working the streets, got her in the same school as Elliots, and a part time job working at the club bussing tables. Not born in the lifestyle, lived a hard life and was around the club daily. Kate was now working as a stripper. She had informed Ana and bluntly corrected her when Ana called her an adult entertainer. So since she takes off her clothes, Elliot feels it's only right he wets his dick in every crow eater unless she quits.

Ana learned, Dani was Xavier's girl. They met at Tony's party as did Alexis and Tony, the night Tony was released from the pin.

"Wait" Kate said in a serious voice, leaning down with her elbows on her knees, narrowing her blue eyes at Ana, a slight gleam in them "we're all indulging info here, so it's only fair to answer my question. How big is his dick?" I mean I know teenage Grey dick" she said, her eyes glancing over quickly to Dani then back to Ana "but I want to know the now Grey"

"I want to know where" Alexis said then pointed at Kate… and what she said"

"Ew. I don't wanna know how my brothers split it then hit it"

"You damn virgin prostitute. I wanna know" Kate said adamantly

"She is Elliot's girl" Gia laughed

"Both should be kept on a leash" Mia countered rolling her eyes, digging in for a chocolate donut.

"Hate sex is great" Kate shrugged "We all know if it's outside of Blooming it's not cheating and they can't bring the chick here"

"What?" Ana squealed before she could stop herself

"Oh. yes. It's totally fine" Kate waved off but Ana could see the sadness in her eyes "It's something of a rule with these bikers. I knew beforehand what I was getting into"

"Well Jason has the okay to bring whoever it is at the doorstep. I want to know who she is before he slides his dick in, and if I like what I see, she might just get to taste this cherry" Gia smirked, high fiving Alexis

Ana thought about everything being said. Sure, she had strong feelings for Christian, but she couldn't share him even outside of Bloomings. Is this what she signed up for? Heartbreak? Cheating? Multiple partners? There should be a handbook for these Biker rules she thought as her eyes shifted to Dani, she knew there was a story there. _Was he still sleeping with her?_

Ana didn't realize she was staring at Dani till she said "I don't think Grey would do that to you babe. He looks totally smitten by you"

"Werd. I've seen him with plenty of rags. None have lit his ass up" Gia stated amused

"Or turn his ass into mush" A man's voice said behind them. The girls all cracked their necks around, seeing Elliot standing by the kitchen entryway, his shoulder leaning on the wooden panel. "Y'all finished bullshiting, we about to toke up?"

* * *

They sat around on plastic backyard chairs, smoking, laughing, eating and drinking, except Ana who was nursing a bottle water. Christian was acting distant and aloof. He was tending to the grill but hadn't looked her way since she had come out to the backyard and wasn't as attentive as before. He kept his attention to his brothers, who stood with him beer or a shot of whiskey on hand, joints going back and forth or passed around to the group. At times his jaw tick, his knuckles clenched, if one was looking close they could tell- like Ana was, and look like he was speaking in a low voice.

"This salad is hard as fuck" Kate complained spitting the potato out from her mouth into the plate.

"Bitch I didn't know I had to boil the potatoes"

"You just said it"

"I found out after I done put in the mayonnaise"

"So that means we can't eat the apple pie either" Ana questioned

"Now you're getting sugar" Alexis winked, her manly french manicured hands raised out in front of her "these bitches weren't made to peel, cut, bake or cook"

It was evening, and their conversations died down once everyone's stomach was full. Low music played somewhere from a boombox someone placed outside on the grass. Alexis was now sitting down on Tony's lap, Ana hadn't noticed when he came in. Kate straddled Elliot's lap, tongue down each others throat. Gia and Jason were somewhere by the shed doing lord knows what, Ana was afraid to even look. They looked like a hands on couple and Dani sat playing with her phone, Jarius sitting by her side. Mia had went to go lay down, saying Kate and drinking don't mix. Christian had finally walked towards her, his eyes were glossy and bloodshot red, though he smiled, he looked on edge, holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's Black. He had pulled Ana onto his lap. His hands touching her everywhere, ignoring their surroundings, in which everyone around them had.

"So, Dani and you?" Ana questioned her voice wary.

"Long time ago babe" he mumbled, as he licked the nape of her neck, grabbing her breast, causing her to squirm in his lap. Who knew she was an exhibitionist or into voyeurism or any type of ism. All she knew was that it felt good and didn't want him stopping.

"How long ago?"

"Before Helena" he answered, tilting Anas head back, his tongue circling now on her throat.

"I thought Helena was your first" she moaned not meaning to mewl on that girl's name. Especially mentioning her while they were doing this.

"Anastasia"

"Don't Anastasia me Christian, answer the question".

"It wasn't a fucking question, it's a fucking demand" He growled, pointing his index finger in her face, making Ana frown. _What's eating him? "_ Dani was my first in other things. Don't ask what other things if you can't fucking take it"

"Luke was my first kiss. Can you take that?" she was lying but if looks could kill Ray would be reading from her eulogy.

"Dani was the first to suck my dick"

Ana punched him hard on the shoulder, shoving him away.

"You asked"

"You didn't have to be so crass about it"

"You didn't have to fucking kiss Luke"

"Really! A kiss and a blow job are two different things"

"They're both with the mouth" He retorted, crashing his lips forcefully on Ana, seeking entrance, he bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood. She could taste the whiskey and the weed from his lips.

"What are you doing?" she gasped pushing him away. _What has gotten into him? Is he drunk, high, or both? He's never acted this way, except that one night on my birthday._

"I'm about to kiss the Luke out of you"

"I lied buttwipe"

"Don't lie to me and don't try to make me jealous Anastasia" he reprimanded roughly, digging his fingers on her thigh. _Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. "_ and don't demand answers from me, you're not…."

"Your old lady" she bit "Whatever"

He pinched and twisted her nipple hard making her yelp in pain yet made her insides melt. But now was not the time.

"Hey Sheriff what brings you here?" Kate squealed from Elliots lap, as he tried latching on his lips to her cleavage.

Ana head lifts up from the showdown her and Christian were having, noticing Barney by the door that leads out to the backyard eyeing her. Barney started walking to where Christian and Ana sat, with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Hello Ana, Christian" Barney greeted with a nod of his head "I have to take you home Ana"

"I could take her home sheriff. No need for you to come all the way out here for some stupid shit" Christian slurred a bit

"I'm afraid that wouldn't go well with Ray son. He's called the station looking for her" He said turning his attention back to Ana "It's better I bring you home, so there'll be no problems"

"Fuck him" Christian roared which made everyone else in the backyard agree, whistling and howling.

"Does he know I'm here?" Ana whispered. Barney shook his head "Thank you"

"You don't have to go" Christian said roughly, again digging his fingers into her thighs. _Animal_

"Yes, I do"

"Yes, she does. Before he puts out a APB on her, and you guys get charged with kidnapping"

"Fuck that" He sneers earning more whistles and cheers. Ana tried to squirm from his hold but he wouldn't let up. "Take that rain check now"

"Christian, I have to go"

He chuckled with no trace of humor, loosening up his grip. Ana stood up to go but heard him mumbling as he stood up as well "this is what happens when you date a fucking child. "Rules and Regulations" he quoted with his fingers the last part

Hurt and embarrassed by his behavior, Ana shoved him so hard he fell back onto the chair he'd been sitting on "You knew what you were getting so "Fuck you" she quoted back with her fingers.

Leaving him shocked that she just pushed him in front of his brothers, Ana turned to leave with Barney walking beside her. When she reached the door of the backyard she looked behind her shoulders. And what she saw stopped her in her tracks, piercing her heart with like jagged sword. Christian standing back up, stumbling over to where Dani sat, lightly caressing her jaw never glancing over to Ana as she left.

 _ **A/N No Dani will not be any trouble for them.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **A/N Guest: Please point out to me where Ana crawled back to Christian. If you're reading right, he has been crawling behind** _ **her ass,**_ **even when he fucks up. In which he truly fucked up ONCE, (it was on her birthday) then killed someone for HER.**

 **Everyone's entitled to their opinion, just have your facts straight…. And if you don't like this pathetic story you have a CHOICE to stop reading, and write your own story where Ana is Rambo.**

 **On to the story….**

Barney dropped Ana off at the front curb of her house, after she thanked him, closing the car door behind her, she dragged her feet slowly towards the front door. It was late and dread was filled in her veins. How could she have been so irresponsible to not at least call him, and tell him where she was at, well, not exactly where, but something for Ray not to worry. She basically been gone for 24hrs since prom. Ana turned the knob slowly, as to not make any noise, creeping inside the dark house. Suddenly a bright light came overhead and there sitting on his recliner was Ray, with a scowl painted on his features.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked, dry ice laced in his voice, which made Ana shiver at his tone.

"I was with Mia" it wasn't completely a lie, Mia _was_ there.

"Mia huh?" he tilted his head "You couldn't have called to tell your old man?"

"I forgot" she says fidgeting from one foot to another.

"Did Mia give you that bite mark on your neck as well" Ray asked pointing towards her neck. _Damn Christian and his biting._

"We were playing and…-"

"Enough with the lies Anastasia" Ray roared getting to his feet from the recliner, walking the few steps to Ana who stood at the door with eyes wide open. "I spoke with Luke and he said that you and that lowlife Christian were groping one another at prom" _Luke and his big mouth. Did Luke also mention how his hands kept wandering?_

"He's not a lowlife" Ana defended Christian, frowning. No matter how she felt about Christian at the time, she would not stand someone degrading him. He's not perfect, that much Ana was sure of, but he made her feel everything, anger, resentment, special, and wanted. Not today, that much was clear. But something must have happened to set him off into this stranger she hardly knew.

"You are much better off without him, he's nothing and will amount you to nothing"

"At least he's not a liar and a fake"

"What kind of shit has he fed you?" Ray questions, his eyebrows pinched together, his voice growing louder as he stepped closer to where Ana stood standing still by the the door. His anger was palpable. One she never witnessed towards her before.

"It doesn't matter" Ana retorted, trying to walk past him to go upstairs to her room.

"Where are you going? This conversation isn't over"

"Well, I'm done"

"I am still the adult here"

"So send me to my room Ray" she countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her chin raised stubbornly.

"You and that mouth, that boy, that club, you look like a filthy whore…-" Just as soon as Ana swallowed up the bile from his hurt from words, her hand instantly raise to slap Ray, but he grabbed her wrist before she made contact with his face. Ray was mere inches away from her face. His fingers digging in her wrist. Anger radiated from him like a volcano about to implode.

"Now, go to your room Anastasia, next time your ass is out of here. You would not belittle me or make a joke out of me like your mother" he seethed, letting her hand go, pushing it away, like it disgusted him. "That's a promised warning"

After taking a much needed shower, her clothes, hair, and skin smelling like charcoal from the grill, Ana laid on her bed with the crow with the gray eyes, close to her, under her arm. Leaving her window open, just in case Christian needed to explain himself. It wasn't right how he treated her, but Ana was sure his brothers had something to do with it. Especially seeing Christian throwing back shots and smoking like a chimney. Their jokes were poking him when they came to the house, scanning Christians attire and the bagels he had set up. _So what? It was good mannerism._ She wanted to talk to him, tell him it's not right how he treated her, give him a taste of his own medicine, yet at the same time she wanted to be in his arms and for some odd reason reassuring him. I guess losing your virginity does make you see things jumbled. She was a bit surprised at Ray's words. _I'm nothing like my mother. Hopefully not like my extortion liar of my father either. But with these two as my parents what does it say about me? With Christian in my life, what does it even mean?_ Her thoughts eventually drifted her eyes to sleep.

June 29 2012, Tuesday

It's been two days and Christian hadn't picked up his balls from the floor to call Ana. He knows he acted like a dick and he felt guilty and embarrassed to even call her. _Each time we make progress, I go and take two steps back, putting us right back where we started. I don't know why, I let my brothers rile me up, that night._ Christian thought as he laid back on his bed, at the compound. He's been holed up there since Ana left his house. He wondered how things went with Ray, yet he couldn't call her, guilt spread all over him like a rash.

That night at his house his brothers, mostly Jason and Elliot talked shit like their relationships were any better. Elliot and Kate, both cheat on each other constantly, Kate is a stripper while Elliot uses that excuse to dip his meat in every pussy. Jason and Gia have an open relationship, they might look happy with it, but only came down to it when Gia got back at him because Helena sucked Jason off. Xavier has been with Dani for years, but refuses to make her, his old lady, because that motherfucker wants to keep his options open. Jarius sleeps around, he's even a bigger man whore than Elliot, but he's lowkey. Alex wife is a junkie, so we all know how that plays out. His own dad… well he has a love child from his previous infidelities. The sanest and strangest couple they had were Tony and Alexis. Go fucking figure. Christian thought about the previous conversation with the boys….

"So you guys playing house, huh?" Jason mocked passing Elliot a lighted joint, after taking a pull.

"Just having fun" Christian said though not entirely true. He wouldn't mind Ana at his place more often.

"Fun? Dude you put out bagels and shit for the girls" Elliot laughed passing Christian the joint. Christian inhaled deeply, keeping it in a bit then blowing out the smoke afterwards. He needed a good buzz to deal with this shit "They came to visit Ana" he shrugged while flipping the burgers on the grill, passing the joint back to Jason.

"So, that makes you a fucking hostess?"

"I'm gonna go ask Ana if she can give you your balls back" Elliot chuckles. Christian rolls his eyes. _Moron._

"Dani looks good, damn, I wish Kate wasn't here" Elliot whisperes grabbing his crotch. "You tapping that again?"

"I never fucked her" his jaw ticked. He wanted them gone already but Ana looked to be enjoying herself. Her beautiful laughter circled his atmosphere.

"Here's your chance homie" Elliott suggests. Tipping his head to where Dani is sitting

"She's with Alex" annoyed he ran his fingers through his hair, breathing in deep. Christian lighted up another joint.

"The fucker hasn't claimed her, she's no man's" Jason injects

"Dude, chill his Ana is here" Elliot slaps Jason's shoulder, grinning at his Christian.

"So she wears the cut, huh, and makes the rules, you're one pussy whipped motherfucker" Jason harass handing Christian a shot of whiskey. _I need the bottle to deal with your shit brother._

"You guys talk a lot of shit. Everyone knows your girls snatch, Elliot. And Jason, Gia had more dicks in her ass than Alexis"

"Fuck you" Jason sneers

"Fuck you. Ya'll come in here painting a good game, like you're fucking gold. Don't shine so bright do you now brother?"

"So Ana's cunt is gold" Christian cracked his neck and his knuckles. He was on the verge of knocking his brother the fuck out. Either one of them would do.

"You're my brother and I love you, but don't disrespect her Elliot"

"That's what I'm talking bout dude, right there. Your fucking feelings are way too involved"

"Now she knows you're a soft motherfucker" Jason eggs him on.

"Fuck you guys"

"Trust us Christian, our woman were good woman once and look how they turned out" Elliot said handing him another shot of whiskey.

"Listen handsome, Your brothers woman are good woman, they just fell in love with dipshits, and that right there made them built walls around their hearts. Made them a bit shady"

"Yeah, thanks" Christian mumbled grabbing the bottle of whiskey, taking a huge gulp from it. It burned but he needed the flame.

"Anytime handsome, just don't become one of them. Don't get me wrong I'll shove someone's sack down their throats for them, but they're soulless and heartless" Alexis whispered yelled when he walked off towards his girl.

Everything was woozy and fucking wrong and instead of making it better, he made it worse. Drinking didn't better your thoughts, it just worsened it. Then his firecracker had to get back at him, claiming she kissed Luke. Those plump rosy lips were only his, to taste, to kiss, to bite, all his. It was a lie, but that just fueled his rage up more, adding in his brother's words, to act like a complete asshole. When she left, he saw the hurt he left in her eyes. Dani had been eating a hamburger, and had some ketchup on her chin, he wiped it off ignorantly, not thinking much about it, till he looked up and saw Dani's eyes wide open and Ana's teary filled. If it was him, he would've taken it the same way she did, but worse. But seeing as his brothers were eying him because of their showdown, Christian acted unfazed by it, inside it was eating him up alive like a virus. He didn't want Dani. _Fuck. I could've had her when she sucked my cock years ago. Ana gives me much more than any skank I've ever been with and she's only mine. Her innocence is beguiling. Her fire sparks and electrifies. She's magnetic. A pull to my fucked up soul, and black heart. Marked. Claimed. Mine._

* * *

"Where's Ray?" Mia asked as she pulled out a bar stool, sitting up by the kitchen island.

"Work" Ana simply stated leaning her hip on the edge of the island, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really, he complained and I let him vent. He did say I'm this close to being kicked out" Ana said gesturing with her index and thumb held up, close together.

"Dude you're like seventeen, no worries" Mia waved

"I'm still under his roof with no money"

"Hmm, maybe we should do something about that"

"What do you mean?" Ana breathed

"We should get a place together"

"Mia, I don't even have a job. I start next month volunteering at the clinic, which means I don't get paid"

"We'll think of something" she smiled brightly "Now, get dressed we're going to meet Gia at the tattoo parlor"

"For what?"

"She works there duh" Mia laughed "then we're grabbing a bite"

"I shouldn't temp Ray with his wrath"

"We won't be late. Plus I'm the one Grey he adores"

The tattoo parlor was packed, and loud with conversations and laughter. Vibrant and colorful. Neon signs hung on the walls, some color filled and some black and white drawings hung on the walls as well. People sat around gossiping and drinking beers though it was only close to lunchtime. Ana and Mia walked to the back of the tattoo parlor where, where it was much quieter. Other ladies were seated along with Kate and Gia, wearing Men of Mayhem Tshirts. Ana got to meet some of the other old ladies from the club. They were funny, sweet, chic, didn't take shit from anyone and all had one thing in common, none liked Helena. _How many of their man, has Helena slept with?_

They stayed at the tattoo parlor and had some pizza delivered instead of going out. Kate and Gia gave her the low down that went on after she had left Christian's home two days ago. Dani eventually told Christian off for touching her, Kate was informing her. Saying "'that better not be his fucking tactic of trying to get you jealous"', "But the bitch had ketchup on her chin", Kate laughed absentmindedly and said Christian was so high nothing seemed to faze him, "he had fallen asleep on one of the porch chairs, and we were going to leave him there but Jarius decided to pick up his V.P. "Kate air quoted, continuing on "and get him to bed, and since he was too heavy to carry for Jarius, I had to help him, and drag Christian to bed. Christian complained once we dropped his ass on his bed, saying he didn't want to sleep there, because you were no longer there. He said his sheets had your scent, and were mocking him for making you feel like crap. Jarius had to drive the van, haulings Christian's ass in, taking him to his room at the compound. He kept ranting how he fucked up and that his sheets and pillows smelled like you over and over and over" Kate beamed

"Pathetic, but sweet" Gia quipped

"He took a pretty nice handful of panties with him though" Kate laughed, leaning over grabbing a slice, and dropping it onto her paper plate "He put some in his back pockets when we dragged him out of his room, back to the compound. Obsessed prick"

Ana didn't know how that was suppose to make her feel. Christian humiliated her, and made her feel small and Ana wasn't going to tolerate that behavior anymore. So, okay, it was ketchup he was wiping off Dani's face but still, it looked way worse to her…. _Intimate. I guess jealousy makes you see things differently. Still his words had a left long lasting effect of regret._ She had no clue, on how a relationship works, but she knew damn well, this wasn't it. It was bordering towards verbal abuse. Ana had vowed to herself that no one, not her mother or her father, and not even Christian were ever going to make her feel that way again, _Unworthy of love._ So how about if Dani didn't reject his advance, or it wasn't just ketchup, what would have happened? Would she end up just like these other old ladies, cheated and betrayed and bitter? As if reading her mind Gia spoke up "He wouldn't have went through with it"

"Huh"

"He's crazy in love with you"

"I don't think so"

"I see that fool everyday, and that fool is in love"

"Love doesn't lash out like that"

"Love is lots of things. It's kind and heart melt, but it's also a beautiful disaster"

"Bitch don't say there's sunshine after the rain" Kate chuckled rolling her eyes at Gia

"If he was so drunk, how does he remember anything"

"Oh sugar you could thank me later" said a feminine male voice behind her. Ana turned her head around to see Alexis strutting towards them, wearing red patent leather gogo boots, black booty shorts and a black looking cape. It was like 90 degrees outside. Alexis took a seat right next to her, thank goodness her flower scent was decent today, "I came by the compound the next day and told him everything. How heartbroken, and embarrassed and uncharastically crying you were, with snots coming out your nose" Ana tilted her head to the side frowning. Alexis smiled warmly, reaching out and touching her cheek with the back of her hand, surprisingly her hand was soft "Of course I might have embellished a little, sugar"

"You gotta know, Pink this isn't all about you. Christian is V.P and he's the youngest from his brothers, other than Jarius, so he needs their respect and approval"

"What about my respect, and who the hell is pink?" She remember Christian calling her that a time or two, but she didn't know he mentioned it to the girls.

"You"

"Me?" _so he has. He was talking about me with them. They knew about me and his nickname. Maybe I wasn't all part of a secret relationship._

"Christian is Grey and you are Pink. plus the four letter word will fit great on your knuckles just like his" Gia smiled holding up her tattoo gun, giving it a little squeeze that made a low buzzing sound.

"Okay" Ana said slowly. _Tattoo? Will I?_ Shaking her head from her thoughts she replied "We'll get to that later. Now what about my respect? Ever since I got with him, or met him they have been bulldozing me. Doesn't matter if you girls like me, they don't want me with him, it's impossible. I should just quit"

"Do you love him?" Gia asked

"I haven't discussed it him with him, so I don't feel comfortable talking about it first hand with you girls, no offense" Gia waved her off with her hand "That's a yes. Okay so go get your man"

"I can't" Ana sqeaked

"Sugar he came and got you from your prom, like a badass knight on a Harley. Are you really going to let someone else snag him up, because he is quite a catch"

"It's easier that way-'

"Girl, get your ass up" Gia yells rising up from her stool, a scowl on her forehead "we old ladies don't take shit especially from our mans"

"Oh, I'm not-

"Get your shit, let's go" Gia snapped her fingers and started walking.

"Where we going?" Ana asked following behind.

"Carcass" Gia said over her shoulder

"I can't go there" reaching out Ana grabbed Gias elbow, stopping her.

"So go and break up with him then" she challenges with a quirk of her brow.

"How about if he's breaking up with you?" Alexis instigates

Ana flinched like she had been slapped. That thought had her seeing red. His brothers were feeding him a bunch of alpha macho male shit. Two days had passed and not a phone call or a single text, or a knock on her damn window, just Mia coming by the following day to bring her that Plan B pill with no mention of her brother. If he was breaking up with her then he would have to tell her in person not via technology. Ana passed by Gia, stomping towards the door. The girls followed behind her hollering in agreement.

Ana rode with Mia to the compound. Kate had her own bike and so did Gia. Alexis drove her own car. Ana had insisted on driving with Alexis, but Mia warned her she wasn't the safest driver. Ana could see why now. Alexis was speeding along them swerving and curving, no signal lights as to indicate which lane she was going to or passing.

As they reached the compound. Ana's heart pounded loudly in her ear. The buzzing sound in her head wasn't making it easier either. Her hands were clammy and tingling. She was nervous and anxious.

As if sensing her hesitation Mia encouraged "go get your respect, Pink" winking and slapping her ass afterwards.

Ana barged right through the doors like she owned the place. Her eyes roaming the compound all the guys were sitting around there, with the exception of Carrick. She spoke up before her nerves took over, narrowing her eyes at them "Why are you guys always against me? So what I'm not in the lifestyle? So what I know nothing bout bikes? So what I don't wear leather? Why can't you just let us be?" Her eyes locked with Christians, his shoulders and head leaning on a wall with one hand in his pocket, his legs crossed at the bottom. Cigarette in his other hand. He looked sexy as sin as always. She saw his throat bob, his grey eyes filled with desire and elicitation in one. Ana felt that look to her core. This man made her body treacherous, making her feel with just standing across the room. His eyes then bored in hers apologetically, hers glared back at him, angrily. A loud clapped interrupted their silent conversation both heads snapped to the sound.

"Great speech" Elliot clapped unimpressed, his tone sarcastic. "Listen Ana we all want to like you. Ain't that right brothers?" The guys agreed and nodded a little too enthusiastic for Christians liking. He shot daggers at all of them. "But you gotta earn your way inside"

"Earn our respect as well" Jason said straddling a chair, holding a beer in mid air close to his lips. "Cool the chicks like you, but bitches are always going to get along with the bitch that's not trying to steal their man"

"Earn your respect?" she raged. _Who the hell were they, that she had to earn their respect._ Jason nodded ignoring her temper. "What do I have to do, if that's what it takes for you to back off" she spat "since getting arrested and saying nothing to the detective clearly was nothing" _The audacity of these guys. But I won't back out now. I already made it this so far. Don't back out now._

"Tony and you will have a throwdown" Jason gestured between Ana and Tony who sat with Elliot. His eyes flicker with excitement, marching Jason's expression.

Ana bit her lip, her eyes bulging out of her sockets. _Fight Tony?_

Tony stood from the chair he was sitting on, a satisfied smirk played on his lips. He was enthralled and eager to this. _Don't back down._

Ana stood their fist at her sides while Tony made a fighting stance. Crouching his tall muscular body a bit. Foot in front of the other. Fist raised and lingering in front of his face. How was her 5'4 frame going to take this tree of a man down?

"You can do it Ana" Mia yelled

"Don't pussy out" Gia admonished loudly

"Sugar, use smart tactics" Definitely Alexis.

Ana stood trying to think on how to beat Tony. Her heart beated so loud in her ears she could hardly hear her own thoughts. Calming her erratic breathing. She knew what she had to do. Ana grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it above her breasts. Rapidly flashing Tony. His hands dropped down limped, staring at her 36 B's, his mouth hanging open. _Good thing this shirt tank top, didn't need a bra._ The white tank top Ana was wearing showed her upper back.

Ana took that opportunity to kicked Tony behind his foot hard. Losing his balance he fell on the floor, Ana placed her foot on his throat. Winning without breaking a sweat or better yet, getting a bruise. She smiled. The girls whooped loudly making their way to her, and the guys were dead silent in shock, mouths wide open. Christian grabbed her wrist pulling her away, before the girls got to Ana, walking fast towards the back door.

"Where we going?" she asked pulling her wrist from him.

"I think it's time for a spanking. You've been a bad girl. But that shit was hot. I'm rock fucking hard it hurts. Don't do that again"

"Stop letting people and comments get between us" she jutted her chin up, rolling her shoulders back

"How can I make it up to you?" he groaned, his chest heaving. He was in need of her. Ana could tell by that and the smoldering look in his eyes. The tent in his jeans showed as well. She wanted him too. _Goodness do I but..._

"Just don't let it happen again. I don't want another apology for you just to fuck up again. This will be the last time Christian. I know I'm not use to all this but-"

"Last time for what?" he swallowed but he was frowning.

"Us"

"You're threatening me?" he bellowed yet shocked.

"You could see it like that but that will be the last time you make me feel unworthy and stupid, the next time I'm just going to walk away from this...from us"

"You mean more to me than anything" his anger simmering away, cupping her face between his palms.

"Then show _me,_ Christian. Show _me."_

"We're good?" he asked his eyes roamed her eyes then her lips, and back up to her eyes. Licking his lips in anticipation.

Ana gave him a slight nod, that him leaning his head to kiss her. She held up her index finger to his lips when he was close, before he made any contact with her lips. Tilting her head to the side, she smirked at him "Uh, we're not that good" with a flip of hair over her shoulders. Ana turned around, sashayed away, inwardly laughing towards the girls. High fiving them. She could feel Christians smile and eyes behind her. It felt euphoric.

"Great tits" Elliot laughed embracing Ana in a hug "Welcome to Mayhem"

A/N sorry for all the mistakes. I got tired of editing and just wanted to update already. Enjoy and thank you for still reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

 **Date: Wednesday June, 30th, 2012**

 **A/N I know its a bit late for graduation but I totally forgot. Sorry and as akways thank you for still being here and reading...**

Today was the ending of high school, and Ana was officially graduating alongside with her two friends Mia and Luke. She wasn't all that thrilled about it like a regular teenager might be or like Mia, who had a good reason to be ecstatic about graduating. She'd never thought she would make it, because of her battle with cancer. But Ana, just wanted to be over and done with, that way she could begin making moves for her future. _Would Christian be part of my future? Which reminds me, I still have to talk to him about being accepted into college, choosing New York University._

Ana started to get ready, choosing one of her mother's dresses that she had on hand. When Carla left Bloomings she left behind lots of her belongings. _Maybe she needed out of this place badly. Having Carrick choose Grace and the club over her must have been humiliating to run her out of this small town. Knowing Carla coming in second place was embarrassing enough. In which I still have to find out who my brother is and where he might be? Carrick said he took care of him and raised him but who could it be? Could it be Elliot, Jason or Jarius? No. Jarius is hispanic that much I'm sure of. Elliot had Carricks blue eyes and blonde hair. But Jason had blue eyes too but no hair. Was her brother part of the Mayhem MC club too? Was it one of the other prospects? Can't be, he'd have to be older than I am._

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her erratic thinking. It was Ray dressed in brown slacks and a white linen button down shirt, letting her know he was going to wait for her in the car. In return, Ana let him know she'd be ready in fifteen minutes. She put on a yellow backless, halter top sundress that had white flowers printed on it, and her tan wedges that strapped around her ankles. She left hair hair in waves, opting for some lipgloss and a hint of nude eye shadow. With one last look in the mirror, grabbing her purse on her way out her bedroom, she made her way downstairs joining Ray in the car. On the way to school, the drive was as comfortable as it could be with them. Music from the car radio played in the background while Ray hummed along to Earth, Wind and Fire. The only question he asked on the way to school was if she was excited to be graduating. Ana answered yes and the conversation halted.

Graduation was being held at the school's football field. Balloons and banner decorated the field. Students taking their place on the stage in their red and gold cap and gown. _At least my shoes match._ Ana saw Mia waving her hand, trying to get Ana's attention. Ana made her way up on stage and took a seat next to Mia who had the Valedictorian Tammy something move to another chair, Luke sat beside her. And the ceremony began with boring long speeches from teachers to the principal and Tammy. Ana noticed the Greys sitting all the way in the back, along with the MC crew and their old ladies, her focus solemnly on the gray eyes and copper hair man, who blew her a kiss. In which Grace noticed and gave Ana the stink eye.

Ana signed deeply, almost missing Mia's name being called. Her family rose hollered and cheered for her. Mia wave her hands in the air, in victory, took her diploma from Mr. Smiths hand, and then took off her cap and threw it in the air with a loud "Yes" and sat beside Ana again. Her face red from her laughter.

"Aren't you suppose to wait after the ceremony to do that with the other class of 2012?" Ana asked about Mia's air throwing display of her cap, nudging Mia's elbow playfully.

"Why would I? I'm not a part of them" Mia shrugged off in a fit of giggles. She had a point. Mia was an outcast just like Ana was. _I befriended you because it looked like you did not belong here either"_ Mia's words ran across Ana's mind.

After time past and a few more students stood up, getting their diplomas, Ana's name was finally called. She rose, and Ana watched as the Grey's family and the other MC's stood up as well with the exception of Grace and her Dad. Ray just sat and clapped and smiled broadly. But seeing the Grey's finally accept her, made Ana blush profusely and smile hugely, her heart stammered with ecstatic joy. They hollered, whistled and chanted "streaker" making Ana bust out laughing. When Mr. Smith handed her the diploma Ana mimicked Mia, taking off her cap and threw it in the air. Mia hollered a "that's my girl" and so did a silky rough manly voice still standing in the back. Christian. Ana took her seat beside Mia again and blew him a kiss.

When all was done and finished the students left the stage in an orderly manner and did their own cap throwing. Ana took of her gown and started to walk towards the parking lot while Mia went with her family to take pictures, when she felt rough callous hands grabbing hers intertwining their fingers together walking beside her. Ana stopped walking, taking him all in.

"Hey" Christian grinned, looking as delectable as ever. A light jean button down shirt, dark jeans, his leather cut and white sneakers. His copper hair messy as always. He looked every bit the bad boy with only his tattooed knuckles showing from his long sleeve shirt.

"Hey" Ana murmured fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"You look beautiful" his eyes slowly roamed her, from top to bottom and back up again, licking his lips at the end. "I want to show you something"

"Ray is here" was all she said as she dropped her hand from his realizing Ray could catch them.

A sly smile crept across his gorgeous lips, as he leaned closer into her "Oh Anastasia, you should already know that I don't care about Ray. Don't tempt me to kidnap you" he warned with his index finger pointed at her chest.

"I'm still mad at you" Ana pointed out.

"And I don't want to lose you" he said holding out his hand "come on"

Anastasia glanced around her shoulders seeing if she spotted Ray. She did. He was talking to the assistant principal . Her attention went back to Christian, looking down at the hand he was holding out for her to take. "Lead the way" she said pushing his hand away gently. Clearly still playing hard to get.

"Alright. We'll do this my way then" taking her gown out from her hands, crouching down he lifted her by her knees, throwing her over his shoulders and slapping her ass. Ana yelped in amusement. _He's such a caveman, I love it. What is wrong with me?_

When Christian stopped walking, carefully helping Ana to her feet dragging her body slowly on his, he planted a swift kiss on the tip of her nose, turning her around gently. His hands laid on each side of her hips. Ana gasped and was stunned, flabbergasted at the sight in front of her. _He didn't._ She looked at the beautiful motorcycle that was parked, then at Christian back at the bike and back at Christian.

"You got me a motorcycle?" she shrieked. Although she was surprised, it was quite a beauty. It was all white, and shiny and chromed. The seat in black, her licence plate was pink, printed on it was Grey, with small letters at the bottom reading Mayhem MC.

"You like it?" he asked nervously. _This could go either way with this one._ Ana turned around, facing him with her eyes wide open, making him drop his arms by his sides "Christian this is too much. I don't know how to ride...I...I…"

"I'll teach you babe" She was still in shock, she had no words, her mouth just gaping. Christian put his hands in his pockets looking hesitant "you don't like it?"

"I do" Ana yelped. "It's just… it's too much for me...for us. We're not certain about us and you must have spent so much money on this"

"I love you Anastasia"

Suddenly everyone and everything disappeared. It was just him and her standing at the school's parking lot.

"Love fades and-" Ana started but quickly shut up, glancing up at Christian, he was shaking his head, his eyes penetrating deep in her soul. Ana smiled bashfully "love doesn't fade" she corrected herself. _Who wouldn't with the way he staring at me?_

"Told you I never felt this way for anyone. You're it for me baby. It"

"But we're still young with our whole lives ahead of us"

Christian pulled her close into him "I'm not thinking about tomorrow babe. I'm thinking of now. Right now, in this moment, you're my whole life"

"I love you too Christian"

He smiled a big boyish smile. Leaning in he took her lips in his. Kissing her gently when they heard a voice roar behind them, interrupting their kiss, having them turn around.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter" Ray bit.

"Mr. Steele, pleasure to see you too" Christian replied sarcastically. Ana tried to scurry out of his hold but he wouldn't let up.

"Ana get over here" Ray demanded furiously, his eyes wild, staring at Christian, and pointing a finger at him "You damn delinquent, are not good enough for her"

"Agreed. But that's Ana's choice, not yours"

"She's a child living with her father, you damn right its my choice" Ray yelled causing a scene. People walked by, staring at the commotion. Ana intervened before it came down to punches. Her hands splayed out on Christian's chest and out towards her dad, standing in between them.

"Ray, please let's go home" Ana calmly replied though she felt nothing calmed about the situation.

"You hear that you lowlife. Home" Ray spat "Where I keep a roof over her head. Where I pay the bills. Where I feed my family. Where I make the rules"

Ana's eyes dragged slowly towards Christian. His jaw clenched and unclenched. His eyes dark, a storm brewing. His body tensed. Christian got closer to Ray. _Oh boy._

"I could provide all that for her too"

"Ha. How? You don't work. You're a fucking thief a drug user a dealer a killer"

"Ray, I'm leaving. Let's go" Ana demanded walking away, grabbing Ray by his elbow trying to move him. No luck. What made matters worse, was Carrick and Grace were walking towards them with a mean streak painted on their face. _Fuck_!

"Stay away from her. You hear me Grey. Stay away from my daughter" Ray roared, having Carrick shoved Ray from behind. "Hey old man. Don't you ever talk to my son like that. That's probably the reason Carla left you. You treated her like an unkempt property"

"You turned her into a whore and that's exactly what your son is going to make of my daughter" Ray spat pushing Carrick on his shoulders.

"She was a whore from the beginning Ray. Can't turn one of those into a housewife Ray" Grace instigated

Ana felt it. She wanted to just let it out and cry. Her life slapping her in her face. _Was this her future? How long would this feud, this hate continue?_

"Mom, dad" Mia yelled running exasperated, her hands waving in the air, reaching them "give it a rest. Let's go"

"You're one lucky sonofabitch Steele" Carrick growled through gritted teeth, his face leaning closer to Rays.

"We could settle this afterwards if you'd like Carrick" Ray got closer as well.

Ana pleaded with her eyes to Christian to intervene. He nodded with his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Dad" Christian patted Carrick on the back. Carricks eyes shooting daggers into Rays, standing mere inches from one another. "It's the girls graduation, and we have a party to get together" Carrick went to say something but Christian waved him off, patting his back again. "Let it go for now, dad" Carrick looked at his son, at Mia then stared at Ana, he breathed deeply, groaned and walked away his family followed beside him.

* * *

The drive back home was eerily silent. No radio being played, no humming, all that was heard was deep breaths. When Ray and Ana made their way inside the door, Ana quickly hurried upstairs to her room, but Ray called out to her causing her to stop midway.

"I said it once already but you need to be reminded. Break the rules and you're outta here"

"Really, Raymond just like that? You'd kick your only daughter out because she's friends with your enemies?"

"Your family or them Ana. The choice is yours" he stated turning his back to her, leaving her dumbfounded. Sighing deeply Ana continued the few steps towards her room, right now it was her refuge, her sanctuary. She dragged her feet slowly, grabbing a towel, the pajamas from earlier that sitting on her bed and made her way to the bathroom. In a daze, she turned on the shower, took off her shoes and her dress, stepping out of it and inside the tub she let the hot water cascade what she was feeling. As though the day didn't want to wash off, they felt heavy on her shoulders, a total burden, she slumped down by its weight and sat on the bathtub and cried.

"Baby, don't cry"

 _Is that… is that Christian? How long have I been in here? How the hell did he come in here?_ _I didn't even hear him come in. Scary._ Though those questions were at the tip of her tongue all that came out of her mouth was his name in a whisper "Christian?" she sniffled looking up. _I could only imagine the mess I look like._ But Christian face was coutured in pain. She watched as he undressed, taking in all his beautiful tatted colorful features, when she noticed a pink star across his abs at the end, where the other black ones for his family were inked.

"When did you get that?" She asked in a low voice as he stepped inside the bathtub.

"Yesterday" He answered kissing her forehead, sitting down behind her. He reached over turning off the shower and let the faucet run instead. Christian then pulled her back close to his chest. His legs and arms wrapping around her form, protectively, running his fingers through her hair. Ana sighed heavily, taking his weight, the solid feel of his body and his fingers weaving magic. "What does it mean?"

"I love you, I told you already"

"Yes, but that's permanent Christian. We… we"

"Anastasia" he reprimands smoothly "Stop thinking babe. Stop thinking about tomorrow, about a month from now, enjoy the now. I've always loved you, felt more for you. I couldn't get you go out of my mind no matter how much I tried. That first day, our first conversation on the roof and you said you rather like the vigilante because he was looking for an escape, that captured me, haunted me every fucking night. Did I want to love you? No. I fought it, but you fought me back every time, every chance, even when you didn't try. You were implanted in my mind and in my heart baby" Ana remained silent, her head lying on his chest, her finger caressed that pink star. _Is this really for me?_

 _Am I really inked on this man's chest?_

"I could always get it burned off"

"What, no" She stammered her head rapidly picking up, staring at him. She did want to ask, what would happen if they broke up, but she held her tongue. It wasn't like they had a perfect relationship, or a perfect family who were the best of friends. They couldn't stand one another. Grace disliked her… _OMG what a mess this relationship is, and he's tatted!_

"I love you too" she whispered. Christian took her face in between his palms he kissing her slowly, his tongue traced her bottom lip, making her mewl, then licked her top lip. They kissed slowly putting in their feelings into it, devouring one another. She riffled around the tub, trying to get comfortable, unwrapping his legs from her waist, managing to turn around and straddle his legs. She felt his hard length bobbing on her stomach.

"Ana, if we don't stop" he breathed breaking the kiss, gripping her thighs.

"Who said we were planning to stop" she purr, her lips dragging to his his neck, kissing and sucking, rocking her wet slit on his cock.

"But you're pruned already"

"Are you allergic?" She smiled jokingly, positioning his cock in her entrance as she lowered herself.

"Fuck" Christian hissed "No condom babe"

"I don't want to stop"

Damn him and giving in every time. Especially when her tight pussy lifted and dropped back down on his dick as she rode him. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Her pussy felt so good he didn't want to. _I'm fucking fucked._ Christian gripped Ana's ass, helping her bounce up and down his length, raising his hips till he felt his dick reach no end. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her head rolled forward on his shoulders. Her moans were like a fucking symphony setting his balls to tighten and her walls to constrict, choking the fuck outta his cock, he bit down on her shoulders from the pleasure.

"Cum on my breast" she moaned as as she dropped on his cock.

 _Fuck I almost forgot. No bueno._ Not the sex, the sex was fanfuckingtastic but they need condoms or whatever baby barrier there were. Ana rode him like a pro till he saw stars, the moon. Pushing her off, he shot his load on her breasts, mesmerized as it painted and marked her flesh. Ana then took him in her mouth, licking his cock cleaned. His body jerked from the sensitive sensation making him see galaxies. _Damn she's a vixen. I fucking love it. No its her turn to cum all over my mouth. Just thinking about her pussy makes me drool._

" _O_ pen your fucking legs babe. I'm ready to eat"

After they finished their sex romp in the shower, with Christian making Ana cum twice, he thought it was only fair. Once with his mouth, using his tongue to lap and his teeth to bite her bud, but then as he washed her lady parts his fingers got awfully playful with her pussy, fucking her with two fingers, and circling her clit. Staring at her while she moaned, writhed, and came in ecstasy.

They finished eventually, soaping up felt like a huge difficult task but their toes and fingers were already pruny and they had to get out the tub. After they got dressed Ana in her pajamas, Christian in just a t-shirt and briefs, they laid down on Ana's bed. Christian head was lying on the pillow, his arm underneath his head, his other hand gently stroked her hair. Ana's head was laying on his chest, her arm splayed across his chest, it felt like bliss. After a few minutes past, Christian opened his mouth in a low lazy-like voice to ask. "You want to stay here or go to the party?"

"I don't want to go to the party and I don't think it's such a good idea if you stay here". She replied lazidely

"I cut the alarm, snuck in, and we just fucked without getting caught" he joked "What's the problem? We could go to my place"

"I can't"

"So I would stay here"

"You can't"

Christian frowned. "You trying to tell me something Anastasia after you fucked me?" he accused his voice higher an octave, not liking where he thought this conversation was heading.

"Calm down Christian and lower your voice" she demanded softly, looking up at him. "I just don't think it's safe for us. Ray is ready to kick me out for any little reason"

"So you fucked me, need I remind you in your house, in your room, in your bathtub and now you're kicking me out? I feel violated. In a good fucking way… but still violated" he smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

"We could go for a ride"

"You did that already" his eyes shone with mischief "let's go"

* * *

They reach the park. Ana still in her pajamas and sneakers, but she put on a sweater. Him with his jeans and his usual cut. They sat down on the grass, looking up at the stars, Christian in deep thought. _I told her I love her. Shit, I do. It scares and excites me. This is the girl that I want as my old lady. And if the future holds it down right for us, I'm going to put a ring on that finger. Ana. Is. It. I never fucking felt for her what I feel for anyone. Never cared so much. I want to give her everything the real man in the stars would give her. Ray was right. I'm no good for her. But maybe nobody is. But I'd treat her like the queen she is. I'd fucked up eventually but I'm going to try my damn near hardest to make her happy. I want her happy. I want her and even though I don't deserve her no one will have her. She's marked and claimed and taken by me. She's mine. Only mine._

As Christian signed in thought, Ana's mind was rattling off as well. _He loves me! He loves me! He was a tattoo that represents me along with his family! A permanent mark of me! He bought me a motorcycle for crying out loud! And I don't even know how to ride one. If that isn't love, I don't know what is? Anastasia Steele who always came second or third place with her parents. Didn't have many friends. The most odd and unpopular duck in school or town and this fine man loves me. I love him too. I could picture a real heart break in the future. I know it. It's only been a month of us going back and forth I can't even imagine what 6 months would be like and then going our separate ways if something happens. If he cheats, if he gets locked up or worse, killed. They have lots of enemies. I can't live without with. He holds my heart in his hands, how would I ever be able to breathe, to live? I'm in so much trouble._

"What is it that you do?" she asked hesitantly, breaking their silence and their thoughts. She felt him tense up beside her. Knowingly knowing she shouldn't or couldn't ask questions pertaining his works for the club.

"What do you mean?" he asked glancing at her, putting a piece of stranded hair behind her ears.

"How do you make your money? How can you afford buying me stuff?"

"Anastasia don't" he groaned shaking his head "I told you earlier there are some things I can't talk about"

"So was Ray right, are you a thief?"

"Fuck Ray" he gritted then swallowed looking down at the grass "Sorry babe, can't answer that" _yeah she deserves better._

 _Okay. That answers that, without having to say the word yes. He didn't have to, not answering was an answer_ "Was Marcus your first kill?"

He nodded, twisting his lips. Though it wasn't a total lie. It was his first by hand killing, but he did shoot, stabbed, burned and participated in other events, just never really killed anyone. If he had too he'd do it again, for her.

"Alright I won't question you any further about your connections with the club"

"It's mostly to protect you and yes to protect the club too. But just in case you ever get involved with the cops or our enemies, it's better and safer for you, if you don't know anything. So nothing of what we do, could come back to bite you in your ass"

"I know. Would you ever trust me enough to tell me?"

"It's more about protecting than trusting" he shrugged trying to soften the blow "Shit, we don't even have Mia sit down on our meetings" Ana decided to let it go and ask what's been plaguing her instead. "I want to find out who my brother is though. Do you know?"

"I think that's a conversation for you and my pops"

"But you do know?"

"Not in words, but I have a feeling who it might be"

"Oh. What are we going to do about our family?"

Christian shrugged. He didn't really care. Grace hated Ana, and he didn't give a fuck. That wasn't going to stop what he felt for her or dump her. Grace would have to get over it. Carrick was ready to knock out Ray. He would've let that play out. But for his girl and her eyes pleading with him, he intervened. _Anything for my girl. I'm a fucking wuss. "_ What can we do? They're not kids. We can't lock them in a room till they hash it out. With our luck there will only be one man standing in that room, a fucking bloodshed everywhere"

"I can't believe this hate goes as far back to my mom"

"That, and the fact your dad planted evidence in my room. I did two years in juvie Ana, for something I had no part of. They are just my parents. I didn't choose them, didn't decide for them, but your dad fucked up and made it more personal. You don't attack people's kids. Pops cheated on mom, Carla cheated on Ray. My dad didn't want Carla anymore afterwards, so she didn't want the baby. What the fuck did I have to do with any of that?"

"Did anything happened to you while in there?"

"No. Just got into some fights, but still for a fourteen year old to be away from home was enough. I could have done some real time in a prison but Barney knew Rays secret, knew what he did and worked a deal with the judge. I couldn't get off the hook though because all evidence pointed to me"

Ana rose up from the grass, dusting off her back side, of course that caused Christian to promptly help, smacking her bottom, winking up at her.

"Where to now babe?" he asked looking sheepish "I'm not ready to leave you yet. My place?"

"Christian" Ana whined her arms interweaving around his neck. "You're trying to raise hell and have Ray kick me out before Mia and I move together"

"What?"

"Yeah. Your sister wants to get a place and asked me to move in with her"

"Perfect" he smiled a cheesy smile

"Why?"

"Mia is moving in with me, so you my sweet Anastasia will be moving in with me as well"

"Christian this is all moving too fast" she went to untangle herself from his neck. But Christian strongly held onto her waist.

"You only have one life Ana, live it. With me, for us and for yourself"

"How can you be so sweet in leather and covered in tattoos?"

"Only for you babe" _only for you Ana._

"Okay..I will go to your place but first you have to feed me"

Christian kissed the tip of her nose lovingly "anything for you Ana"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **I did not realize so much time had passed since my last update, till I read you guys welcoming me back**

 **:). So here's an early and a tad bit longer update. Already working on the next chapter.**

 **Small Time Jump.**

 **Date: August 1st, 2012**

A month had past and everything seemed to be going great. Ana and Christian still continued to sneak around to spend time with one another behind Ray's back. If he knew anything was going on behind his back, he didn't really say. Ana visited Christian on a daily basis at his house, and he still cut the alarm to her bedroom window and broke in. Ana wouldn't have it any other way.

They would go on long drives but Ana had a special spot for Rose Creek, where the purple orchards trees blossomed, and the fields were pink, it seemed magical, like a fairy tale. Mentioning to Christian once, this was the place where she planned to move after college. The countdown of going away to college was nearing and Ana was stalling. She didn't know how to go about telling Christian. He wanted her to move in with him. She felt it was too soon. Everyday he'd would ask her and everyday she would give him the same answer, 'too soon'. Each time he would fall sullen, but then Ana would rub his cock and all was forgotten, or so she had thought.

One day Christian had picked her up and had taken Ana back to his place and when she had gotten there all his furnishings were completely gone. He had told her if and when she was ready to put on her big girl panties, preferably crotchless lace thongs, that they would redecorate his place together once she moved in making it theirs. Sometimes she would sleepover on his mattress that now laid on the floor, but Ana would have to wake up extremely early to go back home before Ray had gotten up to go to work, so she could prepare him his breakfast. It felt like a lot of work but then again, it worked, because she would always be one of the first ones at the clinic.

A week after graduation Ana had started her volunteer work at the free clinic, for extra points. It wasn't an ideal dream job, but it was good training. She had to change the bedsheets, set up appointments, do small tasks, file paperwork, clean the bathrooms and also sit in and watch when they perform any type of physicals. Luke was there as well, which always lead to a pissing contest between him and Christian when he came down to bring her lunch or to pick her up. She was not in any circumstances allowed to go with Luke anywhere. Christian didn't trust him no matter how many times Ana would try to defend him saying "they were just friends" and "he was drunk at prom"

Ana was just leaving the clinic, waiting for Christian outside by the curb when she spotted Helena getting out of a black mustang, jogging towards her from across the street.

"You're not moving in with him" Helena spewd once she was near Ana

"Hello to you too, Helena" Ana replied rolling her eyes

"I had to stand around while he paraded your ass, now back off" she demanded

"I'm not going anywhere. When are you going to finally get that he doesn't want anything used"

"You have a real lip on you"

"So I've been told" Ana retorted

"Keep it up or I might have to make you shut up for good"

"If you think I'm going to stand around and take your threats-"

Ana didn't get to finish her sentence, Helena swung her arm punching her right in the mouth, making her head swing to the side, losing her balance a bit. Ana could feel the trickle of blood dripping down her busted lip but what she felt more was pure boiling rage. Ana surged forwards grabbing Helena by her hair, her hands on each side of her head. She pulled sideways hard enough that Helena fell on the ground, Ana falling with her. With Ana on top she had the upper hand while she smacked and punched wildly, blow after blow. Helena threw some good ones, catching Ana in the jaw with a good solid punch, but Helena kept trying to hide her face, dodging her own blows. The fight ended as soon as it started when someone grabbed her behind, holding her hands behind her.

"Fuck is going on?" The man's voice behind Ana yelled.

"She started it" Helena protested getting up from the ground trying to straighten out her hair and clothes.

"I don't give a fuck who started it. You don't touch Grey's old lady"

Ana pivoted her neck, to see who was holding her back, it was Jarius. _Where is Christian?_ Ana growled inwardly to herself.

"Old lady?" Helena and Grace who suddenly appeared yelled. _Fuck she come from? Was she in the mustang that Helena came out of? She witness the whole thing, maybe she would tell Jarius what really happened._

"This bitch attacked Helena. I saw the whole thing. Wait till Christian hears about this" _No such luck then_ Ana thought.

"You're lying Grace. She attacked me and you sat idly in your car"

"You listen to me little girl" Grace stepped close to Ana, but quickly Jarius got in between them. Ana had to tippy toe to look over his shoulder. His arm was sprawled out in the air, holding Grace back. "First, don't call me a liar. You may have my son fooled but not me. Secondly, who's he gonna believe, me or some skanks daughter?"

"That's enough Mrs Grey" Jarius calmly contoured.

"Oh you're taking her side?" Grace yelled in disbelief "Wait till I tell Carrick. You could kiss your cut good bye. Let's go Helena" Grace snapped, as she walked towards the black mustang, not bothering to look back.

"This isn't over bitch" Helena threatened with a roar walking away.

"Oh my god Jarius, I'm so sorry. You could lose your cut now because of me"

"Don't worry about it. Mrs. Grey, doesn't have a say in who loses their cut or not. What was all that about anyway?"

"Christian" Ana simply stated

"Oh, what about him?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Helena wants him back, Grace doesn't want me with him. She wants him with Helena I guess. The woman hates me".

"Well between me and you, whenever Grace doesn't get her way, or whoever gets in her way, she hates them"

"I have been trying my hardest not to get in her way. Why can't she just accept and understand Christian wants me?" Ana rambled "I mean I don't understand it either. Why he would want me, but I stopped fighting it and have accepted it"

"Why wouldn't he want you?"

"Look at me and look at him Jarius"

"Ana you're a fucking knockout. He sees that but that's not what Christian goes for" Ana went to say something but Jarius held up his hand, stopping her "fuck I know what exactly it is that he sees, but that first night you came to the club with Mia he told me 'I know she round your age but don't fucking think about it J' I had asked him if he was planning on hitting that… you? And he said 'no, but neither are you'. He had a close eye on you and you didn't even know it"

"Wow, that's the most I ever heard you talk. Why are you even here anyway? Where's Christian?"

"He was running late and told me to keep you company"

"So you're taking me to his place?" Ana asked a bit surprised. She already knew Christian would fret, if she was behind someone else's bike.

"No. You don't get on the back of any mans bike. Only his" _Knew it!_

"That's stupid. So we just wait?"

"Yeah. We wait. It may be stupid to you but a girl behind our bike says a lot" Ana knew this. It was a rule of theirs, but she still found it stupid. A car was fine, their bikes was a big freaking NO.

"Like what?" just when Ana asked the roar of an engine was heard coming down the street, having them turn their heads to the sound. Her heart should already be use to seeing him in his cut and riding his bike. But just seeing him with his shades and helmet made her heart leap in her throat and a rush of wetness between her legs. Ana squirmed uncomfortably, watching as Christian got closer to where she and Jarius were standing by the curb. Christian parked his bike, turned it off, kicked the kickstand in, and took his helmet and shades off. The grin he had on his smile quickly faded as he looked at Ana, then at Jarius, then back to Ana and then frowned at Jarius.

"Fuck happened?" he seethed hopping off his bike. Stepping to Ana, he gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger, moving her face side to side inspecting her injuries.

"Helena came and-" Ana answered but was interrupted "Shh baby. I was asking Jarius"

"He wasn't even here" she retorted confused

"Jay" Christian yelled authoritatively "fuck happened with Helena?" Although he was asking Jarius he kept staring at Ana, lightly touching her cut lip with his thumb.

"I don't know the whole story man. When I got here Ana was already throwing punches on Helena. I broke it up, Helena said Ana started it and then your mom came and-"

"Fuck mom was here for?"

"She was with Helena I guess. They left together" Jarius replied scratching his head

"You know, since I was a part of it all" Ana drew out, butting in "I suppose… me… Anastasia, can answer all of your questions"

"You and that lip" he said with a frown, touching her cut up lip once again.

"That's what she said" she grinned then winced when she stretched her mouth, it stung.

"Alright Miss I was involved. Tell me everything, don't leave anything out. Jarius you can go" Christian said still staring at her

"He could have left a while back, Christian. I didn't need a babysitter"

"He leaves when I… Christian…. V.P., tells him he can leave Anastasia" Just like that Ana watched as Jarius walked away, hopped on his bike, kicked out his kickstand, revved it up, and rode off.

"Seriously?"

Christian signed, putting his hands on his hips "Ana, he's a Prospect he does as he's told. Now tell me what happened with Helena"

Ana replayed what happened, leaving no detail out. He just listened and hmm and nodded scrutinizing every word that came out of her mouth. When she was finished he asked, with low deadly voice "so she attacked you first?"

Ana was a bit taken back by his tone and his question. "Would it had made a difference if I had attacked her first?"

"No and yes"

Ana frowned deeply, that cute V showing between her eyebrows, Christian leaned in, kissed it, and continued "No because, I don't want you getting into fights, look at **my** delectable lip, how am I supposed to devour them when I might hurt you. Yes, because that bitch is not suppose to touch an old lady. This causes for a meeting. She could get kicked out of Carcass and can no longer set foot in it"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not for me babe. But her mom is close to the club. Elena was an old lady and gets respect from the MC's, cause her man did time for us. But you're my old lady, so I gotta go and see what will happen"

"She was surprised to hear I was your old lady and so was Grace"

Christian shrugged, his face turned into a frown. "I don't know why, I told both their asses and the club when I bought you that bike"

"You told them?"

"Yeah. Now come on let's go play for a bit before I have to go and call up this meeting"

They went to his house. Ana still found it strange he had no furniture around so she had no choice but to sit on the one lonely chair that sat in the living room. She put her bag and sweater on the floor. _Can I really live here with him after all that has happened? Will this be my life on a daily basis? Fights? Arguments? I mean come on, it was just outside the clinic, that could've been my place of employment._

"Why are you sitting there? You want to play on the chair?" he smirked tilting his head to the side, already undressing, taking off his cut.

As much as Ana enjoyed having sex with him, even more now that she had gotten birth control pills from the clinic but she had some questions.

"Grace told Jarius, she could have him kicked out from the club. Is that true?"

"Grace can't do shit" he said lifting his shirt over his head, the muscles on his six-pack flexed and his arms bulged. His pants hung low, that V shape on his hips showing deliciously, the ones that make girls, especially Ana, go dumb.

"Fuck the questions" Ana breathed heavily, she was practically drooling

"Baby, did you just cuss?"

"C'mere" she purred licking her lips.

Smirking he got close to her, she was still sitting on the chair as he remained standing. Ana unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, carefully unzipping him and let his jeans fall to his knees. Commando. Perfecto. His cock bobbed hitting her chin, his length growing hard. Glancing up at him through her lashes Ana poked out her tongue, flicking it lightly over his tip. Christian hissed, his eyes rolling back, running his fingers through her hair. Ana then went to take his cock whole and grimaced as her lips stretch yet again and stung.

"Fuck. You don't have to babe"

"I already tasted you. I will take the pain" she said, determined to take him in her mouth again. Ana opened her mouth, stretching her lips wide to get use of the pain.

"Babe. No, it's-" he didn't get to finish. Ana wrapped her lips around his dick, her head bobbing up and down on his length. She still gagged when she took all of him, call him fucked up but he fucking loved making her gag, her eyes blotchy and teary, her throat choking on his dick, was heaven. His hips pushing in further, her hands gripping his ass, pushing him even more. Ana loved doing this to him, watching him cone undone because of her. She felt powerful, euphoric, seeing his knees buckle, and hearing him chant fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, just like that, over and over again.

His balls tighten, his spine straighten. He was ready to blow when his doorbell rang. _Fuck that. I'm not stopping._ He continued fucking Ana's mouth, but she didn't read his mind and stopped mid- suck with a pop.

"Babe" he groaned, he was so close to cuming "don't stop"

"The door" she said but quickly wrapped her lips around his cock again, sucking him like a vacuum, with her nails she scraped his balls. And Christian lost it, spilling his seed down her throat. The doorbell didn't seize either, whoever it was, on the other side of the door knew they were home. _Was Christian that loud? Hmm...home. I like the sound of that. Maybe not so scary to live with a boy after all. Maybe after college. Oh. College. Talk to Christian about college,_ Ana reminded herself.

Christian pulled up his jeans, and Ana rushed to the bathroom to wash her face and mouth. She didn't want to talk to anyone with cum in her chin, and the sweet masculine taste of him lingering in her mouth, unless it was Helena. When Ana came out the bathroom she overheard a familiar man's voice laughing and saying "I figured if I kept ringing the doorbell it would have helped you blow your load, sooner rather than later. I don't have all fucking damn day son"

"Have a seat dad" Christian said and Ana made her way to the living room.

"Hey Ana, I would kiss you but you know" Carrick joked. Ana wanted the earth to swallow her whole, turning crimson red. In which made Carrick burst out laughing. "No need to be shy, we all have cravings darlin'"

"Hello Carrick" Ana waved looking as uncomfortable as ever, glancing around Christians bare walls, trying hard not to look directly at Carrick.

"What's up dad?" Christian asked folding his arms together on his chest.

"Grace" Carrick groaned "wants me to cut Jarius out. Wants you two apart" He said pointing between the two of them "And Ana gave Helena a black eye and, I think that's all of it"

"I should let you guys talk in private" Ana started to walk towards the stairs to go upstairs to Christians bedroom but stopped, turning around to face Carrick "None of this was Jarius fault, please don't cut him out"

Carrick stared at Ana then turned his head towards Christian, lifting his eyebrows so high they reached his hairline. Christian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Carrick glanced back to Ana "Honey, my wife is my old lady and this may sound harsh but no matter how much pussy she gives me she has no vote, no opinion, in this club. Mia got initiated solely because of her cancer and being raised by all men she had this way of thinking that she wasn't a part of this family. With all that being said, I still did not want her part of the club, but it was on her top priority bucket list that she gets her crow wings tattooed on her back and Grace of course hounded me till I eventually gave in. But she is not, nor will Mia ever really be part of the club. It has always been all men and it will stay all men. So with that darlin', Jarius stays till he completes his year and then we will know from there. Don't you worry your little head over club matters. Now" Carrick breathed deeply, finally taking a seat on the only chair there. He picked up his leg, resting his ankle on top of his knee, his hands folded on top of his lap. "Grace did mention you attacking Helena. Wanna tell me 'bout that, yeah?"

"I didn't attack her. Helena came to the clinic I volunteer at. She came specifically looking for me. Threaten to hit me and made good on it. Grace came and defended her, stating it was all my fault, that's all?"

"So what you're telling me is that my wife lied to me, yeah?" he questioned his eyebrows furrowed.

"I...I'm not saying that" Ana stammered nervously. She didn't want to cause more trouble on herself with Grace. Carla had already taken care of that in spades. Her story was still incomplete and getting told with bad reviews.

"No worries Ana" Carrick waved off, standing up from the chair. He no longer walked with a cane but still limped a little from his gunshot wound on his thigh. "Can I have a word in private with my son, please?"

"Sure. I have to go home anyways"

"Jarius could take you. I'll call him" Carrick told her but his eyes were narrowed straight at Christian as if daring him to protest. Christian nodded with a frown, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Carrick grabbed his cell out his pocket from his cut, crossing the living room towards the kitchen.

"You could stay tonight" Christian suggested crossing the room, taking her small hand in his and pulling her close to his chest. Ana raised her chin staring up at him "You have your meeting tonight. I don't want to stay here alone"

"I don't know how long this meeting will last but if we finish early, I'm picking your lock and picking you up"

"So romantic" Ana giggled "I start in the afternoon tomorrow anyway"

"Alright" Carrick yelled over them coming back to the living room. "Jarius bringing the van, he should be here in ten minutes"

Standing outside on Christians front porch, Christian waited with Ana, standing behind her, her back to his front. His hands inside the pockets of her scrubs she wore at the clinic, which were stained and ripped at the knees because of her little brawl with Helena.

"I haven't forgot that you need to cum" Christian said biting Ana's earlobe.

"I don't need too" Ana smiled "You need me too"

"You love it. And you're right"

Just then Jarius pulled up in a van, in front of the house.

Ana turned around in Christian's arms, on her tippy toes and kissed his lips but like always he pushed his tongue inside. It was quick but still made Ana hot and bothered. "I love you. Text me when you get home" Christian murmured on her lips.

"Okay" she kissed him again, quickly and jotted down the the stairs yelling "I love you too" over her shoulders and climbed inside the van, Jarius driving off.

"Fuck" Christian mumbled

"Son, you will see her tomorrow"

"I want her to move in with me already. She thinks it's too soon"

"Let her be Christian. Damn this girl has your undies in a bunch"

"Commando" Christian smirked and Carrick laughed out loud, chuckling "Easier. We have a pick up tonight and we need to take it to Elena's, pronto"

"Dad" Christian groaned

"This is business Christian. Elena knows this. Whatever went down between her daughter and Ana is between them. We don't choose sides. I'm giving Helena one more go. She fucks up again. She won't ever step foot in the club"

"I'm not good with that. Don't we need a vote"

"Had the meeting already, the boys agreed as well. Jarius was against it and so was Tony but the vote was in favor of Helena staying for now"

"I have a bad fucking feeling dad" Christian worried, running his fingers through his hair.

"We'll wait it out for now son. Jarius comes back, we go pick up the shipment take it to Elena's and you can go be with your girl"

"Hey pops, I have a question. I want you to answer honestly"

"If I choose to Christian. What is it?"

"You and Carla"

"What about?"

"Ana's brother, who is it?"

Carrick sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his hands exasperated. "Jason"

"I fucking knew it"

"Don't you dare say anything to him. He doesn't know. He hates Ray and loathes Carla"

"I won't say anything to him dad. But can I tell Ana?"

"Yeah. You could tell her. I'm surprised Ray never mentioned it"

"He wants Ana far away from us. I'm guessing, Ray telling her that Jason is her brother, might get her closer to the club"

"Pose you're right. That woman had some good tight pussy. Can't blame the man for hating me"

"Well I have other reasons to hate him"

"You told Ana about that?"

"Yeah, she knows about Ray and juvie. Ray hasn't told her, I don't think. She hasn't mentioned it, if he did". Just then Jarius pulled up front, double parking on the street. "Let's go make this money" Christian stated as they walked to the van. Climbing in the back seat, Carrick asked him "Have you shared any of what we do with Ana, son?"

"Not stupid dad"

Carrick laughed from the back as he slid the rear door close. "Good pussy makes any man stupid" he laughed as he lighted up a joint and they drove off.

* * *

When Ana reached her home, thanking Jarius for dropping her off. She took out her keys and unlocked the front door. Stepping in she heard Ray fumbling around in the kitchen. Damn. I forgot I had to cook dinner. Ana looked at the wooden clock hanging on the wall. Quarter to six. She contemplated either to go upstairs and make herself scarce or show face to Ray.

Before she can make up her mind to run up the stairs Ray came into view in the living room. "Thought I heard you come in. Late today huh, you must be famished. I cooked… well ordered" he chuckled

"Yeah another late one. I'm just going to head upstairs and wash up" Ana replied looking down at the wooden cherry floor. She didn't want him to see her busted lip and the slight bruise on her jaw.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your scrubs ripped and dirty at the jeans?" _Damn! I forgot about that._

"I fell. You know how clumsy I am Ray" Ana brushed off nonchalant, fidgeting about, still staring at the floor

"Look at me" Ray demanded

Ana bit her bottom lip nervously and slowly picked up her head.

Rays eyes went wide and furious "What happened now?" Who busted your lip?" Was it because of them? Were you with them?"

"No" she shrieked lying. "I fell"

"I'm tired of the lies Ana. I had enough lies to last me a lifetime from your mother"

"Why are you always comparing me to her?

"Because you're just like her" Ray roared "Same damn bad fucking taste in men"

"I rather be like Carla then, if that's your only reason. Would you prefer for me to be more like you, Ray? To frame a innocent life and have him put in juvie, robbing him two years of his life because you couldn't handle a wife or getting cheated on" Ana bit loudly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ray stormed towards her, slapping her across her face. "Get out" he said in a low calm deadly, taking no shit voice. Ana held back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm sorry" she said holding her cheek with her palm, a single tear betrayed her, rolling down her face.

"You clearly have chosen…. Carla" Ray mocked, turned and stomped out of the living room. Ana ran upstairs crying. All the tears she tried holding back were taking no hostage, freeing themselves erratically. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeves of her shirt, touching her pockets for her cell. No luck. She patted her boobs after, searching for her phone, and found nothing. _Damn. My purse. I forgot my phone. I have no money, no phone, no I.D. I need to call Christian or Mia to pick me up. Damn if I use the house phone. I rather walk then._ Grabbing a small backpack and sitting it on her bed. She started to throw clothes and her intimates from her drawers, her closet, and a pair of sneakers. Charging towards the bathroom she grabbed whatever woman necessitates she thought she may need. After she was done packing she went downstairs, in search of Ray, spotting him at the dining table with a shot glass and a bottle of Patron in front of him, he didn't even bother to look up.

Ana cleared her throat, and started "I'm leaving. Thank you for the chance of letting me staying here. I take full responsibility for not following your rules. But you need to take fault as well and stop pointing the finger on who to blame for your own mistakes. Goodbye Ray" she stared at Ray for like half a minute to see if he would response, instead he served himself another shot and with his head bowed Ray whispered "Goodbye Ana"

Ana left her house, left her key in the mailbox and started the walk to Christian's house. Without a phone or money she couldn't call or hail a cab. Night time was closing in when she reached the hour walk to his house. All the lights were off so no one was home. He was probably at the meeting. This was not how she saw it coming to live with him, by having no other choice. She wanted to give him an appropriate answer, to say yes and watch his gorgeous full lips turn to that boyish smile, she loves so much. Now he'd probably think it's because she had no other place to go. Which was true but Ana knew in her heart her time with her father was nearing.

Climbing up the few steps of the porch onto Christian house, she took the key out of the lamp post he had snuck in there awhile back. When she inserted the key in, the door automatically opened. _Hmm, he must've forgotten to lock his door. Not strange for this small town, but strange for Christian to do so._ Christian had enemies and he trust in no one but his brothers. Stepping inside, Ana flicked the switch of the light on. Ana was taken aback and confused at what was in front of her. A small cot, unmade like if someone slept there, was set in the middle of the empty living room the only chair that was there before was next to the cot and there were women's clothing, bras, thongs, shoes and boots scattered all over the living room. Ana neared the cot and stopped when she stepped on something squishy, moving her foot and looking down, her heart lurched to a stop, _a condom_. _A fucking condom in his house, why? Women's clothing thrown around and a fucking cot! What in the ever loving fuckity fuck,_ Ana thought. _I was just here!_ She felt the room spinning, her heart ready to either cave or put her in a coma, her palms sweaty and shaking, her tears spilling with no warning. She felt like she couldn't breath but before she fainted, she started yelling all over the place Christian's name. She was getting to the bottom of this. She ran from room to room, no sign of life but there was a huge pink vibrator in the bathroom shower. Toilet seat was down. _Was it down before? Shit, I don't remember?_

Running back downstairs to the horrible scene, Ana looked around frantically, for her purse. It was in the kitchen, her papers scattered all over the kitchen island. Without thinking about the papers, and why they were just thrown there, she grabbed her cell and called Christian. It went straight to voicemail, pressing 'end' without leaving a message, she called Mia afterwards.

"Hey girl" Mia answered

"Where's Christian?" Ana demanded in a high pitched voice. She had no time nor the energy for pleasantries.

"What's wrong Ana?" Mia sounded worried "he's not here at the club. Hold on" She heard Mia on the other end ask a female where was Christian. Mia came back on the line "he's at Elena's studio. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ana lied "I'm overreacting, can you text me the address to the place, please. I'm sorry to make you worry"

"I'm not buying it, but I will send you the address. It's not far from Christians place but if you need a ride, let me know"

"No. I need the walk" Ana hung up without a goodbye. Mia didn't deserve her cold shoulder but right now Ana felt nothing nice. She felt rage, she felt betrayed, worse she felt hurt. Mia sent the address to Elena's and a text saying to call her, but Ana ignored it jotting down the address to Elena's on her GPS.

 _Great! A fifteen minute walk_. Ana left the place not bothering locking the door, instead slamming it behind her and followed the GPS instructions. When she finally got there, she looked up at the building. It read Kittens Barnyard Studio. _What the fuck is he doing in a studio?_ Opening the door, walking a long hallway, coming closer to a single door, she heard voices, laughter and loud moans. _Don't buss the buzzer, Ana. Turn around, leave and beg Ray to let you stay, then move across the state._ Ana shushed her thoughts and buzzed the buzzer. It made a buzz back, letting her push the door in. Every emotion played out, every cell in her body became alive, the voices in her head screamed crazy profanity. Inside there were about four people having sex. Two women, two men and another man, sitting on a couch, watching the show in front of him and stroking his cock. To the far left was Christian sitting on a couch drinking a beer and smoking a joint along with his brothers. They were laughing and didn't look like they were watching the Showtime special that was happening in front of them. Ana started to stomp over to them her legs having a mind of their own, her hand itched to hit someone, something, preferably someone.

"Oh shit. Girlfriend fucking alert" said a male. Ana didn't know who said it, didn't turn to the voice, her eyes focus on Christian. He turned his head towards her, his eyes widened, standing up quickly from the couch. He held up his hands in front of him, the bottle of raised in his hand, warily, shaking his head "babe it's not what you think. Elena owns a porn studio" She didn't say anything, but walked right up to him, her hand just came up and slapped him, across his face, yelling "how could you?" her hand was ready to hit him again but someone grabbed her from behind, whispered growling in her ear to "calm the fuck down now"

"Get your hands off me" she screamed, constant tears she didn't know about, were rolling down her cheeks. _When did I start crying? When I fucking meet him, that's when._

"Calm down" the same male voice groaned behind her.

"Fuck you" she bit, continuing to struggle against the hold.

"Let her go Elliot" Christian said showing no emotion. Her handprint printed on his cheek.

"If I let you go and you slap my brother again, you best believe I'm slapping the fuck out of you" Elliot threatened. Then he let her go. Ana turned to Elliot who was still standing behind her, "Fuck you Elliot" she roared, her head quickly turned to the other guys "Fuck all of ya'll" then she turned and stared at Christian, leaning forward in a menacing way, he stared back, his throat bobbing up and down, his jaw ticked "but fuck you the most. This is over" she gritted, pointing between them, "Over!" she yelled, leaning closer, then turned and started her way out.

While walking towards the door, a female voice thanked her for coming. Ana glanced towards the woman, it was fucking Helena, sitting with her legs crossed by a makeshift wooden bar. Her mind was blank with no comprehension, all that was in there was cluttered and filled with anger. She prowled to her slowly, her hand already in a fist, once she was near the witch, Ana pulled her fist back, and swung hard, punching Helena right in the middle of the face. She did not give Helena time, to fight back, grabbing the back of her hair, she flung Helena's face with all her might, her anger, onto the wooden bar. She didn't stay to watch or wait to get hit back or for an argument, she straightened her shoulders swallowed her pride, straightened her scrubs, jutted her chin up high and walked away. Storming down the block she heard footsteps running behind her. "Babe, let me explain"

She didn't stop though, she continued on walking, yelling "Do you have any idea the day I had today? I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm dirty. And you're over here fucking sitting down, living it up, watching live porn. What the fuck is wrong with you people?" she waved her hands in the air exasperated. "I can't do this shit no more. This is too much for me. I can't" she yelled cried

"I'm sorry" he tried grabbing her hand but she pushed it off, still walking and laughed "he's sorry. Ha! Sorry. Do you think that's it? That I'll just kiss the floor you walk on, go on my knees and worship your dick and all is better? No. No. No. I give up"

"Give up on what?"

"What are you stupid? The smell of semen made you dumb?"

"Enough" he yelled, grabbing Ana by her ponytail, pulling her back, he grabbed her throat, his fingers wrapped around it, tightly, but not too night she couldn't breathe, sadly it excited Ana "Stop fucking yelling and talk to me" He growled his face so close to hers, she could see his dark eyes, feral, determined, no nonsense.

"I'm done Christian" she cried "I just need my bag from your place and I'm outta here"

"You're not going any fucking where, you feel me? We're going to talk about this" his fingers gripped her neck, adding a bit more pressure, making Ana weak in the knees. _Now is not the time, Ana._

"I'm tired of talking. Of this round about bullshit in our relationship. I need to leave before I go crazy"

"Babe, please" his fingers tightening

"Christian, please just let me be" she whispered, defeated. Tired of yelling, tired of fighting. Everything was going so well. _Well damn, life has a way of kicking you when you're down_

"Okay" he nodded, letting her throat go, walking with her in silence, back to his place. Ana went in, grabbed her purse from the kitchen island, stuffing the scattered papers inside, grabbed a few sheets of paper towels. Walk towards the living room, stooping down and scooping up the condom with the paper towels and grabbed her backpack by the door, slamming the door behind her again. Jotting down the porch stairs, Christian was standing by his bike, arms crossed in front of him. _When did he get his bike? I didn't even hear it._ She walk towards him and passed him the paper towel, that held the offender. Opening it he had a crazy, vicious look in his eyes, "What the fuck is this, Anastasia? He seethed, actual fuming, reading the situation wrong. _Does he think I had sex in his home?_

"Thought _**you**_ could answer that instead"

"I don't fucking know" He shrugged, confused "Why are you giving me a used condom?"

"It was in _**your**_ living room with women's clothing lain all about. I rather it was one of those porn stars than that skank Helena"

"You think I cheated on you?" he roared, his eyes widening. "Me saying I love you doesn't mean shit then, huh? Asking you to move in with me, meant shit, right?"

"Explain this then" she yelled back, pointing at the paper towel in his hand. Christian sucked his teeth, flinging it on the concrete.

"I don't fucking know, I haven't been home, babe. Left right after you did. We picked up a shipment, dropped it off at Elena's, took a break, shooting the shit with the fellas" Ana stared at him in disbelief. Could she believe that. it's plausible, were they being set up? She sighed, knowing exactly what she had to do.

"I need to leave"

"Babe, you think after I tasted you, claimed you, marked you, and gave you my blacken heart, that I'd just let you leave? Clearly you don't know how good your pussy and your heart is. Mine beats for you and I know yours beats for me. You're not leaving me" he said shaking his head desperately

"I have too Christian. I'm tired of all this"

Christian blew out a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair "Where we going then?"

"We?" she asked surprised

"Yes, we, Anastasia. Where we going?"

"California" she replied a bit unsure if he would go for it.

"Hop on"

 **A/N Next Chapter Cali, Meeting Mrs. Francis and a small appearance from Carla, and yes, that going away college talk.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Dearly beloved guest: We are gathered here today to celebrate this thing called relationships. What relationship does not have drama? From the very beginning I explained these two were going to go through some rough patches. First yes with the club, their families, and with one another. Remember they are still getting to know one another. How would your reaction be if you walked into your man getting a live sex show? How many of the same old arguments have you had with your partner? With that being said, that will somewhat be the end of "their" arguments, (for now) or their back and forth as you have stated. But that doesn't mean drama isn't lurking. Will they be able to withstand it?**

 **No, I am not running out of ideas. I know exactly where this story is going. And that chapter was already written in my book. I will try my best to speed it up though.**

 **Thank you to everyone else for still reading and for your lovely comments.**

 **Now on with the story….**

 **Date: August 3rd. 2012**

Christian got an earful when he had called his father the next day when he and Ana made a pit stop at Knott Rd. Carrick just learning that "his son, V.P of the fucking club" was heading to California without his or anyone else's acknowledgement. Grace was beyond herself, Carrick had informed him, and Christian could only imagine the shit he was going to go through when he got back to Oregon. Yeah, the club was suppose to take a vote. Yeah, he fucked up not letting them know. But he couldn't let Ana leave, not alone. When he saw her crying, still dressed in the same scrubs from earlier that day, saw the hurt, the despair, how broken she looked, he knew this MC would take a toll on her one way or another or maybe even lose her altogether. He could not let that happen. It's why he never wanted a relationship, especially with someone outside of the club and ironically his enemy's daughter. Funny how things happen. Life has a way of kicking you in the fucking nuts.

If he'd let her Ana go by herself, most likely he'd lose her, she might have never come back. He got scared, big fucking deal, I'm a man. But I'm a man able to admit that shit. I love having her around. She keeps me at peace, at ease, she keeps me grounded, exactly what an old lady suppose to do. Maybe it's better she's not from the club life, maybe there's the attraction. She's apart from what I know. Apart from the everyday life I'm used to living. She's different. So, fuck yes, I got worried when she said she wanted to get away. I know she deserves better than this shit, this drama that keeps unfolding in our direction. Sadly she's the one taking all the fucking hits. From me, from my family, the club, and now her own fucking father. She needs this getaway, we need this getaway. My dad would just have to deal with it. And that was exactly what he had told Carrick, "handle it till I get back in two weeks". What the club had planned for him when he got back, was beyond him. You just don't walk out of the brothers. There are rules to follow, one's he has broken, for her. Elliots right, _I am pussy whipped. But I'll gladly receive whatever punishment they might have, I could not let her get away._

 _Pops lost Carla because she didn't want to be second place. I don't want Ana to feel like that shit either. Ana should always be first. Carla didn't give a fuck about her and Ray, well, Ray cared about Ray. It's still a bit hard to try to make her feel like she's not leftovers, where rules were drilled into you since childhood. It's the only way I know how, but I need to learn how to make and give her top priority without taking hits from the club. I would just have to make them understand but still play the paper of V.P. If they want to say I have gone soft, let em'. I could care less of what they fucking think when their own damn relationships are shit. But I want to be the man she needs me to be and still be the man the club wants me to be. I need to sorta find balance._

Christian shook Ana from her sleep, where she laid in his arms. They had stopped and mozzie up at a hotel the night before somewhere at Interstate 80, East of Reno. This trip would had taken ten hours from Oregon, on bike is a good eight hours. In about two more hours they would be in California. They made a couple of stops along the way to gas up and eat and stretch. Made a stop at US 97 South of San Francisco and got a room at a motel and slept. That night, their first stop, Ana had been quiet. He gave her the space she needed and didn't pry or nudge, he even let her shower alone. But he snuggled her up in his arms when they were lying down, he played with her hair waiting till she dozed off and he would caught some z's of his own.

"Babe" Christian softly whispered in her ear, gently shaking her shoulders. Planting feathery kisses on her ear, on the side of her neck and jaw "Babe" he tried again

"Hm" Ana stirred in her sleep, her eyes dropping and opening lazily "I'm feel so tired, completely drained" Ana complained, her voice full of sleep and gibberish. Christian smiled beside her "You're tired? I was the one that rode us all the way here" he teased. He felt her tense in his arms. "I didn't ask you to do that"

"Were you going to ride us then? Which reminds me while we're up in Cali, I should teach you how to ride" he said trying to change the conversation, it didn't help.

"Christian, I meant I didn't ask you to come with me. I needed space from everything and you bulldozed your way-"

"We need to get on the road" he interrupted not wanting to hear she didn't want him there.

"Did you listen to anything I just said"

"I fucking listened" he grimaced, his head falling back on the pillow, running his hands up and down on his face. "You just said you didn't want me here. Excuse the fuck outta me for not wanting you to go alone, for not letting you go while you fucking ran. What did you expect I should have done, sit the fuck around till you had decided to come back to Bloomings? Till you decide I'm good enough to come back to"

"This isn't about you" She yelled leaping from the bed

Christian sat up, crossing his arms over his naked chest, his muscles bulging and flexing with his intricately colored tats, his eyes piercing right through her, his jaw locked. The blanket from the motel bed sliding from his chest, covering his bottom half. He been commando since their last stop, tossing his briefs aside, since he didn't pack anything, all he had on him was his wallet. Ana at least had a small duffle bag.

Ana eyed him from the edge of the bed, she could see he was pissed and was trying to reign it in, his grays holding her blues captive. "Enlighten me then, what is this all about? You got into a fight with Helena, because of _**me.**_ You're pissed at your dad for kicking you out. I'm guessing that was because of _**me**_ _too_ " his voice rising an octave, caving in to his emotions " _ **My**_ damn house had been ransacked, like I had a fuck fest. And you walked in a porn show while _**I**_ stood there. Again Ana how the fuck is this not about **me**?"

"We should get going"

"Running again?" he pushed. They were getting to the bottom of this, whether she liked it or not. He gave her enough space, now they needed to hash this out.

"No" she simply said her shoulders rounding, her chin lifting in defiance. His firecracker was ready to blow.

"So let's talk. What is this about then? You were moving in with me but you showed up at Elena's porn studio and then out of the blue you wanted to run off to California"

"I'm just trying to spare your feelings"

In the most quickest way, Christian swung his legs off the bed, storming right toward her, standing butt as naked right in front of Ana "Fuck my feelings. You want to scream at me, go ahead. You want to hit me, take a shot Ana, but for fuck's sake, say what you feel, don't hold back baby. Not for me not for anyone. Let it off your chest'

Ana swallowed down the lump in her throat, while Christian whispered encouraging words "Say it. Do it babe"

"I just wanted to be alone. Try to think straight and with a clear head. Everything has fallen on top of my shoulders. Ray kicked me out cause I wouldn't follow his rules. Helena and your fucking mom ganging up on me in front of my work place. I can't take it anymore, it's too much. I just moved here, all I wanted was to make some friends and get my future on the road, make something of myself. But shit" she yelled her arms flailing all over the place "I've been in a brawl, I've been handcuffed, I've been ridiculed. Everyday, every fucking day it's always something and I'm tired Christian, so so tired of trying to fit, trying to make the best for everyone and I just keep getting pushed to the side, pushed to the limit. I needed you that night when Ray kicked me out and you were nowhere to be found. Where was my boyfriend? He was in a damn porn studio. Again I was pushed to the side while you did what you had to do, that's not your fault. But every time someone needs Ana, Ana's there. Me, I just feel so alone sometimes even though I'm surrounded by people. But this time, this time I needed to leave, my sanity was running thin"

"Look at me" he growled, her eyes shot up towards his, her breathing accelerated. "When someone pushes you. You. Push. Back. Helena got her ass whipped, deservingly. I will talk to my mom about that ruthless shit, she's trying to run. Your dad's a dick that can't see past the past not even for his daughter. His lose babygirl. But you can't bottle that shit up and leave. We're a fucking team. You and me. I'm sorry about the porn studio. I'm not interested in those pussy, I was just shooting the shit with the boys after dropping off merchandise. If I knew what was going on I would've dropped everything. Boys were making fun of me cause I kept looking at my cell, waiting on you to call. I had no idea what was happening babe" he stared at her with love and guilt from what happened. "Let me ask you this, do you regret me, our relationship?"

"No" she answered quickly and truthfully because she didn't regret them at all "You just come with a lot of baggage"

"How bout I up load some of that on me, yeah? But you gotta talk to me. Promise me, you're not going to hold shit back"

"I promise"

"Good" he head dropped, leaning in and planting a quick kiss to her delicious lips " We need to get on the road again"

* * *

Christian parked at Charming California where Ana use to live. It was a small building with just four floors. A building looked old but there were some new woodwork and painting like if someone was remodeling. After he took Ana's small duffle bag, they entered the building.

Ana hit the button for the elevator. Waiting for its arrival. "What? My legs hurt for being opened for two hours" she told him when Christian raised his eyebrows looking at the staircase and then back to Ana. "Lazy" he chuckled leading her inside the elevator when the doors ping and slid opened.

When they reached the fourth floor, getting out the elevator they walked down a hallway then stopped in front of a steel door. Ana knocked and waited. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard no noises. She tried knocking again. "I need to get my keys from Franny" Christian nodded as they walked in silent down the same hall they came from past the elevators.

"She's a force to be reckon with" Ana smiled when they stopped at another steel door, knocking. They heard footsteps then a loud voice behind the door.

"Is that… Is that my bananas out here pounding on that door?" A older looking black woman, with salt and pepper hair, kind brown eyes, pulls open the door. "Well, don't just stand there. Come here and give ol' Franny some potassium, suga" Ana embraces Franny as they hug, swinging and smiling from side to side. Pulling back Franny eyes Christian "Who you?"

"Franny this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Franny asked in shock, hand falling to her hip. "Last I heard you were a virgin. Still you of those?" Franny quizzed then frowned her eyes raking from Ana to Christian then to Ana again.

"Girl, now why is your lip busted and your jaw bruised. This you?" she stared at Christian, her eyebrows cocked, head tilted to the side, that arm that was at her hip, was no fisted, and swung back, ready to pounce.

"No ma'am. Banana got herself in a fight" Christian laugh, turning into a yelp, he jumped "Ouch" slapping Ana's hand away from his chest, when she pinched his nipple.

"Did you win? How the other one look?" Franny instigated

"She kicked ass" Christian announced proudly. Yup. He was a proud fucker. Didn't have to teach her how to defend herself. Should have known Ana was a killer, first time he saw her swinging that bat. Trying to protect us, him, she got herself involved in a brawl, his little firecracker. Was he upset about Helena? Hells no. Bitch deserved it. What he was upset about was Carrick not kicking her out now forgetting about his loyalty to Elena's husband. Helena crossed the line and dad knows this, Grace too. Yeah, he asked who started it, not that he cared but the club did and would have asked just like his dad did. For reasons of loyalty to Elena.

Now Grace and Helena are working together, gotta find out who's plan it was to plant that I supposedly cheated on Ana. Sounds like something Ray would do. But where would he get women's clothing? Has to be Helena. I would know once I go home and see the clothes. You can smell crow eaters from a town away, Christian thought to himself.

"Taught you well then" Mrs Francis chuckled patting Ana on her back bringing Christian out of his thoughts.

"Well, come on in. Come on. We not shooting the shit out in the hall. I got some whiskey on the table. I'll make some sandwiches, so the dough could absorb the liquor" Mrs. Francis winked.

As they got comfortable in the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table. Franny poured three shots and set them on the table, turning towards her fridge, taking out cold cuts and started on making them sandwiches.

"Boy, whatchu waiting for?" Franny asked slicing up bread "Light that green up"

"Excuse me?" Christian grinned his eyebrows furrowed. _Did she just say light some bud up?_

"I know you're holding" Franny said over her shoulders "I could smell it on that leather of yours. Light it up and let's get tore up. Been awhile for me"

"By awhile you mean?…" Ana smiled

"Yesterday bananas" Franny laughed. Christian pulled out his cigarette box from his cut pocket, pulling out his joint and lighter, holding back a laugh he lighted up. He liked Franny, straight shooter, smoked bud, drank whiskey and loved Ana.

"So where's mom. I knocked and no answer?"

"Carla moved out awhiles back. Comes here to pick up her mail from time to time, sometimes I give her the keys so she could sleep in when she finds herself locked out from wherever she staying. She skinny and frail looking. I think she on drugs. No. Scratch that. I know she on drugs".

"Moms on drugs?"

"Fraid so, bananas. She sniffing that powder. Got with some motorcycle gang"

Christian and Franny smoked and drank. They joked around sitting by the table and told stories. Ana's cheeks hurt from laughing so hard, even Christian looked in peace.

After Franny served them some roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables, they sat in the living room eating dessert, apple pie with vanilla ice cream while Franny spoke about her days as a nurse in the army, stories of when she met Ana and her growing up and even showed Christain some pictures of a young Ana. Weirdly, it was a neighbor talking about her as her own, and not her mom. After that they said their goodbyes when Franny straight out kicked them out, telling them "I'm off to bed, you kids go get some rest" They went down the hall and into Carla's apartment.

They were so tired from the trip and from Fanny's delicious home cooked meal, they just showered and fell in deep sleep together with their stomach full and their hearts in peace.

* * *

 **August, 4th, 2012**

"Why are you dressed?" Christian groaned, rubbing his eyes from sleep seeing Ana standing, already dressed in jeans, red tank top and white flip flops. Her hair up in a messy bun. "I'm getting some breakfast. Didn't want to wake you"

"I'll go with. Let me get dressed and brush my teeth"

"Did you bring a toothbrush brush?" Ana asked ignoring his nakedness as he stood, passing her by, making his way towards the bathroom. Ana followed his beautiful naked toned ass.

"No. I'll use yours then we can get some new ones at a drug store. Ana nodded taking her eyes of his butt, turned and headed to the living room to wait for him. She wanted him, needed him but with all that mornimg wood, Christian had made no attempt at her. Taking her cell phone out of her purse she had no missed calls just a couple of smiling emoji messages from Mia. Smiling she tossed her phone back into her purse.

"Ready?" he asked leaning by the door frame wearing the same tee and jeans.

"You need to go shopping. We have eleven more days here"

"Later today we will. I had to use some of your girly deodorant, hope that's okay?"

"As long as you smell shower fresh, its alright. We will buy some manly ones as well. Let's go I need some caffeine in my system" she said grabbing her purse.

"Do you really need that big thing? I'd buy whatever we need babe. That shit takes a seat of its own, as big as it is" he joked taking Ana's hand in his, releasing her bag, throwing it on the couch and leading her out the door.

After a omelet, bacon and hash browns and lots of coffee, and a cup of orange juice, they shopped across the street at a nearby pharmacy for their necessities.

Going back to the building, waiting for the elevator Ana giggled and made fun of Christian and his usage of girly deodorant. "If the boys could smell you now" she laughed. He smiled back loving the laid back look and the way her laughter filled his heart. The elevator then ping coming to a stop, the door sliding open. A skinny woman holding a box walking out.

"Mom?" Ana asked when she noticed that same auburn hair as hers.

"Anastasia that you?" Carla asked dropping the box in front of hair, not making any moves towards her daughter.

"Hi mom" Ana smiled and waved at the woman who gave birth to her. Same hair color, same blue eyes but thats as far as their likes went. Taking in her mom, Ana noticed the wrinkles, her frailness, she aged tons and lost lots of weight. Her skinny jeans looked big and loose on her.

"Carla" her mom corrected bringing Ana's attention back up to her mom.

"Huh?"

"Call me Carla, Anastasia. I still think I look to young to have any kids"

"Two kids" Christian butted in, repulsed by this lady was acting towards her daughter "you have two kids and you sure as hell do pass for a mom and a junkie. I feel sadden that my girl and my brother Jason have you as their mother but glad that it's someone else that loves them" Carla's eyes widen, as if she just got kicked at some imaginary balls as did Ana. Fuck. I didn't want her to find out like this. But truths out and what better way to confront it, in front of this deadbeat mom.

"Jason's my brother? Oh God. I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Yeah. He wasn't my pick neither" Christian teased

"He saw my tits" Ana whispered to herself in shock

"Oh. You're Carricks kid?" Carla interrupted "Why didn't you say so? You look more like that twat Grace"

Christians jaw ticked, his body frigid. Grace could be a pain the ass but that was still his mother. He wasn't about to let this woman that didn't even raise her own kids talk shit about the mother and the woman that was raising one of Carla's. Seeing the betrayal of his pops daily, reminding her that Grace was not the first love of Carrick Grey "I suggest you watch your mouth"

"Ha. You sound just like your father. Anastasia it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh? Bike clubs and all. A little advice maybe a bit late" Carla looked at them up and down in disdain, continuing "don't get knocked up by one of them. Use them for the sex, but settle for a rich man"

"Wow, you're a real bitch" Christian seethed, stepping closer to Carla.

"I'm not pregnant" Ana replied grabbing Christian by his elbow pulling him back.

"Yet" Carla implied" I could see my life replaying in you. Almost a pity" Carla tsked

"No, mom... I mean Carla. I'm working at a clinic now and soon I'm going to college in New York" _Why am I telling her all this, like I'm still looking for her approval._

"You're going to New York?" Christian turned around quickly doing a 180, his eyebrows shooting so far up to his hairline, Ana couldn't see them anymore.

Oops. Shit. Carla's appearance just has secrets flying out, like bats locked up in a closet.

"I was going to tell you" Ana whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"When?"

"When what?" Ana asked.

"When did you find out? When were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. This is getting good but I have to run. Got some people to meet. Anastasia got any cash on you, I'm starving"

"Food or blow?"

"Fuck you, you gray eyed bastard. I was asking my daughter"

"You told her not to call you mom, now she's your daughter" Christian scoffed. "This woman is unfuckingbelievable".

"Mom, I could buy you something to eat or bring you some food from Franny"

"You always loved her more than me, fuck that raggedy ass bitch. Think she better than me. I don't want you to buy me food. I need the money"

Reaching in her back pocket Ana pulled out a twenty and handed it over to her mom, well Carla.

"Got anything larger?"

"I swear I have never hit a woman, but for you I would reconsider and go to prison gladly" Christian growled

"It was nice shooting the breeze, gotta go kids" Carla said ignoring Christian's threat. And just like that the woman that gave birth to his brother and his girl, walked out the door. No kiss goodbye, no hugs, no fucks.

Ana looked up at Christian, no look, no eyes that said anything except see 'what I was telling you'. He grabbed her, pulling her into him, tightening his arms around her waist, his head laying down on her head, her head laid on his chest.

"What do you say we take a bit of attraction today and then go out for dinner?" This week is about you and me and you" he said kissing the top her head, his voice soft.

"I like that" Ana responded in the same manner.

Pulling apart, joining their fingers together they headed upstairs hand in hand, to what use to be Carla's apartment. Getting ready to go stroll around Cali, Christian again left Ana alone and left her do her thing, even though his balls and his cock were conspiring to do major damage to his brain.. He needed to sink inside her, feel her walls clench around him, slide into her wet pretty pussy, make the world stop, his heart, his thoughts, _Fuck, stop thinking. Stop thinking._ He groaned squeezing his cock in his denim clad jeans. He needed to go shopping. He needed to buy some new underwears. He need to stop thinking about fucking Ana.

"Have you seen my purse?" Ana asked coming out of the bedroom wearing a pair of red and black checkered shorts and a black tank top with a the same pair of white flip flops she had on earlier. _Fuck that's not helping, she looks delectable._

"Why are you looking at me like that… in pain"

"I promise myself to be a gentleman and give you space, what a fucking mistake. I want to pound the ever loving shit outta you right now babe" he huff running his hand through his hair "I threw it on the couch, maybe Fran came in"

"Most likely, I'll go check and you go shower"

"Alright" he groaned standing up from the couch, still looking at Ana like if she was his favorite meal. She was. Heading to the bathroom he stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulders when Ana called out his name.

"Don't go jerking off in there" she chuckled "your orgasms belong to me"

"You're killing me babe" He whined making a beeline towards her.

"Shoo, you big perverted baby" she laughed swatting his hands, leaving him pouting with a hard on.

When Christian left to shower Ana went across the hall to Franny's apartment, knocked and waited for Fran to open. Ana knew she was home because she could hear Sam Cooke 'A change is Gonna Come' blaring through the door. Ana knocked again harder this time till she heard the sound of the music go low. Franny opened the door with a handkerchief around her hair and a broom in her hand.

"Hey Suga"

"Franny did I leave my purse here?"

"No, suga, I saw you leave with it last night. I was just cleaning up and didn't see anything. Your mother was there earlier you know, did you see her?"

"She stole my purse" Ana said with conviction "it must have been what was in that box she was holding"

"No good can come from that woman. Stealing from her own daughter. Know that drugs will do that to you but still she hasn't seen you in months heck maybe even years even though Ya'lls lived together and all. How was seeing her again?"

Ana went into detail with Franny what happened with Carla. Telling her how Christian really didn't like her and how Carla didn't like to be called mom. Franny listened and gripped the broom she was holding, her other hand going to her hip, she 'mmhmm and oh shit'. Stopping their conversation they both turned their heads, when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Even though Christian had on the same pair of jeans and T-shirt he still stole her breath away. Thinking about what he had just told her about pounding into her, Ana could feel her cheeks turning red. As if knowing what she was thinking, he smirked and licked his lips slowly.

"Ready?" he whispered in her ear, wrapping one hand around her waist, pulling her back to his front "Hey Fran, Sam Cooke, nice" he said looking up to Fran, laughing she answered him "boy if I was younger, Mmm, mm, mm, your girl here would have some competition on her hands"

"I already do" Ana flinched

"Them hussies don't got shit on you. I in the other hand… well… maybe" Fran laughed again "Got some grub cooking"

"Thanks Fran but I'm taking my girl out today"

"Good Call handsome. Sees you kids later, have fun and be safe ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am" Ana and Christian replied in unison

"Mom stole my purse" Ana told him, turning around to face him when Franny closed her door.

"I got you babe"

"That's not the point" she argued

"I know. I'm sorry" and he was. "But today all shits aside, today we just try to enjoy"

"I Knew I liked him. He a keeper girl" Franny yelled from behind the door. They laughed while they walked away hand in hand.

After walking and walking around in California and sitting on a bench by the beach, eating some sundaes they found a little shopping mall, visiting different stores and buying Christian some clothes, plain tees and jeans, socks, briefs. He made a face with anything saying Cali, not wanting to seem like. tourist, although he was one. Some bikers looked and cocked their eyebrows at him, due to his hometown cuts. But thank god, no fights, no beef, no pissing contest.

They decided on pizza for dinner and just took it home with them beat from their touring around. Although tired, Ana could feel the electricity, the space between them filled with sex, arousal in the elevator. His stare was ignited, turned on, she could tell, watching him swallowed deep, jaw clenching, hands gripping the handrail of the elevator. He was trying to hold back but Ana wasn't she made no such promise on being lady like. Charging at him, she put her lips on his, he opened his mouth to her inviting her tongue inside, his hands immediately lifted her up by her ass, her legs wrapping around his waist. The elevator came to a stop at their floor, making their way out but not letting go of one another. Christian walked, carried and kissed Ana while she moaned, grinding her sex on him. When they got to the door, not yet opening he pressed her back onto it. Grinding his cock on her covered pussy, nipping her lips, saying "This is about you Ana. I want your head clear and just taking in the pleasure I need to give you. Taste you. Make you lightheaded. Do not think about how my balls are aching for you right now" he growled

"Seriously?" he chuckled on her lips, biting his lower lip. His eyes hooded "just want to see you smile before I make you moan scream and moan"

"That makes me smile" she whimpered when he pressed his hard cock against her sex again. Christian attempted to open the door fumbling with the keys in his hand, finally in his fourth try he got the door opened. They fell on the floor n a frenzy, hungry like animals.

"Ride my face babe" Christian rasped taking Ana's clothes in a hurry then his.

Feeling expose and a bit shy that her vagina was going to cover his face Christian made the call for her, lifting her by her thighs and seated her on his face. Ana couldn't think or care anymore when he planted a sweet kiss on her pussy then, his tongue started lapping on her clit.

"Oh god" she screamed in ecstasy. Christian slapped her ass. "Move baby. Grind that pussy in my mouth"

Ana did as she was told all shyness gone and replace was a rider an lioness, craving her prey.

"Play with your tities babe" Christian mumbled on her sex, from underneath sending delicious vibrations to her core. Coaxing his fingers with her wetness, Christian started to massage her ass hole, round and round, dipping only a tip of a finger in and out then out and rpund and round, repaeting the process over again with determination. "Fuck" Ana groaned her toes curling, feeling heated. "It's too much" even though she made no attempt to stop "keep going"

Christian sucked and lapped feeling her clit hardening in his mouth. "You're so sexy. I love this pussy. No other pussy better-"

"Shut up" she moaned grabbing a fist ful of his hair, holding him down. Grinding her hips faster, harder on his lips.

"I just want you to feel sexy"

"This. Oooh fuck" her legs tensing around his head, she was close to her reward "this makes me feel sexy. You make me… ohhh" she screamed when he bit her clit in between his teeth, circling his tongue on just her nub, Ana let go, coming and spasming all over his mouth, Christian lapping all of her arousal like a starved man.

Ana slumped down on the floor beside him, content and spent. Feeling his arms around her, she grumbled "I'll do you in a bit..just..just..give me a minute".

"Baby call me a fucked up adolescent, but I came just eating you" he said taking her hand in his, bringing it down to his cum coated cock "when you pulled my hair, took control and let yourself go, I couldn't hold on any longer"

"Baby you are too good" she answered snuggling her back to his front, laying in his embrace.

"Mm, baby I like that" he said tightening his hold around her waist, with a huge ass grin she couldn't see.

"You mad about New York?" Ana whispered

"No baby, I'm not mad, I'm pissed you didn't tell me sooner" taking in his tone, Ana turned around in his arms to face him. Great an orgasm for an argument, she thought. "What's the difference?"

"Difference is I'm in Oregon and you would be in New fucking York. I can't leave the club" he whispered that last part more to himself but Ana heard him. Can I really let her go? Thousands and thousands of miles from me?Shit, I couldn't even let her leave to California for two weeks, imagine two months, he thought to himself.

"I didn't ask you to. We could do the whole long distance relationship if you want to and on holidays I'll be coming home to you"

He smiled that boyish shy smile Ana loved so much "home to me?"

"Yeah. We're living together now. And not because Ray kicked me out"

"I know baby, and I don't care for the reason. I just want you with me, wearing my patch. Everybody knowing you belong to me, Grey"

"So you're actually okay with all this? Wow this was easier than I thought"

"I don't know why you'd think it was going to be hard for you to tell me. I understand you have dreams babe, somehow I knew it was bound to happen"

"I love you, you're the bestest, harshest boyfriend a girl could ever have"

"Fuck that boyfriend shit, I'm your man" he said taking a pause in thought, frowning in concentration, looking a bit worried from what he was about to say, breathing in deeply like he just made up his mind, Christian said "I hope the club takes the news as good as I took it"

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Baby, we're going to New York"

"What? How?" Ana shrieked surprised at this news, sitting up rapidly, Christian followed as well, sitting beside her grabbing her hand in his, raising them to to his lips, kissing each of her fingers. "We... as in we? As in you and me?"

"We'll fly or ride" he shrugged like it was nothing and like that was the answers to her question.

"I mean the club, your family and friends" she stammered "your job...er.. Whatever it is you do"

"I will tell you in good time what is that I do but I want you to know something extremely important babe, aside from the club and my family" hecsaid staring at her intently

"What?"

"You are very important to me. You're not second place, Ana. Where you go, I go"

 **A/N :** Would y'all like another chapter of Cali or back to reality?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James.**

 **Alright. Most of you's chose Cali. Smart move because Oregon is going to be as painful as pulling a tooth. :) Those that chose reality, that will be right after this chapter. I wanted to give the couple a filler chapter with a bit of fun and hope. Also Ana will not get pregnant yet… we'll get there, eventually.**

 **Miserable Guest Reviewer: I'm really starting to dislike you ( I know the feelings are mutual ) Even though you have given up on the story, Thank you for needing to tell me that. {sarcasm}**

 **To everyone else I will try to update on a regular basis. Hopefully every Thursday or Friday.**

 **Thanks again for reading! :)**

 **Date: August, 14, 2012**

"Smells good" Christian grinned, walking into the kitchen where Ana stood behind the stove, frying some bacon. He was rubbing his toned stomach up and down, savoring the smell wearing only a pair of black briefs. His hair was sticking up everywhere, making him look even more sexy. His eyes danced with amusement noticing Ana checking him out. His chest and abs and his ink, were something from a men's health magazine. _Don't even get me started on that V and those little hairs leading down his amazing package._ Ana squirmed, biting down on her lower lip to stop from drooling, shaking her head away from her thoughts, unwillingly taking her eyes from him, she presumed the task at hand, breakfast.

"Well, aside from that stench of toast you made yesterday" Ana laughed, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I didn't burn the toast, the toaster did" Christian argued taking the stool beside the sink to take a seat.

"Just like I won't burn this bacon, the pan will"

"No, but if you keep eyefucking me you will" he smirked, loving he had that effect on her. Judging by the tent in his briefs from the pink boy shorts Ana was wearing, and the white tank top, her perky nipples distracting him, she had the same effect on him. "I was standing right in front of the toaster and POP, burned"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing, eyefucking me, when you burnt the toast?"

"I'm always eyefucking you, even when you're not around my fucking mind drifts to you" his smile still intact. He looked so young and so less stressful. Ana wished they could stay, things were going so well and smooth, but unfortunately they needed to get back to reality. He needed to talk to the club about the move to New York and she needed to pack for college. This was their last day, they were leaving in the early morning, before the sun rose, they had a long ride ahead of them.

The past few weeks were heaven, they were an actual couple doing actual couple things. They went to the beach, Christian constantly kept covering Ana with a towel, he loved her yellow bikini, what he didn't enjoy was fuckers looking at what was his, so instead of fucking up their day with his jealousy spark, he had carried Ana bridal style, throwing her into the water, when they were waist deep. They laughed, they played, they splashed, they kissed. They hardly made it to their apartment clothed, from their sexual impromptu in the elevator.

They had caught a movie showing at the park, where they were playing 'The Shining' on a huge projectile, having a little picnic basket beside them. Christian finger popped Ana under the blanket, kissing her neck, whispering to Ana how much she drives him crazy. Ana kept slapping his hand away, embarrassingly, but when she had reached her climax, she couldn't care less who was sitting around them, she grabbed his erection in her hand and stroked his length, underneath their blanket so no one could see. Although just the way his head fell backwards, and his eyes rolled back, his sexy lips parted, people could totally tell something dirty was going on underneath that cover.

Christian had no shame in groaning out his release, kissing Ana with such passion and want. Ana practically wanted to jump his bones and give everyone a better viewing than "The Shining". She didn't know she would enjoy voyeurism so much, but when his hands were anywhere near her, her brain turned to mush, and a need overwhelms her, he practically owns her body and soul, but it goes vice versa for them. He is beautiful. He is kind under that rough interior, and he was hers.

Christian even took her to a shooting range and showed her how to shoot a gun. It was a bit tricky and scary, holding something so indestructible in her hands. But once she got over her fears, Ana got the hang of things, though it took her four tries to actually hit the intended target. Ana didn't think she needed gun practice, but took it all in strides anyways. Christian on the other hand said he felt better knowing at least she knew how to shoot and defend herself just in case, especially knowing his reputation, so to ease his mind Ana went along with it, surprisingly she enjoyed herself with the power it felt to hold and shoot a gun. With that on his mind, he decided once back home, he would buy her a small handgun for Ana to carry. He joked that she was more MC than PO. Christian was going to give her some bike lessons, but figured it was better to show her back home with her own beautiful badass bike. His was heavier and a different model.

"You're silly" she blushed returning to his earlier comment, batting her lashes shyly at him. She loved hearing his compliments, but they made her feel bashful. Did she believe most of it? No. But it was nice hearing them, plus he did make her feel sexy.

"You're beautiful"

"I'm sweaty and I smell like grease"

"The perfect aroma to a man's heart" he rose from the stool. "Feed me wench, keep your man happy" he said swatting her ass from behind playfully, then wrapping his arms around her waist, inhaling her scent, grease and sweat and Ana.

"I am keeping you happy, by keeping your stomach full and your balls empty"

"Anastasia Rose Steele you're a pervert" he gasped playfully in shock.

" Go set the table you insatiable man, so we could eat" She laughed swatting shooing him away and swatting his butt back.

"Yes Ma'am" Christian saluted, then bopped her on her nose with his index finger, then walked away to set the table. Ana grinned at his playfulness.

Ana set the plates down, bacon omelets and home fries, orange juice and coffee. Sitting down beside Christian she took a mouthful of homefires, swallowed and started "How did you find out about Jason being my brother"

"Dad told me 'bout two weeks ago. But you can't tell Jason, not yet. He doesn't know, it will fucking kill him that dad kept this from him. I really don't know how he will take the news of Carla being his real mom"

"Is that why he's not V.P? I mean he is the oldest"

Christian shrugs, scooping up a forkful of homefries, fork mid air, he answered "Maybe. Though dad said it was because he was too hot tempered, and Elliot's mind is always on how a different pussy grips his dick"

"And you? Why you?" Ana asked after taking a sip of her coffee, setting it back down on the table

"Because pussy's pussy for me" he said eyebrow quirking, reaching for his glass of orange juice, after taking a sip he replied "I didn't have a infatuation with it… well except for yours" he smirked "plus I always think or plot before striking.

"Obviously" Ana smiled, rolling her eyes "So is that why your mom hates me so much, cause she can't take it out on Jason? Did she ever feel that way towards him?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but when I was little, I saw nothing but love" Christian pauses and frowns like remembering something "There was a time when I was like six years old that dad and mom got into a heated argument, something like "you can't keep treating him like this, he's not at fault with what happened'. Mom was crying saying she can't keeping looking into his blue eyes. I thought she was just talking about my dad's affairs at the time. Growing up dad was with countless woman when he left the states on long rides"

Ana tensed up, sitting there taking in every bit information. Her heart hammering in her chest, her eyes ready to burst into tears, she swallowed back refraining from crying. "That's gonna be us some day, huh?" she asked in a low voice, setting her fork down suddenly she lost her appetite.

"I hope not, for either one of us. How do I know in the future you won't get tired of this bullshit and just run off"

"Because I'm not my mother" her voice raising defensively.

"And I'm not my dad" Christian stated calmly, "but we don't know who we could turn into years ahead"

"We could try not to" Ana swallowed, not because of the food but of the possibility she could become like Carla. Could she abandoned her kids for her own selfish needs, her own gratification without a care in the world? Can Christian become like Carrick, a cheater, making all the decisions for the club, that will be a threat to their relationship? Where is this future suppose to lead?

Christian must have sensed her dark thoughts churning, grabbing her hand, pulling Ana up from her chair to stand, leading her on his lap, burying his nose in her hair, murmuring "Live in the now babe, if we start thinking about where this goes, we'll tear each other apart. Right now all that matters is us, and if we try our best to make it, then we will"

"Wow, since when did you become such a hopeful romantic"

"Since I tasted your pussy"

"Way to kill the moment"

"Babe, those overalls captured me the first time, but those eyes haunted me forever. I rather live a life of sin or virtues with you, then without" Ana dug her head down, in the crook of his neck, shaking it bashfully. He just knew what to say to her "Now play with that pretty pussy babe, I wanna watch"

Her head rapidly shot up from his neck "You're an asshole" she chuckled hitting his chest.

"He smiled "True, but I'm your asshole" Ana rolled her eyes, starting to rise from his lap, Christian's grip tightened around her waist, pulling her back down "Do I have to repeat myself Anastasia" he said in a husky voice. As soon as those words left his lips, demandingly, wetness pooled her stupid boyshorts but the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell" she breathed standing up quickly.

"For now" Christian smirked.

Ana rose from Christian's lap, walking towards the door, wrinkling her nose, the damp boyshorts were uncomfortable, unlocking the door and opening it, Franny let herself right in with glee "Since it's your last day here and I don't know when I'm going to see you again, I thought we'd smoke your boyfriends weed, drink my whiskey and listen to those Prince albums you have around".

"My weed?" Christian laughed, his eyebrows rising, hand on his chest.

"You gotta bring something to the party son" Franny said with no shit, rolling her eyes "anyways-"

"What party Fran?" Ana asked confused. She didn't really know anyone in Cali.

"No worries potassium, it will just be us, but I can't just let you leave sober, what kinda mother hen would I be?"

"Oh. Okay. But I don't have those Prince albums anymore"

"Course you do" Fran waved her off "I have them"

"Of course you do" Ana laughed "So what time do you want us at the thressomes party?"

"Ohh, I like that, thressomes party" Fran winked at Christian "Don't get any ideas son, I'm saving myself till you get older"

"Fran time" Ana repeated. Irritated by the damp between her legs. She needed a shower and a orgasm. In that order.

"I'll come back 'round seven" she said "I already cleaned and mopped you kids not messing up my place" she smiled, turning to leave, saying over her shoulder "make sure you shower bananas, you smell like a diner and put on some clothes"

"She is something else" Ana whispered, closing the door behind her once Franny left.

"She is something else" Christian repeated "But she loves you".

"But she loves me" Ana smiled

"Now go get naked" he demanded.

"First you have to catch me" she squealed, running past Christian who had remained sitting. Giggling she ran from him towards the bedroom. She quickly hid inside the closet. Covering her mouth from laughing, she could see Christian's frame from the blinds of the closet.

"Come out come out wherever you are" He stood by the closet door, arms crossed, so predictable his Ana was.

Ana listened intently, covering her mouth from giggling. She then heard footsteps leaving and the room door closing behind. That's the oldest trick in the play book she thought. So she sat there for a few more minutes, hearing nothing, but then she overheard the TV turned on. What the.. Did he just give up leaving me in here? Ana stood up from the floor, sliding the closet doors open, peeking her head out, suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulders. "I"m going to throw your little ass down back on the table, spread your legs, bury my face in your sweet pussy, and finish up my breakfast"

Ana squealed, tickling his sides for her defense. Christian squirmed loosening his hold on her, trying to balance her on his shoulders, laughing. The ultimate weapons, tickling. She kept working her tortures fingers, digging into his rib cage, still hanging upside down. His knees gave out and slumped on the fell floor helplessly, Ana falling on top of him. She tried to crawl away, but Christian grabbed her leg, and Ana dropped back down on the floor. Flipping her body over, he pounced on top of her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Bastard was strong. "Can't get away kitten, purr for daddy"

"Seriously?" she huffed a bit out of breath.

"Purr baby" he said sliding her boyshorts to the side, his thumb lightly stroking her clit, their breathing fast and heavy from their lovers play quarrel "I'm gonna marry you someday baby"

Everything went still, except his thumb. The moan that tried to escape from Ana's lip eased back. But his grays pierced right through her soul. Was he serious?

"Any girl that plays hide and seek is marriage material" He muttered, nipping her earlobe "And don't forget about keeping his balls empty and his stomach full. Those are our marriage vows"

"That's dumb" she sighed, dismissing his comment, turning her head to the side. He let her hands go. "Maybe" capturing her jaw instead, tilting her face back to look down at her "But I'm completely in love with you Anastasia Steele" There was no trace of humor in her eyes, just unguarded affection.

"We getting busy or what?" She was desperately trying to change the subject. It's not that she hadn't thought about it. Of course she had, no one made her feel this delicious magic, this need for one another, this attraction. It was just the talk from earlier was a bit uncomfortable and again her thoughts turned to what their future would hold. Would they become like their parents and literally fuck everything up. Ana didn't know if she could handle cheating. Shit she couldn't handle when she first caught Helena with her hands on his cock. And they weren't even together then. Cheating was a hard limit, and it would destroy her.

Christian laughed, oblivious to her thoughts. His thumb ministration coming to a halt, rolling off from her, his back laying on the floor, "Kill joy, but I'll take the fucking anytime. Should we shower first?"

Ana pushed herself off the floor, rising up and heading to the bathroom to wash off the smell from breakfast. Christian stood and followed. After two orgasms in the shower and one on the bed they laid content and sated.

"I scared you off with marriage talk huh? Can't see yourself married to a delinquent like me"

"I just don't want to think ahead and get full of hope.. And you're not a delinquent"

"Can you though… see yourself with me?"

"Christian you said to focus on the now, so that's what I'm doing" They laid there naked in silence for a good minute. His head laying on her stomach, his fingertips lightly caressing her stomach, absentmindedly writing his name over and over, while Ana ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not a good man Ana. I know, you deserve someone better than me, but I won't let you go. I got blood on my hands. I'm a thief, and it's my job" he breathed deeply, the weight on his shoulders rolling out with the truth of what he does and how he makes his money.

"What do you mean by thief?"

"We rob warehouse trucks and sell them" he left out the part with the guns, because it was something he didn't want to handle anymore. He still wanted to change his dad's mind on that business aspect.

"What kind of stuff?" she felt him shrug, answering "Anything really, mostly electronics, sell them to the highest bidder in whole"

"So whatever you have given me was stolen?"

"No, I bought those for you. Well, I sent Mia to buy them for you"

"So what will you do for business in New York?"

"I'm good at hacking into shit, picking locks, fighting- "

"So a tech or a engineering job. No hacking, something legal"

"You're okay with all this?" he asked lifting his head from her stomach.

"I kinda knew you didn't abide by the law and those late nights going out weren't legal"

"You still want me?"

He sounded so small so insecure so vulnerable at that moment. Did he really think I could just let him go just like that. Does he not realize he has branded me for life.

"You have so much potential baby. Not presidential stuff, obviously" she joked trying to lighten the mood and his solemness "You could do it. We could do it, you could even enroll in college" when he made a disgusted face at the mention of going to college, Ana added "Something to think about"

"I love you Ana. Thanks"

"For what?"

"For believing in me. For giving me hope… a chance. For giving me more" lifting himself to lay beside Ana, he pulled her into his arms and they fell into a blissful nap full of promises.

* * *

After their nap, they got ready for Franny's small threesomes party. Franny was a godsend she even brought over some games to play with and some finger foods. Mini pizza bagels were Ana's favorite, so she indulged them more than the other foods. Plus Franny said ti was good to eat something that way she didn't wake up from a hangover from hell. Ana barely drunk and she only smoked once with Mia and Jarius. Her lungs were still virgins, but after choking on smoke, which seemed to make her buzz come faster. But who cares, today she was letting all her worries go and enjoy her last day in Cali.

"You feeling good girl?"

Franny asked swaying her hips to 'Prince, Let's Get Crazy'. Ana was feeling better than good, she felt loose and in the clouds. She stopped drinking after three shots of Jack but that first blunt had her high. High in the sky. With the damn planets. Maybe Pluto. No Pluto was small. Mercury. Nah sounds like a disease… Uranus.. Ana laughed out loud at the ridiculous mention and the word Uranus.

"What's funny?" Christian asked smiling from the couch, at his girl dancing off beat to Prince, yet so carefree.

"Youranus" Ana beamed, Franny stopped swaying busting out in laughter, hollering "is it hairy?"

"No. Its perfect. I could stay there" her face flush her eyes blood shot red, but her grin remained imprinted on her face. Her cheeks were going to hurt the next day. Screw it. We only live once Ana thought.

Fran frowned not getting the joke, she didn't know what Ana was talking about. Fran looked over at Christian. "Get your girl. Shes talking about butts" At the mention of butts, Ana then started to twerk her ass, rapping to Sir Mix Alot.

"I like big butts and can not lie you other brothers can't deny and when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist-"

Christian laughed, standing up from the couch. He was not about to lose the chance of standing behind Ana while she twerked her little ass. He hated dancing but he loved her ass swaying more.

Fran chanted 'Go banana, Go banana, sandwiching Ana in between her and Christian. They danced off beat to Prince while rapping Sir mix Alot.

* * *

"You love her huh?" Franny asked as they sat down on the dining table. Bud, paper and a whiskey bottled littered the table.

"With all of me" Christian deadpanned. It was the truth. He would do anything for her. He already promised she came first to him, so he had to live by his word. Besides what kind of a man would he be giving her his word and reassurances and not live up to it.

"Fuck that's sweet" Fran said swallowing back a another shot.

Ana had crashed on the sofa done for the night. Music played softly in the background while Christian smoked and Fran drank. Exchanging from one to the other.

"Told her I was going to marry her"

"That the kush talkin' or the soul?"

"I never met anyone like her. She's a gem. A rare diamond"

"That's good to know. That girl deserves good in her life. I don't care you from a gang-

"Club" Christian corrected "not gang"

"I could care less if were a hobo from the streets as long as you treat my baby right. I met that girl and those eyes, Fuck, it is about them but they glued me to the spot. They… they were soulless but full of spirit. Get me?"

"Yes ma'am" Christian said, He understood because that's exactly how he felt when he first met her. Knocking back a shot, passing Fran the blunt, taking a puff, blowing out the smoke Fran said "That woman doesn't love anybody. Not because of what ever happened in Oregon but Carla had said so herself many times. Carla cares about Carla's needs because no one else does, or so she had said. And that father, that father of hers, is a prideful motherfucker. Walked around here in his sheriff outfit, his little golden star stitched on his uniform, puffed out chest, like a rooster. He liked parading around, letting Carla see what she had lost. Hate to say it, but Carla didn't regret it one bit. She hated that housewife life. I practically raised Ana without the support from her parents, not financially, not physically, and surely not mentally.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Honey, she lived down the hall and if you could see what went on in there, you'd do the same. Looked like a damn brothel. People always coming in and out. Drugs everywhere by that time Carla just drank but I knew being around it so much, she would eventually fall into it. I couldn't look the other way knowing there was a child in there. Social workers were shit. Carla probably fucked them cause they just turned their eye. One night after a huge fight with some party guest, I heard Carla arguing, screaming at the top of her lungs, I rushed right over and her hair was all over the place like if she was fighting, titties hanging out. So I barged into that place right into Ana's room. She was hiding in the closet with a flashlight and a book looking so scared. I picked her up and went to my apartment. Carla finally came looking for her after two days, took her back without a fucking thank you. Ever since that day Ana would come and visit and we had sleepovers. We use to knit, bake, I showed her how to cook, showed her how to fight. Read to her whenever I had the chance but that child was always watching the surgery channel, so boring, eventually we practiced how to stitch some make believe wounds on some of her dolls" Franny laughed, rolling her eyes in good nature though "Franny I'm going to cure the world from danger, that girl use to say"

Christian sat there smiling, just hearing all this he knew Ana was gold or even more than that. He really did want her to experience life, he wanted her to reach her dreams, he really did want her to cure the world from danger. Funny how he was the dangerous one, somewhat the villain, not the hero, but she was his princess, and there was nothing that a bullshit fairy tale could change, as a matter a fact, it was being rewritten.

 **A/N All mistakes belong to me. Sorry for that. i try and try but my damn four eyes can't grasp all of them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L. James**

 **Date: August,16, 2012**

"Babe, you're killing me, give it a little bit more gas"

"Thats easy for you to say, you were probably came out riding from your mom's womb" Ana scowled, a pretty pout on her lips.

Back at Oregon, Christian decided now was a good time to teach Ana how to ride her bike. For the most part it was fun and easy. For the hard part it was fun and somewhat difficult. He said it was as easy as riding a bike, except a bike did not weigh a ton. That was the hardest part, trying to grasp the weight of it, on her hands and steadying it with her body. Little by little and a whole bunch of hours that passed by, curses that flew out her mouth, her patience warily, she finally made a breakthrough in their backyard.

The night they came back from Cali, they just showered and went straight to bed. This time around, Christian only made one stop at a hotel and the other times were to just gas up and grab something light to eat, then straight out to Oregon. Who knows what was awaiting them back home, so they just slept the night before.

Today however Christian woke up amped on teaching Ana how to ride her bike. After breakfast they headed to his backyard and tried and tried and tried. He was patient coaching Ana, which was great after all the times she stalled the bike moving forward and fell sideways due to its weight. Christian was there to pull up the bike before it crushed her legs. Balance was not her friend today. But finally after trying times, Christian sitting behind her, naming the parts, his hands over hers on the hand bars, the length of his body pressed against her back, his chin rested on her shoulders. His voice was distracting, his lips were so close to her neck it was like lighting a torch, she was hot all over, his scent was overwhelming, his leg on the starter lightly rested on top of hers, giving it a squeeze whenever necessary, so Ana could get use to it.

After that class was over, it was just Ana and the beast of her bike on their own. Once she got it right, riding around his backyard by herself, Christian then grabbed his bike and they rode together a couple of times circling the long block, familiarizing Ana with the machine between her legs.

Christian then stopped at a stop sign with Ana slowing down behind me, coming to a full stop beside him. _She looks like a dream_ , Christian thought to himself. The bottom half of her chestnut hair blowing in the wind, due to her wearing her white and pink helmet and black cateye shades. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink. _Adorable._

"Gotta talk with the brothers, we should take a detour" Christian suggests

"You're crazy. Talk to them when I'm not around. I don't need them pulling out their gaks on me cause I'm taking you hostage to New york"

Christian smirked, taking of his Raybans "Okay first of all I'm a willing accomplice, although, I wouldn't mind we play bank and robbers" He winked" Second, no one says gaks baby. Third, they would rather shank you and not shoot you. Too messy" he teased.

"That's not funny" she deadpanned.

"But you're right, I should talk to them in private, it won't be a pleasant conversation"

"Think they'd get mad? Like what's the worst that could happen to you?"

Christian smile faltered a bit, he just stared straight at her. She was so oblivious to this life. Going to New York would mean giving up his cut but he didn't want to share that with Ana, because he didn't want to give her any doubts on his departure from the club or blame herself. So he did what any good man would do, he lied. "Nothing baby, absolutely nothing".

After he rode beside Ana back to his house, making sure she made it back safe, Christian rode off to Carcass. Once there, he parked his bike, setting his helmet down on the seat, taking his shades off, sliding them inside the back pocket of his jeans, Christian walked slowly towards the bar. Dread was taking over his being as he walked with no purpose. He had lots to answer to, but he just wanted to get this over with, even if his feet wanted to turn right back around. They still needed to pack and ride out to New York. Ana riding with him though, since she was still a beginner, he couldn't let her ride beside him. Too much of a risk. Raking a hand through his tousled hair, he sighed deeply and pulled those glass doors open, stepping in.

"Well look who the fuck it is, the stray away" Jason greeted, beer in his hand as the guys sat around waiting for Carrick to call for them to begin their meeting.

"Fuck you douchebag I was only gone for two weeks" Christian jutted his chin out standing beside his brother. Jason leaned back on the chair his ass was sitting on twisting his lips in a mocking gesture, looking up at Christian, eyebrow quirked "That pussy better be worth the hassle that's about to rain on you"

"Took care of it like I would take care of my Harley" Christian remarked rolling his eyes "Don't worry too much 'bout how I take care of _**my**_ pussy"

"You girls finished gossiping out there" Carricks voice vibrated off the walls of the chapel room, where they held their meetings, unto the bar "We have a meeting to start, so get your fucking pigtails and Mary Jane loafers in here"

"This cocksucker wears pencil skirts" Jason murmurs nudging Christian on the shoulders as he passed by him.

"Only on a killing spree" Christian smirks punching his brother on the back of his shoulder blade.

After they all take their seats around the table, Carrick pounds the gavel to begin the meeting. His face gave nothing away but his words were stirring a argument.

"You look good" Carrick states with sarcasm, leaning back on his chair, rubbing his chin, looking over at Christian, "Like you have no worries whatsoever for stepping out on us with no word"

"Must be the from the Cali sun" Christian shot back with the same sarcasm.

"We're taking your riding privileges away for two months"

Shaking his head, Christian answered, "No can do"

"You don't have a say" Carrick flings back, sitting up straight now, slamming his hands down on the table.

Christians stands from his chair and says what he came here to say. Might as well rip the bandaid and get it over with. It was going to be a shitshow. Taking off his cut, he places it down on the table "I'm out" glancing around the room, widen eyes looking up at him like he done lost his mind, everyone around the table spoke at once. His father's voice booming out the others.

"What the fuck?" Carrick roar shooting up from his chair.

"This motherfucker" Jason grumbled in disbelief

"Fuck that shit" Elliot objects waving his hand in front of him in dismissal.

"Can't we just light a blunt and talk about this, rationally" Tony intervened unapologetically.

"I fucking knew this shit was going to happen" Xavier states

Carrick pounds the gavel on the table loudly quieting the commotion. He was fuming, you could actually see the flames igniting in his eyes, the heat rolling off his shoulders. "You're fucking what?"

"I'm out" Christian simplified

"You're going nomad or-"

"Nah. I'm moving to New York with Ana" Christian said like it was no biggie.

"Jeez" Elliot mumbled his head falling in the palm of his hands.

"No shit"

"Glad for you man" everyone turns to Tony in disbelief "What, did I say?"

"Ignore him" Carrick hollers over them "he just did a line of powder, his brain cells are whacked"

"What she can't go to college on her own? Are you that obsessed with this girl or you just don't want to be lonely?" Jason asked with a pout, mockingly.

"I just want to be with her" Christian shrugs "I'm not gonna give her up"

"You can't just give up on the club, your brothers, that's not how shit works around here" Carrick stated trying to reel in his anger.

"It's why I'm out the club"

"Just like that?"

"Yup"

"That's betrayal, turning your backs on us. You know the rules"

"I know" Christian nodded

"So you're fucking ready, with no doubt whatsoever to have the crow on your back burned off?"

"None"

"For this girl?" Carrick yells throwing the gavel across the room "You know her for about two months and you're just going to fucking leave us?"

"I don't want to treat her as a second place. Everyone else in her life has. I don't. She's important to me and I don't want to lose her"

"How fucking poetic"

"Say what you want" Christian dismissed with a wave of his hand. "But I'm ready, right now" Christian states lifting his shirt off over his head and dumping it on top of his cut.

"Think about this son. Think of your mother then"

"Why should I? So she could try to keep pushing us away. Was she thinking about me when she sent Helena to Ana? The set up at my house, making it look like I was cheating on Ana, had Helena skanky clothes written all over it. I'm sure mom put her up to it or knew about it. Either way mom was involved"

"Is this what this all about?" Carrick asks, his arms raised up beside him.

"Your chick jealous dude?" Jason asked his head tilted to the side, eyebrow quirked.

"No. She has stood her ground from all of us throwing dirt at her" Christian replied defensively "Plus there's nothing to be jealous of, Ana knows I won't stray for leftovers"

"Then she could fucking leave to New York, not my VP." Carrick gritted out.

"Wherever she goes I go"

"That will be his next tattoo" Jason joked with a roll of his eyes.

"I can't believe this… I can't" Carrick said more to himself running his fingers through his hair, fisting the ends and tugging on it, agitated with his son.

"You have some really nice abs" Tony chirped in.

Quirking his brow, and turning his gaze down to Tony. Christian replies "Thanks, I guess"

"From the looks of it you have some really great glutes" Tony remarks leaning back on his chair eyeing Christian's ass.

"Will you stop checking me out"

"What, you're pretty" Tony smiled through his high.

"Before I have a vote" Carrick injects, ignoring the guys "Go talk to your mother first. See if she can put some damn sense into you"

"She won't. Mind is made up pops"

"Everybody out" his dad roars "And get Grace in here" turning his attention back to Christian "Whether you want to talk to her or not, she's your damn mother. Hash this shit out"

Carrick paces the room, his hands on his hips while they wait for Grace. Christian just sits on his chair, arms crossed on his chest waiting for the chaos that was his mother.

Grace comes into the room smiling over at Carrick and then at her son. They rarely let women come into the chapel but since this has to be talked about and clearly Christian was not going to ask for his mothers permission Carrick made a intervention.

Grace heads over to Christian, hugging him, cradling his head in her chest, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Seems our son came back from Cali with some news to share"

"Oh. Should I sit for this?" Grace asks turning around to take a seat beside him.

"I'm leaving to New York" Christian stated just as soon as Grace sat down.

"No"

"You don't have any say in this mom. I'm 19. In a couple months I'll be 20.

I'm leaving"

Carricks phone rings while Christian and Grace have a staredown, taking his phone out of his pocket from his vest, Carrick hits ignore sliding the phone back inside his pocket. _Hm, we're not allowed to bring phones in the chapel. I'll have to ask about that once we're done here_. Christian thought. His dad shook his head at Christian who was staring up at him, his eyebrows raised in questioning.

"This is all because your infidelities" Grace yells pointing her finger at Carrick accusingly. She slams her hands down on the table then stands up quickly, pointing to Carrick again "this is all your fault"

"Grace this has nothing to do with that shit. Let. It. Go" he punctuated each word through gritted teeth but Grace continues yelling, taking a step closer to Carrick.

"They just finish coming back from Cali. That bitch lives in Cali. This was all Ana's idea. Getting into my sons head. Our fucking story getting retold because of you. You couldn't keep it in your pants and now my son is following some hussy in the same damn footsteps"

"Grace enough" Carrick roars

"Who was just calling you, huh? Was that Carla? Why the fuck do you have your cell in here, huh?"

"Why would she call me? Why in god's name would she have my number?"

"Give me the phone Carrick" Grace demands taking another step towards Carrick, holding her palm out.

"Grace" Carrick warns

"Mom" Christian rises from his seat, walking the few steps to his parents wanting to calm the situation, sensing it was about to get ugly.

"Give me the phone, Carrick. What are you hiding. I'm not going through this shit again" Grace yells in Carricks face pushing at his chest with her index finger. Carrick hand shoots up grabbing Grace by her throat, squeezing it. His other arm was held up, gesturing to Christian not to make another move.

"Calm down woman and don't you ever fucking threaten me. I will not give you my phone. You will not go through my phone. Do not ever, ever in your fucking life put your hands on me"

Christian pushed his dad's hand out of the way, patting his dad hard on the chest, "let go of mom" It wasn't how he held Ana's throat. She actually enjoyed it. But there was a real threat to his father's body language and his words.

Carrick turned his head slowly to his son with menace in his eyes, his hand squeezing a bit more around Grace throat. Turning back, to look down at Grace her eyes widened in fear, he lifted her up closer to him by her throat. In a threatening matter Carrick lowered his lips to Grace ear, gritting out "Know your place, Grace" with that he finally let go of her throat. Grace gasped out for air then air swallowed back the hurt and fear, staring up at her husband with such hatred, her lip curled up in disgust, she whispered "Fuck you Carrick" then glancing at Christian tears welling in her eyes "I hope you're happy" and storms out of the chapel.

His father lowered his head, shaking it, hands on his hips, Carrick signed "That didn't go so well"

"Touch her like that again and I'll finish you"

"How? You'll be in New York" his father mocked backing away towards the door, before leaving he says "This is a husband and wife matter. Threaten me again son, it won't go so well the next time. Tonight at the chapel your tattoo gets burned off, come prepared".

Once Carrick leaves, Christian slumps back down on the chair, breathing out exasperated. Going in his vest pocket, pulling out a joint and his lighter, he lights it up, taking a deep drag, shocked at the unraveled events and all that was said. After a few minutes to himself, shutting off his joint on the built-in ashtray of the table, reeling in his temper he stands to go to the one place where he finds peace, _his Ana._

"How did it go? God you look beat" Ana states looking up as soon as Christian walks through the bedroom door. Eyeing him warily "Didn't go so well, I assume"

Christian takes in the sight of her. Ana was sitting on the bed that still laid on the floor, wearing one of his T-shirts. Her smooth legs rested flat on the bed, her ankles crossed, holding a book in her hands. _Home_. _She was his sanctuary._ After getting undressed he climbs on the bed, tossing the book aside from her hands. Christian sits beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder blades, tugging her closer to him. "In a way you're lucky you're parents aren't around much"

"Gee thanks, I think"

"Don't take it like that babe. I don't want to argue with you too"

"Can't argue with you when you're all naked. It's distracting. So I won't win this one"

Ana moves away from his hold. Ignoring the frown on his face, maneuvering around on the bed she rolls him around so he could lay on his stomach and then plops down on his bare ass. She then starts to massage the tension off his shoulders.

"That feels good babe"

"You don't have to go with me you know. You don't have to give up your cut for me, for this life you always wanted" she changes tactics and starts massaging his temple.

"If I stay I would become like my father. I don't want that for either of us".

"You don't know that"

"How'd you know about my cut?" he asked wanting to change the topic from earlier.

"Mia called me" she chuckles, now massaging his scalp.

"See that's why she's not invited to these meetings"

"So we're doing this?"

Christian nods, his mind forlorn. "How's your new phone working out for you?"

"Good. I love it. Takes great pics.. She pauses for a beat "It's not stolen right?"

"No baby, paid in cash… legally" he had bought Ana a new phone from one of their pits stops coming down from Cali, because of her fucked up mom stealing her purse. She probably sold it for drugs.

Christian taps Ana on her thigh, indicating for her to move. She does, and he stands up from the bed "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Thanks for the massage babe"

Leaving Ana and heading to the bathroom, she starts to wander if this was a good idea. She didn't want him to change anything. This is what he knows, what he always wanted, in a few years he was going to be president. Is he really giving up his cut, his brotherhood, his position to be with her? Is this because of what they had spoken about in Cali, neither of them wanting to become like their parents? There's actual fear in them from the both of them. Growing up and becoming a replica of their birth parents. Is that how genes works? Although she was practically raised by Franny, but her DNA was still Steele. What did Christian see at this meeting that made him voice his thoughts about if he stood, he would become like his father? What did they talk about?

'Hey Babe" Christian said walking back into the bedroom. His hair wet from the shower, the droplets of water, dripping down his chest, his towel wrapped around his waist, water still glistening on him. That 'V' she loved so much was calling out to her like a moth to a flame. He was mouthwatering, Ana had to lick her lips, to quench the burning desire to trace his hip bone with her tongue. "Was my dad's number saved on your contact list, on the old phone?" Christian asked

Ana shrugged, still staring at his body "I don't remember, why?"

"Nothing. It's probably nothing" he sighed. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he wasn't even noticing she was on fire, needing him to pull out his hose.

"C'mere" Ana said in a sultry voice, her finger crooked, beckoning for him to get his sweet ass over to her. She raised herself to her knees on the mattress "Let me put your mind at ease"

"Yeah?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows up and down, dropping the towel wrapped around his waist. "You're eyefucking me again babe" he chuckled, swinging his hips sideways so his cock hits his inner thighs.

"Woohoo, give me a little tease" Ana hollered waving her hands up in the air.

"You little minx" He laughs, pouncing himself on top of her.

"I love you Christian Grey" Ana whispered in between her laughter, her hand caressing the side of his face.

"And, I love you Anastasia Grey" he says kissing the tip of her nose, his eyes staring intently in hers, reading her.

"Not Grey yet"

"Fuck says you need a ring to be my wife" He states burying his head in Ana's neck raining down kisses on it, traveling down to her shoulder then unto her collarbone.

Suddenly a loud POP echoed outside, shattering the glass of their bedroom window. It all happened so fast. Christian rolled onto the floor hauling Ana along with him. He made sure he was on top, protecting her. Another POP echoed.

"Are those shots being fired?" another POP rang out, as if answering Ana's question.

"Someone's shooting the place" he said sliding out from above Ana, then dragging the length of his body on the floor, towards his safe on that was also on the floor. Unlocking the combination, he takes out a gun for himself and hands one to Ana.

"Babe I need you by the door, any motherfucker that comes through that door, pull the trigger. No hesitation"

"Where you going?"

"By the window" he states dragging his body again around the edge of the bed and across the room towards the window. Slowly he draws his gun out the window first, lifting himself on his toes, in a squatting position. Everything was suddenly so quiet, they could hear a pin drop and their escalated breathing. Christian catches movement outside his window around the trees and takes a shot. A faint cry in pain a body slumps on the ground, another movement heading towards the body on the ground, Christian takes another shot, another painful groan and another body drops down. Suddenly they hear a loud bang, both of their attention turns towards the noise, and hear footsteps inside the house. Christian stands this time, walking fast towards Ana, his back sliding close to the wall.

Hand on the knob, Christian whispers "I have to go downstairs"

"No, you could get killed" She said in a low shaky voice. "We don't know how many are out there"

"We can't just stand here, like bait"

"I'm scared" she whispered her head dropping down in shame. She wasn't tough like them. She'd never been involved in a rivalry shootout, if this was what it was.

"I know baby" Christian said, his arms wrapping around her neck, pulling Ana close. Dropping a kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry" with that he opens the door quietly as not to make a creaking sound, drops to the floor and drags his naked ass again towards the staircase. Ana watched horrified by the room door as he drew out his gun and took another shot. She heard a agonizing groan and a thump.

Rising up quickly, he runs down the stairs and all hell brakes loose. All that Ana could hear was gunshots after gunshot being fired. Debating on whether or not to go downstairs, Ana makes up her mind, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing while he risks h8s life. So leaving the door and heading towards the closet for her sneakers, while putting them on she faintly heard the door move, a small movement caught her attention. Glancing around, fear and shock in her eyes, she drew her gun up, her hand shaking. There stood a white man with a mohawk, she never seen him before, but he was wearing a leather cut, just like the clubs wears. Without waiting for any words she took a shot, the man groaned in pain, hand gripping his thigh, falling unto the floor. Ana ran the few steps towards him, bending down she took the gun he was holding in his hand. His hand gripped her wrist pulling her to him, he cried out in pain a name and Ana's eyes widen in shock. Pulling from his hold, she stands up and run like hell out of the bedroom and down the stairs. There was a body slumped down on the bottom of the staircase. Skipping over it she runs towards the living room, another body laid on the floor, there was blood everywhere, on the walls on the floor. Ana then ran towards the kitchen, Christian was nowhere in sight. Opening up the door of the backyard she ran out, desperately searching for him. She then heard police sirens moving closer to the house, so she ran out frantic, out of the backyard in search of help with a gun in each of her hand, without thinking.

* * *

"Ana" Christian yells running naked down the block, gun in his hand "Ana" hearing the roars of bikes he then runs right into the street. Elliot screeches his bike sideways, climbing out quickly, letting the bike fall on the ground.

"Let's go back inside" Elliot said gripping Christians elbow, leading him towards the house "You're fucking naked dude"

"I have to find Ana' Christian growls loudly, pushing his brother's hand off of him.

"The guys are looking" Elliot states grabbing Christian's elbow again "There are cops everywhere bro. Come on"

Christian walks with his brother dragging him back inside the house. "What the fuck happened?" Elliot asked looking around the massacre, while Christian paces back and forth nervously, gun still in his hand, rubbing his face. Without answering Elliot the guys, Tony, Jarius and Xavier walk inside the house, all of them breathing out "fuuuuck" in unison. Glancing at the same scenario Elliot just did.

Walking towards the body in the living room, Jarius bends down, grabbing the back of the leather cut of the dead man, fisting the leather in his hand "Who the fuck is LionHeart? We never had any beef with these pricks. Never even heard of them. New crew?" he asks looking up at the guys.

Tony, Elliot and Xavier shrugs, glancing towards Christian. He didn't answer either just continued to pace, living in his own head. Finally he stops dead in his tracks, turning around and quickly walking the few steps to the guys, gun still at hand. Getting all in their face, like if they were the enemies "I find it fucking strange that as soon as I said I was leaving, these numbnuts show up and start shooting down my place. You guys are the only ones who knew we were leaving"

"Bro, we wouldn't rat you out or do you like this" Xavier defends

"Yo G, please put some drawers on or something your dick swinging everywhere. We'll sort this out afterwards, but none of us would do anything like this" Elliot remarks taking a step back from his brother, lowering his gaze, not wanting to see Christians cock, then pointing to Tony, he jokes trying to ease the storm happening all around them "Tony over there would enjoy being cocked slapped, not me"

"I don't give a fuck" Christian growled. He then lets the gun drop on the floor, his weight dropping along with it. Pulling on the sides of his hair, rocking back and forth on the floor. "Fuuuuck, if something happened to her this is all my fault"

"Nah, G" Elliot whispers taking a tentative step towards his brother. He looked so lost, so hurt, so bewildered, Elliot internally prayed they could find Ana safely. He didn't know what could become of his little brother if something happened to that girl. "Don't even think like that"

"Yes it is El. I was a selfish asshole. I know what this shit leads too. I can't lose...I can't" he whispered to himself. Just then Jason comes through the door.

"Sorry, no sight or no word on her" talking to anyone in the room who would listen. Jason takes a look at Christian and frowns. The one who is always the shadiest motherfucker of them, stands and just stares at Christian on the floor. He then walks over to the linen closet down the hall, grabs a towel and heads back to his brother. He kneels down by Christian his lips pressed together in a thin line and covers Christians nakedness with the towel. "We'll find her. And anyone who's involved in this shit. Well burn fucking Blossoms down to the ground to get her if we have too" Turning his attention to the other guys standing there he asks "Any of you girlies question these bastards" pointing to the dead man in the living room.

"Dead men don't talk J" Elliot quirks

"Did you fucking check that they're all dead" Jason growled rising to his full height. I'll check the around" He states. Jarius walks towards Jason to help him check around the house. Going up the stairs, Jarius continues heading up, skipping the body dumped there. Jason stops, bends and checks for a pulse on the man's neck. _Dead._ He then flashes a smile at his brothers over his shoulder "Barney's calling off the pigs, we have all night to torture if someone's alive" stands and heads upstairs.

Mia then comes barging through the door, breathing rapidly. With all the excitement that went on and everyone full of adrenaline, all their guns rapidly draw out towards Mia.

With a faint "oh fuck" her eyes wide, taking a step back, her hands flies up quickly in front of her in defense like that'll stop a bullet.

"Lower your weapons" Christian demands at his brothers, then his attention to his sister "Are you fucking stupid or what, Running up in here like that?" dropping his gun as well, he stands up, wrapping the towel around his waist. "You're a asshole" Christian murmurs about his sisters idiocy. She could've been shot by mistake. Passing past Mia's, he peers his head outside the door. "Anyone else with you?"

"Barney's on his way with news about Ana"

"Must not be good news if Barney's coming down himself"

"At least it's news" Mia shoots back like that will make a difference.

"Fuck" Christian groans as soon as Barneys car pulls up with his parents in tow. Moving off to the side, Christian lets Barney and his parents make their way inside the door.

Carrick is filled with rage looking at the scene, his hands fisted beside him. Grace looks at her son up and down taking in inventory, making sure he's not hurt and then flings herself on him, hugging him tightly. Barney has a dreadful, tired look on his old face. _Bastard has bad news, I just know it._ Pushing his mom gently off of him, and to the side, Christian gives his attention to Barney, crossing his arms in front of his chest, indicating I'm at ease, I'm listening, say your shit.

Barney swallows back the lump in this throat and begins "Detective Williams has Ana in interrogation. A patrol car driving to this scene picked her up. I canceled backup, since I know you guys want to keep this under the radar. But I'm gonna need y'all undivided support. Need you guys to fully fill me in with every detail. Please cooperate and don't try to make this situation any more worse than what it is. Where's Jason" Barney asks looking around the room, knowing Jason loves to stir shit up.

"First you fill me in" Christian states taking a step towards Barney "How does it look for Ana?"

"Not how this works son"

"I dont give a fuck how it works. You tell me about Ana or we're making this situation very worse. Deadly"

Glancing around the room with a solemn look on his face, Barney breaths out in a rush, saying "She's being charged with reckless endangerment. Possession of two armed guns. Ballistics are being tested to see if there's any bodies on them.

She would have to see the judge first thing in the morning but it doesn't look like this could go away. We can't sweep this under the rug like usual. She was caught red handed with two handguns"

Christian nods, turns on the soles of his feet and walks away, heading upstairs to his room. Stepping over the body without taking inventory of the body laying by the door, he only sees a single bullet shot wound to the temple. Like if it was an everyday occurence, he goes in his dresser, pulling out a T-Shirt and some jeans. Dressing up in a frenzy he rushes back downstairs, passing Barney and his family heading straight to the door.

"Where you going?" Grace asks "It's not completely safe to go out there" Christian stops by the door, his eyes staring outside at nothing exactly, just how he feels _, like nothing without my babe._ He answers staring outside "To go have a talk with Detective Williams"

"What for? We are handling this" Barney yells

"I'm gonna go strike a deal" Christian states, his eyes still on the evening sight, gloomy.

"There's no deal she's interested in. She has all the evidence she needs. What else could she want more?" Barney groans out his frustration.

With that Christian glances over his shoulder, a look of disdain, staring at the family he no longer trusts he grins like the cheshire cat and replies "Me".


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N Don't assume and leave a review like that's exactly how the the story went. This is a NO Cheating story. There will be a break up and Christian is not giving up his dick to no dudes or taking any from no dudes since he will be getting locked up. There will be a small vengeance on Ana's part but…. No cheating!**

"Well if it isn't the famous Grey, of Men of Mayhem" Detective Williams announced, looking up from her chair, scribbling on some paperwork. She didn't bother standing up from her comfortable chair when Christian barged through her door. She didn't like his ass so there was no need for pleasant greetings.

"Drop the shit detective. What is Ana looking at?" He stood towering over her desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest, ready for business. As if already bored with his presence detective Williams rolled her eyes and looked back down at the paperwork in front of her and started to write again. "She could be looking at three or more years depending"

"On what?"

"My mood"

"Your mood?" Christian scoffs

Settling her pen down, Detective Williams looked up at him with a shit eating grin on her face "I could go easy on her, seeing as it's her first offense or I could go hard on her seeing as it's probably safer for her to be locked up than being with the likes of you"

"How about a deal?" He asked impatiently dismissing everything she just said.

"Honey, I'm not Barney. I don't strike deals with crooks, killers, motorists, etc"

"Barney?" Christian asked surprise, a bit taken back, wondering why she mentioned him.

"You think I don't know he turns the cheek to the clubs shit. Being paid off to keep his trap shut"

"I don't know about all that detective" he dismissed with a wave of his hand. He wasn't about to rat Barney out. That wasn't what he came here for. "I'll take her place. It was my gun and you know it was self defense. They came into _my_ home and shot up _my_ place"

"Either way, we're waiting for ballistics. Dispatch didn't arrive at "said" scene" she says with a pointed glare at Christian, hands lifted from her desk, quoting with her fingers "Barney refused backup so we aren't aware of any "said" shootings. Neighbors called in about loud banging noises, but like I said there's no investigation"

"You can go check for yourself Detective. I have nothing to hide, the said scene should still be fresh. Just came from there"

Detective Williams stayed sitting on her chair staring intently at Christian, trying to read his facial expression. He had none. Fucker looked as cool as ice. She didn't know what his game was. What he was exactly up too. Never in the years she worked as a cop and made rank as a detective had she ever made a deal or heard of anyone trying to take someone's place. But she was intrigued. Having one of the Men of Mayhem locked up was a big deal, especially the V.P. The President would have been better but she'd take what she could get. And this was something she wanted to get, as if looking less enthralled by this proposition, closing up her folder using a bored tone "I'll have my guys head over to process. Don't get any cute ideas of calling anyone to clean up the scene" she pointed out rising up slowly from her chair now. If she could skip out of the room she would, but the bastard was watching.

"Ah detective here I thought we were becoming trusted friends" he said with a smug look on his face. A bit too smug for the detective's tastes. Leaning on the wall with her shoulder, she asked "What's your game, Grey?"

"No game detective. Stop wasting your time trying to figure this out. I'm giving you this case with a red fucking bow tied to it. Take it or leave it" Christian knew the guys would clean up anything bad that would lead back to them, so there were no worries. Detective Williams slid her cell phone out of her back pocket, still staring at him and called someone for transportation. After hanging up with her call, she turned and walked the few steps to the door.

Hanging back, hand ready on the door knob she turned around, saying "It's funny how you didn't ask if Ana had said anything"

Christian shrugged "Like I said I have nothing to hide. Her story matches mine since you didn't argue back with anything I just said"

Detective Williams nodded but she didn't look convinced. Following her out of the room Christian asked "Can I see her?"

"She's in processing now, maybe in about an hour or so. Don't go anywhere"

Christian sits impatiently waiting in one of the metal chairs at the station. His leg bouncing as he waited, his body fidgeting uncontrollably as the clock ticked. When he couldn't sit still anymore he began to pace as much space as he could in the station. Cops walked around him, ignoring his whispered rants and berating himself. As he paced a familiar soft voice, he adored stopped him dead in his tracks as she said his name, _Ana._

Turning around, he swiftly captures her in his arms holding her close to him, his head automatically buries itself into the crook of her neck "I'm so sorry babe"

"Stop it" Ana reprimanded in a low voice, planting a kiss on his tee shirt covered chest to soften out her demand. Her arms were dropped in between their bodies, handcuffed at the wrists. Christian had rushed to embrace her, he didn't seem to notice she was in cuffs, didn't notice her ugly gray jumpsuit - since she has being held at the station it was a gray jumpsuit, not the orange one if she went to prison, and he damn well didn't notice the cop who had escorted her to him, leaving them as soon as Christian embraced her.

"It's all my fault" Christian mutters in her neck.

Pulling her head back to look at him, Ana asked "Did you set this shooting up?"

"No, but-"

"Did you want me to get locked up?"

"No, Ana but-",

"Did you have anything to do with these guys?"

"No" he groaned

"Did you keep me alive?"

"No, you did that. I was suppose to keep you safe and I failed"

"Well I have no bullet holes in me, so I'm safe and you succeeded"

"You don't understand"

"Yes, I do. You're trying to take the blame and I won't let you. You have no fault in all of this. It's not your fault cause you're in a bike club and have enemies. It's not your fault that people came to shoot us. Stop taking the blame for something that couldn't have be prevented"

Reaching his hand out to palm her face, he states "This would have been prevented if it wasn't because of this fucking life I lead. Babe you could go to jail"

"I'm also quite certain that this was self defense. I didn't shoot anyone except that guy that came into your room and honestly it was do or die" All that ying yang she was spit balling at him, truth she was scared shitless. But knowing Christian he would take all of the blame and all of the weight on his shoulders. So she tried looking at it with a possible angle and tried to sell it. He wasn't buying it though.

"You killed him" He whispered leaning close to Ana's ear "Shot him in the head" That got Ana's attention. Head rearing back quickly, like he had just slapped her. Frowning Ana exclaim in a whisper shout "No, I didn't!" Christian quickly shushed her looking around the station, nervously. Ana lowered her voice. "I shot him in the leg, took his gun and ran out. You were a good teacher but not that good" Christian frowned, remembering the guy laying on the floor in his bedroom, blood underneath his head, bullet wound on the side of his temple.

Dropping his hand from her face, he takes her hands in his instead. Christian notices her cuffs, head rolling back sighing regretfully at the ceiling, eyes closed for a few seconds. He must have aged these past few hours. Looking back down with a stricken look filled with guilt in his eyes, Christian lifted Ana's handcuffed hands to his lips and kissed every knuckle with "You're in cuffs" he acknowledges in a hush tone. Turning her hands over, he notices the black ink marks on the tip of her fingers "and you've been fingerprinted". He pulls back looking at Ana over, taking in the hideous _gray_ apparel "This color is a curse to you" he admonishes lightly. Swallowing back the lump of guilt lodged in his throat, he states quietly in deep thought, more to himself than her "Meaning their putting you through the system"

"Hey" Ana says softly. The back of her hand caressing his jaw, she didn't want to get ink on his handsome face. "It's gonna be all alright. We'll get through this and when we do we're getting the fuck outta here. And gray is not a curse"

Christian smiles at her use of profanity language and nods unconvincily. If she's trying so hard to see the good side of all this chaos and keep positive, then so could he. With his hands wrapping around her waist, bringing her close to him. Inhaling the scent of her hair then dropping a few kisses on her forehead, whispering "Yeah, it's gonna be fine"

They stood standing in the middle of the station in each other arms, speaking fake reassurances to one another for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes that had passed by. Letting the world keep spinning, while they kept in their bliss, forgetting for just about a minute the mayhem surrounding them.

The cop that had escorted her in, interrupted their little moment, tugging Ana on her elbow, gesturing it was time to go back to her cell. Before leaving Christian reassured Ana "that he was taking care of things" and she simply smiled back saying "I know you are.

As if a dark thought had just occurred to her walking back to her cell with the cop. Ana looked over her shoulder, that beautiful smile he loved so much, that could light up a fourth of July sky faded into thin air. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble, Christian. Promise me" she yelled out, trying to stop walking and tugging the cop back to where Christian was standing. The cop wouldn't budge though, so she stood peering over her shoulders seeing his grimace. Hands resting lazily on the side of his hips, bowing his head down in shame, because he was about to lie to the girl he was once planning to marry, Christian shouted back his empty promise staring at the floor underneath him.

* * *

"We have a problem" Detective Williams barked at Christian as she entered the station again. She continued walking towards her office without a glance over her shoulder she ordered "Follow me"

Christian stood up warily from the chair he was occupying and followed the detective back to her office. Once there, Detective Williams opened her door and dropped into her chair like a bag of potatoes.

"What's the problem?" Christian asked grimly, closing the door behind him.

"I could have let Ana walk" Detective Williams started with what sounded like remorse in her voice "Seeing that it's her first offense everything points to self defense on textbook. Guns weren't hers. I did however want to shake her a bit and let her see what your life would be like for her if she continued in this path with you. I wanted to break that inner shield she seems to have and make her talk but again this young girl disarmed me. Didn't say anything and just pleaded the fucking fifth-"

"What's the fucking problem then detective? If you ain't got shit on her let her walk" Christian growled irritated with this fucking woman.

"I said she could have" Detective Williams retorts in a high pitch voice, shooting daggers at Christian "The Lion's Heart MC bike club are bringing lots of coke and meth into Bloomings. We stationed a undercover detective at their club"

"So, what does any of that gotta do with us?"

"He's dead" she simply states leaning back into her chair with a huff. As to clarify she added "At your house in your bedroom"

"Fuck" Christian murmured raking his fingers through his hair, his head dropping down "I was the one that shot every fucker there and not one identify himself as a cop"

"That's sweet, that you're taking the blame. But ballistics are back and it was Ana's gun that shot him" Pausing for a beat, glaring the shit out of Christian she states "And he was a detective. One of the good ones, I might add"

"Ana don't know how to shoot" Christian lies, defending Ana "I doubt she would have a clear shot to the head" He was keeping to himself that he taught her how to shoot, and keeping to himself that she shot the unidentified detective in the leg. He learned early on, you listen, taking in as much info, never give more than what you need to. And from what little time he had to gather some info from Ana, Detective Williams was keeping to herself as well. Stupid fucking cop, this wasn't his first rodeo. The gun Ana used, didn't kill the cop unless he died from a leg wound which Christian very much doubted. It was someone else's.

"Well under fear and pumped up in adrenaline anyone could do anything" she states

"Cut the shit detective. I shot the guy in the leg"

"It's Ana's prints"

"I was wearing gloves and gave her the gun to hold afterwards" No one knew he was naked the entire time other than the people that were in his house and no one knew the truth outside of them.

"So you shot him in the head?"

"I said leg. Not head" He might lie and confess for a crime he didn't commit for his girl but he wasn't about to take a rap for killing a detective especially if they didn't have the gun that matches the bullet in the detectives skull.

"I have a dead detective" She says solemnly, like if that was suppose to make him feel bad and take the blame.

"Again, he didn't identify himself we were afraid for our lives be shot or get shot. I shot him in the leg, told Ana to pick up his gun that was on the floor and gave her my gun afterwards and we ran out of the house"

"Every other man shot was hit with a .44 Magnum. You're gun" She nods towards him, indicating him to prove her point.

"Like I said detective, I shot the detective"

"That's your story?"

"That's my story"

"You're lucky you know. Time of death are so close to one another the time line's match"

"See" Christians grins all cocky like.

"Well I don't buy it. But, I'll let the DA handle this. Either way one of you's is going down for his murder. I like you for it, even though I know it wasn't". With that the detective stands up from behind her desk, storms towards the door, slamming it afterwards on her way out.

"Shit" Christian groans taking a seat in the room. A fucking detective this was getting uglier and shitter by the second. Who shot him? It had to be Jason or Jarius, they were the only ones checking for dead bodies. But why kill him? Did they know he was a cop? It had to be Jason, but why? It makes no sense to go in deep shit like this unless there was a good reason. Unless they didn't know he was a cop and shot him to keep him from talking, that's more understandable. There was no fucking way now to find out. It wasn't Ana, that mush Christian was certain about. She wouldn't lie.

The door opens and in came this well kept, almost youngish looking guy in his early 40's, maybe. Black hair with a streak of silver, green eyes and wearing a well tailored suit. Pulling back a chair, he sat down bringing the folders he brought in with him on the table then looked up and acknowledge Christian, holding his hand out in front of him, greeting him "You must be Christian Grey, I'm Noah Black your DA, District Attorney in case you're wondering

Christian glanced down bored at the man's hand answering, "I wasn't"

Noah Black smiled pulling back his hand. Not really caring that Christian didn't shake it. He gets paid regardless. Clapping his hands once and rubbing them together after, Mr. Black says "Well then, let's get started" opening up his folders he states "I met with already, she's a sweet girl"

"She's seventeen" Christian interrupted sounding aggravated already, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of this man, stating Ana's sweetness. _Mine._

"Yes, that's on the file" Noah nods and smiles again, amused at Christians jealousy. _What's with this guy and all the fucking lip curving?_ Christian thinks to himself. _There's nothing to smile at especially this douche mentioning Ana name's like if they're buddies._

Noah continued on ignoring Christians attitude "She seems to have a good head on her shoulders and-"

"I know who _my_ girlfriend is and what kind of head she has on her shoulders"

"Hold on, hold on" Noah raised in hands up in defense "You're coming on too strong here. I'm just letting you know I have been going through her file"

"No, what you're doing is judging us. What is a young sweet girl like her doing with a thug like me?"

"Christian, I'm not judging. I took this case, pro-bono I might add, because I was a guy just like you, who had lost a girl just like her"

"A guy like me, how?"

Without looking down at the file, Noah places his elbows on the papers on top of the desk, his hands folded together in front of him, staring intently at Christian for a few seconds. Then Noah speaks up "I was a MC before, down in Florida, 'Rebels Rejects'. I, like you, was a V.P under the position of my older brother. Met a girl clueless about our lifestyle. Got into major shit that all hit back at her and her family. I thought because of my position and my street creed that she was untouchable. But this life and our enemies are well fond of the people that are most important to us, and that's where their main focus lies at"

"Nice story and all, but I don't even know this Lionhearts MC. Don't know why we were even targeted"

"Does your club deal drugs?"

"Nope"

"You're certain about that?"

Christian leans back into his chair, arms crossed at the chest, taking a deep breath he glares hard at the DA. He was confident that his dad wasn't in the drug business. He answered the DA the first time around. The second time, well, his patience was on thin ice ready to crack.

Seeing as he wasn't going to answer his question, and the aggravated look on Christians face, the DA continued with a small shrug of his shoulder, defending his little interrogation "Hey, some things happen under the table. When my brother was Pres, he was handling prostitution and I didn't even know anything about it"

"Or you just didn't want to know"

With another fucking smile on his stupid face Noah comments "Touche. So you're certain no drugs then?" With a roll of his eyes, annoyingly, Christian shakes his head.

"Okay, but we're going to have to look into that though, and try to figure out why the hit at you guys" He pauses for a bit, clearing his throat, getting ready for what exactly he came here for, the DA continues "Ana might be looking at four years"

"What the fuck, it was self defense" Christian roars standing up hastily from his chair "I already established that with the fucking detective"

"It seems to look that way on paperwork but what can you prove? Can you prove it was self defense because supposedly the only witness you might have had, is a dead detective"

"Who didn't identify himself" Christian argues

"Again, witness dead. Those are just words we need proof" When Christian doesn't answer the DA states "On the other hand, the good news is that the gun that killed him is neither yours or the one Ana was holding"

"I was holding" Christian corrected still covering up for Ana "And why is that good?"

"Because she could have be looking at a maximum of fifteen years or more for killing a cop"

"You just said none of the guns matches ours, so why should there be in any time? Detective Williams said three"

"Because the detective is dead and someone's to blame" Noah pauses taking a breather, looking down at the papers in front of him. "Christian, Ana was involved in a brawl two months ago. Guy landed in a hospital with a broken jaw, bruised and battered, no witnesses came forward, but one, saying Ana was the one with the bat. She got away with that"

"I hit that fucker, not Ana. Yeah she swung the bat around to protect herself but I grabbed that shit right out of her hand. Fuck was this witness?"

Noah looks down on the papers "Uh says here a Mrs. Helena Lincoln"

"This bitch again" Christian groans pulling on the sides of his hair, sitting back down.

"You know her?"

"She's had a hard-on for Ana since we got together"

"An ex?"

"A playmate rather"

"Same shit different roles" Noah states with a wave of his hand "Either way you guys walked out of that one too".

"You're our fucking DA what do you suggest we do?"

"Well hers" Noah tilts his head to the side "Ana's the one being charged, I'm her DA" Christian frowns, not liking the term this silver prick is claiming anything to do with Ana, but settling his jealousy tantrum down he grits through clenched teeth instead, "So what are you talking with me for, you should be helping her?"

"I am. Detective Williams is sold on your trade. Ordinarily, we won't do things like this but she would rather have you behind bars. She's willing to drop this case and charge you instead for the brawl, you know having the good guys win for once. On paper you're being charged with distributing a weapon to a minor, reckless endangerment, conspiracy to commit murder, but on live broadcast you're a cop killer"

"I'll agree and sign my soul for hers. Is her record clear?"

"No one told me about clearing her records".

"I'm telling you" Christian seethes demandingly "Clear her record. Ana starts college soon and she won't be able to get in with that shit on it"

"I'll see what Detective Williams wants to do"

"The Detective can keep me behind bars for five fucking years as long as Ana's record is expunged"

"Okay, anything else"

"I want all of my accounts forwarded to Ana. She's gonna need cash to get her life started in New York"

"I don't have the legal documents for that and since you guys aren't married, I'm guessing you would have to open an entirely new bank account for her which you won't be able to do so now"

"Fine. I would need to see my sister then, Mia Gray, she's a secondary on my accounts"

"I could arrange that. It could take up to, two to four days for Ana's record to be cleared, and then she can go on her merry way if detective Williams is on terms with this new proposal" The DA gathers his papers and starts to stand from his chair.

"Hey what happened to the girl you had?" Christian question, curiously.

"We're still together. Marrying next year and expecting our second child"

"You said you had lost her"

"I did. When I got sent to prison I let her go. She met a guy afterwards, a good guy actually, or so we thought. Decent job, great background and all that jazz. She got engaged and pregnant, living her life"

"So what happened?"

"Now you're curious? First you didn't give a shit" Noah grins sitting down on the desk, folders on his lap.

"I don't give a shit" Christian shrugs "I'm just curious" Which was the truth, this story was hitting a little close to theirs.

"I did my time. When I was released I started seeing this girl named Lola and one day she invites me to a engagement party. Funny thing about karma if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Lola was Jeffrey's sister, the guy my ex- girlfriend started seeing and it was her engagement party. When we saw each other it was like old times, we talked we laughed but we each lived a different life. Long story short one thing lead to another"

"Two kids after huh, things lead pretty fast"

"Actually, I'm raising Jeffrey's kid" The DA eyes Christian sadly. "The bastard was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was beating the shit out of her. One day she came to me asking for my help. I was already in college working on my bachelors. I gave her a place to stay which was the first floor of my condo, helped her in starting her life over. After the baby was born we took things to the next level. She was the one that seduced me first" The DA chuckles, thinking back fondly of that day "I didn't want to ruin things with her a second time around. Ya know. I wasted 12 years of my life without my first love. Till this day it feels like somehow I haven't managed it all back"

Christian nods somewhat understanding the things he had to do for Ana. _His first love._ _Setting her free to live the life she was meant to._

"Do the right thing for Ana. She has dreams, support them and be there for her" Noah advises "Make her count more than this life and more than yourself. You're doing a good thing here Christian, no matter what anyone says. Mot many men are willing to do what you're doing. Good luck and if you have any questions or want to catch a drink when you get out, give me call" The DA stands and starts making his way towards the door, when Christian decides to ask "Did she ever forgive you for getting her involved in the life you lived,though?"

"Ask her when she comes back in" Noah smiles at Christian's confused look, not putting two and two together "She's the one making this trade. For Ana"

 **A/N I repeat… NO CHEATING!.**

 **And in case I cant update before then… HAPPY NEW YEARS! Whoop whoop. Be safe out there, live and respect one another, Eat grub and have fun.**

 **Make 2018 your Bitch! ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**All characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N You guys are going to hate me but I wuvs you!**

 **Date: August 25th, 2012**

 _ **You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning.**_

 _ **-John Legend (All of Me)**_

It's been one hell of a long heck of a week for Ana filled with confusion, grief and lose. Confused, because she was transferred from the station to a woman's detention center after two days being left at the station. It was small but a live- in- house for misdemeanors felonies. When she had asked one of the policeman's that had escorted her, why the change no one told her anything. Her roommate Theresa which everyone called Tati had told her it might be she was getting close to being released, which made no sense to Ana, because Tati's been in-housed for over two years. Ivy her other roommate had only been there for six months, but still Ana wanted to know why the sudden transfer.

Grief, because she missed Christian. The last time she saw him was that day at the station where neither of them knew what was going to happen and how it was all going to end up. Also because she could see the pain, the burden, the guilt he was carrying in those beautiful gray eyes of his, playing it like everything was going to be well.

Lose, because she missed him terribly. His scent, his voice, his smile, his laugh, everything about him. How he would wrap his strong arms around her and she would feel completely safe with him, which was weird looking at the outcome. She could lose herself in him, world roatating, minutes ticking, hours passing in a crowded place but together it was just the two of them. Cali sure felt like it. Wherever they went, it was each others company they truly enjoyed. There was no hiding, there was no acting like someone else. There were no judgmental looks or curious glances from people. They were Ana and Christian. She was feeling like she had already lost him. One week and no visit from him. One week no letter or anything that had to do with him. Mia had visited her twice with no mention of Christian, even when Ana brought him up Mia simply shrugged her shoulders, her lips pressed in a thin line and wouldn't look directly at her eyes. Her exuberant personality was gone. Something was going on, but Ana had no idea what. Kate visited once with Gia and Dani telling her the same ' "we're here for you and if you need anything to just ask" '. but what she needed to know or rather who she needed to know about none of them could give her any answers, just saying it was getting taken care of. Which left her back to confused again.

She felt like clawing out her heart, crawling out of her skin. Her mind and her heart were finally in tuned with one another, they pounded erratically and frantically each day passing, when she got no word from him. Each night she crying herself to sleep, feeling alone and abandon. Feeling ripped off from her happiness. The icing was when she called Ray for his help which his answer was 'do the crime, do the time' and hung up on her like she was nothing more than a telemarketer.

"Hey, there's a detective wanting to see you" Tati said peeking her head in from the doorway from the room they shared. Her long brown hair was shaved on one side and she had brown eyes. A old scar on her upper lip.

"Me?" Ana questioned from her cot. It's been a whole week and no damn answers.

"You're Rose right, the selfish bitch that threw her ring in the ocean?" Tati smiled at the name they called her. Rose from the movie Titanic, which was now fitting because she was drowning with questions.

Ana stood from her cot dropping her pen and paper on top of it. She was trying to write a thesis on her life. _Sucks gonads_ was all she had written on it so far. _Just something to pass the time, I should have drew hearts around it_. _Maybe later I'll get it to look pretty with some markers and glue and hang the damn thing on the pale wall, providing some color and life and inspirational philosophy. Life sucks gonads... perfect!_

Ana left the room with Tati trailing behind her. When she reached downstairs towards the cafeteria she noticed Detective Williams sitting there, waiting with a plastic see through bag on top of the table.

"Here are your clothes and essentials from the night you got arrested, minus the guns of course. You can go get changed. I'll wait outside for you" Detective Williams said passing Ana the plastic bag across the table when Ana sat down on across from her at the rounded table.

"Am I being transferred again?" Ana asked looking perplexed at the bag, her clothes from that night.

"No, you're free to go home" Detective Williams replied.

"Home?"

"Or New York. Christian had mentioned you should have started college already so I took the liberty of emailing them, stating you were a witness to a crime, and that's why you're a bit behind in the semester"

"Christian?"

"Your boyfriend" Detective Williams dismissed, muttering under her breath "Or whatever he is"

"You… spoke to Christian?" Her heart pounded at the mention of his name.

"Of Course, it's why you're being let go"

"I don't understand" Ana frowned

"He made a deal with us. You for him"

"A deal?"

Detective Williams nodded like it was no biggie, an everyday thing.

"What's going to happen to him? He can't do that. Don't let him do that. I'm not going anywhere" Ana rambled feeling her world slipping away.

"This here is actually a cozy place compared to where you were supposed to be going. You probably wouldn't be singing that same tune if you were behind bars"

No. No deal" Ana shook her head furiously "Take me there instead like you intended to. No, deal".

"It's not up to you, he signed over his soul for yours in black ink"

"I don't…"

"Take the deal Ana, go to New York" Detective Williams suggests sounded annoyed.

"We were supposed to go together"

"Things change" Detective Williams says with a half shrug. Oblivious to the rage boiling in Ana, like hot lava.

Anger clouded her head, fury erupted right through Ana, all she saw was red and reacted without thinking. Leaning over the table she grabbed a fistful of Detective Williams hair and slapped her across the face. The cafeteria quieted down from the skin to skin clash, heads turning from Ana to the footsteps pounding on the floor and squeaking sounds of sneakers of the security guards running towards them.

The security guards that worked there rushed over, bending Ana down on the table, holding her hands behind her back, as she tried fighting back, squirming and wiggling out of their hold, trying to get them off her "What did you do?" Ana yelled, her hair wildly thrown in front of her face.

"I'm giving you a fucking chance of freedom, get your shit together and meet me outside or fucking walk home" Detective Williams shouted back, standing up, straightening her blouse and her mangled hair, a red mark on her cheek painted her face. Without another glance or word to Ana she stomped away.

Ana snatched the plastic bag from the table after the guards released her and headed upstairs, frustrated. After changing from the white shirt and blue scrubs- which was what everyone living there wore, to her pajama shorts and shirt from that night she headed back downstairs to leave. Making a quick stop first to her roommates who were now in the lounge room, watching TV.

"Dude you're leaving that's a good thing" Tati says glancing up from the TV, taking in Ana's torn facial expression "Sure I make this place shine with my beauty and awesomeness but it can't be your home. Why the bitch face?"

"It's just... I don't know about all this"

"I know I heard" Tati chuckled. She was a real eavesdropper that one "but he's giving this to you. Now that's real love"

"Not any kind of love either it's that Mary J. Blige kinda love" Ivy interjected snapping her fingers, brown eyes closed swaying her head side to side like if she could hear the lyrics and rhythm in her head. Her colorful hair of purple, red, blue and orange was done in a high ponytail. She colored her hair with kool-aid.

"I can't let him do that. I already owe him two years of his life back. Why would he do this?"

"Damn dude you got some good stories. Sure you can't stay another day cause I'd really like to hear how you owe him this?" Tati says standing up from the couch, slinging her arm around Ana's neck, walking Ana towards the exit door. Ivy follows beside them saying "We could beat down that detective bitch again and maybe she'll change her mind about letting you go"

Ana smiled at her roommates, planning on visiting and writing to them as soon as she sorts whatever it was that was going on. She would stay if she could. The in-house wasn't so bad. Yeah, the food was terrible and the cot was uncomfortable but now with Christian locked up, she was a stray with nowhere to go. With her hugs and good bye, swinging open the door Ana saw Detective Williams parked right in front of the in-house, sitting in her car, waiting yet again.

As soon as Ana got in the car, detective Williams merge out onto the road, not waiting for Ana to strap her seat belt in. The drive was quiet, the air stifled and uncomfortable, Ana filled with hatred towards this woman and Leila filled with pride, at getting what she wanted. Ana didn't speak to detective Williams although she did demand once to take her to the station. Stopping at a red light detective Williams stared at Ana, who just rolled her eyes, turned her head to look out the window, arms crossing in front of her chest. Detective Williams rolled her eyes right back at Ana's stubborn behavior, eyes back on the road, with a sigh Leila answered, saying Christian wasn't at the station, he was already transferred to a man's facility, which made matters worse. Said he was a good two to three hours away and the bus that went that way was gone for the day.

Detective Williams pulled up on the side of the curb by Carcass, not wanting to go drive through the bar's gate.

Before stepping out of the car Ana turned her head, giving her attention to the detective, unbuckling her seatbelt at the same time, saying "We're not you and your fiance, you know"

Blowing out a breath detective Williams answers "Stop worrying and just take the deal and leave. It's for the best. If the future has it for you guys so then be it"

"He is my future. He was leaving what he knows, what he grew up with to be a part of mines"

"If a man really loves you he would learn from his mistakes and make changes"

"Maybe for you. But I won't change Christian, he is who he is and I accept his flaws like he accepts mine. I fell in love with knowing exactly who he is and vice versa" Ana turns around, her hand grips the handle opening the passenger door, ready to get out, with one foot out the door Ana turns around again "Can you really say you love your fiance?"

Detective Williams nods, her eyebrow cocked without a word. Ana continues "Did you only take him back because he changed?" Leila doesn't answer just tilts her head to the side, looking at Ana like 'do you have a point to this'

"Then you didn't love his roots, didn't love all of who he was. You loved what he became but not who he was. I love all of Christian. So again detective, although the story might sound the same but we're not you. We could handle this without you getting in the way thinking you know what's better for either of us" with that Ana mumbled her thanks for the drive closing the car door and headed towards the compound. _Home, for now._

She couldn't go back to Rays and Christian's home still had police tape on it, plus he wasn't there anyway. He was home and he was gone.

When she got there she was incredibly thrilled that Grace and none of the guys were there. Taking a stool she sat down and sent Mia a text letting her know she was at the compound. After a few hours passed Mia came through that door carrying lots of bags in her hands, from what it looked like clothing stores bags, and bless her, food.

Mia rapidly walked to Ana, dropping the bags on the wooden floor, setting the food on the wooden counter and hugged her friend tightly. Which was weird because she had visited Ana in the in-house but Ana didn't reject her friend, she embraced Mia right back. Dropping her arms from around Ana Mia says "Come on, let's get you settled in Christian's room"

That night trying to sleep Ana felt uneasy. Those bags Mia brought in with her were full of brand new clothes, shoes, bras and panties, socks, makeup and even toiletries. Even going back ti her car, coming in with more bags and even luggages. She was grateful but she could have just gone back to Christian's place just to pick up her things. She didn't need new things. When she asked about them Mia just changed the subject asking questions about the women's center. Ana noticed her friend was fidgety, nervous even. She was holding something back. _But what?_

The next day with hardly any sleep Ana got up early morning and took a shower. She wanted to take her time and enjoy the nice warm water, in the in-house the showers were limited to 15 minutes. But today she couldn't, today she had plans. Today she was going to visit her man. Dumping all of the clothes from the bags Mia had brought on the bed, towel wrapped around her body, a light knock on the door put her on edge. Walking towards the door, unlocking it and opening it a smudge, peeking her head, furrowing her eyebrow she saw it was Jarius looking down "Oh hey Jarius, what's up?"

Still staring on the wood under his feet Jarius answers "I was just going to visit Christian figured I ask if you might want to tag along"

"Yes please" she smiled widely which he wouldn't see "I was just getting ready. Give me ten minutes" Jarius just nodded and turned to walk away. Ana frowned, calling his name out "Jarius"

Jarius paused mid step and glanced over his shoulders, his eyes finally meeting hers "Thank you"

A faint smile graced his lips, dropping his head he muttered "You're welcome" then he was gone.

Ana locked the door again and got dressed in a hurry. After choosing the first pair of jeans her eyes landed on and a fitted blue shirt, she slipped on some shoes and raked her fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles. Finishing up she left the room and met Jarius outside of the compound. He was already waiting for her in a black Mustang.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't better company" Ana says to Jarius taking a seat, waiting for their names to be called, after they had given in their I.D's and information at the front desk. On the drive to the prison she had fallen asleep.

"It's fine" Jarius dismissed leaning back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"I could drive back if you like and you can sleep. Long drive" Ana suggested. Jarius peeks at Ana with one eye open, worried lines creased his forehead, sadness gleamed his eye, whispering "Sure" then closing his eye back again

"Steele. Anastasia Steele" A woman cop called out. Ana stood up from her chair and walked towards the woman "Follow me"

Ana did as she was told following the woman cop into a deserted room. The cop checked her bra, checked the waistline of her pants for any weapons, fingerprinted her, then passed a LSD light on her hands checking gun residue. After that they sent through a door, where she was buzzed in where they gave her a visitors pass, directing her to go through yet another buzzed door.

Walking in slowly, her feet measured, looking around, she saw Christian already waiting for her behind a glass pane window. Making her way towards him Ana wanted to cry, tear the damn glass between them and just jump his bones, touch him, kiss him one last time. _Shit, one last time to taste those lips for three years_. Their time was cut short, it felt like she just got him.

"Isn't there supposed to be a bail hearing or something?"

Christian shook his head, he couldn't even look at her. He looked everywhere else but her, the floor, the guards standing around, the other inmates sitting beside him with their own visitors, but hardly his eyes landed on her, like she didn't matter or he wasn't happy to see her. Thing was she mattered more than anything. That's why he made this deal, no court, no judge, no bail. He knew what he had to do and right now she was going to hate him for the rest of her life. Turning himself in and do the time but he'd take the hate. He couldn't live with himself knowing she waited for him, knowing she would put her life on hold. He wasn't the man for her, he knew that all along. But he was selfish boy. Now was the time to grow up and be the man she needed. The man that would stop being selfish and let her go. "Nope. Didn't want one. No court, no case, just do the time and get out"

"The trip was over two hours I could try to come again tomorrow or the next"

"Don't trouble yourself" he replies, raking his fingers through his hair, still not looking directly at her. _Fidgety_

"It's no trouble. You deserve that much especially for making this deal. Why did you do that?" Ana asked her voice raising a bit. Grateful yes, but she wasn't thrilled seeing him take the blame, seeing him sitting in this place with his orange jumpsuit and bags underneath his eyes, his tone blemish.

"You don't belong here Anastasia. You belong in New York. You belong with someone else in your arms, someone that's not going to lead you down this road, someone that's not going to taint your record."

"I belong with you" she swallows back her nerves sounding tentative. Her eyes already watering.

"I don't want you Ana" _Fuck that hurt to say. I'm sorry Ana. I love you babe but I know your stubborn ass won't leave just like that. I know your love for me runs deep but please go, your hurt is ruining me. I need you to go. Go and save lives, go follow your dreams. Please._

"But…" she sniffs lightly, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"You are not allowed to visit me again. I already spoke to the warden to make sure of it. Go to New York and leave Blooming's behind"

"I can't"

"Yes you could. You're not my family Ana. I want only my family here. You're not from my world Anastasia, it's about time you come to terms with it. You're not accepted, so just go" he spoke slowly in a harsh tone. _Sorry babe, but it's time I cut you. Try to understand why._

"You're a coward you know that" cutting her eyes at him, swallowing back, trying to calm herself. "You can't even look at me. You said I was your old lady. To be strong when you are weak. I could be strong for the both of us, don't break us Christian, please" she chokes, the first tears making themselves visible, rolling down her cheeks.

"I was trying something new, but you can't give me what I want, you can't be who I need" _Cut deeper._

"Who the fuck you need, someone like Helena?"

"She's family" Christian closed his eyes for a brief moment, he caught from a side glance how much that stung her almost like he had slapped her on the face, cringing. _No backing down asshole, take out the knife and plunge it into her heart._

"I always knew I couldn't be what you need, but why waste your time reminding me I was worth it?" No matter how much she tried to wipe her face, tears kept streaming down. Annoyed with how weak she looks just now.

Christian hated when she spoke like that about herself. He hated himself more for making her think that. Didn't she know he would give up all up for her. _Shit, I did. We were so close in making it on our own._ But Ana wouldn't do that. She wouldn't try to change him. She would love him forever, but lose herself in the process. He didn't want that. Couldn't she tell he just wanted the best for her.

She didn't see what he could see, the light that shine within herself, the fire she had that consumed him, her beauty was fearless, her heart was pure. _Such a beautiful magnificent soul._

"She's pregnant" he lies, needing to push her with this delusional confession. Needing the knife to penetrate, needed her to bleed hatred for him.

"If this glass wasn't between us, I'll punch you dead in your throat for wasting my time. For being weak. All along I thought you were my safe haven but you're a mask of a man, not even half of one. Look at me" she demanded so loud others were actually looking at her, "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me"

Christian swallowed back the fucking bile in his throat, held back the tears that were threatening to spill, plunging the knife he knew he was digging into her heart, now he needed to twist the dagger instead inside her heart, so he tried to put as much venom in his words, leaning closer to the glass pane, he narrowed his eyes, staring at her "I don't love you Anastasia, you were just a phase who I had to get outta my system. Go to New York and let me be who I'm supposed to really be"

"I never tried to hold you back"

"My family hated you for a reason, that's enough to try to hold me back. They knew if I stood with you everything I ever wanted would just be taken away. Look where I'm at now, look how I left them before when I went to Cali, to try to make you happy. Look how I was just about ready to let it all go, just to go to New York, just for you, because you couldn't hack this lifestyle"

"That's not true" Ana whispered her tears flowing freely, giving up on them. There was no need to hold back, his words were like ice, making her shiver. They were gripping around her throat to the point of suffocation, her heart completely shattered "I didn't tell you to do any of that stuff"

"You didn't have to" Christian casually shrugs "You wasn't happy before and you don't look happy now"

"I've been dealt with a heavy hand. But I took it and here I am, for you"

"Are you really here for me, or are you just here because I am here because of you?" _Plunge the knife again._

"This is not my fault" she whispers, wiping her eyes, but new tears continued forming.

"It's not?" _Deeper_

"Why are you saying this?" How can you act like this with everything we went through… had to fight for"

"I'm tired of fighting Ana" He simply says, raising from his chair "Go to New York and be happy" _Twist._

"I can't" she gasped, choking on a sob, her hand clutching on her chest where her heart was at, trying desperately to grasp it to ease the pain "I can't... Don't... Don't do this please"

"Don't cry Anastasia. This is for the best"

Ana smiled without a trace of humor, rising from her chair, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, sniffing "There's a saying... that we shouldn't cry for the dead, we should cry for the living. You're dead to me, so no worries, no more tears... not another drop for you" Ana turned to leave hearing his voice for the last time yell out "Please be safe out there" Ana didn't respond back or glance back, flipping him off over her shoulder as she stormed away.

Christian left with one of the guards walking him back to his cell. Closing his eyes and taking a deep calculated breath he forced his feelings for Ana back. Now he needed to survive, but anger and adrenaline brewed in him. In that moment all the built up sorrow, the torment he had to endure hurting her, was turning into rage. The only girl he has ever love, ever trust, his best friend, the calm to his storm, he had to push away, to give her a better life.

No more Ana. No more peace. No more happiness. His eyes opened to a buzz door opening, guard leaving him, a unexpected storm was brewing inside him. His fingers tingle, his hands fisted on his side, his jaw ticked. Puffing out his chest and cracking his neck, he walks back to his jail cell alone looking for the biggest motherfucker there, to unravel his anger on. With a smirk, his rage turning into enjoyment with no remorse for the poor soul about to meet his mayhem.

* * *

When Ana left the building in a hurry, as she quickly passed Jarius telling him to give her a minute, she couldn't hold back the hurt, the gut wrenching pain in her heart, the betrayal her heart and mind refused to believe. _I was nothing all along to him. A play in his playbook. Something to pass the time, a quench to his curiosity._

Ana sat at a nearby bench, gathering her thoughts, her heart squeezed in her chest. It felt like it was getting ripped from her chest. She sat there sobbing, trying to control her frenzy breathing, even though she told him that she wouldn't cry for him… _but what the fuck. His words pierced me, almost like he wanted to hurt me. Helena? Pregnant?_ Just thinking about it, made her cry out. A few minutes passed and a few more tears, a unfamiliar voice startled her "Why are you crying?" the woman asked sympathetically.

"I'm not crying" Ana hiccup with a sniff of her nose, wiping her tears before turning to the woman.

"Are you cutting onions then on the bench?" The blonde questioned, her frown turning to a little smile.

"I...um… I'm just thinking, is all"

"You're Christian's Anastasia" the blonde implied, introducing herself "I'm Elena Lincoln" _Sounds familiar, but it doesn't ring any bells,_ Ana thought.

After a few seconds of silence and seeing Ana working out her thoughts, Elena continued "I'm Helena's mother" Ana defenses were on full alert, narrowing her eyes on the blonde. _Not today. I don't have it in me to deal with this bullshit._ "Look lady, I'm not in the mood to deal with drama today, I have had enough of that to deal with for the last two months or so. So if you would excuse me" Ana started to stand but Elena sat down on the bench beside where Ana was sitting, grabbing Ana's wrist and pulling her back down on the bench. "Oh, I'm not here to start any trouble girl. I finally have a face to match the famous name I kept hearing about" Elena scrambles around in her purse and pulls out a pack of tissues, handing it to Ana.

"You heard about me?" Ana questions pulling out some tissue and blowing her nose on it.

"Quite a lot… different versions though"

"Yeah, I guess there are huh?"

"I hate her. I can't stand that bitch. Wish Ana would just leave, all that hated jazz"

"You're daughter?"

"And Grace" Elena quip nudging Ana's shoulders with hers.

"Grace talked about me?" Why was that a surprise to her. Ana knew Grace hated her, but to actually breath her name or waste a few words about her on her own time was quite surprising to hear.

"Alot, actually" Elena chuckled "I'm not here for gossip either. I'm visiting my husband then I'll go visit Christian as well"

Your husband?" Ana asked. Not wanting to talk about Christian. Didn't want to relive his words at the moment, knowingly knowing they were going to keep her awake at night. Torture her soul and captivate her mind. _Stuck. Ugh._

"Yes, my husband. The club called him K-9. He had a knack of barking at a lot of people and was always sniffing around getting the dirt. The man trusted no one" Elena chuckled, sounding very fond of her husband.

"Wow. And you came to visit him? Are you still together… like together together, or just like for benefits?"

"I owe my life to that me, of course we're still together. We get conjugal visits. Those bars he's held in can't keep us apart"

Ana tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, lowering her gaze. "That's nice I guess" _Her man didn't give up on her._

"I worked the streets when I was young and one day me and some other girls were invited to the compound for a party pledging Carrick as President. Other girls just like me were there as well, just pussy for the buffet. K-9 came around and we did the whole thing backwards. He fucked every one of my holes that night. We didn't see each other after maybe after a month. Then one night we ran into each other again at a coffee shop. I was working late and needed some caffeine, he was drunk outta his ass and needed the same and a place to crash. We got the talking, we'll I did, he slurred and then fell asleep, head on top of his toast. I paid for his meal and waited it out with him. His first words to me when he woke up with crumbs on his forehead were I'm not paying you back or paying you for this time. from there the rest is history. We become fuck buddies, seeing each other maybe once a week, then it turned to twice a week, then more, until one day he took me completely out of the streets. He set me up in a room in the compound, I worked there and it was like he knew he was going to get arrested he set me up with my own business saying use what I was really good at to get started. I was terrible at busing tables. So I started spreading my legs for the camera. I was good at sex not at all a prude. But then I gave up on that and now I'm behind the camera shooting porn. To some it's astonishing, degrading maybe, but porn is legal. I make my ends meet and still I'm able to take care of my man"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know what it's like, your man behind bars. You're still young Ana don't wait around, make something of yourself and come out on top of it"

"He dumped me" Ana confessed sadly.

"I figured he would. Christian never wanted anything other than his cut, that was his goal in life. But he became completely infatuated with you, then you became his goal. I got to see a side of him that even his parents didn't see or didn't want to see. He was letting his guard down, he was completely smitten. He was asking for advice he was talking marriage, babies, being a better man... the works honey. I just told him to follow his heart, pretty cliche I know, but it's the honest truth and you were his heart.

"Not really if he dumped me"

"He's giving you an out... take it. A fresh start... Do it. Doesn't mean you have to forget about him though"

"He said he cheated on me with your daughter, and that she's pregnant with his baby"

"All bullshit" Elena dismissed with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. "Helena wouldn't know how to handle a baby no matter whos it from, the bitch still doesn't know how to take care of herself, lives with me and doesn't work. I love my daughter but I don't plot with her. I don't reward her her for her fuck ups, honey… and she doesn't love Christian. She just hates losing and seeing him happy. At one time she was obsessed with him, but she was young, stupid, naive. So when Christian went to juvy she got with his brother, little knowing that the day she chose Elliot, Christian got released and caught her on her knees sucking his brothers cock. Maybe she did know" Elena shrugs "and just wanted to see a reaction from him, which wasn't the one she wanted, since he simply walked inside his compound room, passing right by them, grabbed his cut, hugged Elliot while Helena was still on her knees and he simply walked out saying to change his sheets before leaving"

"You don't think he cheated though? They usually slept together before I came into the picture from what I have gathered"

"Honey it's pussy. Pussy to them are like fuel tanks, just a place to put their pumps in and release their gas. He got with Dani once or twice, never slept with her, word was the girl knew how to work her mouth… but never made her his woman. But when it's their pussy, it's _theirs_. Mark and claimed. Christian said he was your first, made you his old lady" Elena looked at Ana when Ana nodded Elena continued 'Being a old lady takes a lot of work but I think you could handle it. This lifestyle isn't for everyone, you know. There's consequences, set backs, a lot of drama. Christian doesn't want to hold you back and he doesn't want to hurt you any more although you're hurt now. Do you what you want to do and when he comes out and if you're still single see where the relationship takes you then. Don't hold back your dreams. That will literally kill him, if you do"

"How do you know?"

"He told me. With a goofy grin, and pride in his face he said 'Elena my Ana isn't just any girl, my girl's gonna saves lives' " Ana smiled. _He loves me. Wants the best for me. I'll be the best for him…. Or try to be._

They sat in silence for awhile. It was nearing noon now, and they had a long drive back. Ana stood up from the bench ready to say her goodbye to Elena when Elena says "Your father wasn't a saint, you know. He use to pick up women while he was working and while he was with Carla. A means to an end most likely with him, but he wasn't a saint like he preaches. Give me call if you ever need anything. A DVD for Father's day, toys for Valentines day, posters for Christmas… anything" Elena stood up as well, wrapping her arms around Ana "Be safe out there" pulling her back Elena finishes with a wink "Oh and honey, follow your heart"

This was no Titanic. And Christian was no Jack but he was giving her the plank and saving her, and in order for him to do that he had to let go of her.

 **Just one chapter till they are back together. It will be a three year time jump in the next chapter letting you guys know their time apart. Any questions please ask it helps put the story together (I forget) and I don't want to leave anyone confused. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **All characters belong to E.L. James**

3 years later….

 **Date: March 22, 2015**

"I'm so happy it's spring break" Mia squealed with excitement when Ana peeped her head inside Mia's bedroom door. Mia was practically skipping from the closet with a armful of clothes and hangers to the bed, dropping the clothes there. Bags were laid about all over her bedroom. She was packing for Oregon, visiting her parents. Ana moved some clothes around, clearing out space on the bed so she could sit down. Plopping down she asks "

You don't even go to school, so why are you so happy because it's Spring Break? You could visit anytime"

"So, I could be happy" Mia shrugged looking at Ana skeptically "Plus I get to have company"

Mia usually was stuck in the house, cooking, cleaning, and even painting whenever she got bored of looking at the colors on the wall. She didn't attend college, said she didn't need to.

They shared a small house with Luke in Metropolitan in Brooklyn. Surprisingly they ran into him at Madison Square Garden, when they went to see the Knicks play, he was attending NYU as well as Ana.

The house already had two bedrooms which were split between Mia and Ana and they gave Luke the basement solely for himself. It worked, since rent was so high in New York. Well, everything was high priced in New York.

Since Mia wasn't attending college, they couldn't get dorm rooms. Ana's tuition had fully been paid for, Mia had act surprised. The guidance counselor said it was paid and she should be happy. Also they were not at liberty to say from who. Ana had her suspicions but they were not confirmed.

For her birthday last year Mia had supposedly gotten her a red Toyota RV, stating it was better and safer than the subway and great on gas, another expense in New York. It was too great a gift but she was right, it was better than the subway. Christmas was jewelry, a pair of diamond earrings. Valentine's day was strawberry cheesecake Ana's favorite and a Ipad. The year before that was the same, more unexplained gifts. Laptop, Beats earbuds, Iphone, etc. She didn't need for anything.

Since Mia stood home her parents sent her money monthly which paid the rent, they chipped in as well. Luke worked as nights as a male nurse, which paid for groceries. Exactly what Ana wanted to do to make more money but she needed more training but she working nights s well at the clinic.

"You would have company this week" Ana said Mia rolled her eyes at that, stopping mid step towards the closet. She turned and ran back to the bed, jumping on it, raising to her knees she said "You should totally go to Bloomings"

"What for?" Ana looked at her like she lost her mind.

"For one it's spring break and cause you love me and you have vacation this week"

"That was like three things and exactly why I should home relaxing and getting rid of your chatter seems like a vacation enough"

"You don't mean that" Mia waved dismissively, getting off the bed walking back to the closet, calling out "Plus you owe me a favor"

"Not this grand" Ana snorted. She had begged Mia to go bike riding with her to the Brooklyn Bridge, which really wasn't that far from where they lived, just a good twenty through thirty minutes which had Mia swearing this was how she was gonna die.

The girls had been on a couple of dates but nothing extravagant. One would always accompany the other and if the guys got to rowdy, well they were from Oregon, they knew how to handle themselves, which came in handy in a place like New York.

The only thing they had to get use to in New York was the noise and the pollution and the pace. Everything was fast. Everyday blurred right into another. Days turned to months months turn to years quickly. Time flew. In Oregon time stood still, or maybe it was just for Ana when she was with Christian.

Mia was still hung up on Jarius which visited once and slept downstairs with Luke in the basement. He didn't stay for long just for a day, saying he just came by to check up on things. Kate and the girls came and stood for a week playing tourists. Hitting up China Town mostly, claiming that was where you got cheap stolen goods. They even hit up a strip club in Williamsburg and rode a mechanical bull, daring Ana to ride it, which she did.

No one interest Ana. No one came close to Christian. The night she rode the bull, she was a bit buzzed and a lot hammered that she almost kissed Luke but instead wound up throwing up in his lap. The next day she apologized in a hangover gaze and swore to herself that it will never happen again. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea, plus the three of them had a good thing going as friends and being roommates.

Love wasn't something she was looking for, sex maybe, without emotions tied to it, but not love. Yet no one made her skin feel like it was on fire. There was no attraction, no pull, no breathless moments. Maybe the problem was with her comparing every guy to Christian. No one made her feel like Christian. No one stared at her like Christian. No one found trouble like Christian. Maybe the problem was just… her. _Yup, definitely her._

Ana's days started with classes at six and out by two. Training at Mt. Sinai from three to six and working at the clinic that was right across the street from six to eleven giving her no time for a relationship or thinking about Christian. _Lies I still think about him constantly especially when I need a orgasm when touching myself. Not the same but less stressful days follow. It beats quietly crying over him at nights too. Keeping busy is a great recommendation to a broken lonely heart._ Ana noticed Mia's lips moving she was so deep in thought she didn't realize there were sounds and words coming out of her mouth. Frowning in concentration Ana tried to keep up with her friend.

"I'm the judge of that a favor is a favor no matter how big or small"

"I'll think about it" Having no clue what she was suppose to think about but judging by Mia's widen smile it was a good enough answer.

"Nope. No time, I already packed your bags" _Pack my bags? Ugh. I don't wanna...buuuutt… It has been three years already so Christian is probably out. What would happen if I see him? Oh god, would he think I was stalking him or worse, waiting on him like a stupid love sick girl? Hm, I could just play it off as Spring Break. Am I ready to get my heart broken again if he rejects me? Yes, yes I am._

"Of course you did" Ana mumbles. How about if I don't want to go" she adds feigning excitement just thinking about the possibilities.

"Too bad" Mia stared at her friend one hand on her hip. "Bags are already packed" with that she continued with what she was doing when Ana had walked in, without another word. Ana stood from the bed, dragging her feet downplaying what it actually meant to her and walked out of Mia's room.

When they reached Oregon they went straight to Carcass greeting everyone there. Ana noticed Grace wasn't there. The guys had come out of chapel welcoming them. You would think they would have picked them up at the bus terminal but no only Jarius showed up. He was a actual Men of Mayhem now, still doing Prospect works, pity.

Jason greeted Ana by calling her Shirley because of the time she made him a Shirley Temple with a pat on her back. She figured it was his way of saying he wanted one, so Ana made herself busy behind the bars counter and made a big batch after Carrick hugged her saying he missed her and Elliot and the others did as well. Teasing them they haven't grown an inch. They were only nineteen not much had changed in the three years, except Mia's hair color which was now purple her bangs were cut in a slanted dimension. She totally rocked the look.

Leaving Mia with her family Ana decided to visit the one and only family she had here. Hopping on her bike, putting on her helmet and leather gloves on her hands, sad thoughts when Christian gave it to her came to the front of her mind, she shook her head as if to bring them to the back of it, eyes on the road, she rode off.

Parking on the curb on the street she use to live and sneak out the window of, she turn off her bike, setting down her helmet and gloves and walked towards the house. Stepping up the three stairs to the porch, she rang Rays bell. He was home, the Trans Am was park in the front.

"Hello Ana" Ray said opening the door, seeing Ana standing on his front porch. Stepping out onto the porch, no hug, no kiss, no good to see you. No proud of you. No please come in side. Nothing. Just a hello. Ray leaned on the panel of the interior of the house, hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "How are you"

"I'm good Ray. How you doing?" Ana smiled.

"Still Ray, huh?" Was he for real? Why would she call him dad all of a sudden. He turned his back on her when she was locked up. Shit he kicked me out for the following his rules.

"Well yeah" Ana raked her fingers through her hair. Blowing her bangs when they just dropped down again in her eyes "You haven't earned the definition to the title"

"Is that right?" he replied condescendingly "What's your definition? I told you if you continued with that boy exactly how your life would be. I told you, you would be on your own"

"That boy's" Ana pointed out… "name is Christian and he gave his life up for me so I could continue with mines. What have you done?"

"I took you in when your mother was hoeing herself" his voice raising an octave.

Remembering what Elena had told her about him picking up girls on the street Ana responded with a snare "You like hoes don't you Ray? Like to pick them up and all that? Maybe Carla wasn't working the streets but at least she showed her true colors"

"You came here to blow shit in my face?" he gritted, arms crossing in the front of his chest, standing tall and defensive.

"I came here just to say hello. I have no hate in my heart for you Ray…. But jeez, learn how to take responsibility for your fuck up. Pausing for a bit, she looked down at her converse, foot fidgeting, she added in a low voice "I'm in college now working on my degree to be a surgeon. I'm a medical intern for now and work at a clinic" Ana didn't know why she was telling him this but somewhere in the depth of her soul she wanted him to be a little proud of her achievements. Glancing up through her eyelashes she saw a little smile playing on the edge on his lips but it disappeared quickly.

"Happy to hear you didn't throw your life away for a prick"

Lifting her head, her eyebrow quirked "That's the best you got huh?"

"Suppose so" Ray's shoulder raised and dropped in a half a shrug. "Glad to see you're alive Ana. It was good seeing you"

Feeling awkward she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Walking slowly towards him, hands shaking, reaching her arms out she hugged the man that was her dad. He was tensed at first, most likely from shock. But slowly his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Goodbye Raymond" Ana swallowed back the tears that threatened to take over. It hurt her that she had to make the first move. Hurt her that he still had a hard heart for the crap he endured in the past. Hurt her because for some reason she stood between his past and his future. Sniffing she pulled back and looked up at him somewhat hoping for a warmth reaction. None. His face was hard to read, set like a stone. With a little smile she left his porch. Ana got back on her bike and rode off without looking back.

She rode and rode having no real destination. Why did she agree to come back here? There was nothing, absolutely nothing here, just awful memories. Her life, her dream, her future was in New York. First thing tomorrow she was heading back no matter how Mia reacts. Finding a small pub, neon lights shined in the evening sky like a sign from the heavens, _Lionsheart_. Parking her bike on their lot, she hopped off, taking off her helmet, hanging it on the hand rails. Leaving her gloves on, not wanting to leave her prints behind _just in case,_ she walked towards the pub. Her heart pounded in her throat. Her hands were sweaty, nervous at what she would find. Scared of being killed. She could almost hear Christians voice telling her to turn her ass right back around. _Too bad you're not here to keep me safe and out of trouble, asshole._

Opening the door taking a tentative look around, she spotted a not so friendly face, _Grace,_ sitting at the bar, on a bar stool, drink in front of her on the counter. Walking a bit more determined to her answers, Ana took a seat right next to Grace, raising her hand to stop the bartender from asking if she wanted anything. All she wanted was answers.

"Hello Grace" Ana greeted with a huge smile on her face.

Grace glanced sideways acknowledging Ana, then back to her drink, saying nothing. If she was surprised or nervous to see Ana there, the bitch didn't show it. Ana continued, "I'm shocked to see you here. You know what Grace, no, no I'm not actually shocked. Nothing you do actually shocks me now"

"You're still a little bitch. I would had figured New York would had made you a better person"

"New York is a place for vultures Grace. It made me a lousy bitter person. Oregon preped me though, putting fire in my veins." Part of that was true. She was bitter, her light was gone. Her light stood behind bars. Her light never once wrote back to her. Not once. She had sent letter after letter telling him all about New York, how she wished he was there. She spoke about her classes, about her training, about her job even for the few dates she had _. Nothing._ Everything to what she ate to what she wore. Not one word back from him. Ana didn't understand. Elena made it seem he still loved her and that's why Christian had taken her place. Actions spoke louder than words. And his actions were silent, very silent. His actions was a kick in the head and gut wrenching pain in her heart. Every night she cried herself to sleep, until one day she said fuck it. Actually it was Luke who said Fuck it, asking if Christian was shedding a tear and losing sleep over her. _Probably not since he couldn't even write back. Why am I back in Oregon again? Clearly the sign that read Welcome to Oregon was lying._

Christian kept to his word though. Ana was not allowed to see him. The first Thanksgiving break Ana went back to Bloomings just to visit the prison he was being held at only to be turned her away, thinking maybe he had a change of heart but, Christmas was the same. Spring break last year was the same. After that she spent all her other breaks in New York. Oregon had nothing for her.

"You were always lousy to me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was hoping I would see him. Is he out, yet… it's been three years already?" Ana blurted. _Damn. I didn't want her to know._

Grace smiled. It wasn't sweet. It was wicked. That hate she had for Ana seeped right through her lips. "I wouldn't tell you that. What kind of mother would I be if I don't protect my son from you?"

It was Ana's turn to smile without humor. Leaning in she said "I don't know Grace, what kind of mother are you? One that sends a crew to shoot up your sons home. One that got him sent behind bars"

Grace eyes rounded wide, quickly changing her face looking down at the drink in front of her and started to twirl the straw around her drink "You did that. He's there because of you. My son cut all ties with you. He finally saw the chaos that you are"

He was there because of her, but it started with this woman sitting right here. "Does Carrick know you're hanging with a different club? Does the club know it was you who sent them to Christians"

"Don't you dare, pin this-"

"No Grace. You don't dare" Ana growled lowly, her gloved hands hitting the bars counter. Leaning forward she gritted "That cop the one that's dead… before he died he had the chance to say your name. Why would he do that?"

"Don't know"

"What would happen if Christian finds out you are behind this. You're the reason he's behind bars, Grace" as soon as those words left Ana's lips, a tall man with brown hair, a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, stood behind Graces stool, placing his hand on the small of her back. Ana sat back and the guy Leaned down over Grace saying "Ready to go"

Grace looked like she swallowed a live fish, still flapping its body in her mouth with the way she pursed her lips and twisted. She lifted the little straw out of her drink, throwing it to the side, knocking back the rest of her drink, composing herself. "Give me a second" the man nodded, kissed her cheek and slapped her ass, turning around and walking away.

"He's cute" Ana teased. She finally had something on this lady. Most likely she wouldn't give Grace up. She didn't want to be like her.

"It's not what you think. Carrick is cheating on me. I didn't know about Christians drive by" Grace said explaining her infidelity. _What the ever loving was going on?_

"Wouldn't matter really, you're still sleeping with the enemy"

"It's not like that" Grace growled trying to keep her anger in check, pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"I wish I could believe you but that cop said your name, were you fucking him too"

"Yes" Grace explained quickly. A bit too quickly but her eyes, her eyes looking over Ana's shoulder spoke lies. Ana couldn't trust this woman in front of her.

"I would say you're such a crow eater, but I have a feeling you're lying and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You have my word Grace" Ana promised. She rose from her stool saying "Have a good day Grace" and walked towards the exit doors.

They sat at the library sitting across one another, each reading their own book, a small stack piled on the middle of the table. K9 kept losing the line he was reading, reading it and not absorbing one word. He wanted to talk to Christian but knowing him he always had a few words. Giving up he lifted his eyes above the book in his hands, asking "You ready for tomorrow?"

Christian nodded without lifting his eyes from his book _Mice of men,_ replying "I'm all set" K9 was a cool dude but he enjoyed his silence. K9 had walked in on Christian in the showers when two big guys tried to jump him. K9 jumped in saving his ass once again. The prison of course was no vacation especially when the news hit showing his face and how he was a compliance to cop killing. So shit was shady around there. Cops belittled him, bullied other cellmates to pound their wrath on him. The first day when Ana left was the one time he went looking for a fight. Three others were, one at the lunchroom, one in the yard and one in his cell due to the news. The last one was in the showers when K9 jumped in. After that no one fucked with him. Fucker knew everyone in prison, little did they know Christian was one of the Men of Mayhem the news just stated him as a "gang member" and the cop "a innocent bystander" which was shit. Innocent, maybe. Bystander, no. Fucker was undercover in his home when it got shot up. Word around was LionHeart was a notorious drug dealing MC club and the suppose innocent cop was looking into their club. What Christian couldn't figure out was why the shooting? Men of Mayhem didn't deal drugs. So what the fuck was the message they were trying to send? It wasn't about turf because they were all on the north side of Bloomings.

"Whoa freedom and pussy" K9 chuckled lowly shaking his head. "Must be nice"

"Glad you never sold us out" Christian retorted setting his book down on the table. K9 was there doing ten years he had about a good four more to go. He had gotten busted on a robbery gone wrong and aiming his gun at one of the cops, so the club could get away safely.

"You guys are my brothers" K9 nodded, tilting his head to the for a bit not knowing if he should ask or not, he put his book aside, elbows on the metal table. Leaning forward he decided he was going to ask "You going to see her or what?"

"Nah" Christian lips pressed in a thin line, and his jaw clench. He didn't like broaching the subject of Ana and K9 knew that. Each time he tried to bring her up, Christian always shot him down, but since he was being released in the afternoon, he figured why not "I'm sure she's forgotten me by now. Probably in the arms of some alpha kapa douche fraternity punk"

"You think?" K9 asked finally getting some info from the girl that left the flipping Christian off. When he asked Elena if she knew anything about the girl that had visited Christian, Elena simply said young love. When he pressed her for more she stated it's Christian's business and if he wanted him to know he will tell me, adding at the end that he and Christian had enough time to talk about it. They just had forty five minutes till her next visit. Three years later fucker had not said much.

"Dude she was just a seventeen year old youngin" _Now my baby's nineteen years old._

"So. She could have waited" K9 laughed as if he didn't believe it himself. "What if she did?"

"Then she shouldn't have" Christian stated with no emotion. Elation ran through his blood thinking about it. Was Ana still his was? Shaking the thoughts away, he knew he shouldn't. Ana gave him hope. Hope was for fools. Ana showed him love. Love was forever. He still loved her but he most likely didn't have forever. _Just look at where I'm at._ "I'm not wrecking her life again. She doesn't need that"

"But you're out, right? Or…."

"I'm not planning on joining the club again. I'll do some runs if they want me to but that's it"

"Ah, how I wish I could" K9 smiled leaning back in his chair now "Breeze all up your hair… well yours... I'm bald. Just a taste of earth, your Harley and of course mayhem"

Christian stood up from his chair, ready to go to his cell and wait for the guards to come to pick him up and escort him out.

K9 stood as well walking out with him. When they reach Christian's cell K9 took gave him one of those bro hugs, patting each other on the back. Pulling back with a half smile K9 says "take care of my girl, Grey"

"Always. Nobody messes with Elena"

"I don't want her back in the streets. That will destroy me in here"

"Don't even worry about it. You have my word"

"Keep an eye on Helena. She's got her mother going crazy"

"Can't promise you anything there K9. Helena digs her own graves. She's got protection from the club not me but she's close to losing it" _Don't know why she still has it._

K9 thanked him for his honesty and for giving him his word. Nodding his head he turned and left. One of the guards standing around unlocked his cell door. Christian went inside grabbing his letters and walked back out with the guard, heading downstairs.

He read all of Ana's letter knew everything about her, knew about her classes her training, her job, her fucking dates. Knew Luke was living with them. Ana didn't write that, Jarius had mentioned when he visited. It was Christian's idea to send Jarius up to New York since Mia kept mum about shit. He wanted to know what was going on and Jarius was the only one he trusted. He had written back but never had the balls to send the letters out. He wanted her to forget him, wanted her to just live her life without him in her mind. It took her two years to give up. He knew she had visited. So many times he almost caved in, but his Ana was stubborn, the guilt would have eaten her up and she would leave her dreams behind for him. He wanted to give her a second chance at real love. He wanted her to be happy, he only knew how to bring havoc.

Reaching downstairs he waited behind the gate for the guard to give him his clothes, wallet and phone. Once he received his stuff, he changed into his clothes and was ready to leave.

As Christian walked down the gravel yard towards the open gates to his freedom. His mind had one word replaying. _Home._ One person only came to mind. Blue striking eyes that could make a dead man praise. Beautiful flowy chestnut hair. One girl that captured his soul and made his cock hard, wearing only denim overalls and converses on. One place he only rather be. _Ana_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L James**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay. I was stuck in this chapter. So I had to write half of the next one to get into this one. Which you should be getting sometime tomorrow. Gotta edit and proofread first.**_

 **Date:**

Christian payed the cab driver and hopped out of the cab. As the cab drove off into the night, he stood standing on the curb, looking up at the house that sat in Brooklyn. His flight was six hours too long and he had to fly back to Oregon, to meet with his parole officer in a day. No one knew when he was being released, he didn't feel the need to tell a soul. His mind only went to Ana when the prison gates opened up and granted him his freedom back. Taking the bus straight to the airport and now hours later he was in New York. With his hands clammy from nerves and his legs stiff from sitting down for so long, lots coffee in his system, he felt jittery. Shaken at the fact he was finally going to see Ana.

What would her reaction be? Would she curse him out or receive him with open arms. Internally laughing to himself he thought, _this is Ana, there's no telling how she would react._ Taking a deep breath, then another, he headed towards her house. As he approached the stairs of her porch he glanced around the windows on the first floor noticing the lights were on, meaning someone was home. Climbing up the stairs taking another deep breath then wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, he raised his fist hand to knock then stopped mid air gathering himself, he was inwardly sweating, his heart pounding like he ran a fucking marathon. Mumbling fuck it to himself he knocked twice. A few seconds passed till he heard footsteps approaching, feeling like his damn heart was going to explode the closer the footsteps got. Hearing the locks twisting and unlocking he breathed out then swallowed, preparing himself. The door pulled back and Luke stood standing inside. _Prick._ Christian knew Luke was staying there Jarius had told him. Only because he didn't write back didn't mean he stopped caring, so he had sent Jarius to check on things and deliver a message. _Back off._ Ana deserved better than Luke, especially the way he had tried to feel her up at prom. Judging by his frown, Luke was not happy seeing him either. Luke rolled his eyes and spoke before Christian did. "She's not home"

"Who?"

"Ana"

"You do realize my sister leaves here too right, limp dick" He didn't come all the way to New York for Mia but this douche was already getting to him and if anyone will give him answers to Ana's whereabouts it was Mia.

"Were you released or did you escape?"

"You got jokes?" Christian asked, one of his eyebrows raised while his fists clenched by his sides.

"I know you're kind" Luke responded narrowing his eyes at him.

"What kind is that… the one that actually gets the girl?" Luke shakes his head frustrated and rolled his eyes again, towards the ceiling. _What a little bitch_ Christian thought adding "Where are they?"

"Not here" was Luke's simple answer. Christian looked at the boy standing in front of him up and down, glanced around scratching his head, contemplating. There was no one around to witness Luke's face get smashed. _He's fucking lucky I just got out the pin and am on parole. Lucky bastard. He looks like one of those little rat bitches to call the cops for a little scuffle._ Not wanting to make any trouble Christian exhaled looking back at Luke "Thanks for the warm welcome" with that he turned around and called Mia before he changes his mind and ends up punching Luke. Mia's phone rang and rang, impatiently he hung up then called Ana's phone. It went straight to voicemail. He then called Jarius.

"Have you heard from Mia?" He asked once Jarius picked up his phone. Christian knew Mia had a crush on Jarius and still called him from time to time.

"She came back to Oregon? Did you get out? Everyone's waiting for you bro?" Jarius rattled "Ana came down with her"

Christian ended the call. It was exactly what he needed to hear. _Fuuuuck. Oregon. Mia went back home and Ana's with her, and I'm in fucking New York._

His only hope was that he could get back to Oregon just in time. Walking away he heard Luke yell out from the door "You know a real man wouldn't have put her through everything you did and come back. Let her go Christian, let Ana be happy" Christian ignored him walking away to hail down yet another cab, thinking of a way to make this right.

* * *

The trip to Oregon was shitty. Ana sat on the bus taking her back to New York. She was furious, hearing from Elena's husband that Christian was released two days ago. They had both visited him at the county jail. She didn't see Christian at the bar. No one was at his house, just dust and a questionable moth smell. Mia didn't know anything, neither did any of the guys. They were as shocked as Ana was, having found out Christian was out. No one knew where he could've been. Mia called Luke out of curiosity to see if Christian might've went to New York, Luke had answered no.

She was just a ruse, a ploy, a distraction. Elena didn't know what she was talking about. Christian didn't love her, he most likely never did. _Where the fuck is he? Was he with Helena already? Was she really having his baby then, and Elena just lied trying to pacify me? I'm fucking pathetic. In love with a man who didn't love me. Who was just... in his words...curious._

Anger burned through her veins, tears pricked her eyes, but she wasn't going to shed a tear for him. This was just a lesson to be learned.

The good thing about this trip was at least Ana had something on Grace. She didn't feel good knowing this bit of vital information. That cop said Grace's name and Ana knew for sure she left him alive in Christian's bedroom. Someone else killed him. _Did the club know about Grace as well and that's why they killed him. He could have easily turned her in, saying her name and have the cops look into her. Did he have more information other than Grace name? Did Christian kill him and that was the main reason he went to prison? News station did say he was an accomplice._

Ana sat back, uncomfortable with her train of thoughts and closed her eyes for the remainder of the ride, shutting off her brain.

* * *

"How was your trip. Where's little miss chatterbox" Luke asked from the sofa as soon as Ana came through the door with her trolley.

"She stayed in Oregon for a couple more days, hoping to see her brother. Rumor is Christian was released two days ago, but he's nowhere to be found". She answered taking off her sweater and hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. Footing off her sneakers as well.

"Huh, weird"

"Why?" Ana asked turning around, looking at Luke. He just shrugged. "You would think he would first want to see his family. Kinda shitty if you ask me"

Ana signed "Yeah.. well… who's to say what goes through a man's head when being released.

"Pussy" Luke coughed into his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing" Luke replied staring at the hurt look that crossed Ana's face. Tentatively, he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired" and hurt and angry and lost, Ana thought. "I'm going to bed" she explained, trudging upstairs with her trolley.

After her shower, Ana walked back to her bedroom in zombie mode, dropping her weight on her bed. As her head hit the pillow her tears rolled down her cheeks. _I'm such a fool._ Although she vowed to herself not to shed another tear, she couldn't stop them from rolling down her cheeks. Her heart was in agony and the only recommendation was Christian.

As she cried silently to herself, hugging her blanket, like a scared child she heard a faint knock on her door. Sitting up, she swung her legs off the bed, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "Come in"

Luke opened her door, strolled right in bare chest with pajamas pants hanging low on his lips. Ana swallowed nervously. Luke was good looking. Nice built. A good guy. He walked slowly towards her bed, his eyes hooded, a sexy gleam in them. He took her chin in his hand, tipping her head back. Bending down, Ana closed her eyes, holding in her breath due to his proximity, his tender touch. Luke dropped a kiss on her eyelid, then the other. Ana choked on a sob, releasing the breath and the tears she was holding back. It felt good to be wanted, touched...noticed. But right now she was feeling very vulnerable and tomorrow she was going to regret it. Luke's lips traveled to her cheeks planting another kiss.

"Luke" Ana whispered. Her hand planted on his chest, holding him back.

"Shhh. Let us happen Ana" leaning in forward, ignoring her hand, his soft lips found hers. But Ana pulled back "I can't.. not yet. It's not right"

"You're going to continue to wait for him?" he asked standing, anger in his voice, hurt by her rejection. "You don't mean shit to him, Ana, if you did he'd be right here with you, calling you or something… anything"

"I know" she whispered. Not looking up at him, feeling small.

"Fuck Ana. I've wanted you forever" Luke said, bending again, ducking his head, trying to look into her eyes, as she tried to avoid him. "I'm here. I've jacked off to you so often. I want you in _my_ life" he confessed taking her hand in his, placing it on his pajama covered erection. Ana snatched her hand back, off him, like he was on fire.

"I need time to heal" she spit a bit more fire than before.

"It's been three years" Luke replied softly.

"I didn't say how much time I need" She bit. She breathed out heavily, reigning back her emotions. She didn't want to hurt Luke, but she didn't want him hanging on false hope either "I just need some more time, Luke please. I don't want to mess up our friendship.

"You won't" Luke pleaded

"I still love him. I could give myself to you but you won't be able to penetrate my heart, concur my mind and relive my soul"

"You don't know that, Ana. You haven't given us a try"

"Luke if it hasn't happened in the three years we lived together then it's not going to change. My heart belongs to someone else"

"Why go through that type of hurt though. That type of rejection, when I'm here for you"

"Luke please"

"You can't move on if you won't let-"

"Good night Luke" She said more forcefully.

Luke stormed away slamming her bedroom door behind him. Ana sat on her bed staring at her bedroom door. Here was someone who wanted her, and she was the one holding back, she was the one hanging on to hope. Their friendship was something she didn't want to lose but maybe, just maybe, if she let go of her past, maybe it could turn into her future.

* * *

 **Two Months later….**

At the clinic, Ana sat in Dr. Audreys' desk going over some of the patients paperworks. Audrey was the night doctor and she and Ana had gotten very close that she'd let Ana use her office. Dr. Audrey had left a few hours ago for some much needed rest to the lounge. Ana eyes trailed over billings, appointments, procedures. They were actually pretty booked already with walk-ins and it was only seven. She only did regular check ups and take blood, nothing major, yet.

Ana went to grab the phone on the desk to let Ivy know to send in her next patient, start the day off early. Instead Ivy's voice spoke through the receiver. "Hey...um.. Ana, you have a tall glass of whiskey here asking to see you"

"Is his name Jack Daniels" Ana smiled. She had stayed in touch with Ivy and when Ivy got out from the woman's in-house, Ana offered her a job as a receptionist. Since Ivy didn't have family she knew about she took the offer and moved to New York, found herself a room after staying a week with them. Stating three's a crowd, about Luke's stay and that she needed her privacy, pronto.

"No. Um…" Ana heard Ivy's hand covering up the phone and asking for his name. "A Christian Grey" Ivy said coming back on the line, making Ana's heart stop, her face blanch. "He looks like fucking James Bond"

That got Ana's attention. _What a weird way to describe Christian. Rugged, yes, mysterious, yes, gruff, ofcourse. Bond… No._

"Ana?" Ivy repeated

"I'll be right out" Ana said ending the call.

He's here! Oh fuck he's here. What the fuckity fuck fuck. _Did he come back for me? Is he staying in New York? What the heck took him so long._

Ana took a breather, calming her nerves. Her heart rate was still erratic. But there was nothing she could do about that. Just hearing his name took her on a spin. How's it going to be when I actually see him? Gathering her thoughts, tucking them somewhere in her mind, she stood up from her chair, rolled her shoulders back, tuck her hand in her white lab coat pocket, pulling out the gold band and placed it on her ringer finger. With her head held high she walked out of her office.

Ana suck in the gasp that almost left her lips. Her mouth watered as soon as she saw him. He stood standing in front of Ivy's desk. Dressed in a blue tailored suit that fit him into perfection, wearing a loose tie around the collar of his light blue dress shirt. His copper hair was pushed back and he was clean shaven. No scuff on his handsome face, no messy curls, no jeans, no tee shirt or hoodie, and definitely no leather cut. Who was this sexy poser? He still looked handsome... and...big. Was he always so buff. His shoulders looked more muscular, more manly. His grays roamed her body which was covered in a lab coat and scrubs, wearing fucking clogs. She touch her hair quickly, realizing she had left it in a messy bun. _Real sexy Ana._

Christian waved his hand at her timidly, reminding her to a time when he stood standing out her bedroom window the first night they went for a ride. The time he caught her at the mall trying to ask her to forgive him. His eyes remained on her, dark and sexy, intent. "Ana" he said in that silky voice that rocked her core, ripping off the bandage from the wound she sealed.

What was with the suit? He looked good but this wasn't him. Did the man I fell in love with not exist anymore. Had me moved on and that's why he never contacted me? Ana swallowed back the years and put on a brave face, speaking to him in a matter like she didn't know him. Because, well, she didn't "What can I help you with, Christian?"

Christian staggered, perplexed by her question. "I was just in the neighborhood and dropped by for a visit"

Ivy sat quietly, her head turning from Christian to Ana, following the conversation "How have you been?" Christian added.

"Good" She simply said, gesturing to her hands down her lab coat and scrubs "If you can see I'm a little busy for a… Uh... a social visit"

Christian smirked. Fuck that damn smirk and those lips could burn Rome down again. His eyes remained on hers "A minute please, or we could grab coffee on your break. I'll wait" his hand slid in his tailored pants pocket.

"A minute then" She said to him, then to Ivy "I'll be in my office hold my appointments please" then back to Christian she said "Follow me"

Christian followed behind her. She didn't want coffee. What she needed was to fill this gap, this void in her heart. If it meant giving up and continuing on with her life she could give him that. But, what she needed was some type of closure, to walk away for good.

Opening the door to the office she shared with Doctor Audrey closing it behind her as soon as Christian stepped in. The rooms tempeture shifted. It felt extremely hot even though air blew through the ventilators. They were standing close to one another, too close, she could smell his familiar scent, weed. _At least that hadn't_ changed.

Christian's jaw ticked, staring at her almost mad. Ana shivered from his stare, deciding to give them some room, walking behind the desk instead, Ana could feel his eyes following. Tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. She was nervous but she didn't want to show it "So you're finally out, huh, how does it feel?"

He licked his lips, "Could feel better" his voice hoarsed. Shit. He was going to combust on the spot, just hearing her voice, it dripped like honey. _Warm and sweet._

"How have you been?"

Christian chuckled at her formality. Happy to just be in her presence, seeing her again. She looked like every man's fantasy in her lab coat and scrubs. He has hard and dying just looking at her. "I'm good" he nodded "I'm back in school, bought a new house, got a fa-"

 _Family?_ Her heart tightened at the prospect. Was Helena really pregnant? Great" she said sarcastically, interrupting him. Did he come here to just throw this shit in my face. Fuck him. "Happy to hear that" What a hypocrite I am, and a damn fool, I was for believing his intentions.

"You don't sound happy"

"I'm just busy, I really need to, uh" she started looking around the desk trying to maintain focus or busy, she didn't know she just needed to do _something._ Her hands and eyes scrambling around the desk, she didn't notice Christian right in front of her. He grabbed her hands, stilling her, then lifted her chin with his index finger "Ana" he whispered his eyes dropping to her parted lips, he took a step closer into her personal space. She was losing this battle, "I missed you" His lips latched onto hers, hungry, unbridled. Her arms automatically responded, throwing them around his neck, losing herself in this kiss. She deserved this, deserved him. He grabbed her ass lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked them to the wall behind her, her back hit the wall, Christian pressed his erection on her sex, a moan escaping slipped from both their lips, he grounded himself on her heat again. Ana could feel herself getting wet, the ache getting more intense, painfully throbbing, hungry. Her ache needed to be fed. "Fuck I've missed you" He growled kissing down her neck, her lab coat ruched around her waist, his hand slipping inside under her shirt grabbing her breast harshly.

She needed more, she needed him "Please" Ana begged

Taking her hand in his rotating his hips again, he held her hand, slipping their fingers together "What's this?" he murmured on her lips, his hips stilled, when he felt her ring. A deep frown replaced his sexual gaze, looking at the ring, then back at Ana. You're engaged?" He growled instantly dropping her back on the floor so fast she almost stumbled.

'You're fucking engaged?" he snapped, walking backwards, his hand running through that slicked back hair, pulling on the strands hard, it stood sticking up.

"I…" Ana said trying to gather herself.

"I'm too late" he whispered before rushing out of the office.

"Christian wait" But he didn't hear her, maybe he did and chose to ignore her. That wasn't new, as she hurried out of the office and past reception she swung open the glass door, coughing up the smoke of the wheels and hearing the roar of the bike pulling out. Christian was gone, again.

Ana stood outside staring out at the night sky. _What the fuck just happen. I opened myself, let myself get expose, showing him how he still weakened me, having control over me. What did he mean, 'I'm too late?'_

Ana pushed the door with her back her eyes still looking out in case Christian changes his mind and winds up doing a U turn or something and come back.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah" Ana answered passing Ivy. Taking off her lab coat, loosening her messy bun, it felt heavy on her now, she walked to the exam room where there was already a patient waiting there. After this she was going to get Dr. Audrey.

How dare he? He has some nerves to just waltz back into my life and demand my presence. How dare he just give me up like if I was nothing, like if we were nothing? Spewing all that nonsense at me just to get me to leave and follow my dreams. Then to just come back here after two months. Why did he wait that long? Why didn't he tell me when he was released? Why wasn't he in Blooming's when I was there? Was it because he done tried all the skanks and gotten tired of them already, and then come back here….to me. What the hell is his problem? Thinking he has any say of my dating life, he was the one who had chosen to give up on us. He was the one who had pushed me to the side and I... I got nothing. Absolutely nothing from him. No call. No letter. Shit. And he expected what...sex!

Okay. Well… I did give in. His damn presence and those grey fuck me eyes took a hold of my mind, body and soul. Just standing there, seeing him, hearing the need in his voice, saying my name was all it took for the pressing ache between my legs took over my mind. I wanted him. _Shit, did I want him._ I'm sure he noticed the way my cheeks and chest flushed. The way my breathing got heavy. The way I squirmed. He must think I'm easy. Maybe that's how croweaters became like that. How Helena became like that. Shit, he used her for his own statistician. Was that what was happening here? Was he using me, before he got his….his " _family"_. He's going back to school, bought a new house. Who is this new person? Did he really just drop by to see me or was it for some booty? No. Can't be. Why come down all the way to New York for a piece of pussy when he could've just rode out of town. What was he doing in New York then? What did he want? Did he really come just for me? But what took him so long? Why not tell me about his release, even though no one else knew. But I was suppose to be different, his number one. Wasn't I?

After Ana finished taking her first patients blood pressure, took his weight and written it on his chart. She decided to go look for Dr Audrey once she was done.

She couldn't work, couldn't think, couldn't even stand still with all the questions popping into her mind. She needed answers. After Ana took his blood she sent him back to the other exam room so he could wait for Dr Audrey to finish up with his exam.

A quick three knocks on the lounge door, Ana took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth while waiting for Audrey to open the door or tell her to come in.

After what felt like hours standing in front of the door, but really it was only a few seconds that passed, a tall man opened the door smiling down at Ana, excusing himself and left.

"I apologize for my husband. He's a man of a few words. Come on in Ana, whats up?" Audrey asked fixing her hair.

"I need a couple of days off" Ana blurted

"Is there a problem?" She question straightening her clothes.

"Uh, family issues back in Oregon" Ana replied her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Okay. How many days will you be gone?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe two the most three. I..uh.. Don't know what's going to happen while I'm there" Which was true. She had no idea what will happen once she was back in Oregon, but she needed answers and it was time for Christian to explain. _I've been kept in the dark for far too long._

"Are you in some kind of trouble or…?"

"Oh. No. Nothing like that. Gotta fix some private matters"

"Call me if you need anything"

"I will. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience"

"Not a problem Ana, you're one of the best on our team. Do what you have to do and come back to us"

Ana smiled and thanked her once more, letting Dr. Audrey know she had a patient in room two. Turning around she ran off to go home and pack a few things. She was getting on a plane back to her past.

 **Revenge is served better with a smile and a cold shoulder... In Ana's case a engagement ring.**

 **Next chapter is just them. Sorry for the run around... But that's the way the story went.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Thank you everyone for all your reviews. Negative or positive, it helps!**

 **Date: May 1, 2015**

She walked inside Carcass like she owned the place. Passing everyone that sat around without formalities or nice ness. She had no time for that. _That's all I've ever been, now it's time to be demanding._ As she walked past Jarius, standing behind the counter, she saw his eyes go wide and heard him mutter "Oh Shit" then calling out her name. Ana ignored him and continued on her quest, reaching Christians room at the bar and opening the door, without knocking. What she saw didn't surprise her but it did hurt her. Christian sat on the bed, a lit cigarette in his hand. His chest bare, his only coverings were the ink on it. His feet were planted on the floor, bare as well but he was wearing jeans. Not those tailored pants like when he visited her hours ago. A redhead stood by his dresser wearing just a bra and jean shorts. Christian and Ana's eyes met.

"It's not that kind of party" The redhead said, sucking in her teeth looking at Ana up and down. Ana went to slam the door behind her but a hand held it open.

"Sorry about that Gray" Jarius voice spoke behind her. Christian waved him off with the flick of his hand, taking a long drag from his cigarette, his eyes intently on Ana "I'm sure Anastasia has more promising things to do" She could hear the disappointment in his voice. _Well fuck him._ Without looking back she heard the faint sound of the door closing behind her.

"I could just follow the smell of skanks and know exactly where I'll find you"

"Did you expect me to wait for you?"

"Did you?" she shot back

"Excuse me" the redhead spoke up "But we're like in the middle of something" They both ignored her staring at one another.

"Why did you show up at the office?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. You're engaged. Congratulations by the way" he groaned taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What right do you have to come into my life like that and just walk away?" Christian stood from the bed urgently walking towards her, his voice rising "What the fuck did you expect me to do, I had to walk away? You belong to someone else"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Wait around for you? Wait until you wanted me again? Wait for these dried pussies to go extinct? You didn't call, you didn't write" Ana yelled back

"I wanted the best for you"

"You do not get to decide my life for me" she put her hand up, the one with the ring. "The one who puts a ring on this finger, gets to decide. Not you".

"You came here to rub it in?"

"I came here for answers"

"You should have called"

"Oh, like you could have"

"Well it's too late now"

"Really, because you have a skank in here? Was I ever something to you?"

"You are everything to me" Christian roared. Ana jumped back like if she was just striked, at his confession "But you're engaged now" he added

"That's what you wanted" Ana shouted back. The room suddenly went quiet, the sexual tension in the air that always seemed to rise between them went up in flames. His declaration was what she wanted to hear. That Christian didn't give up on them. What she was looking for was whether or not Christian still loved her, although she wore a ring on her finger, would he fight for her? Love doesn't just fade away that quickly, does it? He came to New York for something, right? She spoke softly but determined "I'm here now"

"It's too late" he said, his voice low, sounding like if he was in pain or remorse "I'm too late" Ana stormed towards him getting all up in his face. "Is it? Are you really too late, huh?" Lifting her hand she pressed it to his cheek, whispering "I'm here now"

Christians eyes darken like coal. _This is my Christian. Let yourself go, babe, let your guard down. Show me you love me. Show me your standing by my corner. Fight for me, please._

He shoved her against the door, her back hitting it with a thud. His chest rising, eyes dropping to her lips, his control slipping "What do you want?" she asked again.

He gripped her waist. Ana was here. In Oregon. In his hands. His nostril flared, fingers digging into her waist "Is this how you want to start your future marriage?" he gritted, "With deceit".

"Stop thinking about what I want. What do you want?"

His eyes scanned her face, debating. Ana took control of the situation and helped Christian out, her hands fiddling with the button of his jeans. "I want you Christian" she said, slipping her hand inside, grabbing his harden length, stroking it. "Do you still want me?"

"Fuck Anastasia" he groaned his head dropping back, hips bucking in her hand.

"Uh… I'm still standing here" the voice of the redhead chirped in.

They both ignore her again, lost in each other.

"Do you still love me?" she asked peppering kisses on his bare chest. Her lips traveling down his torso, to her pink tattoo star, above his abs, kissing it.

Christian lifted the hem of her shirt, yanking it off, pulling up her bra, twisting one of her pebbled pink nipples hard. His lips crashed down onto hers, his tongue owning every cell, every thought, every pleasure in her body. "More" Ana moaned "Take me"

He kissed her like a starving man, his lips devouring hers, biting them. Kissing down her neck, her collar bone, palming one of her breast and sucking on the other.

"Umm… I should just get out of here"

Ana heard a faint voice say, but she wasn't coherent enough to understand who.

"This is what you really want, a quick fuck?" he asked in a torture voice, his sinful tongue flicking rapidly on her nipple. She was killing him. He was rock fucking hard like steel, the head of his cock felt like it was going to explode in her hand, her soft hand stroking his dick, giving him her delectable lilthe body. She deserved better, always. But he couldn't think straight, never with her. He was gonna pop a vein on his dick if he wasn't inside her.

"Yes, please"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna fuck your fiancee outta you" he growled "starting with this" he roughly took her hand and snatched off the ring from her finger, throwing it somewhere across the room, not giving a glimpse of fuck for the piece of jewelry. But then through his hooded lids, he caught color, black ink on her ring finger. Frowning in confusion, he glanced up at Ana then back down to her finger, darting back to Ana then staying on the tattoo "What's this?" his voice a rasp, caressing the ink.

Ana swallowed nervously, then bit her bottom lip "You"

"Why?" his eyes were stuck on her finger, Grey written in small bolts.

"You have me on your body why can't I?"

He growled from deep within his soul swinging her around, his jeans falling to his knees. Christian dropped Ana on his bed, his weight came crashing down on her as rapidly as he stripped her out of her jeans and panties, somewhere along the frenzy her bra came flying off, kneeling on the bed, nudging her legs apart, he buried his cock in her pussy with one hard thrust. Ana yelled. She wasn't that wet for his size, but she took all of him.

He was marking her, reclaiming what was always _his._

 _Oh, Fuck, she's so fucking tight_. He wasn't gonna last long. She felt so good, so tight, so silky. "You're mine Anastasia. Fuck your fiancee, fuck Luke. Fuck his happily ever after. You belong to me" He grunted with every deep thrust. Ana gasp loudly feeling a pleasurable pain from her sex all the way to her stomach. His thrusts were deliciously brutal, she started to feel him gliding more easily, the more aroused she became. "This belongs to me" he growled lifting her leg and throwing it over his shoulder, plunging in deeper, his forehead on hers, eyes connected, making them one again, erasing his mistakes.

Every time Ana dig her nails into his back, he pounded in deeper...harder… faster. "Christian" she groaned loudly, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of him.

"Look at me Anastasia" He demanded, his voice rough. Her eyes opened instantly staring into his, "Come with me baby... I can't hold on" He gritted, his hand slid down between them, rubbing her clit in circles, the contact made Ana's back arch, pressing her breasts on his chest, "Let go" Christian gritted, his jaw clenched, pinching her clit hard. Ana cried out, her body writhing underneath his. Christian roared 'fuck' constantly, pounding into her sweet pussy even faster at his release, Ana's pussy clenched around his dick so hard, he bit down on her neck. _This is my fucking home and I'm leaving my mark. Fuck the other guy, he just got evicted._

He came so hard his weight crashed down on hers, breathing heavy in her neck. After catching his breath, Christian confessed "I didn't fuck her"

"Huh?" she breathed hazily, sated in a state of sweet sweaty bliss, her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vine. _He's here.. With me. I'm never letting go._ She felt like she could use a cigarette.

"The redhead… I didn't fuck her"

"Oh" she said seeming pleased making a confession of her own "I'm not engaged" lifting his head from her neck he stared down at her, frowning. Ana wanted to kiss the look away. "What?.. But the ring"

"It's mine" Lifting her head she kissed that deep V between his eyebrows. "I wanted to hurt you and wanted to see if you really loved me and if I belonged to someone else if you'd fight for me…. Plus, I felt stupid having your name on my ring finger" she mumbled quickly.

"It did hurt, thought I lost you" he said kissing the tip of her nose "Wouldn't have mattered anyway"

"Why?"

"I wasn't gonna give up on you so easily and" he pick her ring finger, kissing it as well. He could never have enough of her. "You belong to me"

"Uh, there was a redhead already in your room… in her bra I might add"

"That was her outfit" Ana's eyes widen, and Christian laughed burying his head into that sweet spot he loved so much on the crook of her neck "She came in here trying to sell me some pussy and weed" Picking is head back up he glanced around the room. Ana's eyes followed. The redhead must have left, they didn't know exactly when nor cared. They were finally alone now. "I bought the weed" he said looking back at Ana.

Absentmindedly they caressed one another. A touch here a kiss there a nip anywhere.

Sated and running her fingers through his hair, she felt Christian getting soft inside her, hesitantly she asked "Was there anyone else?"

"Nope" Ana gave him a look like she didn't believe him, Christian's brows furrowed "I'm serious, I've been kinda busy" Looking down at her chest he asked apprehensively "How about you?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah you asked me so… Yeah" her hesitation made him nervous. He couldn't blame her if she did though. He did nothing but push her away, yet it still gutted him to even think about it.

"No"

"Not even Luke?"

"He kissed me" she confessed, feeling him tense up on top of her "But that's all that happened, I didn't kiss him back"

"Was this before or after I visited New York?"

"I came straight here from the house after I grabbed some clothes, I didn't see Luke today"

"I'm not talking about today. I visited you right after I was released, but you were here in Bloomings"

"What?" She asked pushing Christian's chest up with her hands. He was so much bigger he hardly budged. He sat up though and that's when Ana felt his seed dripping out of her sex. Realizing that once again they had unprotected sex."Damn Christian. No condom"

He grinned. Actually fucking grinned "That's your fault, you know I can't think straight around you" He slid her across the bed, sitting her between his legs "Babe, it's been three years since I been inside you're delicious pussy. You think I was thinking with my head" He pointed to his temple "I was a starved man and you were rubbing on me like a cat in heat"

"That's no excuse. I can't even think about getting pregnant. I still have another year to go in college"

"Are you on the pill?"

"Sometimes" he quirked his eyebrow, Ana explained "I have been so busy so sometimes I forget to take them"

"Morning after pill then" He said

Nodding Ana replied "We can't keep forgetting though, that's being irresponsible on both our parts"

"Agreed. But today I need you raw. Skin to skin babe"

Ana thought about it. The idea of course seemed great to her. She loved feeling the hard ridges of his cock, the morning pill would still kill any chances of her getting pregnant no matter how many times they had sex. She concurred, then asked "What took you so long to come back to me?"

"I'm on parole, can't leave Oregon"

"But you came to New York when you were released? Luke didn't tell me that" she left out the fact he came on to her.

"I took a chance… big chance. It's why I couldn't stay. Can't blame the prick though, he wanted you for himself. I should have knocked him out for that"

"No. You shouldn't have. You don't need something else on your record. How long are you on parole for?"

"A year"

"There's that. So why didn't you call?"

"I called you my first night in New York. It kept going to voicemail, I figured you needed more time since I fucked up with you badly. Luke told me I should let you be and be happy and" He paused taking a deep breath… and I was considering it"

"What. Why?"

"Because you've been through enough with me already, that's why"

"You let me be the judge of that? You need to stop deciding things for me... for us. I think I know what's good and bad for me" Christian open his mouth to say something but Ana turned, holding her index finger on his lips, shushing him "What made you change your mind and take that second chance?"

Christian kissed her finger then held it in between his teeth mumbling "I missed you too much"

Her cheeks blushed "I missed you too, like crazy, but you have a lot of making up to do… lots"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best"

"Next time you want to get rid of me, you better be sure. Might not be another chance".

"I love you"

"You're an asshole" she laughed "and I'm still mad at you"

He breathed heavily. "I know. I deserve it"

Ana smiled "But I love you too. Christian kissed her neck, his hand gliding slowly towards her pussy. He wanted to play again, but Ana caught his hand "I want to hear everything"

Christian smacked her pussy instead, for her little demand but laid them back down on the bed. They had all night. _Fuck. When was she leaving?_

"When do you have to get back to New York?"

Ana folded her arms on his stomach, her chin resting on them, her index finger traced her pink star "I told a few days but I forgot I have finals coming up in three days, so before that"

"Okay, but I have to stay here, you know that"

"Yup, _we will_ make it worked" She said stressing out the word "we".

They grew quiet, both in their own heads. Hoping that this _will_ work. That neither one of them will get tired of the long distance relationship. They had already been without one another for three years. Ana could visit, and when he gets off parole he could stay in New York too. Christian's plans for them in the future were in Oregon though. Breaking the silence Christian spoke "Pops been talking your Carla"

"What?" She shrieked, rising off him, but Christian settled her back down on her stomach, then started to massage his fingers through that beautiful auburn mane of hers.

"Nothing like that. Calm down. At least from what he has told me. He sends some money down there for her at a rehab facility"

"How did she get in touch with him?"

"Your phone. They talk here and there, encouraging her she can do it and all that jazz"

"What about Grace?"

"What about her? Carla's in rehab I doubt anything is going to happen. If he goes to California, then it will be a clusterfuck of a mess"

"She won't like it either way"

Christian shrugged. "I stay out of it as long as it doesn't get violent"

"Violent. Right" Ana paused, looking away from Christian, her body going frigid, wondering if she should tell him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" she lied

"Anastasia, I just felt you tense up. What happened?" He sounded concern but Ana knew he was not going to like what she was about to tell him.

"Promise me you're not going to do anything rash"

"Did Luke force himself on you?" He growled suddenly, sitting up on his elbows abruptly.

"What? No" She didn't want to get into the whole Luke thing. Christian would risk his parole again just to kick Luke's ass. And that was a problem all by itself.

"Damn" Christian scratched his chin, chuckling "Kinda wanted a good reason to kick his ass. Go on babe" he added dropping his head back on the pillow.

"I think your mom was behind the shootout" Ana met silence. Not knowing what to say she awkwardly laid still.

"What?" he asked his voice frighteningly low.

"Do you know who killed the cop?"

Christian stared at the ceiling, quietly "Can't say"

"Why not?" Now it was her turn to sit up, her breast bouncing from her abrupt sitting. Christians eyes were glued to them answering, "Because we brothers protect one another"

But you..."

"I already did my time Ana. Doesn't change anything" he whispered thumbing one of her breasts then dropping his hand. He needed to have this conversation without getting horny. He was already semi hard and Ana needed to get dressed in order for them to talk. But… well… she looked too damn sexy to be covered up. So he mentally willed his cock to play nice.

"But"

Christian shook his head, sitting up as well. Grabbing Ana's hair, brushing it down over her beautiful breasts, covering them a bit. _Fuck they look even more beautiful._ He brushed her hair back over her shoulders with his hand and concentrated hard on her face "About mom"

"The cop had said her name to me before he was shot and I saw her at the Lionheart's bar"

That must have been why Jason killed the cop. He had something on Grace. Fuck. Jason never mention that part, just said dude pulled out on him so he shot him with the silencer on. Fuck.

"What were you doing there at the bar?"

"I was riding around"

"Alone?"

"Well yeah"

"Babe you can't just go bike riding alone. You haven't been riding for long.… How about if you would have fallen down or something?"

"So I pick myself up. To clarify, I was involved in a shootout. Did time. Involved in a kidnapping and a brawl. I think I'll be alright"

"Smartass"

"So anyways, supposedly your mom's cheating on your dad with one of the club members"

"Shit.. Shit.. Shit. No good"

"But you're out?"

"I'm out.. But shit babe this some fucked up shit. Here I thought it was just Ray who was just the fucked up one"

He would have to come clean to Jason or Grace or Carrick. _Fucking shit. If it's not one fuck up to another. This shit is about to get ugly. I serve my time thinking this shit was finally over… now it just tipped over._ In that moment Christian decided he was gonna have to handle Grace. _Thank fuck Ana's lives in New York, safe from my family._

"I seen crazy but your family really defines that"

"We're not called Men of Mayhem for nothing"

"How did your dad take the news?"

"He kinda saw it coming. Once I was released I was barely coming around them and all. School and what not. Plus I was out before I got locked up"

"School that's right" she beamed "What are you majoring in?"

"Business"

"Legit?"

"Funny" he tickled her sides, Ana yelped, wiggling out of his hold but he pounced on top of her, caging her on the bed "What business is? I'm got into the porn business with Elena. Its legal and makes money"

"You're not doing porn"

"No?" he grinned slapping his cock on her pussy.

"No" Ana moaned her argument dying out.

Christian smiled wider "I'll own a percentage, she films. It's good business. Once I have a good hand on the cash, I'll be able to open up my own business… fixing and building custom bikes"

Is that why you were wearing a suit?" Ana grabbed his butt, urging him inside her.

"That and I wanted you to see your man as a new man"

"I love.." she gasp when he dipped the head of his dick in her entrance "I love this man here" Sliding his cock between her folding lips, his thumb stroking her clit, entranced by her moans and writhing. He didn't want to talk anymore he needed to be inside her but he wanted to hear her thoughts as well so he continued his teasing ministrations till Ana let up.

"Sounds good and all but I better not see you behind a camera though… unless its us"

"Yeah?" _Fuck yes. That'll help me when she's back in New York._

"Mmhmm. Do you still have your cut?"

Dipping the tip of his dick again, slowly moving his hips he asked, "Yeah, Why?"

Ana's cheeks turned pink. He knew why but he fucking loved watching her skin turn color and he wanted her to say it.

"So you could fuck me wearing it"

"Anastasia Rose Steele" He smirked rotating his hips. "I do believe I have been a bad influence on you"

"Very bad" She purred raising her hips to meet his. He was slowly torturing her with just the head of his cock. She needed all of him. They been apart for far too long like old friends but coming together like old lovers.

"Good bad?" he growled thrusting his dick so deep in he nearly came.

"The very best kind. Now shut up and fuck me"

And fucked her he did

* * *

 **May 2, 2015**

The next day Ana woke up heavenly sore and alone in the bed. Everything hurt. They had a late night shower, Christian had grabbed her a bite. Ana told him to eat something as well but he preferred to indulge on her instead. Getting reacquainted felt so good that although her body hurt she wouldn't mind the pain again. They finally fell asleep in the early morning. She didn't know what time it was, her bag was on the floor across the room and she didn't want to get up. Getting cozy once more, a lingering smile on her face, smelling sex in the air and his scent on her pillow, hugging it close to her she sighed, contented.

Christian came into the room, his hands full, as soon as she was dozing off. He was wearing a pair of light grey sweatpants hanging deliciously low and shirtless. His muscles were more defined, his arms lean but cut. His abs were were a mouth watering eight pack now.

"Time to get up"

"I don't wanna" she whined flopping the pillow over her head. She felt the bed dip next to her. "I want to stay in bed"

Christian tossed the pillow from her head on the side, leaning down kissing the tip of her nose "You get to have lunch in bed. So eat up babe we're going on a ride"

That perked her right up. Sitting up she grinned "Where we going?" she missed going on rides with him.

"That's a surprise"

"Is it safe to go out?" as soon as she asked she regretted it. Christian grimaced. "I mean… I mean… I don't know what I mean but I didn't mean it it, like you're taking it" she rambled. "I miss being on the back of your bike" At least that got her half of a smile.

"Yeah. I've missed it too"

Ana leaned in giving him a quick peck on the lips and ran off to adjoined bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and her other morning rituals. Coming back in the room Christian still sitting on the bed, eating a sandwich. He pointed to his nightstand towards her lunch.

There was a grilled cheese sandwich, a cup of coffee and an cut up orange set up on his night stand. Ana sat next to him taking a sip of her coffee. It tasted like heaven.

"Luke's gonna have to go" he said in between bites.

"Why?"

"We're together now" he answered like that was enough of a reason.

"We were still together, you were just stubborn to recognize it. He helps with the house though. New York is expensive. Thanks for the gifts by the way" she added nonchalant hoping to change the subject. It didn't.

"If he tries anything again, he's out. And you better not cover for him"

"I won't" she swallowed back the bite of her sandwich which now felt like cement. She didn't want to keep secrets but Christian had a temper when it came down to her and she didn't want to make waves for him. Getting his ass locked up over pettiness was a hells no. "I will make it known we are together again"

"You do that" he winked "But those love bites pretty much tells the story"

Ana didn't noticed them when she went to the bathroom, then again she was in a hurry to get back to him. "You're a damn caveman. How would you feel if I left marks on you?" she teased.

"I'm yours. You can do anything you want"

Ana bit her lip her hand sliding on the bed towards him. Christian grabbed it, raised it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Softening the blow "We need to get ready babe or we'll never leave"

"I'm good with that" she tried prying her hand away from him. But he slid her fingers through hers, locking them together with a firm grip.

"Thought you said you missed riding"

Alright, alright" she huffed "Let me finish my coffee and I'll get ready"

A blowjob and a quick fuck they were on the road. Christian didn't intend to take her again but when she waltz in the room from her shower, water cascading down her body. He gave in.

Ana on the other hand did it on purpose. She loved watching how easily he could lose control with her, plus her intimate parts really missed his.

They rode for a good hour or so.

Once Ana saw the Orchids trees she knew where they were headed. Her favorite place in Oregon.

Christian came to a stop in front of a huge old house, parking his bike, then hopping off, he grabbed hold of Ana's hand helping her off. Then set their helmets down.

Without a word he stood looking up at the house. _Who lives here?_ Ana thought. The house was huge, old, needed lots of TLC. The front porch looked like it wrapped around the house.

Christian looked at Ana hesitantly "What do you think?"

"It needs tender love and care and a paint job" she said a bit confused "Who lives here?"

Without answering he pulled her hand walking them up the stairs of the front porch.

"Do you know someone who lives here? She asked again.

Christian took his keys out nad unlocked the door, pushing it wide open. He lifted Ana in his arms bridal style carrying her over the threshold "Yeah. Us"

"Us?" her eyes widen

"This is our new home babe"

"You… you.. bought us a house" she stammered

"You like it?"

"What was wrong with the other one?"

"Unhappy memories. Plus this one is further from Bloomings and you said you love it here. Come on I'll give you a tour" he said setting up on her feet, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Christian lead her towards the entire house. Some rooms needed more work than others. The floors were all new wooden floors, just installed he said. The walls needed a little scraping and color, maybe some sheetrock. The moldings were actually pretty good, a vintage vibe.

There were four bedrooms upstairs. One bathroom in the main bedroom and a deck. Another bathroom on the same floor and one downstairs. A guest room downstairs and a work room. The kitchen was still plastered and needed a lot of work and appliances, the dining room was huge. The basement was the only room done. Christian stated it will be the man cave and Ana could take the work room for herself. She liked the idea. Outside there were two garages. A in-ground pool in the backyard. It was big. They could add a trampoline and a playground and still have lots of space left.

The farmhouse looked exactly like a farmhouse. It was huge as well. And there was a pond across it. Ana could just picture the animals in the farm, pigs, cows, baby goats, chicks. Ducks and frogs in the pond.

Farmhouse. Their farmhouse. Was exactly what she had wanted. _That's what he meant yesterday, farmhouse not family. Oh Ana._

"Do you love it?"

"I do" she squealed leaping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Can't believe we have a house… A farmhouse a pond and best thing… no neighbors for about a good mile"

"Am I forgiven?" Christian asked holding her by her bottom.

"Umm.. Seventy, thirty" she smirked

"How do I get the thirty?"

"Hmm" she thought "We baptize all the rooms and name all the animals… we need animals first though"

"Then I'm forgiven wholly?" he smiled kissing the tip of her nose, trailing down her cheek, her jaw. He loved seeing that smile on her face and knowing he put it there. He fucking loved her period.

"Partially"

Christian pouted and Ana laughed bringing her lips to his ear "You have to do that thing you do with your tongue"

"Yes, ma'am"

"But" she said jumping off his arms, "you have to catch me" she called out, running towards their first home, their fresh start, their new story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 _ **June 2015**_

"This is a big fucking house, dude. You planning to be a daddy anytime soon?"

Elliot and Christian were going at it, working on the new house since early morning. It was afternoon already and they were plastering the walls, after they finished the bathroom downstairs, scraping off the old paint and priming the new. As soon as Ana would come home and all the walls were up, plastered and dry, Christian would ask Ana what color she would want them painted. _Has a nice ring to it, Ana coming home._

He bought this house in particular, chose the where, because it was her favorite place. But the fact that Rose street was directly on the same path or crossing as to Rose Creek, Christian saw it as a sign.

Two months ago after his visit to New York, when he rode off to this place with Ana in his mind, debating with himself to either let go of her or go back for her. When he rode past it, he saw that street as as a sign so he went back. Stopping his bike and looking around the Creek he saw the house up for sale. Another sign. It left him a huge dent in his bank account but he had to buy it for her. Give them a new start, a fresh one that wasn't tainted with jail time and shootings.

So what did he do after? He enrolled in school for business, got his shit together, fix the house and bring his girl back here. What he didn't expect was Ana storming in his room at the compound, demanding answers and fucking engaged. Well, engaged to herself.

When he felt that ring on her finger in New York, his heart dropped to his stomach. He thought he had lost her. Those signs were shit to him leaving him broke and without his girl. He had to leave her office when she was looking like pure sin in her scrubs, any man's wet dream in her damn lab coat. Dragging his heavy blue balls out of there before he pinned her down on her desk, raised her white coat above her delectable ass, shove her pants down and fuck her from behind like he hated her. But being back in Oregon opened his eyes. He chose this. He had pushed her. He had dumped her. He had lied to her. He was the one that didn't try harder.

So yeah, what did he expect was for his Ana to wait? For her to stay single? For her to fight?

It was his turn to fight. Ana had been fighting all along, never giving up on him.. On them.

Yeah, he didn't expect that shit. When she stormed right into his room and demanded answers. He fought with his internal self not to fuck another man's fiance. But his control and internal battle were withering having her so close. Ana kept going though, sensing his walls tumbling down. She cooed, caressed, pressed her lips on him, her heat. He had to have her. Fuck the other man.

To have a showdown, yelling at one another, the hurt, the passion, the love and need crackled between them, practically tearing each others clothes off and fucking in front of the red head. _My baby's not so innocent. Why do I keep coddling her instead of letting her bloom._

She wanted him to fight, it was one battle he intended to win. Especially over Luke or any other pussy ass dudes that didn't deserve her. She pushed and pushed but his shield was down but his gloves were instantly on once Ana was standing in his room the compound, but all thoughts aside when he stared at the tattoo finger with his name _. Mine._ Ana was either going to start an affair or he was going to get rid of this so called fiance. The latter was in the win, till she confessed. Mentally smiling to himself, Ana was his all through those years. No matter how much he pushed her away. She fought. Christian heard Elliot clearing his throat. Bringing him back to the now.

"I do have a big fucking family" Christian finally answered his brother.

"That's true. Are we invited here?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your girl probably hates us"

"Has she shown you hate?" Elliot shook his head "Then shut up. Ana's cool with everything that went down… I mean she's not happy but she's not bitching neither. She blames no one" _Well maybe me or Grace._

"That must be nice"

"What is?"

"The whole not bitching thing"

"Kate's on you again?" Christian asked

"You do give her every reason to bitch. Can't really blame her"

"I have to be out on the road" Elliot shrugged, punctuating every word "Have. To. Be. She was fine with it when we first got together. I don't know what the deal is with her"

"You think it has to do with the fact that you take your dick on the road, driving it in every hole you find? You're just like pops"

"Playa. Playa" Elliot chuckled like his whoring was something to be proud of.

"Just don't get mad when she fucks you over...playa"

They worked in silence. Elliot kept shooting daggers at him. His brothers were fools if they thought love was for pussies. Like if fucking random girls daily made life better. Wrong.

All of them felt the fucking same. It felt routinely. A chore. With Ana, it didn't. She felt different. Spoke different. Acted different. Her innocence was different. And the fact that she stood side by side with him through all this bullshit was very different. Her fucking sex drive matched his. Hells yeah he was putting a ring on that as soon as money was right again. The biggest pink diamond he could find.

At least now her ring finger was tattooed with his last name or road name. Either way she was completely his. When he saw it on her, his heart pounded furiously and his dick was hard as granite. He couldn't think or hear straight. It was like losing all his senses. But he saw _her._ Heard _her_. _Only her._ He saw the finger. And his instincts knew this was right. They were _right_. He didn't feel scared. Just felt it this was _it_ for them. His present leading them to their future was grinding her heat on his cock, caressing his face and asking him what did he want. _You. It's all I would ever want and all I would ever need._ She was his and he was hers. He was completely hers, he was branded.

Leaving Elliot to work, he headed to the backyard to call Ana. He missed her. It's been a month since seeing her, feeling her. Although they spoke and sexted all the time, his arms missed being wrapped around her face, his nose missed inhaling her scent, burying it in that sweet spot in the crook of her neck he loved so much. His dick missed her of course but it wasn't just sex and fucking with them. There was intimacy, friendship and dare he say... _trust_. Pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans he called his girl, smiling from ear to ear when she picked up.

"Hi baby" Ana answered. Christian could almost hear her smile over the phone.

He beamed on the other end hearing her voice, the term of endearment from her tone. He wasn't a fucking baby. He was a fucking man with a huge dick. But fuck that, he loved it and that shit made his insides melt.

"I miss you. When are you flying out?" he whined, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. _Fuck, I am a baby._

Ana had a summer break from college but she still had her training and her job. The long distance was hard but this was her dream and damn him if he got in the way. No, he wanted her to live it completely, so he supported her and never complained. Even quizzed her over the phone when she had a test.

Even opting to play a dummy so she could perform all types of works on him but it just turned into sex talk that lead to phone sex.

"I miss you too" Ana replied. "Dr. Audrey gave me two weeks leave but the hospital hasn't answered me yet. I'll go to human resources today and see whats the hold up".

"I'll come see you then"

"No. Christian. You're on parole and you can't keep taking chances on that. Detective Williams would have a field day throwing you back in prison. It's not worth it".

He huffed exasperated, a hand on his hip. "I got three days till they show up"

"No"

"Is there any reason you're so against this?" In his peripheral he saw Jason come out into the backyard. Christian held up a finger at him, gesturing for Jason to hold up, needing to talk with him.

There was no reason to ask that question, he trusted Ana. Christian wanted to mentally facepalm himself. _Do I expect her to say yes, take a chance, come visit and land back in jail. In other words Ana was saying...wait. Ugh._

"Yes. Parole. I don't need us on another guilt trip. I miss you, but I'm not visiting you in jail again. You remember those days?"

"Fondly" he countered sarcastically, rolling his eyes "I'll call you later, I got the guys over helping with the house"

"Okay. Have fun" Ana chimed

Christian lowered his voice "Call me baby again"

"I love you baby"

"Love you too" he grinned like a fool "Call you later and be naked"

"Later babys" Ana giggled ending the call up.

Christian turned to Jason who was looking out the fields of grass, smoking a joint, holding a beer in his other hand.

Their backyard was big enough to build another house. Which meant lots to maintain mowing and cutting.

"All the guys are here… baby" Jason chuckled handing Christian the lit joint.

"Good. Lots of fucking work" Christian took a pull of the joint exhaling through his nose. Then spit. Shit tasted nasty. "Chocolate?" he asked about the bud.

"I know" Jason twisted his lips in disgust "that's all they had baby"

"Fuck you" Christian chuckled passing Jason back the joint "I'm good"

"Like forever?" Jason's eyebrows rose to his imaginary hairline if he would've had hair.

"Fuck. No. Till they have kush or something better" Christian paused, remembering the talk he was suppose to have with Jason "Listen man, I know why you killed that cop".

"I told you already why" Jason glanced at his brother then back out towards the field.

"No motherfucker. It wasn't because he went for his gun, he had no gun. Ana had took his glock. It's because he said mom's name. Didn't he?"

Jason stood silent giving nothing away, just staring out.

"I know moms been visiting the Lionhearts club. I'm not sure, at least not yet, but she may be having a affair. Why else would she be hanging around there? If she is, we gotta put a stop to that shit. Pops will put a bullet in her fucking head. That shooting in my place came from them and then moms hanging out with them. Shits fuck" Christian spit at the grass again. That bad weed left him with a bad aftertaste just like this conversation.

"Has mom confessed to any of this shit?"

"Don't know. I haven't spoken to her. She's been calling and going by the compound but I haven't asked her yet. I feel like strangling her, man. How the fuck can she do this to me... to all of us?" Truth was Christian didn't trust his mom now. He didn't even want her to know about his new place.

"How do you even know all this? The cop did say her name. But I'm not sure of her involvement nor did I ask her. I just put a bullet in his head. Her name alone coming out of his mouth would gotten mom in serious shit"

"You should have told me Jason"

"Would you have done shit different. Take the blame for your girl but not the woman who gave birth to us?"

 _To me._ Christian wanted to correct. But that was a conversation for another day. Plus dad wanted to tell Jason.

"I probably wouldn't have been in this shit in the first place. All this shit was to take Ana out of the picture. How about if I would've been killed... or Ana? Shit could've been worse and moms sitting on the sidelines fucking fanning her shit, Bear"

Jason breathed heavily, flicking the joint away, taking a swig of his beer.

"I feel ya. But dude it's mom. How do you know she was hanging with them?"

"I have my resources" he wasn't about to dig Ana into shit. Jason would most likely put a bullet in Ana and he would have to kill Jason. So instead he fib stopping a bloody spree.

"Does dad know?"

"She's still alive dude... so no"

"Fuck" Jason groaned "that's like the ultimate betrayal to him. Not even the cheating part. Dad could get over or under that. But trying to bring the club, his son, fucking VP down and hanging with the enemy… oh shit" Jason dragged his hands over his face, his beer along with it. Now he was sensing the shit storm. How the fuck can you protect the person who gave birth to you but hired a hit on you? _Oh shit was right._ Out of jail and shit was going to the hit the roof… hard.

"I'll talk to her" was the last thing Jason said killing the conversation before they headed back inside, where some of the guys were hammering, some plastering, some drilling or sawing and some just hanging around doing shit. This wasn't a fucking party. Either work or get the fuck out. Christian seethed, voicing exactly that, having the guys stop talking and picking up tools.

Christian worked upstairs, drilling and hammering some nails on the deck outside of their bedroom. Jarius was inside putting up a glass sliding door for Ana's walk in closet. In their room was a perfect view of just nature. Their upstairs deck was about the length of their bedroom, but could hold a couple of people. The width was pretty big. Wooden colossal the size of massive trees, underneath it kept it sturdy, but the floorboards on the deck needed lots of work, sanding down, taking out the old rotten nails and replacing it with newer ones. Then a coat or so of wood shine, keeping it natural but fresh.

"This is a huge fucking house" Jarius voiced the same words from Elliot earlier, standing by the deck sliding doors. "Big fucking bedroom too. Half the size of my entire house. You planning on a big family?"

"I have a big family" Christian said, repeating the same answer he gave Elliot. He continued hammering the floorboards.

"I'm talking babies. Toddlers. Kids of your own"

Christian stopped, hammer mid-air, glancing up at Jarius "We're not planning on it, but it is a house for a family. Perfect quiet neighborhood, good schools" he shrugged looking back down and continued hammering, speaking loudly. "If it happens then it happens"

"That shit doesn't scare you, bruh"

"Ana still has a year in college, then another couple of years in med school. So no time soon will there be little feets running around here" Christian placed a nail on the floorboard "But to answer your question. No it doesn't scare me" _Especially if we continued to forget about condoms._ No one's to blame but them. Him because he loses all trains of thoughts and control with Ana. And her because no one told her to have such a magnetic, sweet pussy. He's glad she did though. _Fuck just thinking about her pink lips has me as hard as the hammer, the pounding isn't helping either._

"That's cool. Girl or boy?"

"Fuck you talking about J?"

"Your first child, dude. Girl or boy? Skip all that as long as it's healthy bullshit"

"Boy of course" Christian smirks, a chuckle erupting from his mouth "All six of them"

"Six?"

"I'll have my own little MC crew"

"Does Ana know she'd be pushing six?"

"No" Christian laughed standing up to grab a beer from the mini cooler on the deck, passing Jarius one. Twisting the cap and taking a long drink, he added "Think she'll tell me to go fuck myself?"

"Absofuckinglutely" Jarius laughed.

"Let me ask you something since you're in the business about my girl's uterus" Jarius tilted his chin up for Christian to continue. "Why haven't you and Mia got together. I know you know she's had a major crush on you for years. Do you not find her attractive?" If it was anybody else Christian would send them packing with a hells no, holding his knife to whatever dudes throat. But he liked Jarius. Felt he was good for Mia. Finished school and kept his nose out of people's business. Jarius was simply a need to know type of person. If he didn't need to know he walked away, deafening himself and keeping silent on the matter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jarius scoffed "Mia's fucking beautiful, exhurnerbet. Lively even though she went through death. I'm a worse man- whore than Elliot is and I'm in no rush to settle down"

"How about if she just gives up?"

"If it would've been anyone, I would've hit that whiles back. But she's more, ya know. I grew up with this family and I'm a part of this family, club and all. Your sisters been through enough. Her personality captivates me. I admire her strength. I can't and I won't break it. If she finds someone then hey" he shrugs nonchalant but wouldn't look at Christians eyes. He gulped down the rest of his beer "it's all good" he finished. Throwing the empty beer bottle back in the cooler, Jarius turns around and walks back inside, apparently ending the conversation. _What is it with all these pricks?_

* * *

Christian starred up at Ana's window. There was no fucking tree to climb up this time. Not wanting to ring the bell and wake everyone up, he decided on surprising her like old times. Breaking and entering. Using the thin metal railing of the porch, he pushed himself up, climbing up to the second floor. With his hand grabbing on to the ledge he pushed his body up with both his arms, using his feet on the railing for leverage. His workouts were paying off, he was able to left himself with little effort. On the small ledge he looked through her window. Ana was laying down on her bed looking at peace. He could watch her for hours, if it wasn't for the little support the ledge gave him, he would have.

A small movement of the foot of her bed caught his attention. Tilting his head to the far right, pressing his forehead to the window he squinted his eyes for a better view. The room was dark but the moonlight shining through the window gave it a dim light. What he saw made his skin crawl and his heart race. Rage exploding deep inside his veins. All coherent thoughts vanished. Luke sat on a chair, by the foot of Ana's bed, his pants to his knees, jerking his knob - in Ana's room.

Christian pulled the window up in a quick movement, climbed in giving Luke a startled reaction when he looked back at the noise. A surprised look caught his features but a quick punch to the face had him falling off the chair, the chair going down with him, giving Luke no time to defend or cover himself up. Christian pounced on him.

The huge crash woke Ana up. Startled she rose from the bed seeing two blurry figures on the floor fighting. _Is that Christian? Luke?_ Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she widen them, a surprised gasp escaped her mouth, seeing Christian and Luke rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and cursing.

 _What is going on? Why does Luke have his pajama pants to his knees?_ Kicking her blankets off and swinging her legs off the bed she yelled Christians name. That didn't do her any good. "Stop" she screamed "you're going to kill him"

Christians hands were wrapped around Luke's neck, his body pinned under Christian's. Luke gargled and gasp for air, his hands struggling and fighting with Christians "Christian stop" she tried again, her hand on his shoulders trying to calm him or at least acknowledge she was there.

"What's all the screaming about?" Mia barged inside Ana's room, looking aggravated and skeptical. Her eyes focused at the sight in front of her, turning from shock to confused. "What the-?" she huffed

"Help me get him off him" Ana grabbed Christian underneath his underarms trying with all her strength to pull Christian off "Mia don't just stand there. He's going to kill him"

Mia finally wakes from her stuberp, hurrying towards her brother. She slaps him hard on the face, the sound echoing in the room, causing Christian to look up, pissed but at least his grip loosen from Luke's neck.

Luke struggled underneath Christian's weight, gasping and coughing for air. Christian eyes found Mia's, a lost look marred his face. Growling, his nostrils flared, he bent his face to Luke's and locked his hand again around his neck. Ana's pull on his arms were so lightweight he didn't notice someone pulling. His vision was clouded and his pulse was deafening "I'm going to have the pleasure of killing you with my bare hands" Christian seethed through a clenched jaw, spit coming out of his mouth.

"Christian please" Ana pleaded "baby, stop. He's not worth it" she didn't have the whole story of what just happened but she needed to snap him out of it somehow. If not Christian would be looking at manslaughter. Whatever happened is not worth that. Giving up her attempt of pulling him off, she took Mia's place instead in front of him and kneel on the floor "Baby please" she soothed, her shaky hand caressing his hair then his cheek then his jaw. Christian looked up, anger flashed in eyes, rage rolling off of him. He sat up, breathing hard and heavy, and let go of Luke's neck. Swallowing back he just stared at Ana's angelic profile, concern, fear and love encrypted in her face. Her light touches soothing, calming him, bringing him back. Breathing heavy, he lightly kissed her hand and stood up. Ana didn't need to see the Mayhem in him.

"This motherfucker was jacking off while you slept" Just saying it out loud, triggered why Luke was on the floor again, Christians boot cladded foot found Luke's ribs. Luke groaned in pain, hunching over.

"Ew" said Mia

"What?"

Christian kicked Luke again. "Pull up your pants asshole". Luke did as he was told. One hand struggling to bring his pants up, the other wrapped in front of his stomach, holding his ribs. Christian then picked him up hard by his hair, like a ragdoll "Get up and get the fuck out"

Luke's face was in pain from Christian's firm hold of his hair, tugging and pulling. Luke spit in Christians face, trying to hold on desperately to his man card, blood dripped from his nose and mouth. One of his eyes was halfway closed from the punches Christian constantly threw on his face. Laughing, that turn to a grunt, Luke threatened "You're going back to jail asshole"

Christian fist pulled back, ready to punch Luke in his fucking throat, damage his windpipe and destroy his voice, but Ana stopped him… again. _Maybe I should cut his tongue out instead._

"Christian you have to go" Ana said knowing he would get in lots of trouble.

"What? I'm not leaving till this asshole leaves" he roared storming out of the room with Luke, his hand still latched on his hair, deliberately pushing him down the stairs, rushing him.

In the basement, Christian found out that Luke was obsessed with Ana. He had pictures of them framed and hanging on the walls. None with Mia. Just the two of them. Luke packed up lightly just taking important documents he needed. Rummaging through Luke's things, Christian also noticed Luke had girls clothes and underwears hidden in his drawers and around his bed. He wasn't 100 percent sure if they were Ana's -they hadn't seen each other in years - or Mia's clothes or some side chick, but he was betting they were Ana's.

Christian would have kicked him out right there, but he didn't want Luke coming back ever again with the excuse of needing something. Christian made sure to take away his key. He made a mental note to ask Ana if she had any clue to Luke's obsession. While Luke collected some things Christian grabbed Lukes phone from the bed when he tossed it. Luke tried to fight him over it, but one hard hit from Christians elbow to Luke's stomach, had Luke doubling over in pain and staggering back, clutching his waist. He found so many pictures of Ana sleeping in bed, Ana bent over desks or tables or picking up something. Videos of him jerking off while she slept. Videos of Luke's hand tugging down her sleep shirt and recording her breasts, tugging her sleep pants recording the mound of hair on her pussy. Christians hand tighten around the phone, reigning in the chaos going on inside him, his other hand tightened in a fist, his nails digging the flesh of his palm "Hurry the fuck up. I'm trying my hardest not to kill you"

"For your record or your conscience?" Luke chuckled "or that bitch that's playing games with both our hearts?"

Christian ignored Lukes taunt. He slid his backpack over his shoulders "Did you know she kissed me? Rubbed her hand on my cock like it was the finest treat she ever had to touch, begging me"

"Yeah? So why aren't you with her?"

"Because she think she's in love with you, a criminal" Luke rasped holding his hand out for his phone. Christian pushed his hand away. "You will never have Ana, will never touch her. More importantly" his eyes dropped to Luke's phone in his hand "I'm going to make sure you never get close to her, ever again"

"Why? Afraid of some competition?"

"You're not competition" Christian scoffed, closing the space between them. Gritting through his teeth "Ana deserves a man with a bright future. After I destroy your life with this" he held up Luke's cell, "you, Luke, will have no future".

Christian walked Luke out the house, and down the block, making sure the dickhead left the premises. Coming back inside the house he slammed the door and locked it, taking two steps at a time upstairs.

"What happened?" Ana asked. Worry sketched all over her face.

"How long has this been going on?" Christian demanded in a loud voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"How long?" he growled "Did you two kiss? Was there something more between you guys?"

"No"

"So he's lying?"

"He tried to kiss me once and wanted me to feel him up"

"When?"

"Two months ago, the night I came back from Oregon"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christin roared "And why the fuck couldn't you lock your door?"

"Hey" Mia yelled "This is not Ana's fault"

"This shit could have been avoided'' Christian yelled back "He would have raped you while I was sitting on my ass on fucking parole back in Bloomings" He was livid. Not at Ana, just everything. Well, maybe at Ana she could have locked her door, knowing Luke had made a pass at her. But then again, she would have never known of his deep dark obsession, and the asshole would have still been living here.

"I didn't know anything. But Christian you need to go."

"This conversation isn't over Anastasia" he paused sighing heavily. She was right, he needed to make a getaway. He wasn't sure of what Luke might do but he couldn't stick around. "I want you back in Oregon. Talk to your boss Anastasia. It's not safe here" He demanded. Though he was pissed he couldn't just leave. Leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss on her lips "I love you. I don't even wanna think of what might've happen here tonight".

Ana grinned. As fuck up as the situation was she felt lucky. How many nights had like this had Luke come into her bedroom? He could've done worse. Christian saved her. _My hero._

"I'll try. But my boss has been very busy"

"Try harder" he quirked his eyebrow, his foot going over the railing of her bedroom window.

"That is some twisted shit" Mia scoffed "You think Luke will call the cops?"

"If he's smart, no. He was caught in the act. But, on the other hand he wants Christian out of the way"

"Say it again, before I go" Christian said reaching his hand out to Ana from the window, one leg hanging out of it the other hanging in the bedroom.

Ana took his hand in hers, closing the space between them, leaning her forehead down to his she whispered "I love you baby" Ana cheeks redden giving him one last chaste kiss to his lips.

"Love you too" he boyishly grinned, his perfect mouth moving on hers. _I think I just fucking blushed. What a fucking turd I am._

"You two are adorably sickening" Mia gagged.

Christian left, and the girls went downstairs. A few minutes passed while the girls waited, Mia sat on the couch while Ana paced the living room, worrying Luke would make good use of his threat, and call the cops on Christian. There was loud banging on their front door, "Police" they said from the other side of the door, making both girls jump, stopping Ana from her pacing and gathering her nerves. She would have to lie to the police. No matter what Christian was never here.

Mia got up from the couch and Ana straightened at least portraying everything was fine. Christian opted to make his escape from the window, not the door, which was a good thing. She hoped and prayed he had the chance to make it back to Oregon without anyone stopping him or recognizing him.

"Ma'am" the officer said from the door.

There were two of them. One had olive skin tone complexion, brown hair sticking from his police cap, green eyes, taking in Mia's pink nightie "A call came in about harboring a fugitive" The other cop that stood next to his partner looked bored. Tall, blonde and blue eyes that landed on the stairs.

"Our roommate was in my friends room without her consent and jerking off and we beat him up, then kicked him out. He could have made the call just to fuck with us" Mia blurted frustrated, missing the way the cop was looking at her. "Are you going to arrest us because we weren't or she wasn't raped...yet, because we kicked his ass"

"Uh… well… " the cop looked shocked and uncomfortable at his partner that just shrugged, he looked back down at Mia "The call was more about a man being on parole. We know nothing about what you're claiming ma'am" the officer said politely looking at Ana he continued "If you'd like to come to the station and file a report and give a description of your uh.. Attacker… you may"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure he's not coming back or trying anything again"

"Okay. Well if you won't mind can we search around the place?"

"No. You don't have a warrant" Mia argued, placing her hand on her hip, tilting her hip to the side.

"It's why I'm asking permission instead ma'am" The cops lips twitch, looking at Mia in amusement.

"It's fine" Ana waved Mia off, gesturing for the cops to come inside. If not it might make them look like they were hiding something. _Please be at the airport already. Please._

They strolled around the place, taking in the home. Ana walked with them around the house, Mia following quietly, and explained what happened, leaving out the part with Christian ofcourse, and instead lied that it was Mia who caught Luke and hit him over the head with a lamp and they both ganged up on him. Threatening to get him locked up, Luke had ran off scared.

Before leaving, the olive skin tone cop who's named they learned was Mark J. Johnson and his partner Thomas Brady, handed over a card to Mia "If this roommate of yours comes back, please don't hesitate to call the station". He rubbed the back of his neck adding "Uh.. My personal number is on there if you ever want to talk or uh" his lips thinned, he was nervous and smittened with Mia "After my shift I'll pass around, make sure everybody's safe. Lock up all your doors and windows" he then said to Ana, as if remembering she was standing there.

"Why?" Mia asked oblivious to the cops intentions. "Why would you pass around?"

The cops lips twitched again, fighting back a smile. Tipping his blue cop hat he said "You ladies be safe".

"Thank you officers. You have a goodnight" Ana walked them to the door ignoring Mia, pushing past her.

"Holy shit batman" Mia huffed as Ana closed the door, locking the bolts afterwards "What a crazy night"

"Yeah just what we need. You dating a cop" Mia gave Ana an incredulous look. "He was hitting on you woman" Ana explained, exasperated "He gave you his personal number, duh"

"Oh" Mia scoffed "Yeah I bet he'd make a great addition to wreck some more Mayhem"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L.**

 **July**

To say that Rose Creek was different than Bloomings was a understatement. It was eerily quiet. Even on the fourth of July. There were no fireworks escapade anywhere in sight. Only at Christian and Ana's home. The club came and visit. The house still needed some remodeling but the all the important essentials were up and running, water, light, electricity. The master bedroom upstairs was finished and the kitchen and all the bathrooms were done. The house still needed some color though. It looked gloomy and sad but the company surrounding them gave the house color and life.

They all sat on lounge chairs and picnic tables out back in the backyard. The music played and the guys grilled while the woman brought all different types of trays of food decorating the long table. They drank and were rowdy. The only people that were missing were Carrick and Grace. Christian didn't want to invite his mom, he was still angry with her, and Grace didn't know where they lived yet. So Carrick stood back with her. When Carrick had asked why, Christian responded with wanting Ana to enjoy herself without Grace attacking and breathing fire down at her. Carrick completely understood.

Mia had been talking to the officer she met last month, Mark. Nothing romantic, she claims they are just friends and that it's nice to have a cop on their side. Said cop does not know the Grey family and vice versa. Christian would have a coronary if he knew. So that tidbit of information is filed away securely between them.

Luke hadn't shown face, he lost his job and the University kicked him out. No one knew anything about him. Christian had kept his phone and Sim card, he didn't tell Ana what he found on the phone, that will only embarrass her and make her feel guilty for trusting that prick.

Although the night it happened, the next day Ana went to the police station and filed a complaint on his ass. The night before she was just tired and just wanted to bury it, but when she woke up the next day, and saw the chair still flopped down on the floor, her veins turned to ice. She was furious. _How could he?_ She felt disrespected, she felt ashamed, but most of all she felt stupid. _He was jerking off in my room, while I slept. Christian should've killed him._

So she got dressed and went out the door, to the police station and gave a report.

A week after that Mark came by their home, and informed them that Luke was nowhere to be found. He was let go of his job and the college, Mark stated that someone sent some detailed pictures and videos to the school, girls showering at their dorms and so on, and threatened that a sex maniac was prowling the school. His job and the school didn't want to take any chance, so they had let him go. Ana had asked if she was on any of them, her heart rate kicking up a notch, but Mark put her at ease and said they didn't find any of her.

Ivy moved in with them instead, taking the basement. Stating she never trusted Luke. She came down to Oregon for the fourth of July weekend but was going back to New York with Mia pronto. She wasn't thrilled about nature and she wasn't keen on Elliot constantly making passes at her. He had no boundaries and it grated on her last nerve that he disrespected Kate to her face. Now Kate, Ivy could get on board with. Ivy had a love for both genders. So she did what any good woman would do to get the girl. She listened to Kate rant on and on about Elliot.

Ana sat back taking in everything, especially her man by the grill, his apron inscripted "I run this grill" He looked handsome as always. So at ease, smiling and laughing with the guys, looking back, making sure she was okay, winking and sending flirtatious smirks her way. The man she met many years ago, slowly changed. Still protective but gave her space. Affectionate but not suffocating. And more at ease with the relationship. No longer pushing away.

Sex was always grand. Always attentive, giving as much as he took. Ana had become more and more confident, in her looks, herself and them. It didn't bother her sometimes he chose the strangest place to give her a orgasm. But in all honesty it just heightened her arousal. The thrill of getting caught felt so tabooish. Christian loved it himself. They made it into a game of their own, finding the weirdest place and take them over the edge.

Ana had Christian beat by one. It was a regular night, they had some of the guys around for dinner and Ana crawled underneath the table, no one noticed her, too engrossed on their home cooked hot meal, mash potatoes, baked mac and cheese, honey glazed ham, and some green beans. Ana unzipped Christians jeans, licking and sucking just the head of his cock. Watching it engorge in her mouth, his legs squeezing around her face. His hips slowly pumped forward. She heard some clatter of utensils hitting the table, his talk stuttering, practically gritting out words, clearing his throat here and there. When she took him further, feeling his cock in the back of his throat, he tried pushing her head away, squirming his legs closed but Ana didn't deter from her mission "make Christian Cum" so when she flicked her tongue rapidly on the head of his cock and pumped him with her hand, Christian gave up the fight, instead he grabbed the back of her head roughly, shoving her mouth deeper. Growling out "Get out" and pumping his hips furiously his cum shooting to the back of Ana's throat and Ana swallowed him whole with a slight pop on her lips when she was done.

Crawling back out, she heard the guys hollering. She stood up rom her knees, turning crimson but turned to the guys. Christian was slumped back in his chair, thoroughly drained, eyes closed and head dropped back, and breathing heavy.

Ana didn't let the eyes watching her in awe bother her, instead she shrugged, swiping a drip of cum from the side of her lip with her finger, she confided "Girls gotta eat too" as she turned to walked away quickly she overheard a males voice chuckling "Marry her yesterday"

They usually had the guys over or they just came over unannounced. The house was too big for Ana to get irritated. If she wanted to be alone there were many rooms to choose from, but she loved having them over, being raised a lonely sibling and all. Christian gave up his cut but the brothers were constantly looking for him, making sure they were fine, even Ana. Christian said this was his family and now they were hers as well. It certainly felt like a family, even though she didn't share their blood. Jarius usually accompanied her to the farmers market. Elliot to the mall but it was to watch the other girls trying on clothes. Her shopping partner was back in New York already, and Christian took her wherever she wanted to go.

The month of July passed extremely fast. Ana had gotten lucky. Dr. Audrey gave her the green light and let her take a month's leave. She had spoke highly of Ana to the hospital board and they also let her take the month off. Of course she had extra work in June and would have extra work for August waiting for her when she went back, but at least she had a whole month with Christian. He was extremely busy though but still made time to call and check in on Ana at the new house. He had night classes at the college, and checked in on things at Elena's porn studio. He was putting money aside determined to open up his shop. He was already spreading the word, even though said shop wasn't built but he had a eye on a spot. Not too close to home but not too far.

At one time Christian seemed to be too distracted and it worried Ana he might have the hots for someone else. She ended up in his school late at night, waited for him to leave through the doors and watched how he got on his bike ignoring yet smiling politely at the girls fawning over him. She got into Christians black 95' Camaro and followed him, staying back a few so he wouldn't see her. The drive just just led her to the porn studio. Waiting a few minutes to pass, she made her way inside, all the lights were turned off but it kicked started her heart to a frenzy. _Why is he here? Is he meeting someone? A booty call?_

A light glowed underneath a door and when her shaky hands reached to turn the knob, she pushed the door wide open, only to find Christian lighting up a joint, a whiskey bottle on the table and lots of paperwork sat in front of him on the wooden table. He looked up confused and surprised and angry.

"What are you doing here, it's late?"

"I… you been distracted sooo"

"You were checking in on me?"

"Yeah, well, you guys don't have the best reputations" she shot back her attempt at defense.

"Have I given you any reasons not to trust me?"

"You been distracted" as to explain her stalking.

"You need more attention baby?" He asked his voice softer "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you but I need this money to get right. I want my shop already. I been looking through the papers and everything looks legit"

"You think Elena would steal?"

"No. But it's my responsibility to still check through them"

"Are you interested in anyone else?" she blurted. Christian eyed her curiously the silence between them was slowly killing her. "I could take it, Christian" she whispered glancing down.

He signed heavily, patting his leg so Ana could sit on his lap. She walked tentatively and sat on his knee. He buried his nose to the crook of her neck, inhaling deep, dragging his nose along her collarbone, making Ana shiver. Lifting his head he stared into the abyss of her baby blues eyes. Christian then grabbed her hand raising it to his lips and kissed her ring finger, which had his last name inked on it. "I want to put a ringer on this finger"

"Like marriage?"

"Eloping" he smiled "Make you mines forever"

"I am yours"

"On fucking paper" he kissed her cheek then slid his nose against hers "Anastasia Rose Grey"

She flushed. "You want that type of commitment?"

"Very much"

"Okay"

"I haven't asked yet" he chuckled

"But you will and my answer is yes. Ring or no ring" he stared at her again. A whirlwind of emotions in his eyes, pure love and devotion. She was an idiot to think he would cheat. His hand let go of her waist and folded their hands together mid air, staring at their hands, then to Ana, then drifted back to their hands. Ana's eyes followed his, to see the nickname he had given her "Pink" inked on his ring finger as well. A huge lump formed in her throat, and she wasn't able to swallow it back which formed tears in her eyes. _If this isn't a bond, then I don't know what is._

He then lowered his head, telling her to slowly peel the gauze off the back of his neck. She had her hand looped around there and didn't even feel or acknowledge it. She did as she was told, slowly peeling it off, underneath it revealed her name "Anastasia" written permanently in script in black ink. Ana stared at him, the tears she was holding back, slid down her cheeks.

"You branded me baby. I'm yours entirely"

That day they made use of the studio and made their own sex video. Christian pounded her from the back, needing his tattoo to show, his back to the camera recording how he _belonged_ to Anastasia and how he fucked _his_ Anastasia.

Ana didn't know if it was to calm her nerves, or ease her mind. But their relationship turned to something more. There was nothing she could ever deny him and that scared her. If he ever got sick of her, how was she supposed to live? What lifted her hopes was looking at their sex tape, after they were done. She saw that her name was boldly written above the Men of Mayhem tattoo on his shoulders. She was above the club, coming first to him.

 **August**

Before school started Ana went back to Oregon to spend the weekend with Christian. She laid down all day Saturday, this trip somehow managed to tire her out. When Christian picked her up at the airport Friday night, she went straight to bed. In the middle of the night she woke up, showered and made a sandwich while Christian slept. Back upstairs laying back down next to him her stomach felt queasy, she felt hot and bothered but had no fever. Her breast felt sore which was weird because they didn't have sex… unless Christian did her while she slept. Which felt unlikely. She tossed and turned all night, her body feeling uncomfortable.

The next day she woke up in bliss with Christian lapping his tongue between her legs, mumbling on her pussy with a sly smile that breakfast was a essential meal to start the day, then fucked her afterwards. After their romp between the sheets, Ana showered and Christian went downstairs to make the real breakfast. Ana declined his invitation, after he stated he had something important to pick up and asked if she wanted to come, instead she said she was going to catch up on some much needed sleep. When he left that's exactly what she did except she fell asleep on the sofa rather than going back upstairs. Maybe that's what her body needed, _him. Sated._

Hours passed when Christian came back home finding Ana freshly showered again, hair still wet, lying on the sofa, remote in her hand and just a robe covering her nakedness. Today she hoped no one came over. She just couldn't deal.

"You feeling okay?" He eyed her from the entryway, worried lines sketched his forehead.

"Yeah, just tired" That was true, but she didn't want to tell him she threw up. _He worries enough._

"Because you overwork" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Looks who's talking"

"This was supposed to be your little vacation before school started, instead you cooked, cleaned, worked around the house, shopped for the house, took care of me and you want to paint" he finished.

"What I want is a massage"

"But you're tired" he pouted

"A massage will relax me" Ana insisted

"Babe it leads to sex. I can't rub you and have you moaning without my dick getting hard"

"So behave"

"Easier said than done" Christian winked "I got you a surprise. Close your eyes"

Ana looked at him skeptical. "You better not be naked when I open them" Christian lifted his shirt over his head, dropping the shirt, flexing his arms and his abs.

 _Damn._ "Forget what I just said. Take off your jeans too" Christian smirked leaving the living room "Asshole. Tease and leave" she yelled out.

A few seconds later, he came back to the room with a small cage. Ana couldn't see inside it, a thin blanket covered it.

"What is it?" she asked

Christian set the cage down on the floor, sat down, toss the blanket aside and opened the cage. A baby pig waddled outside on the floor, with a small hearted charm hanging around its little fat neck.

Ana squealed, shooting off the sofa sitting beside Christian, he then picked up the pig and handed it to her, with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. The pig was so small and cute and pink. The hearted charm read Bacon.

"Really?"

"A reminder... just in case he gets out of line" he chuckled.

Ana laughed, planting a kiss on Christians cheek then on the pig "Thank you"

"You could change the name"

"No bacon is fine" she laid her head on his shoulder, a smirk on playing on her lips.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked, a unlit joint appearing on his mouth, pressed between his lips.

"Just thinking" she replied setting Bacon down on the floor, but he just went back inside his cage and flopped down on the blanket like if he was the one that had a long day. Ana smiled turning her attention back to Christian.

"About?" he asked sparking up the joint, inhaling a deep pull.

"You?"

"Hmm. Thinking about me with a smirk" Christian wiggled his eyebrows "Now I really wanna know" he offered her his joint but she refused.

"You just take really good care of me"

"You're my queen, babe" he kissed her forehead before untying her robe. His eyes roamed her body. _She's tired._ He internally scolded his dick. Her body was perfection, and he badly wanted to feast. Ana took the joint away from him, putting it out on the astray nearby, she grabbed his hand, leaning back, and spreading her legs wide for him. She was looking at him with the same hunger as his eyes ate her body, then his mouth devoured her.

She felt so much tighter than usual when Christian grunted, sliding his cock in her slick folds. It was almost painful but she didn't complain nor did he.

 **September**

"What's up, Mia?" Christian answered his cell.

"Don't freak out okay"

"What happened?" he was automatically on his feet. "Where's Ana?"

"I brought her to the hospital. She fainted and they're checking her now"

"I'm coming down"

"No. This was exactly why she didn't want me to call you. Don't take that chance Christian. I'll call you back with any new info"

"I know it's her dream Mia, and I haven't intervened but she's overly doing it. She's gonna have to drop something. Is she eating?"

"Uh.. Yeah. But…."

"But what Mia?"

"She hasn't been able to hold anything down"

"How long has this been happening?" Ana had not mentioned anything to him the times they spoke on the phone. To say that he was pissed, was putting it lightly.

"Since her last visit to Oregon" was all Mia got in before hearing a dial tone. _Motherfucker hanged up on me._

"Hey, how's everything?" Mia asked when she stepped back inside the examination room.

"Everything's fine" Ana replied not meeting Mia's eyes. "Uhh, food poisoning" she lied sitting up from the hospital bed. Mia wasn't buying it, her eyes landed on Dr. Audrey when she walked back inside the room, handing Ana written prescriptions for iron pills and vitamins.

When Ana left the room Mia had a few words with Dr. Audrey. She didn't work there so she had no problem threatening the good ol' doctor.

Mia stormed out of the room once the doctor told her, angry at her friend for keeping a secret from her and from her brother. Who had every right to know. The car ride was quiet with Mia driving, her face sour while she gripped the steering wheel.

"You're fucking pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Mia roared as soon as the door of the house closed.

"It's no one's business" Ana shouted.

"It's our business. That's my brother's baby. Are you gonna tell him or should I?"

Ana swallowed nervously but didn't answer Mia, because her cell started ringing. _It's Christian. Ugh_. She already had eight missed calls, a couple of texts messages all the same "Call me" and a few voicemails no doubt from him. She picked up the call calmly, Christian's voice boomed through the phone, shouting her name, she had to hold the phone away from ear.

"I'm fine Christian" she reassured him with a lie "It's just food poisoning. I'll call you back once I'm home" she lies again.

"You didn't tell him" Mia seethed

"I said it's nobody business Mia. This is my life… my decision" And that was the decision she had made and planned to keep. When Dr. Audrey asked mundane questions, when was her last period, when was the last time she had sex and other mundane questions Ana couldn't quite process it all, but answered robotically. Then the doctor after taking her urine, took her vitals and said she been dehydrated, lack of sleep and not enough food, so it summed up how she was feeling. But what she didn't expect was the doctor to shock her with the unexpected "You're pregnant, giving you had your period two weeks ago, but you're very pregnant. Set up another appointment with Ivy". It was like ice water pouring onto her skin. She couldn't react, her body just froze. Dr. Audrey said something but Ana was lost inside her head not hearing what the doctor was saying. Mia had then stormed back inside the room, so she didn't have time or the effort to ask Dr. Audrey anything else. Plus her mind was made up to setting up a different appointment to terminate instead.

"To not tell anyone. What kinda stupid shit is that?" Mia glared, her voice so high pitched it irked Ana. "How is he supposed to care for you… for the baby. Ready himself when you start showing?"

"I'm not keeping it" Ana yelled raising up from the chair.

"You did not just say that"

"I'm too young to have a baby. I still have my degree to finish" Ana argues back.

"You shoulda thought about all that before you spread your legs"

"I don't need to hear this" she huffed stomping up the stairs away from Mia.

"What you need to do is tell Christian. He has the right to know"

"It's my body, Mia" Ana shouted back over her shoulders "My decision, my life"

"It's his life too" Mia yelled back

"Easy for you to say" Ana scoffed, turning around stopping midway to her room. "You don't have a fucking dream"

"If you weren't carrying my brothers baby, I'd slapped some fucking sense into you. Either you tell him and come to this decision together or I will" Mia paused breathing heavy, cleary agitated with her "Don't patronize me Ana, call Christian"

Ana slammed her room door, ending the conversation.

This was the first time after all these years they had ever gotten into an argument. Christian had every right to know but Ana feared he would want to keep it and she was pretty much set on not.

Two days passed, and everyday that did, Mia didn't speak to her best friend just asking Ana once "What did Christian say?" When Ana rolled her eyes and ignored her question Mia continued on giving her the silent treatment. Ana kept reassuring Christian that all was fine.

That was until later on that night. They were sitting around the living room watching T.V. Ana kept dozing on and off on the couch. A knock on the door made her open her eyes and her body jittery. Mia stood up, walking towards the door, peeping through the peephole.

"Holy shit" Mia scoffed. Eyeing Mark sitting on the loveseat then her eyes drifted to Ana's who was still laying down on the other couch "It's Christian"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Ana said annoyed, sitting up from the couch, rolling her eyes. "You opened your mouth didn't you?"

"I didn't. This is your business after all" Mia said specifically stressing out the word _business,_ throwing it right back in Ana's face. Mia unlocked the door letting Christian in.

Christian stood by the door, his eyes, taking in the room, his face hard with no emotion. His eyes landed on Ana first then darted towards Mark sitting on the other couch with his uniform on. Then narrowing them onto Mia. His jaw ticked once. "What's going on?"

Mia fidgeted from foot to foot, from her brothers glare "Christian this is my friend Mark" she introduced, gesturing her hands towards Mark then towards Christian "Mark this is my brother Christian"

Mark stood up from the couch casually walking to Christian, his hand reaching out to properly introduce himself. Christian just glared at him but spoke to Mia "Seriously Mia, a fucking cop"

Mark let his hand drop, looking around the living room awkwardly, then returned his attention to Christian.

"We're just friends, man" Mark explained.

Christian stepped forward, standing tall, eye to eye at Mark "Man to man you telling me you don't want to fuck my sister?"

"Christian" Mia and Ana yelled in unison. Christian ignored them, impatiently waiting on a response.

"I like your sister very much"

"That's a yes then" Christian replied turning his glare back to Mia "Can't believe this shit, Mia. You kept this from me?"

"I knew how you would react" Mia pointed out. Although Ana has been keeping something as well from him but she stood mum about that.

They sat back down on the sofas, hands folded on their laps - like kids being scolded - while Christian walked to and fro in the room, breathing heavy his hands laced behind his back. Ana then jumped off the couch running towards the bathroom. _Shit. He's going to know now._

Christian was already hot on her heels, following her.

"What's wrong baby?" he soothed her back, her neck, holding her hair back in place in a loose ponytail, while Ana retched inside the toilet bowl.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered spitting inside the toilet. Everything grew silent. His hand stopped soothing her back and he let go of her hair. Ana leaned her head on the lid -it felt nice and cool-, afraid to look up.

"Did you hear me? I'm pregnant" she repeated a little louder.

"Kinda figured. I have been hitting that raw" he says nonchalant, almost comical. _Was this a joke to him?_

"So you wanted this to happen?" she sat on the floor looking up at him, his hip leaning on the bottom cabinet "You planned it like some chick to keep me or something?"

"Babe you know what happens when people have unprotected sex, right?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Ugh. Yes. But I still have school. This can't be happening. We can't-"

"Can't what Ana?" shit he looked pissed. Ana swallowed back the acid. _Ugh._

"We should uh… we should talk in private"

"About?" he demanded in a gruff tone staying in place.

"I have an appointment in another two days"

He eyes went to slits, nodding his head so she could continue "Uh-huh"

"We can't keep it" she whispered dropping her eyes, not wanting to see his murderous gaze.

Ana stood silent, afraid to voice her thoughts. What a bad mother she was turning out to be already. Hoping her unborn baby gone. So she could finish school. _Was this how Carla felt?_

"Don't ever say some shit like that to me" he threatened in a eerily low tone and walked out the bathroom.

Ana knew what was waiting for her, outside the bathroom. Lifting herself up and, stopping at the sink, she brushed her teeth, splashing cold water on her face. This was her life. His too. But still. He wasn't going to be the one carrying. His body wasn't going to change. He didn't have to give up on his dream. He didn't have to push a baby out of his private part.

"Maybe you should go easy on her" Mark suggested to Christian who was now pacing the room back and forth, running his fingers through his hair then dragging them down unto his face. He needed fucking air or he was going to explode. _How could she fucking tell me that shit? Kill our child?_

"You don't get to have an opinion, Mark" Christian spits out, stopping in front of Mark "This is a conversation between me and my wife"

"Wife?" they all questioned altogether, Ana coming back in the room.

Christian twisted his lips, raised his hand showing Ana's nickname on his ring finger, then snatching Ana's hand and raising it as well so they could see. Rings meant shit to him, especially now that they were going to have a baby. _That's forever right? What more than legal binding than a life created by the both of them._

"Without the legal paperwork. Yes. Wife" he states firmly.

"This is my life, Christian" Ana groaned dropping her hand from his.

"And mine too" he yelled

That was true. But still Ana worried. She didn't work so hard and push herself to just… let it go… _for all to just..._ _vanish. Ray was right. She was turning into her mother. No love for a unborn child. Just imagine when I give birth._

 _Then again this is my fault. I was irresponsible. So was he, but I didn't put a stop to it._

She had took the after pill as soon as she got to New York, two months ago. Yes it was after the two weeks. Yes. She started back up on her birth control pills. Eventually it was too late. His sperm made its way to her egg. She still saw her period throughout the months. _Oh my god. Could it be a mistake? Maybe I hurt the baby._ Ana thought to herself her hand absentmindedly clutching her stomach. _Please be safe._

"We should get another check up and make sure" worried now marred her face. Just like that a switch went on inside her, replacing the thought of getting rid of it to maybe hurting it. Back in Oregon she had the occasional drink and smoke with Christian, so maybe there was a mistake or maybe the baby was already dead. _No._ She thought to herself. _I killed our baby. I should feel happy though, no?_

In honesty, Ana didn't know what to feel, yet. She was a walking contradiction. Scared that she might have already murdered a life, their creation but still a glimpse of hope that maybe… just maybe it was all a mistake. _Their mistake._ It was a touch and go feeling.

"Why?"

Ana looked at Mia and Mark "Can you give us some privacy, please"

"You sure?" Mia asked shooting missiles at her brother, suddenly on Ana's side. Stress wasn't good for the baby, _my little nephew or niece_ "He can just leave and stop stressing everyone out"

"Let's give them some privacy" Mark injected, placing his hand on the small of Mia's back, giving her a little push and walking out the living room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry" Ana whispered. She meant it too. Maybe all first time parents go through this debate. This confusion. Although Christian looked anything but confused.

"Why do you want another check up?" Nothing mattered to him except the little swimmer growing inside her, something they both created. Something he knew they could get past. Ana told him the why, she had menstruated last and saw her period two weeks ago, so maybe something was wrong. Christian agreed to take her back to the doctors, telling Ana not to worry about his parole officer. He had payed that fucker 5,000 dollars to keep his mouth close, just to get his ass to New York. Of course he had to do a small job for his father, but it payed off.

After hearing the details, Christian went upstairs to Ana's bedroom on a mission, when Ana followed she saw him already digging through her closet and taking out luggages.

"What are you doing?" she asked, perplexed because he just said they would go to the doctor. Christian stopped what he was doing, setting down her trolley, walking towards her, pulling Ana to him, his hand instinctively rubbing her flat stomach in circles.

"Babe I never wanted to get between you and your dreams but I'm going to need you back in Oregon"

"But… But we don't know for sure"

"No arguments Anastasia. I can't be in Oregon while you're here. You're gonna have to enroll over there"

"I can't just pick up and leave like that Christian, this is my life" she repeated herself but evidently no one seemed to listen to her. This was what she was trying to avoid, her life rapidly changing, and her not having a choice… it seemed.

"Too bad" he deadpanned his tone set as if written in stone "We have another life to think about" Ana groaned loudly, irritated, slapping his hand off her stomach, jerking away from him but Christian held her back, his hand cupping her jaw harshly, making Ana look up at him, staring so intently at her it brokered anymore arguments "Either way you're ass is going back to Oregon"

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a b***h to write. The baby will be fine. No miscarriages.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **A:N I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you.**

 _ **January**_

Ana sat back watching the clouds go by, the scenery changing as she looked outside the window as she and Christian drove to the mall. He wanted to buy baby things. She wanted to wait. As he drove in silence, one hand on the steering wheel, his other hand holding hers. The man beamed from the inside, _her_ pregnancy practically made _him_ glow.

She moved back to Oregon, knew it was the best thing for the both of them. What kept her in New York all this time was the fear of change. She didn't nor was she looking for it. Christian was always hot and cold with their relationship so of course she was skeptical about the move, not knowing if he would rear back and convince himself he was no good and push her way again. So she stayed in New York wanting to see commitment, a true change on his part. But now, her butt had followed him back to Oregon. It wasn't fair that he would have to go visit her, risk his parole, or bribe his parole officer. He did buy them a house and was still going to school. He never once pressured her about their distant relationship till of course finding out about her pregnancy. So Ana enrolled, went mornings to the very same college as he did and he went nights. Everything seemed to be in order. Money was flowing a little more easily, Christian was saving for his business and the baby and their future. So it seemed like the right move.

Morning sickness prevailed and so did her period once she got over her first trimester. Now 14 weeks pregnant Ana challenged herself, pushed herself, by sticking to her dreams. She had went back to training at the clinic where she had started volunteering three years ago with Dr. strange- as Christian liked to called him-. To say that Christian was ecstatic about that would be lies, but he did demand that once he saw it got to be a bit too much for her, he was throwing in the towel for her. What kept her going was motivation from Carla and guilt.

Carla because she didn't want to be anything like her mom, though with learning about this pregnancy it seemed that it was exactly the route she was leading to.

Ana however, wanted to work and still be a independent, and yes, besides how she felt, she wanted to be a good mother, hopefully. Although during this time she still had not yet felt any motherly bond towards it. She knew she had to protect it, basic animal instincts even understood that, but there was no attachment like other mothers. Her doctor told her to give it time. Christian told her the same. Ana was losing hope and time, that baby was coming.

So that brought her to feeling guilt, especially by the way she acted hearing upon her pregnancy. Everyday she suffered with that knowledge of knowing she was willing or that the thought even crossed her mind, of not having it.

The months passed and yet nothing seemed real to her. Everything was moving fast yet sluggish. Like a dream or nightmare she couldn't escape. She started to question herself, and her relationship. Did Christian still loved her? Is he really with me now, because of the baby? Though his affections had not change but insecurity gnawed her insides. Her body was gonna change, she was going to get huge especially since he made it his mission in life in making sure she ate breakfast, lunch, dinner and in between snacks fruits or vegetables. He read everything there was on pregnancy. He asked questions to her doctor. He made sure she swallowed down her stupid horse pills of iron that she hated. He been very attentive, late nights after school he came home and rubbed her feet, her back, made love to every inch of her body. He never brought up the day when she confided about not having the baby. Ana expected the cold shoulder, finger pointing, yelling. Why? Because she felt like it was what she needed. Christian however always caressed her very small bump, put earphones around her stomach so it could hear music, read to it and spoke to it about everything in life and even the read and debated the morning papers like it was a real person, and of course he threw in lots of motorcycle talk.

But him being loving and caring towards her and the baby ate her up more and more.

Ana felt his hand giving hers a little squeeze, she glanced up in his direction and the man still took her breath away. The sun shining through his window, gaving him a ethereal ambiance creating a halo. He was nowhere near an angel, but he had saved her many times.

"What you thinking about baby?" he asked.

Ana bit her lip nervously it was a tough subject for her. "When you first heard the baby's heartbeat"

"What about it?" he urged, glancing at her then back on the road.

"You cried" she stated

"Man tears babe" he grinned.

Ana turned her face again looking out the window, feeling that pang of sadness in her heart. Christian squeezed her hand again and shrugged a shoulder "It's different for everybody"

"It shouldn't be. I'm they're mother" she retorted. "I should have felt what you did... but I felt hollow inside"

Christian sighed pulling up to the shoulder of the highway, putting the car on park, shifting his body towards Ana "Maybe if you stop looking at this as a responsibility and more like a little life we created you will get there"

"It is a responsibility" she stressed

"Babe. I love you. You know I fucking do, so what I'm about to say next, it's not to hurt you. I want you to process it and come to terms with it, then see if it can change the way you feel"

"Out with it" she breathed dramatically. He was being patient with her and she was being a bitch. She loathed herself.

"You're selfish"

Ana opened her mouth to argue but Christian went on. "Since day one I accepted your pregnancy, acknowledge that a baby was growing inside of you, treated it with love and care and you haven't done that yet. You think by ignoring the them it's just going to go away, it's not"

"They're growing inside me, how can I ignore it"

"You haven't come to terms with it babe" he squeezed her hand again "You're still looking at it as a fuck up… as something that came between you and what you want to do" Ana turned her head again. It was true what he was stating, she hasn't yet accepted it, but clearly that couldn't be the issue… right?

"Look at me" He said gently cupping her jaw, twisting her face "We're gonna get through this okay. If you lost hope, I have enough for the both of us. You're going to be the greatest mother to our kids" Leaning over, he kissed her on her nose, starred in her eyes for a beat, smiled and put the car back to drive, taking off towards the mall.

 _ **Flashback... December**_

 _Mrs. Stelle right this way" The nurse called out from the double doors- where they were waiting in the waiting room. Christian stood giving Ana his hand, helping her up, like if she was already having trouble. She despise him for being so attentive yet at the same time thought it was lame for feeling bitter towards him. Lots of woman would pray for a man like him._

 _Following the nurse that showed them to their examination room, Christian corrected Ana's last name by saying Grey not Steele. The man was relentless._

 _After the usual, urine test, blood work and taking her blood pressure, Dr. Martin came in rolling a machine with him. Today they were going to hear the baby heartbeat...Great._

 _Putting a cold jelly on her stomach and the spreading it around with the wand attached to the monitor, suddenly that's when they heard it. The womph womph womph sound following another horse galloping sound, echoing in the background._

 _Dr. Martin sucked in a breath, lips tight in a straight line, looked up at Christian who stood by the machine then back down to Ana who was laying on the bed "Mrs Steele"_

" _Mrs. Grey" Christian corrected and Ana rolled her eyes to the ceiling_

" _Oh, I'm sorry" Dr. Martin apologized talking to Ana "Your folder didn't mention being married"_

" _We're engaged" Christian quirked taking a seat beside Ana on the hospital bed, instantly clutching Ana's hand in his "Is everything okay with the baby?"_

 _Yes! Ana wanted to scream the 'baby is fine!' Everything was about the baby!_

 _Dr. Martin smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes like he was about to deliver bad news. Oh God, Ana thought, was the baby not fine? Did her depression state harm it? Guilt again riddled her._

" _They're fine" Dr. Martin answered._

" _They?" Christian asked surprisedly letting go of Ana's hand then reached for it again when Ana's voice rose and shook "Th… Th… they?" she stammered._

" _Yes Mrs. Steele… I mean Mrs Grey. There are two heartbeats, see" Dr. Martin pointed on the monitor and there were two lights almost LED-like on it, pulsing. "They're healthy, strong, and fast. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing" Dr. Martin glanced at the couple, Christian grasping her hand in his. The doc stood from his chair declaring to give the couple some time._

" _I… I.. I can't believe this sh" Ana started but stopped when she heard a choking sound from Christian, his was head bent and his other hand was covering his eyes. "Babe" He whispered "I love you more than anything" He dropped his hand from his eyes, turned and stared at Ana intently, his eyes red rimmed and glossy, tears streaming down his face. In a hush yet gravelly voice he continued "I know you're scared and worried and I want to know how you're taking this all in. I really do… but if you say anything negative in this moment, it won't be pretty" He frowned deeply, his gray orbs darkening, making his intentions clear "This might sound selfish… but fuck… Give me this moment… okay?"_

 _Ana stared at him, twisted her lips but saw so many emotions crossing his face she concurred and nodded. Ana envied his feelings, she wanted to feel like he did, except she felt like life just fucked her...twice. Two kids huh, Ana thought. Two taking everything from me._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Ana thoughts were back to the now as Christian parked at the mall. Opened his door and closed it after, rounding the car and opening her door, grabbing her hand, helping her out, again, though she didn't need it.

"Why are we even buying baby stuff if we don't even know the sex yet?"

"Because it's an experience" he grinned then booped her nose "Come on stop being a grouch, put on a happy face and maybe your man will get you a pretzel"

"I'm not a grouch" Ana murmured "but I still want my pretzel… with mustard" she added. Christian made a disgusted face but tugged at her hand leading her inside the mall.

Once inside the baby store Christian picked up a motorcycle shaped pillow, showing it to Ana. Grabbing it from his hand she squeezed it to her chest. Her bottom lip trembling a bit. _This is real._ She then saw the same style pillow but in pink and the tears that were threatening to spill, streamed down. _It was adorable._

Seeing Ana's surface crack a bit, Christian saw this as an opportunity. Taking Ana's hand he lead her to one of the babies showroom the store had on display.

The set up was completely enchanting, looking like a whimsical forest. A half a moon glowed over the headboard of the crib with stars surrounding. The crib was white with baby creature animals blankets and throws decorating it. The room itself had stickered trees, and animals surrounding it. Deers, foxes peeking from behind it and and an owl sitting on a branch.

Christian sat Ana down gently on a glider, placed a baby doll in her arms- which had on a yellow footie pajama with horses- and one doll he cradled in his arms- his wore a light blue pajama footie with a fox in front of it- as he stood beside her "You're not alone baby. Things will change obviously, but our life and our dreams doesn't have to. Maybe they'll go on hold for awhile but we have each other to pick up and push us back to what we want"

"I'm scared" she whispered looking intently at the doll, tears in her eyes, stroking it's face gently, with her index finger.

Christian kneeled down in front of her, holding the doll in his arm. With his other hand he tilted Ana's chin up "Me too" he confessed "But it's one hell of a ride I'm willing to take"

"I can't believe we're going to have babies" she voiced softly with a sniffle. Christian smiled big "What?"

Ana rolled her eyes and snorted. He heard her. It was his way of having her say it again. Recognizing it. Coming to terms with it. Acknowledging it. And there in the baby store it slowly did. They were going to have little peoples in the house.

This was when she felt that bond, that protectiveness, the realness. Before it was like she couldn't- more like wouldn't accept it- but in all honesty she was weak and scared and thinking about herself, now it was time to set her selfishness aside. She had to be brave and put her family first. Christian was still doing his thing and still found the time to take care of her. She could do that, she could take a page from his book. He must get tired as well and I have to be his strength. _Anastasia Rose Grey could fucking do this._

Maybe after she gave birth, she could still find the strength and continue living her dreams. Her first lesson to her kids… never give up. Christian wiped her tears, kissed her forehead and stood up, looking around.

"Look babe" Christian beamed holding a two piece suit in his other hand. _Is that leather? Ana thought_

"Pretty badass huh?"

"That looks like something the Village people wore" she snorted

"Not funny" he smirked hanging the outfit back in its place, finally seeing his girl come back to reality. Then to be a asshole he pushed a button on the doll he was still carrying and it started wailing throughout the store. Ana's eyes widen and the asshole sets the crying doll from his arms down into Ana's other arm "Now what do you do?" he asked that mischievous grin still plastered on his lips.

Ana narrowed her eyes at him, pushed the button back and the crying stopped "I'll call my old man to take care of it" She stood from the glider with both dolls and placed them down gently on the crib, stared at them for a beat, smiled, her eyes filling with tears again but she pushed them back, turning to Christian she demanded "Now let's get our babies some goodies"

They shopped around, bought the essentials bottles, bibs, lots of natural color onesies and pajamas. The crib, bassinet, and the changing table they put it in for delivery. Christian was adamant that his kids ever will use a pacifier, stating he never used one, he also said he would have one of the boys help him decorate the baby's room once they found out the sex.

"Babe" Christian grinned his arm dropping around her shoulders, pulling her close by her neck, as they walked out of the baby store. He knew in his heart they still had time to baby shop, but he needed to get Ana out of her sad funk, so he figured this might be a good idea. Judging from her bright smile, baby shopping was.

The two ducks he had gotten her made her happy for a while but she was still moping around the house. If he wasn't on her ass to stop and eat, she probably wouldn't have, so he took care of his girl and kid. Tired as he was with late night classes, Elena's studio, working on the house and investing on his shop, it was something he was willing to lose sleep over. Now looking down at her in his arm, a pretty little smile painted on her lips, he knew they would be alright. Ana was going to be the best mother to his kid.

"Yeah?" she pressed

"You deserve a pretzel"

"Two actually" her smile stretching bigger as they carried their baby purchases through the mall.

 _ **March**_

Ana was 16 weeks or so very pregnant and today they were finding out the sex. Dr. Martin didn't have an approximate weeks or due date because of her wary menstruation, that had seemed to stick around for her whole first trimester, so in a estimate Ana was either due in June or July.

The whole brotherhood and their old ladies were sitting in that waiting room, with the exception of Grace. The news of Ana's pregnancy had made it to her, she was not a happy grandparent like Carrick was, who passed around lick em' tattoos- saying he already had a space reserved on his body for his grandkids name. These people didn't do things by the book. Christian had said if the babies were boys, there was to be a welcoming initiation to the club. Ana didn't know what to feel about that. On one hand she loved how the brotherhood looked after one another and were like a real family and on the other hand all of them had records. It was something she would try to prevent until her kid became a adult and made the decision themselves.

Grace on the other hand hadn't called, hadn't passed around the house- now knowing where they were living- was eerily quiet. When they visited her at her home she kicked Ana out, it had hurt but Ana pretty much saw it coming so there were no tears or a broken heart there. What she didn't see coming was Grace going ballistic on her son, cursing him out and threatening she wanted nothing to do with him or the little conniving monsters they were spawning.

Christian had yet approached the subject on her dealings with the club that shot his house down and sent his ass to jail. He had more important things to deal with. His girl, his unborn kid, and opening his shop and although Grace didn't accepted his kids, he was trying to hold on to the peace and happiness that they were living for a little while longer, before eventually mayhem came knocking on his front door.

"Mrs Gray" the nurse called out loudly over the noise in the waiting room. Christian had corrected her constantly on the last name till evidently she got it right. _It worked._

Following the nurse to the examination room again with the usual procedures Ana sat back on the bed and waited for the Doc.

"Do you have a preference" Ana asked

"Healthy and hung like horses" Christian laughed. Ana punched his shoulder he made a show of holding his shoulder in pain. _Asshole._

"So boys?"

"Boy's" he stressed "Girls are too much trouble especially if they look like you. There might be a cell room already waiting for me" he chuckled

"Not funny" Her face blanched.

"I'm kidding" he said blowing her a kiss. Dr. Martin walked inside the room with his machine again sat on his chair asking Ana how she was feeling. When she responded with a simple fine he continued with his purpose squeezing that cold jelly on her rounded stomach and spreading it with the wand, again hearing the womph womph womph sound, making Christian beam at her, his eyes shining.

"Mr and Mrs. Gray. Congratulations you're having twin boys"

"Fuck yes" Christian hollered rising up, his arms raised in the air in victory. "It was that doggy style baby" he grinned striding the few steps towards Ana, ignoring the Doctor and her blush. Taking her face in between his palms, planting kisses all over her face "I'm so fucking happy I met you babe. This is the best ride you ever given me"

Back outside the waiting room there were loud whoops and whistles when they announced the sex of the babies. Christian in that moment vowed internally to give up smoking and give up, dare he say...his ganja. He didn't give a fuck it was for the health and sake of _their_ boys.

Carrick invited everyone to the Compound announcing drinks were on him. Everyone followed out while Christian waited back for Ana to go finish getting cleaned up.

As they drove to the Compound Christian couldn't keep his excitement to himself. He kept thanking Ana, she kept smiling and shaking her head. His joy was infectious.

Suddenly Christian braked, making the car screech to a full stop their bodies slumping forward in a humphed "Fuck" he muttered "You okay?" he asked Ana but was looking out the windshield to a motorcycle that cut in front of them and came too a full stop. A tall man with a headband wrapped around his forehead, holding a hunting knife in his hand, stood in front of the car.

Extending his arm slowly to his glove compartment, reaching for his gun Christian suddenly heard a 'click' sound come up behind him, the cold barrel of a gun pressed on his head making him tense "Don't even think about it" said a deep manly voice. "Get out of the car"

Christian raised his hands, defenseless, his jaw clenched tight, his thoughts to his girl and her safety. The man opened the door and Christian swung his legs out, getting out of the car.

"Aren't you gonna ask who I am?" the man growled

"Dead man walking" Christian retorted. The asshole was wearing a LionsHeart cut, so he didn't need to ask nor did he cared, the prick was gonna die either way.

"You're funny" the man laughed with no amusement "Wouldn't be so funny when I take your girl and pass her around the club"

Christian felt rage bubbling up, his nostril flared but he kept himself in check. The man lifted his chin towards the other man, gesturing for him to leave. The man standing in front of the car, hopped back on his bike doing as he was told, leaving them behind. Ana took the opportunity to open her door when the roar of the engine came to life, silencing her movement.

Her heart pounded and sweat dripped down her forehead as she slid down as quietly as she could, ducked down she rounded trunk. Peeking her head out she saw the man too engrossed in whatever he was telling Christian, the hand holding the gun was dropped to his side.

Ana rose rapidly from her spot, aiming the gun she pulled the trigger, meaning to miss but distracting him was her plan. Once distracted Christian took his opening, clocking him once hard in the jaw, enough to unbalance him and jerk the gun away from his hand. "Aren't you gonna ask who I am?" Ana retorted what he had asked Christian, stepping to him and pressing the gun behind his head.

"A dead bitch" the man spat

Christian swung again hitting the guy in the face with the butt of his own gun. "Babe call the boys seems we're gonna be having company at the Compound"

As Ana pulled out her cell phone Christian couldn't help but think to himself, _Peace is a always a welcoming fucking privilege but Mayhem… Mayhem comes uninvited._

 **A/N: Got the next chapter written just have to tweak it a bit. On a side note in the original FSOG book Christian didn't want the baby so I thought to switch up the roles.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N: Okay. So, originally Ana was going to have twins, though the prologue didn't mentioned it. Why?**

 **You guys ever seen that episode on Friends? The one where that chick, Chandler and Monica were adopting from, didn't know either,**

 **On that episode the doc had said "get ready to push again", and they were confused then he said "you did know you were having two".**

 **And she answered "When he said two heartbeats I thought mines and the baby".**

 **Anyways, I wanted to take that route but figured lastly that Ana and Christian were not that stupid and also didn't know how to keep two babies, as a surprised to them on the end.**

 **So yes. Two. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

"What do we not do Anastasia?"

"We do not go out by ourselves" she repeated tiredly what Christian had been drilling in her for what felt like hours, yet it had only been about an hour that passed. She got it the second time he said it.

He had berated her and thanked her but then berated her some more on her earlier actions. He kissed her, hugged her tight to his chest then she got an earful that she could have hurt herself. Kissed her again for helping him, then again smashed it all by reprimanding her that she was being stubborn and reckless, putting herself in danger for the move she had pulled.

Deep down Ana knew he meant well from whatever way he came at her. He was worried and angry, which got them to his room having this talk.

They were sitting on his bed in his room at the compound. The man from earlier whose name they learned was Lenny, was brought in and shackled downstairs somewhere in the basement. When the club came around the highway, he had completely gone pale and his tough facade subsiding. They roughed him up a bit, that even Ana got scared witnessing the scene. Not as scared as the thought of losing Christian was. He was her lifeline. Sitting in that car not knowing what was going to happen to him, she was petrified for his life. But when she saw the biker leave them, she saw that as a chance to do something. She couldn't just sit there and let that man take Christian's life or hurt him. So she did what he would have done if the tables were turned, she came to his rescue instead.

What the guys learned was that this man Lenny was new to the Lionheart MC club, just got promoted as one of them from being a prospect. The other guy that fled whose name they also learned was Drake, same. Lenny's mistake was that he thought he had it all under control, underestimating Ana's love, strength and loyalty to her man, father of her unborn kids and as Christian saw it, her husband. He underestimated Christian by being a weak man. Weak he wasn't and poor Lenny was finding that out the wrong way.

They had taken him to the compound to beat some more information out of him. Christian confessed they weren't planning to kill him but use him as an insider.

Ana didn't agree with it, she also didn't want the guy killed, but she didn't know if he could actually be useful, trustwise. Christian of course thought it out, and put her worries at ease, stating Jarius was hooking up something on the guys cell phone, recording every movement, every conversation, every text, even every search he would make on Google, back to them without his acknowledgement. So if he got any brave ideas to rat Mayhem out, then yes they were gonna take him out. Jarius was also getting info about his loved ones just to use it against him, threatening their lives if he wouldn't cooperate.

"Christian" Ana sighed. Her hand planting dramatically on her forehead, tired of this talk "I got it. Not alone. Have back up. No more alone"

"I have to repeat myself with you… you're stubborn" his eyes drew slits towards her " _I_ take you to school. _I_ pick you up from school. _I_ take you to the clinic and _I_ will pick you up. No more by yourself. Got me?"

"Don't you have somewhere to go" she reminded him so he could just go with his non stop mantra "like maybe downstairs and getting some more information"

"No" he simply stated. "Gotta take care of you first. Lay back baby, so I can give your feet a rub"

 _Okay. Now he's talking_.

Laying down on his bed she asked "Are you going to do it quietly?"

Christian didn't say a word, just started rubbing her feet, massaging the soles of her foot with the pad of his thumb,, making Ana purr, closing her eyes. _He could talk but I'll probably won't hear a damn thing. This feels so damn good._

Ana heard him chuckle before she drifted off, hearing him whispering soothingly "Just Relax baby. I'll take care of you"

* * *

Ana woke up startled when the door to Christians room barged open with Mia who Christian also had pushed to moved back to Oregon, when she argued and pouted Christian threatened her by saying he was telling dad about Mark the "cop". That made her shut up and move, though she still kept in contact with Mark. Ivy stood with the house back in New York. Following behind Mia was Kate.

"Fucking twin boys huh" Kate beamed grabbing a chair from the corner of the room. Plotting it down next to the bed, making herself comfortable. _There goes my sleep,_ Ana thought.

"Do you have to be so crass" Mia quirked, plopping down on the edge of the bed "They could already hear you, ya know"

"Well they are boys so no doubt they will catch on the fucking part"

"There's no use for you" Mia muttered

"So preggo, are you happy you're having boys?"

"It is what it is" Ana said in a yawn. She lifted her upper body from the bed to a sitting position, and stretched out her arms. "Not like I had a say in what sex I wanted"

"So you're not happy? Christian is fucking ecstatic. He's practically shitting out rainbows"

"I'm happy Kate. But I can't change what is" Ana huffed

"Wow, you're grouchy"

"Duh, she's pregnant" Mia stated rolling her eyes at Kate.

"I'm just tired" Ana groaned "and I had a long ass day"

"Yeah, we heard about that" Mia nodded, biting the fingernail of her thumb.

"So what's gonna happen to him?"

"Well Kate, you're Elliot's old lady so Elliot should tell you, and Mia.. ask your brothers"

"Damn girl, got the club rules down pack"

"I'm not getting in trouble for none of you girls. Wanna know… ask"

"You're no fun for gossip" Kate countered wrinkling up her nose.

"Excuse me ladies" Ana stated swinging her legs off the bed walking towards the door "I'm thirsty and hungry and both you bitches came empty handed". As she walked out the door she heard Mia and Kate burst out laughing. _Damn, I really am a grouch._

As she strode of to the bar, Ana saw that the bar was dead, they either must have closed up early, or they were in the chapel or downstairs, either way, Ana shrugged internally as she headed to the fridge behind the counter. Opening the fridge, reaching for a bottle of water, slamming the fridge door back, she felt a cold prickle on her back. As she slowly turned, it's then she realized why. Helena was standing right behind her, one arm behind her back, hiding something.

 _What is she planning to do?_ Ana's hands instantly dropped to her bump, protectively.

"I hear congratulations are in order" Helena smirked taking a closer step to Ana.

"Too bad you won't get to her them"

Mia came out of nowhere, standing right behind Helena, grabbed Helena's hair in her fist, yanking her head back with brutal force. Mia's arm came around Helena's shoulder, a small blade in her hand, pressing it to Helena's neck, feeling her body still.

The move making Helena drop what she was holding, _a knife as well_.

"This is new" Mia rasped from behind her "a gift from a friend. I need to make good use of it. Yeah?"

"Bitch try and see what'll happen"

Mia pressed it deeper and slid the sharp blade across Helen's neck slightly, slicing her a bit. Blood started trickling down from Helena's neck. "I think it works well"

"You don't know who you're fucking with" Helena growled, raising her elbow forward, rearing it backwards and hitting Mia on her stomach. Mia stumbled back, -causing a bigger cut on Helena's neck but with their adrenaline high, neither seemed to notice, -but Mia caught her footing, Yelling out "No. You don't" and pounced on Helena, her blade clattering to the floor.

They girls thrashed around, hitting tables, chairs falling to the floor, grunts, curses and rage was heard from their mouths. Hair was being pulled and yanked, shirts were being lifted. Kate hearing the commotion came running out of Christian's room but held herself back, letting them have their one on one. That was until Carrick and the boys came and separated them.

Helena squirmed violently in Jason's arms, blood streaming down from her neck, from the gash she was no wearing. Her lip was split, her face with scratches.

Mia threw kicks and punches in the air, Jarius holding her around her waist, walking backwards. Her hair was standing everywhere, couple of scratches on her face and a bloody nose.

"Get the fuck outta my club" Carrick roared, pointing to the door, making Helena tense.

"But- "

"Out" he shouted so loud the glasses decorating the bar shelves shook. Taking a step closer, he warned "You don't have our protection anymore. You fucked up the one chance I gave you"

"But she- "

Carrick prowled closer, his eyes crazy, distant, cold. His hard face lowering to hers, coming face to face "You don't call, you don't write, you don't talk to anyone at this club or anyone connected to us. You don't fuck with anyone of my boys. You don't suck their cocks. You will get the fuck out...now" he gritted.

Jason let Helena go. She straighten what was left her of dignity, storming off towards the doors before Carrick called out "Oh and Helena, I think it's wise you don't talk to Grace either" Helena stared at him for a beat, nodded and left.

After Christian made sure Ana was fine and not hurt in any way, he then demanded Jarius to take her home and to stay with her till he got there. When she asked him where he was going he grumbled tiredly "family business that couldn't be put on hold any longer".

On the drive home Jarius informed Ana Carrick and Christian were going to straighten Grace out. Christian had confided in his dad everything that went down at his old home, the undercover cop that had said Grace name and he taking the rap for the killing. When Carrick asked if he had spoken to Grace, Christian shook his heading, relying that he already did the time and was hoping, wishing, that he and Ana could finally live in peace. Carrick understood yet he was surprised, anger coiling beneath him, that his wife would stoop so low, not only towards her own son, but bringing that type of attention to the club. So he stated if Grace is not put in her place, Christian might not get his peace after all. Christian agreed.

Carrick and Christian drove to the Lionsheart bar. They first went to Grace's home but she wasn't there. Christian prodded to look for her alone knowing where she might be but Carrick wasn't hearing none of it.

"I have no beef with you boys" Carrick stated calmly, his hands raised in the air, entering the bar, all heads turned their attention to them. Two members who stood by the door of the Lionheart's crew search them, patting them down for any weapons "I'm here for my wife" Carrick finished

"She's ours" some guy strolling towards them said.

"Really?" Carrick gritted "I haven't gotten the memo yet, since she still lives in my house, fucks on my bed, eats my fucking food"

"Grace tell your old man you belong to us"

Grace stood from the bar stool slowly and walked towards Carrick and Christian "I belong to Mayhem"

The guy tsked and shrugged his shoulders "You ain't worth the hassle. Pussy was like any other pussy. Ordinary"

"We never fucked" Grace spat

"But you did suck my cock… begged for it actually"

Grace swallowed back nervously but tried to keep the upper hand sassing "Then your cock wasn't worth the hassle. Ordinary"

Carrick walked out gripping Grace's elbow tightly, while Christian walked backwards keeping an eye on their backs. Once outside Carrick grabbed a handful of Grace hair yanking her forward towards the car while Grace shouted 'get off' and tried to squirm out from his hold. Carrick opened the passenger door and flung Grace in by her hair.

"You want to get treated as shit, I'll treat you like shit" Carrick roared opening his door.

As Christian got in the car, they drove off. Not the way to the club house. A different way. After what felt like forever, they came to a full stop at a secluded area.

"You wanna tell me why you're with those guys?"

"You wanna tell me why you stick your dick in anything"

"You know this life Grace" Carrick calmy spoke pulling out a bullet from his cut then reach under his seat for his gun "Knew what I was about for years. Still gave me kids, married me, stood by me through good and bad. I haven't wet my dick in another pussy in years. You on the other hand think I did" He put the bullet in the chamber "Lets see how good your assumptions are" Carrick shifted on his seat, raising his gun, pressing it to her temple "Now you wanna tell me why you're with those guys" Grace went to open her mouth but Carrick cut her off "and before you think about lying you should know we already know you sent those boys to my sons house"

"I just wanted to scare her away. Put enough pressure that she would just leave. It wasn't supposed to go down like that"

"You've had it in for her for a long time Grace. Ana isn't going anywhere. We're about to have grandkids"

"I want nothing to do with them"

"Then you leave me no choice Grace. Your hatred has gone far enough that you betrayed your son. Three fucking years he did because of you"

"Two because of her father" she threw back.

"I should be the one pissed off mom. I'm the one that did the time, yet I'm in love with Ana" Christian shouted "If I could let that go of that shit so could you"

"Oh please love. You carry that same cheating bloodline, the same cut as your father"

"So you're saying you were looking out for Ana's best interest?"

"I… No.. Yes… She stuttered "I hate her and all she is"

"You fucked up mom. Big time. I not only did time because of Ray, I did three fucking years because of you. I don't know how I could ever forgive you"

"No son I don't know how to forgive you".

Christian sat back, giving up on Grace. Thick skulled and bitterness ran through her. There was no way getting through to her. Scared to voice it, he knew Grace time was near, but who would it be?

"I'm not gonna kill you today Grace" Carrick gritted "but take this as a warning… fuck up again and I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your fucking skull. Don't test me"

Grace had no remark, fidgeting nervously in the seat. She knew her husband would, shit maybe one of her sons. Did it justify that all she was trying to do was in the best interest for her family…. Or maybe hers. If Christian could be president she could find a way to manipulate him into killing Carrick, framing Carrick for a wrongdoing or a betrayal of some sort. But then that bitch Ana would rank up as his old lady, her place right by Christian side, gavel in his hand, commanding the club, maybe even her death.

 _Nope. That's where I stand. I suppose I could play happy family,_ Grace thought to herself. _I need my spot and title in this club._

So after a long pause, Grace nodded in agreement towards Carricks threat.

"Get out the car Grace"

Her head spun around, eyes wide open looking at Carrick, then towards the back at her son "But I don't know where I'm at" she argued.

"Not my problem" Carrick shrugged taking off his wedding band from his finger and placing it on Grace lap "Call that motherfucker whose cock you sucked for a ride"

"I'm not leaving" she spat

Carrick look through the mirror Christian opened his door, got out, then the passengers and yanked his mother out by her arm. Leaving her standing alone in the dark woods.

"But we are" Christian said, folding his body onto the passenger seat, as soon as he slammed his door closed, they drove off.

"Fucked up dad" Christian grunted

"Your moms a survivor she'll find her way back home".

"You seperating?"

"Don't know son. Grace has looked the other way a lot of times but ever since Ana she's been losing her shit. Cheat on me, fuck it, I deserve it but don't cheat on the club or my kids"

"I want her watched" Christian said "I don't trust her"

"Me neither son" Carrick sighed heavily "Me either"

"Think she will heed the warning"

Carrick glanced at Christian then back to the road and sigh heavily "I hope so, son"

* * *

"Who dropped you off?" Christian growled as he stormed inside their bedroom. Ana was laying down on their bed wearing his black robe. It looked better on her than him, sexier.

"Jarius. Calm down. I know the rules"

Fuck. He was losing it, he just passed Jarius on his way upstairs, barking at him to leave.

Ana had fought her sleep waiting up for her old man. Knew this day was taking a toll on him. From the bewildered look in his eyes, to his tense shoulders, she was right.

Christian laid down beside her, "C'mere baby" gathering Ana in his arms, peppering desperate kisses on her lips, jaw, neck, anywhere where skin showed. "I need you".

Ana pushed him back, sitting on his thighs, opening up her robe, letting it fall of her shoulders. "Tell me what you need"

"I need you to ride the fuck outta me" he growled, sitting up from the bed, lifting off the hem of his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and laying back down, then palming her breasts. "Take control baby, while I'm looking at you"

Ana did as she was told. Leaning down she kissed him. Their mouths and tongue tasting one another. She then bit his lower lip, Christian growled, his hands sliding down towards her backside, grabbing her butt, digging his fingers on her ass.

Ana lowered her mouth, trailing her tongue down on his neck, licking, sucking, biting, down his pecs, swirling her tongue around his nipple. Christian grinded his hips to her sex, pressing down her ass, needing more.

Ana kissed the pink star above his abdomen, her star, peering at him through her lashes, and simply smiled. His eyes hooded, he smiled back. _His peace._

Reaching for the button of his jeans, unbuttoning it, her tongue lapping his abs, then lowering to his waist as she pulled his jeans off. Christian rose his hips up, giving her a hand. His cock bobbed out, erect, hard, naked underneath. Ana lowered them, having Christian kicking them off from his ankles.

His cock was strain, staring at her, angry, dark pink veins, throbbing. Ana took him whole with her mouth. No foreplay. No teasing. Just sucking his length. Christian shuddered, grabbing a fistfill of her hair, groaning "Fuck yes. Take it all baby"

Ana continued her mission, sucking his cock then his balls. She was soaked with just her performance, watching him in awe. Slipping her fingers between her legs, coaxing her fingers with her juices, she then reached them up to Christians lips, his mouth wrapping around her two fingers, sucking them off with a moan.

As her head bobbed up and down on his dick she mumbled in a light moan "That is how having you balls deep in my mouth gets me"

"Yeah?" he rasp lifting his hips at the same time as he pushed Ana's head further down on his cock hitting the back of her throat, biting his lip with a grunt when he hears her gag on it.

Tears gathered in her eyes but fuck it. This was Christians cock, seemed like a good way to choke. With her lips wrapped around his base, her tongue lapped and whirled, tasting the base and his balls at the same time. With a tight suck to his tip, her lips let go with a POP, fisting his length, jerking his dick on her parted mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue rapidly on his.

"I wannna cum in your pussy"

Sliding her body upwards his. She straddled him, fisting his cock again, guiding his dick inside her, she dropped her weight on him, deep down, circling her hips. Lifted herself then dropped back down hard, circling her hips again, clenching her inner muscles, squeezing his cock. Repeating it till Christian couldn't take it no more, coming in a roar, releasing his arousal inside her.

"Damn baby" his breathing coming in rapidly "Where'd you learned that shit.. Fuck" his hand sliding down the length of his body, towards her pussy.

"Elena's porn videos" she giggled, turned moan when his fingers started drawing circles on her clit, still balls deep in her, semi-hard.

"All mines baby" he groaned as he continued playing with her pussy "My babies are in you. My cum is in you and my dick is still in you. All mines"

"Yours" she purred, whining her hips faster, getting close to her own release.

Ana could feel him growing hard again. When she tried to ride him, this time Christian took control, flipping her over to her hands and knees on the bed on all fours. Impaling her pussy from behind, his hand wrapped around her waist, playing with her clit, slapped her ass, and then spit on her asshole, his finger circling the bud with his saliva. Ana moaned loudly, taking one of her breasts in her hand, pinching the nipple. The sensation hitting her everywhere, all trains if thought gone, leaving only pure pleasure in its course.

"One day" Christian grunted, pounding into her sex, massaging the ring of her rosebud with his finger. "One fucking day, I'm gonna take this ass"

"Yes" Ana shouted, climaxing her release, her muscles tightening around his cock, Christian's own following, yelling with her a couple of fucks, then slowing down his movements.

They slumped down on the bed, sweating, their breaths coming in rapidly, spent. Christian wrapped Ana in his arms, kissing her forehead.

After they caught their breaths, Christin told Ana what happened with Grace. Ana didn't believe Grace would leave them alone. There was too much hate in that blackened heart of hers. Can people change. Yes. But Ana believed, Grace could not. There had to be something else other than Grace hate towards her.

"What happened to the guy?" she asked changing the subject. It had to be hard on him, talking about his own mother, not knowing if one day she would become a crows carcass.

"Elliots lets him out of the basement in the morning, he'll be watched"

"What did he give y'all so far"

"His crew wants our turf to transport drugs. We don't operate that fucking shit so he wants us out"

"Oh shit" Ana whispered

"Mouth babe" his arm tightening around her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Fuck this fuck that"

"You know I liked it better when you were bashful"

"You love me"

"Yes. I do. Wouldn't change you" he smiled, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"I think it's sounds iffy, the whole thing" Christian snapped his head back, staring down at her, yet said nothing so she continued "This was the same club your mom had befriended, the same club that shot up your house and yet the same club member that stopped us on the highway. Why us?"

"Saying we're a target?" The thought had occurred to him, so he wasn't surprised Ana was voicing it, just surprised she caught on to it. _Intuitive._

"I don't know, but it seems to look that way and the drugs part might be a front"

"Baby" Christian breathed, dropping his head back on the pillow, hitting it with a low thump, suddenly lost in thought for a few seconds, whispering "I thought of that and you might be right"

"What's on your mind?" Ana asked lifting her head from his chest, looking up at him.

Christian rolls her over him gently off him. Without a word, he stands from the bed, walking his toned naked ass towards the safe in the wall. Opening it he takes out a box, unlocks it and inside that box another tiny box and unlatches it as well. Turning around he walks back to Ana and sits on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he opens her palm and places a key in there.

"There's a cabin out in the middle of the woods. I'll write down the address for you. If anything happens to me or" he pauses shakes his head and swallows back hard "I want you to go there"

"You're scaring me baby"

"No, no, no" he smoothes sitting back on the bed, his back on the headboard pulling Ana to sit between his legs. He wraps his hands around her front, his nose instantly inhaling her scent, calming him. "I just want you and the boys outta here and safe if anything ever goes down"

"When did you get this cabin?"

"I made a call once that motherfucking coward started talking. I don't know where my mom's head is that. I don't know where Helena's thoughts are. I just don't fucking know" he gritted out the last part.

"Hey" Ana twisted her waist looking up at him "Don't you start that. We're gonna be fine and I promise you I won't go out by myself. I want you to promise me right here right now you're gonna make it to that cabin... to us"

"I don't know babe. I want you safe. Away from all of this"

"I'm only ever safe with you" Ana pleaded, placing her palm on his cheek, Christian deepened his face in her touch, then kissed her palm. Which did nothing to calm her nerves. "Promise me Christian, whatever it takes you come back to us"

Christian stared into her eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"Give me the words, baby" Ana stressed, staring intently back into his eyes.

"I promise"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L James**

 **A/N: My apologies for the hold-up… I rewrote this chapter so many times, because I just wasn't happy with the way it was coming together. Then I was stuck, so I thought to write the next chapter and see if it would help. It didn't. Wasn't happy with that one either. I was so ready to give up on this, but didn't :)**

 **If ya'll still reading this, here it goes, finally. Again, sorry about the wait.**

 **June**

"I'm guessing I'm hitting that ass when you give birth huh?" Christian asked, setting the book down on his lap. They were sitting side by side, their backs leaning against the headboard, their legs tangled up with one another and the sheets. He had been catching up on his reading, since Ana was now passed her second trimester and into her third. The more he read up and quoted from the book, the more nervous Ana got about giving birth, yet here he was voicing his opinions about the lack of sex he was going to get. _He's such a guy._ Ana thought to herself, inwardly rolling her eyes. "You're like gonna be bleeding for sixty days or so"

"I'm gonna be pushing two babies out and you're worried about sex?"

"So lots of jerking off then?" Christian chuckled then grimaced when Ana pinched his nipple, wiping the amusement off from his handsome face. _Good._

"And blowjobs obviously. Feed one while sucking you off" she joked, playing along. There was always something about his playful side, the one she got to see. Everyone else got to see the badass, overprotective biker.

"My little multitasker" he winked, nudging her elbow with his.

"You can have my ass now" Ana taunted pushing herself up from the bed, straddling his lap, giving her butt a little wiggle on his crotch. Christian leaned forward, her rounded belly in between them, his hands squeezing her bottom.

"Uff, fuck babe, don't even say that. I don't want to hurt you… yet"

"Do you think it will hurt me?"

"From what I've heard yes…. Plus my mom is like staying down the hall"

"Surely, she wouldn't come running in my defense if she heard me screaming, instead Grace would take delight in that"

Grace had been staying with them for a couple of days. She and Carrick got into a huge fight the day afterward she was left out in the woods. Since then from what Ana had gathered from Christian, they had been fighting nonstop. This last one had turned violent. Grace came in with bruises and cuts on her face and Carrick's face matched hers. Ana didn't condone that type of behavior, she was pretty anti-abuse but on the other hand, Grace had a knack for getting herself in trouble. From just the days of her stay, Grace did not utter one single word of kindness or even a gratitude to Ana, or her son. Instead, she was a total pig. She didn't pick up after herself, she didn't clean her dishes after she ate, or set the table, or even offer to do something, she just wouldn't do anything. Mornings she drank her coffee and left her mug dirty in the sink, left the coffee pot on and was on the go. Nights she was back in her room doing whatever the hell Grace does, most likely causing up some unknown drama. Christian was constantly on her about picking up after herself. Instead her grunted reply was she did it for him for many years.

"How much longer is she staying?"

"I think she's leaving tonight… then I'll hit that ass"

"I don't trust her here"

"I know. Me neither. But what could she possibly do here other than give you dirty looks?"

"The whole thing seems shady to me. Call it women's intuition or something, she could have gone anywhere but she chose to come here, to a place where she loathes her sons old lady"

Christian smiled wickedly "Old lady? Woman, whachu talkin' bout, I'm a single man"

"Yeah?" Ana quirked her eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her, bringing her breasts higher up. Christian eyes watered with want, licking his lips. It was Ana's turn to smirk, rising up on her knees, off his lap, and getting up off the bed, "Watch this piece of ass you might've gotten tonight walk away" she said, as she unhooked the robe off the backdoor and left the room she heard him whimper.

Downstairs in the kitchen Ana drained the coffee Grace had made earlier, which meant she wasn't home now, and started making a fresh pot. She also saw fresh muffins out on a plate on top of the kitchen island, baked to perfection. Since Ana knew she or Christian did not bake those, she opened up the trash can and in the muffins went. It's not that she didn't trust Grace, but it exactly that she didn't trust Grace, they might be poisoned, or something.

As she heated the pan on the stove to start Christians breakfast Jarius came in through the back door.

"Good morning" he greeted

"Good morning" Ana greeted back, opening the refrigerator and taking out eggs and butter, placing them on top of the stove. "How's Belle?"

"She's good"

"Why do you walk her?" she asked out of curiosity, adding butter on the skillet. Belle was their cow, a new addition to the farm animals.

Jarius shrugs "Seems like the right thing to do" he paused looking over his shoulder as Christian made his way in the kitchen, then looked back at Ana "Y'all planning to eat the animals or writing a mother goose tale?"

Ana then yelped when Christian smack her behind hard. "Ow. What was that for?" she scowled, rubbing her bottom with her hand.

Christian eyes drifted to Jarius, then back to Ana, running his eyes up and down towards her attire. He didn't need words, the look said it all. He wasn't pleased with her robe that hit above her knees. She was a fucking balloon, not sexy. "Now" was all he said in a tone that matched his unhappy expression.

"Work the stove then, while I go change" Ana snapped, dropping the packaged bacon on the sink. Christian simply nodded, walking the few steps to the stove.

Ana stomped her way upstairs. She felt childish, okay the robe did bunch up behind her because of her big belly, but still, it wasn't her fault that Jarius or one of the guys was always around the house. Although she prefered Jarius, he usually stood at the farm when he came around. The rule Ana is not meant to be left alone was still active. As she changed putting on a pair of capri yoga pants and a tank top with the same slippers she don earlier, she winced and rubbed her belly, from the kick one of her boys gave her "soon" was all she said and headed back downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Christian already had the kitchen island set up with plates and coffee and orange juice. Her plate was filled with scrambled eggs, toast and two pieces of bacon. She was only allowed two, since it was supposedly unhealthy. At least he had the decency to draw the line on egg whites. Meanwhile his plate had four strips of delicious, crisp bacon, or maybe more since the asshole was already chewing on something. Jarius head was bended down, sitting on a stool, inhaling his breakfast. Ana pouted silently.

Christian leaned over and whispered "Good girl" in her ear as Ana rolled her eyes at him, wanting to throat punch him for his antics. But the bastard just grinned and winked, over his coffee cup.

As they ate in silence Ana mad at him for her lose of bacon, Jarius most likely embarrassed because she got scolded in front of him, Christian beaming, when his cell rang.

"Yo" Christian answered. His eyes widening instantly, from whatever whoever was on the line just told him "What the…" he hopped off the stool, and began pacing, tugging his hair with his free hand. "What happened?" he stopped pacing, hand now on his hip, and listened intently to the other person on the line, the lines on his forehead deepening.

"I'll be right there" he said ending the call, then moving towards the door calling out to Jarius.

"J, we gotta go, there was a explosion at the bar"

"What" Ana shrieked, her mouth dropping open following him out.

"I don't know the details" Christian said closing her mouth and dropping a kiss on her nose, hightailing it out the front door with Jarius behind him.

Finally alone, Ana decided to clean the kitchen. Her thoughts on what Christian just told her about the bar. She hoped everyone was okay. This only meant Christian's behavior would become more erratic. Ever since the highway incident he hadn't been able to sleep well. Ana would wake up to use the bathroom or have a late night snack only to find him out of bed, sitting somewhere around the house gun on his lap, and sharpening his knife, or making sure all the windows and doors were locked. She knew it was to keep them safe but his paranoia gave her anxiety.

As Ana finished cleaning up the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Throwing the rag she had been using to clean the stove, in the sink, she washed her hands and went to open the door without checking who it might be.

Her face blanched, she felt stuck in a trance, witnessing Luke standing in from of her. When she tried closing the door on him, he stuck his foot in between the door and pushed himself inside, having Ana jump back.

The fucker looked deranged as he took a step closer to her, Ana took a step back, walking backwards, her eyes darting frantically around for something, anything to pick up and use against him.

Luke pounced on her but she ran, heading towards the kitchen where there were knives, forks, pots. She'd go all Tangled on his ass. But she couldn't out run him with her giant belly.

Luke caught up to her, catching her by her hair yanking her back hard, she fell on the floor with a loud thump before she even hit the kitchen.

"You're fucking crazy" she yelled, kicking her legs wildly so he couldn't get near her.

"You're fucking man fucked up" he kicked her thigh as she groaned in pain, giving him the chance to straddled her legs, slapping her once in the face "I lost my job, I lost my career, because of your cock teasing"

"You're gonna die" Ana growled looking straight into his crazy eyes "And I'm going to enjoy watching you" she then spit in his face.

His face morphed from a wild man to a gentle one, swiping the spit from his face with his forearm. "I didn't expect you to be pregnant" he soothed "But that's not going to stop me from taking what you've been offering"

"Don't do this, please" Ana pleaded when Luke's hand caressed her jaw lowering it to her chest, then to her breast. Ana tried to squirm out of his hold. Luke took her hand in his, laying it above her head. She could feel his excitement in his pants pressing on her leg, his breathing fast and deep. _Ew "_ You don't want to do this"

"On the contrary, my sweet Ana" he grinded his arousal on her, having Ana cry out in disgust and horror "Don't you feel how much I want you" he grinded against her again. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped one of his around her neck, leaning forward his mouth close to her lips, ready to kiss her, but Ana took her chance. _It's now or never. Survival mode._

Ana took the opportunity of her free hand and swung it with all her might making contact with the side of his face. Luke made a loud grunt, stumbling sideways from the impact. Ana swung again, thrashing on the floor trying to get him off. When she had a bit of space she took it, sitting up she punched him in his throat.

Luke coughed holding on to his neck. Pushing him off, Ana swiveled out from underneath him, standing up and running towards the kitchen, picking up the first thing she saw.

The pan Christian had used to make breakfast sat like a lifeline on the dish rack. Luke came up behind her, swinging it to his face, he yelled from the hit. Ana continued hitting him, face, head, shoulders, wherever she could make contact. Luke covered himself but then caught hold of the pan, hitting Ana across the face with it.

That hit made her see stars, catching herself on the counter, holding on for dear life, knowing she couldn't blackout. No way. She would come out of this alive and unviolated.

Luke pressed behind her, grabbing a fistfull of her hair. With his free hand he yanked her Capri shorts down, fondling her sex from behind.

Ana cried and pleaded, hearing him mess with his belt buckle, feeling his erection hard on her ass. _No._ She thought. _No. No. No! This cannot happen. It cannot happen._

"You're not even wet, but that won't be a problem. I'm gonna stuff my cock in you raw, my sweet Ana"

Hearing those words, shit got more real, which gave her strength. She belonged to one man. Ana remembered the knife, Christian kept hidden. Saying a quick prayer in her mind, she reached up on her toes, which only gave Luke better leverage. He moaned sliding his cock on her sex, Ana lips quivered, silent tears running down her cheeks, she pressed her belly on the counter to the point of crucial pain and grabbed the knife on top of the window sill, Christian kept there.

Shifting her waist, violently towards her attacker, she jammed the knife in the side of his neck. Luke gasped loudly, letting going of her hair, stumbling backwards, his hand instantly grabbing hold of the knife stuck on his neck.

Ana took that chance to pull up her Capris rapidly, grabbing the coffee pot and smashing it onto Lukes head. In a crazy haze, she yanked out the knife from his neck, blood pouring out from it and plunge it again and again and again, till his body went limp and fell like a sack of potatoes on the kitchen floor.

She didn't know if he was dead or ready to die, but she sat on him and continue to stab him. Feeling the knife deep in his chest, felt euphoric, free, alive. Blood was on her hands, staining her face, but she couldn't stop.

Ana sat on top of Luke and stared at the lifeless body laying on the floor with his eyes open, gone. Hours or maybe even minutes passed, she didn't know, she couldn't willfully take her eyes off him, afraid that at any given moment to look away he might jerk back to life and take hers away.

"Ana… Ana...Ana" she heard Christian screaming. She wanted to yell "here" but couldn't, her mouth felt dry her throat felt closed, like if she was in a dessert swallowing sand. Then his form appeared, there in the entryway of the kitchen, taking in everything. His eyes wide, darted to Luke, the mess, then at Ana's, who was still staring at Luke, gripping the knife at his bloody dead body.

"Babe" Christian whispered, walking slowly to her like a cornered animal, tentatively, his boots stepping on the shattered glass around making a crunching sound. Glancing up she softly said "I think he's dead"

Christian kneels down before her, gently grabbing the knife out of her hand and settling it aside on the floor.

"We need to get you to a hospital" he whispered like she was a small child. "There's blood everywhere. I don't know who's is who's"

Ana's head snapped to his, her eyes bewildered "No. No hospital. They'll ask questions. I… I think… I think I killed him" she stammered nervously.

"Babe, he forced his way in here and you protected yourself. Thats self defense" Although he didn't know the whole story he figured that's what happened, especially with the scars and scratches on her face, arms and legs. Plus, that was gonna be the story, either way. He was worried about her mental health, physical and about the babies, but he didn't want to worry her, so he stayed calmed for her benefit. Inside his nerves were in a turmoil, wishing Luke would make one move just to have the pleasure of killing him again. "Everything's going to be alright, let's just make sure you and the boys are good"

"Christian" she breathed as if now acknowledging it was him.

"I'm here baby" he gently said taking her hands in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm scared"

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he then looked down in her eyes, his glare penetrating her soul, with a promise, he answered "I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me?"

When all she did was nod, he grabbed her hand and lifted her up from Luke's corpse and carried her in his arms out of the house.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Christian drove, but every few minutes or so, his eyes drifted to Ana who sat staring out the front window, quietly. The only movement were her fingers fidgeting with one another. He worried she might go through trauma, but until when? Worried she might become depressive, and hopefully not suicidal. Worried that she would wake up from this trance and suddenly feel like like leaving him. She had every right to, too. All because of him, his old lady had gone through storm after storm.

Once at the hospital Christian carried her out of the car, his girl was a little on the heavy side, but that wasn't going to stop him from taking care of her. Finding a wheelchair outside, he settled her down, and wheeled her inside. At the nurses station he gave them her info then he wheeled her to the elevators, upstairs to the tenth floor.

The doctor on call waiting by the elevator, once out the sliding doors, directed them to a room. There Christian changed Ana to a gown and laid her down on the hospital bed.

The doctor, his name Dr. Harris, Christian found out, brought in the machine and got to work checking on Ana and her boys.

"Vitals are strong. The babies are good. She has some gashes we would need to stitch up, but there's no internal bleeding".

"Can she go home after?"

"She could, but I suggest she stays overnight"

"No" Ana demanded on the bed, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Thanks Doc"

Dr. Harris nodded "I'll give you two a minute" he said and left the room.

As soon as Christian closed the door Ana raised her voice "I want to go home"

"I think you should stay"

"I'm fine Christian, the babies are fine, I want to go home, please"

Christian stared down at her and sighed. She was being difficult and had every right to be, but he wanted to give her what she wanted, so he conceded, plus the doctor said she was fine. "Okay"

"I want to watch"

His eyebrows raised "Watch what baby?"

Ana tilted her head to the side, quirking up a brow, mimicking his stance "Luke. I want to watch"

"Babe I don't think"

"Please"

He could never say no to her, especially now looking vulnerable. "Would it make you feel better?"

"Knowing that he's completely gone, fuck yes"

Christian simply nodded.

After the doctor stitched Ana up, and discharged her, they went home. Back at the house Luke soulless body laid there in the kitchen. Jarius whom Christian had called on the way home to help him, covered him up with a blanket and carried it up to the farmhouse, Ana followed behind with a flashlight in her hand. In the farm house, they laid him in the small bath they used for the animals. Christian came in with a electric saw and started cutting up his limbs. Jarius bagging it afterwards. Ana knew she should feel repulsed watching them, instead she felt hot for the man that would do any fucking thing to keep her safe.

After cleaning up the house, all three got in the van and drove for miles, silently until they came to a secluded area. Jarius started digging, his shovel hitting the dirt, making Luke a final resting home. After the hole was done, Christian dropped the three bags into the grave, squeezing lighter fluid around it. He looked at Ana and gave her the matches. Without a hint of remorse or guilt she dropped the lit match on Luke.

They sat and waited for the fire to go down and filled the hole back up with dirt. Luke was gone and so was any trace of him.

* * *

"I called Barney and that bitch detective Williams to come down here tomorrow morning and file a report. He attacked and he stormed off when he heard me coming in" Christian stated. He had turned them away at the hospital when Ana was getting stitched up. It was protocol. Doctor or hospital calls in the cops when a battered woman or child shows up. In his case both, battered pregnant woman.

Ana lowered her eyes to her hand and nodded. Christian sighed and pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you"

"Stop that" Ana whispered roughly "You did everything you could for me and continue to, just like I will for you. I'm safe now… we're safe now"

"Maybe you should go..."

"No" she interrupted "I'm staying here.. With you...until..." she trailed off. Death came to her today, and she wasn't quite sure when it would come back. Something unsettling in her bones told her it would.

Christian reading her thoughts, squeezed her hard, "That's what the fuck I'm afraid off"

"We'll fight hard to always make it back to you" She said a tear rolling down her cheeks. She knew deep in her soul, this man was hers in every way, but why the fuck did fate tempt them so much.

Christian let her go, aggressively rubbing his palms in his face "I won't be able to live without you. I.. I can't even begin the hurt I feel just thinking about it… thinking about what could have happened today… I… Fuuuuck" he yelled punching the wall next to him.

"It's a good thing you kept a knife on top of the windowsill" Ana said to his back.

He stared at the wall that now had a dent, breathing heavy. His fist throbbed but he ignored the pain. "You shouldn't have to go through none of that. These last few days…."

"Hey" she whispered walking towards him, gently turning him around, seeing his eyes watering, "I promised you my ass tonight" trying to make light of what happened today.

"I can't babe. I need air… I need…"

"You aren't leaving me" she demanded harshly.

"Babe"

"No. Christian. No one and nothing is going to stand between us. Show me that" her skin crawled with the ugliness of Luke touching her in places he had no business touching. She needed her old man to erase those touches, she needed him to erase any of those awful thoughts of Luke. He was gone, dead, chopped and buried, but he was very much alive in her mind "Erase him, Christian please"

He swallowed back, his throat bobbing and grabbed her hand, walking them out of the kitchen, but Ana pulled his arm back. "No. Here baby. In the kitchen"

"This is where it happened" he stated accurately.

"Exactly. I need to look at our kitchen with you in it… us… and not him"

"You want me to fuck you where he tried to take advantage of you?"

Ana nodded

"Erase him completely out of you?"

She nodded again

"I'm your huckleberry then, baby"

He gently lifted her shirt off her head, her breasts bounced beautifully in sight, heavy full of milk he had the pleasure to taste. He then lowered her Capris and took his own shirt off slowly, staring in her blues, letting her watch, biting her lip.

He smiled as he unbuckled his belt, the sound made Ana cringed, her lip quivered. She whispered "make me forget". She lowered herself to her knees and took him in her mouth. Christian groaned, pressing his eyes closed. He was hard, horny, yet he felt lost.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" he replied clearing his throat. So much emotion was swirling in his head.

"I want to see your eyes"

Lowering his head, he stared into her blue orbs intensely. Her eyes penetrated him, gutted his soul yet connected them as she sucked his cock on her knees.

She continued sucking him off, but when she felt him close she stopped, rising up to her feet and chuckled "I want you on top somehow. Take control"

He felt a huge lump stuck in his fucking throat. He lost control today, leaving her by herself, and he was losing control now. He didn't know how to handle this situation. What the right thing to do was.

"Christian" she whispered. Her voice small, her eyes red rimmed, her chin trembling.

 _Fuck. Man up. She needs me. This is for her. Us._ Christian blew out a breath then swallowed back "I got you baby" Shaking the nerves out of his hands, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips. He began to caress her, every inch of her body. His mouth trailed kisses to her jaw, her chin, her neck, lowering them to her breasts. He did what he had to for her, he took control. Taking one breast in his mouth, Ana's head fell back with a moan. His other hand massaged her clit.

"Erase Him?" He growled, slipping a finger inside her sex. _That fucker must have touched her._

 _"_ Yes" she moaned loudly

"He's gone" Christian said huskily, slipping another finger inside. He wasn't going to ask or press on what had happened. He pretty much knew the jest. First, he wanted to take care of his girl, and if this helped her forget and move forward then this was what he was going to do.

Ana's body quivered, her hips bucking on his hand, her desire drenching his fingers. _Fuck, I want a taste of that, he thought._ Instead he picked her up, and place her bottom on the counter, sliding it forward to the edge. Laying her back flat, he entered her pussy slowly, yet deep until he hit her cervix.

"More, please" Ana mewled. Her legs wrapping around his hips. Christian pounded into her, and slid out slowly, thrust deep and slid out slowly. He kept this routine up, feeling her pussy seeping her arousal on his dick. Their bodies making slippery, squeaky noises on the counter. Christian plucked a nipple, circling, massaging, twisting with one hand. With the other his thumb rubbed her clit.

Ana lost in the moment, grabbed her other breast and played with it. Watching that, Christian's balls swelled "Fuck baby, I'm close. Come for me baby" He growled picking up pace, pounding her so hard, his balls slapped her ass. "Let go, babygirl" he groaned, taking her clit in between his thumb and his index finger, rubbing just that sensitive pink bud.

"Fuck Yes" Ana yelled "Yes" Ana wildly spasm, her orgasm taking over. Christians touch everywhere, his groans, his growls, his fucks, his cum inside her, touched her deeply. She felt him. And it was exactly what she needed. Would it had been better to wash Lukes touch first? Not to her. She wanted Christians cum instead to do just that.

He then took took her hand, pulling her up to a sitting position. Ana's hands wrapped around his shoulders, and he laid his head on her chest. Silently listening to each others breathing. He then lifted up his head, and saw Ana smiling down at him, smiling back he kissed her nose, pulled back and stared at her, then lifted her off the counter and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He didn't set her down when he turned on the shower, instead he stepped inside the tub holding her in his arms, then settled her down to her feet, letting the warm water spray all over her. Squeezing shampoo on his hand, he then began to wash her hairs, massaging her scalp in the process. After rinsing her added the conditioner and repeated running his fingers through her hair. Ana cried as he took care of her, clearing her mind with his fingers, vaping away the day. He then washed her, scrubbing every part of her body, every inch of her as tears rolled down her cheeks. He let her.

After he dried her, he lead them back to their bed, where he made love to her again. He didn't take her ass that night, not today. But he sure had his face in between her cheeks, and ate the fuck out of it.

As they laid in bed after their lovemaking, Ana in his arms, she began to tell him the story about how Luke stormed inside the house. Christian gripped the sheets hearing her retell the shit he did to her, and visualized killing Luke, the chance he should have took back in New York.

After they fell silent, cocooned in his arm, his other rubbing her belly, Christian began to sing a lullaby in her ear, soothing her to sleep.

Assuming Ana drifted off to sleep, he stopped singing, staring up at the wall, still rubbing rounded stomach. Ana then spoke up "I don't want to rehash this, Christian. You already know what happen, so I want to bury it and continue on with our lives"

Christian didn't respond, he just stared down at her, continuing his belly rubbing.

"Promise me" Ana pressed

Kissing her temple, he began to sing again "Good night my love, pleasant dreams and sleep tight my love. May tomorrow be sunny and bright, and bringer you closer to me"

* * *

The next morning….

"What happened at the bar. Is everyone alright" Ana asked perched up on the bed.

"Fuck babe. I don't wanna talk about that right now"

"But is everyone alright?"

The frown and the slits of his gray eyes, he gave her was enough to know. He really didn't want to talk about Carcass and not everyone made it out.

"Who?"

"Ana" he warned. He didn't want to talk about the scene at the bar. Debris, smoke, countless bodies. Not everyone made it out. The guy they used as a informant from the Lionsheart crew was found dead, but not from the explosion. He was found outside of the bars gate, foam around his mouth.

Christian knew they were a target, and that explosion was another threat. Did they know about this guys involvement or was it just a coincidence? Was Luke attacking Ana a coincidence as well? Hell, the fucker couldn't be found by Mia's friend Mark, and he suddenly shows up in Oregon. Something felt off. Christian couldn't shake the feeling. He didn't need to make Ana worry, so he didn't tell her any details at the bar. The fact that a delivery of kegs was made and one of them was carrying a bomb, was enough for him to keep to himself. Barney was at the scene as well as detective Williams. They had showed up at the hospital right after but Christian had sent them away, stating he'll call when Ana was ready to report the incident. It seemed too put together, the plan, have him run off to the bar and leaving Ana alone. Something was up, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Fine, but we are talking it about it… later…

"How do you feel today? How are my boys doing in there?"

"They're kicking the ever loving shit outta me or each other and they're hungry" she sang the word hungry, smiling at him, knowing he would take the hint and make them breakfast, hopefully more than two pieces of bacon. After the day she had, she deserved it. "And would you stop bugging me in how I feel. I wish I could say I feel guilty but that would be lies. I'm alive and the boys are too"

Christian nodded "I agree but I'm only asking cause stabbing someone is more personal than shooting them. There's some sort of weird adrenaline when you plunge a knife in someone, feeling the sharpen metal being plunged inside a persons flesh.

"Well it was personal. It was us or him"

"As long as you always come back to me, you do what you gotta"

"As do you"

He kissed her nose and lowered his head to her belly. Gently soothing a responds to his boys "Daddy's sorry" and pressed his lips on her rounded tummy.

Christian made breakfast and fed his girl and boys 4 pieces of bacon 2 sausages and pancakes. Ana devoured it, leaving the plate spotless, even going as far as swiping leftover syrup off the plate with her finger and giggled. That made him smile. She was a fucking keeper. Turned a blind eye at the clubs shit, the sort of things they've done, he had done, and now there was blood on her hands. But she's right. She's here, she's alive and she's safe. Christina plans on it, if his own fucking life depends on it.

Few hours later, Barney and Detective Williams came in and they reviewed over everything, Christian and Ana had talked about the night before. The story they fetched up to give. Leila wasn't buying it, either way it was self defense, they spoke the truth, they just chose to dispose the body their way, not the laws way. Why should Luke have to go to court and plead a case? Why should people spend their tax dollars on a rapist? Plus he didn't deserve a proper burial with family and friends assuming he had any, to cry and say nice words about him.

While Ana fell asleep in the late afternoon, Christian and his dad sat on the wooden rocking chairs outside on the porch. Carrick smoked a joint, tempting Christian, but he had made a promise to his boys to quit. Satan himself couldn't make him break that promise. How is it that you could love someone so much, whom you haven't even met?

"What's with you and mom, other than the obvious jealousy?"

"Carlas clean. Grace noticed on our bank statement that I was footing the bill for her treatment. Went fucking crazy or rather went fucking Grace. No one does crazy as Grace does"

"You saying I'm gonna have a stepmom?" Christian joked taking in the afternoon sun.

"Nah, son. Carla's clean. She decided to stay in California in the rehab retreat, volunteering and shit"

"Good for her. Should tell her, she owes her daughter a phone" Christian replied seriously this time. Remembering Carla stealing Ana's cell when they were in California.

Carrick laughed. "I'll let her know. We've been keeping in touch… and before you ask, no, nothing sexual. I guess, I'm just trying to right my wrongs in some way"

"Mom should try that" Christian sighed heavily. The weight of the world felt like too much for him to handle at this moment, so he opened up to his dad.

"I don't know dad, I got out the club, and shit is biting down our asses. Peace has become a fucking luxury. I tried giving Ana everything, even things that has a huge price tag on it, yet something that's free, I can't even give her that shit"

"How does she feel about all this going on?"

Christian smiled thinking how wet she got from their time in the kitchen. Later on that night she told him exactly what happened, and then when she finished she stated she didn't want to hear another word about it. Christian didn't think that was healthy, but since she said that she was one of the lucky ones who came out of this alive, he couldn't really argue about that. Way he saw it, one fucker down, she no longer had to worry about. Yet still, he kept a close eye on her just in case at any given moment she unravels or worse, decides to split.

"She looks fine" Christian responded "Does what she normally does but I'm not sure if she's gonna go postal or something, like something inside will just snap and go bat shit crazy"

"She's stronger than that, son. Endured a lot from the beginning"

"Until when, pops?" Christian stood instantly from the rocking chair, standing above his father, his voice rising with emotion "Until when can she withhold all this shit? I can't lose her. I can't lose my boys before they're born or even after. What if Ana decides she wants out... to just up and leave me, taking my boys and getting a restraining order..."

Carrick cut him off, standing up from his chair. He placed a hand on Christians shoulder, trying to sound positive "Ana loves you. She won't leave"

"Would you?" Christian argued "Look at you and mom at each other throats"

"Listen to me son. You are not me, and Ana is not Grace, or her fucking parents. Let there be no secrets between you guys, that shit will come out to light and ruin a good thing. Trust and communication is key. Have that and you could withstand anything"

"What about peace, huh? I bought this new house to keep her away from the club. Took her outta New York thinking it would be better for me… better for us"

"Didn't Luke violate her in New York as well? You did the right thing moving her back here, son"

That piqued Christians curiosity "How'd you know about that?"

"Overheard Mia telling Grace couple of months ago"

Christian stayed silent, pondering to himself. No one knew where they had moved to. Grace found out couple of months ago as well. But how would Grace get in touch with Luke? Would Grace set Ana up again?

"What is it son?"

"You think mom could have found Luke somehow and set Ana up again"

"Not sure how. But if she did, she will be dealt with. By whose hand, we won't know till we sort this mess out"

* * *

It was now evening and Carrick had left hours before that. Sitting down on the kitchen island, eating the meal Christian had prepared them, Christian kept a close eye on Ana. Bacon nails hitting the floor as he walked around the kitchen was the only noise heard over their eating and clattering of utensils.

"Why do you keep staring at me like I'm a bomb?" Ana asked, her spoon filled with pasta was mid air.

"I'm expecting you to just go off like one, I guess" Christian said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Why?"

"Ana you're walking around like if nothing happened"

"We took care of it" she yelled, standing up abruptly from her chair "I told you, I want to forget about it not rehash it over and over again. Told you what and how it happened. Let. It. Go. Christian" she enuaticated each word slowly, finishing with "I have"

"It's not healthy"

"For you or for me?"

"You have to talk about it"

"I did" she screeched loudly slamming her plate in the sink, shattering it to pieces. Christian stood up quickly, in a hurry to inspect her hands but she pushed him off.

"Don't push me away" he warned

"Don't make me push you away" she snapped, heading out the kitchen.

His phone rang just then, ignoring it he followed Ana out of the kitchen. Bacon trailing behind them.

"Do you not see the irony in that?" Ana asked loudly walking up the stairs to their bedroom "you don't like to get pushed, but here you are pushing me"

"I'm not pushing. I'm just saying to talk to me" his phone rang yet again and again, he ignored it.

"What is it that you want me to say, Christian. I told you everything. I don't want to relive it. He's gone. He's buried. That day is too"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fantastic" she screamed, stopping in front of their bedroom door. "Is that what you want to hear. I killed that fucker. He violated me and I plunged a fucking knife in him with no remorse. Will I miss him? No. Do I feel guilty? Not an ounce. Would I do it again? Yes. Yes. I would. I would kill for me.. I would kill for you… I would do it again to protect us" she cried out. With her breathing erratic her cell phone rang behind the bedroom door where she had left in at earlier, Christians rang at the same time. "Can you get that or just silence it, please? It's insanely annoying, and I don't want to talk to anyone"

Opening the door and walking inside their room to the night stand, where Ana cell was he silenced it at the same time he swiped ignored on his. Hers was Mia calling, his was Elliot. "Babe, I just want to make sure of your well being and mines"

"I know you worry, Christian" Ana said walking inside the room standing a foot away from him "I watched you night after night cleaning your gun, sharpening your knife, checking the door and windows, but- "

Christian interrupted her "I'm worried about you leaving me" he roared "Its too much. Everything is too much for you"

"Have you heard me complain? Do I look like I'm leaving?" she yelled as his cell phone began to ring again, which made her lose her shit, when she roared "Pick up the fucking call already"

"We're not finished yet" Christian warned pointing up at her.

"Clearly" she sassed, rolling her eyes.

Talk to me" Christian finally answered. "What? When?" he questioned in a loud voice, his eyes were wide like saucers.

Ana closed her eyes. _Not again._

When Christian finished with a "We'll be there" before ending the call Ana asked "What happened?"

Christians face went pale, his body still, his mouth gaping open. Ana took the phone away from him, looking down at the ended call. _Elliot._

"Dad had a stroke" he said in disbelief before collapsing on the bed.

 _Was this ever going to end?_

 **A/N: Yes. It will. Maybe five more chapters to go, but it will end. Next chapter Jason finds out Ana is his sister. I wish it would've been heartwarming. But their not called Men of Mayhem for nothing.**


End file.
